A Mother's Favorite Wish
by desertrat68
Summary: Marriage forces the Darcys to learn a thing or two more about pride and prejudices than they ever thought they needed to know.
1. Chapter 1

**August 19, 2014 - I'm back from my summer travels. I need a vacation to recover.**

**This is my promised 'Ann deBourgh' story. I can safely say it's like none other you have ever read. Now before you finish the Prologue and decide you want to hunt me down, I suggest you continue on through and read chapter 1. While I will not answer the obvious question you should all have at the end of chapter 1 until I post chapter17, I think you are all smart enough to figure out what is going on with my plot. **

**Please forgive any egregious Regency and etymological errors. I began this story as a lark, fully expecting it to be complete in 10 or so chapters. Some 36 chapters and a prologue and epilogue later, I was finally finished. Yeah, I underestimated where this tale would take me … just a little. *snort***

**I'll post 2-3 times a week.**

**And here we go!**

* * *

**A Mother's Favorite Wish**

**Prologue**

Alone at last! That was all Fitzwilliam Darcy could think of as he escorted his wife into the bridal chamber.

The day had begun very early. He had awoken with the dawn and could not go back to sleep. Eventually, his valet was summoned and they prepared for the wedding. There had been little question that it would take place in the home country of his bride; she would not have had it any other way. Her mother had suggested a grand wedding in Town, but Darcy was happy that he and his bride were of like mind. A wedding in the country, the wedding breakfast at the manor, and then they could leave everyone behind and retreat to the Darcy Townhouse for some peace!

There was nothing spectacular about the marriage service, although his new mother-in-law spared no expense entertaining her guests at the meal afterward. Everything was meant to proclaim that her daughter had married one of the richest men in Derbyshire and would thereafter take her proper place as Mistress of Pemberley. However, before they would go to Pemberley, they would stop in London.

Ah London! Only a half-day's journey from the home of his mother-in-law, it was the center of culture of his nation. Too bad there were also people there. Still, Society would spare them from any necessity of entertaining. Newly wedded couples were afforded at least a few weeks as "not at home".

But that was for the future. At present, Darcy didn't care to see anyone but his bride – preferably unclothed.

The air in the Mistress's chambers was heavy with the scent of roses from the two bouquets in the room. The new Mrs. Darcy had been inspecting the changes she had ordered in her new quarters – not too many, but enough to make it hers and not her predecessor's.

Darcy, who had escorted her into the chambers only to have her abandon him at the doorway, grew impatient as he watched her move about the room. Walking was not the activity he wished to observe. He considered himself a disciplined man, able to wait until his wife would signal her readiness for intimacy. But he was unable to stay any longer, in her presence, in her room with both of them so fully clothed. He closed the door behind him and spoke, desire dripped from his voice.

"Dearest, I know we have just arrived…" Surprisingly he found himself at loss for how to continue his speech.

She smiled seductively at her husband's open-ended request and sauntered back to stand before him. He watched in fascination – and increasing lust – as she laid her hands against his chest and then slid them up to his cravat and began to untie the intricate knot. Once this task was accomplished, she removed the article, stood on her tiptoes, and nipped at his neck.

The moment her lips touched his bare flesh, Darcy was finished being passive and pulled her firmly against his body. Soon, their clothes were strewn about on the floor and they tumbled onto the massive bed. He could not wait and neither could she. The consummation of their union was fast and torrid and satisfying and when it was over they lay panting in each other's arms. Before long, they were asleep.

It was still light outside when Darcy awoke; his bride snuggled against his body. He loved the way her dark tresses, free from any restraint, lay in contrast against her pale, soft skin. Her hairpins were someplace in the room, most likely on the floors with their forgotten and for now unneeded articles of clothing. He had been in too much of a hurry to run his fingers through her curls earlier and the offending pins had been dispatched without any worry as to their final destination. Now her hair was a glorious and unruly mass; he would ask later if he could brush it for her.

She must have sensed a change in her husband's breathing because soon the bride awoke and joined the bridegroom in the joyous reality of the recognition of being in the arms of a lover.

"Did you sleep well, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Uhm, rather well, Mr. Darcy. Although I am not usually one to nap in the afternoon."

"You have had quite a day. It is not just any day when you are wedded, feted and ravished."

"Indeed not, I must admit I was a bit disappointed."

"Over the wedding or the breakfast?"

"Of course not those."

Darcy was a bit indignant. "I had thought… You seemed to enjoy…"

She smiled that damned sexy smile at him again. "You know very well I did, husband. Did I not tell G*d that?" Darcy smiled at her reference to her rather vocal responses in their earlier activities.

"Then why did you say that you were disappointed?"

"I did not say I was disappointed in my ravishment. I am only disappointed that you have not yet begun to repeat those pleasures."

"Minx!"

"Really, Fitzwilliam, what would my mother say to such language?"

"I do not give a damn about Lady Catherine. The only person I plan to please, dearest Anne, is you."

And with that he began once again, though much slower, to do just that.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Kent, 1790_

Two weeks after Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam wed Sir Lewis de Bourgh, the new bride was convinced that her mother had lied to her. Because she feared her mother and did not wish to think contrary of her, Lady Catherine had given the situation a full two weeks to improve; however, nothing had changed. The only reason the she could credit as a possibility was that her mother had cruelly deceived her.

Simply put, the performance of her wifely duties was not the pleasant experience her mother had led her to believe it would be. The first time hurt, just like mama had warned, and the only improvement she had experienced in all of the subsequent encounters with her husband was a lack of pain. That Sir Lewis certainly did not seem to find the situation lacking, based on his frequent visits to her bedchamber, did not improve her mood. Lady Catherine could only pray that she would soon fall with child. Then, she could refuse him admittance to her bed. Once an heir and a spare were produced, she could, in good conscience, permanently lock the door between the master's and mistress's suites and never have to put up with the discomfort again!

Unfortunately for Lady Catherine, she did not become pregnant. Instead, she suffered through the first year of her marriage with nary a missed monthly course. The second year was proving as fruitless as the first. Even Sir Lewis was becoming discouraged and his visits became fewer and farther in between. That is, until he came to the conclusion that he would need to visit some of his vast holdings – in particular those in the West Indies. Upon the realization that he would be gone from England the following spring when the weather was better for the crossing, Sir Lewis renewed his campaign to sire an heir. Lady Catherine was, unsurprisingly, quite put out. She had enjoyed the respite from her duties and was rather disappointed in their frequent resumption. She prayed all the time for a child, but it seemed no one was listening.

Well, if Providence would not help her, she was willing to give it a hand. And so she hatched a scheme that, if it worked, would solve her greatest problem. First, she enlisted the aid of a few servants placed in strategic positions in her household. They would be well paid for their work, and then sent off someplace where they could not betray her secret.

The first servant thus approached was her own lady's maid, Maggie Stuart. Lady Catherine had little doubt that Stuart would object, but she was a little surprised at the young woman's audacity.

"I will help you, your ladyship, in exchange for the position of your housekeeper here at Rosings."

That earned Maggie a raised eyebrow from her mistress. Lady Catherine took a moment to observe the young woman before her. Her maid was nearly the same age, and although she was just a servant, appeared un-intimated.

"Well, well. You are shrewder than I would have guessed. I like that in a servant, Stuart, as long as you keep your place. How do I know you will not betray me to my husband?"

"Pay me well and do not ask too many questions and you have my unswerving loyalty, my lady."

"Deceive me and I will see you ruined. Do you understand?"

Maggie squared her shoulders and dared look her employer in the eye.

"As long as you remember that such threats go both ways. I will help you and I will keep your secret and see that the others do as well. Do we have a bargain?"

A smile threatened to escape onto Lady Catherine's face. Stuart had the nerves needed to play the gambit. "And you will enlist the aid of others?"

"Only as absolutely necessary for success. I assume they will not be in residence long?"

"Of course not! I will see to it that they end up far away from here when the time comes."

"Then I accept."

"Choose well; you have as much to lose as I do."

"No, not nearly as much. Then again, I have not nearly as much to gain. Very well, I will see to it that certain items are obtained without them being traced back to you and begin to make other preparations for the time ahead. You do realize, don't you, that the greatest difficulty will lie in finding a midwife to agree to this?"

"Money will persuade the matter."

"As you wish, your ladyship."

~~~/~~~

Finally, spring arrived and Sir Lewis made his preparations to sail. His wife was ecstatic, though she did her best to hide it. Three months previous she had put her plan into motion. At first, her maid's cooperation was all that was needed in the disguise. Lady Catherine had also made an effort to eat more to put on some additional weight. She hadn't gained much, just enough to make her clothes a tight fit. It was time to talk to her husband.

Lady Catherine waited until Sunday after church services. She found him in his study.

"Lewis, I know you are leaving in two weeks and this may not be the best time to tell you, but I think I may be carrying your heir."

The reaction of the gentleman was as to be expected. First, he was in a state of shock, and then he became very happy. His face displayed the shock most men feel when told they will be a father. Such dismay was soon replaced by a look of relief – his seed was capable of taking root after all – and finally to happiness that he would have an heir! His cousin would be very disappointed.

"Truly?"

"It is too soon to know for certain, but I believe it to be so. My courses have stopped."

They had not, but Lady Catherine had most conveniently become ill during the last two and stayed ill until they were over. All traces had been hidden away by her trusted maid and no one in the house was the wiser for it. The extra items Maggie had procured had done their jobs.

"That explains why you were so ill! I have heard that women who are with child can be afflicted most severely."

"Yes, but that is all passed now."

Suddenly the obvious occurred to the man. A palm to the forehead preceded his next speech.

"The timing of this blasted trip could not be worse! I should stay in England with you, but I just cannot. I must go and see to my plantations!"

Lady Catherine continued to play her role.

"As much as it pains me to agree, yes you should go. You must not worry about me. Think of your child. He will depend on the income from those properties once he inherits."

"Yes, yes! You are most correct. My son must have enough money to live in the style he deserves."

"It could be a girl."

She had decided it would be.

"Oh, I suppose so. Then I will go to see that her dowry is fabulous enough to tempt even a Duke!"

Or a Darcy. A girl to marry her nephew Fitzwilliam and unite Pemberley and Rosings.

And so Sir Lewis left his expectant wife to secure his holdings in the Americas. He would be gone for six months, if things went according to his plans. That left plenty of time for hers.

~~~/~~~

News of Lady Catherine's condition spread throughout the household. Orders were given to prepare the Nursery; the room had not been used in since Sir Lewis was a child. A general sense of relief pervaded the staff. At last, a child!

The weather warmed as spring turned into summer. Lady Catherine's orders where increasingly passed on through her maid to the housekeeper, Mrs. Ward. Mrs. Ward observed the increased intimacy between her Mistress and her maid, Maggie, and reasoned it was a result of her ladyship's condition. Suspicion of her fate never crossed her mind.

Once Maggie agreed to help Lady Catherine fake her pregnancy, she used all of her cunning and connections to see to it that it succeeded. Maggie Stuart had been born in poverty. Her parents could not really afford to feed another mouth and as soon as she was old enough, Maggie found herself looking for work. By the time she left home for good, she had only a meager education and could barely read or write. However, she was a clever girl and smart enough to learn where and when she could. And thus she advanced herself far enough in the world of servants that when Lady Catherine de Bourgh needed yet another lady's maid, she was in the right place to fill the request. From the beginning, Lady Catherine had wished her to stay; perhaps the great lady had found a kindred spirit. But whatever the reason, Lady Catherine was pleased with the results and found Maggie's wrong connections most advantageous to the prosecution of her scheme.

About six weeks after Sir Lewis had sailed, Maggie brought up the subject she was most concerned about.

"I think we need to find a midwife soon. Not one from here, but London," Maggie suggested as she dutifully worked on Lady Catherine's toilette.

"If not London, we can say that she is from there. I suppose your contacts will be able to help find a woman of discretion? Tell me, Stuart, how on earth were you ever recommended for the position of a lady's maid? With all I have learned about your past acquaintances, I'm surprised you were considered qualified."

"Who ever said I was?" she allowed herself to smirk. "I hope I have not displeased you."

"Oh no, at least not yet."

Maggie fussed with her ladyship's hair.

"Have you given any more consideration to where you will find a child? Newborns are more difficult to acquire than a babe several months old."

Lady Catherine frowned.

"I do not want to raise some foundling as my own child. Nor do I wish to pollute Rosings with the offspring of some whore or godforsaken peasant," she said.

"A gentleman's daughter?" Maggie frowned back. This could prove more difficult than expected.

"At the very least."

"Maybe I can find news of some girl sent away from her family to bear someone's natural child."

"That is certainly a possibility more palatable. A gentlewoman by birth would be best. Whomever it is, I do not want to know any of the details other than assurances that the child is from a respectable family. And it must be a girl. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, your ladyship." Maggie answered as she finished Lady Catherine's hair. "Rest assured the midwife will be given explicit instruction on your requirements."

Lady Catherine looked in the mirror, lifted her chin, and turned her head from side to side. Not displeased with the results, she dismissed her maid to go greet her guests.

~~~/~~~

The following week Lady Catherine left Rosings for Town. She was not fond of staying in the city at that time, but she needed to be there to allow Maggie to make arrangements for a sympathetic midwife. Once one was secured, the search began for potential expectant mothers who would deliver within the time needed.

Maggie and the midwife agreed that a child of a gentleman's daughter in disgrace was not a possibility. Those women were sent as far from London as possible. The delivery to Rosings needed to be made within the day of gaining the newborn or else the risk that the child could die was too high. A wet-nurse from town would be found and the babe brought to her. They would then secretly be taken to Kent and smuggled into Rosings with the minimum of servants in the know. This meant a baby must be found someplace fairly close to London, but in the opposite direction of Kent. A discrete search began.

Lady Catherine was thankful that Sir Lewis did not monitor her pin money too closely. She was amazed by how much money she was spending. It meant less new clothing whilst her husband was away to offset some of the cost of her "descendant by duplicity" plot, but since she had practically gone into a seclusion to hide her true state, she did not begrudge the sacrifice – too much.

In the area of her clothing, Maggie was of great help, as well. She had a friend who was a seamstress and who owed the maid a great favor. Together, they devised a strap-on contraption that could simulate for the would-be mother a state of expectancy. With this invention in place, Maggie took the new measurements for Lady Catherine and used them to order the few altered gowns necessary for the charade of her confinement. All was ready.

Come September, when the chosen child had been born – and turned out to be a girl – Lady Catherine would herself go into labor and "deliver" the new heiress of Rosings Park.

~~~/~~~

Mr. Trent, a man of questionable repute, was hired to collect the child. The midwife had located five potential expectant mothers. When word came that a child was safely delivered, he would be sent to see if he could pinch the babe. The first two children born were boys. The next was a girl, but she did not survive the day. Another girl was both born and healthy, but there was no opportunity for Mr. Trent to get near the child. After a week, he gave up. He was desperate; only one child remained unborn. At last the midwife received a report of a little girl born just the day before. Mother and daughter were both in good health. Mr. Trent was dispatched to see what could be done Hertfordshire. He was in luck. When the opportunity came, he stole the child away and headed straight for London. He did not know the family destined for the little girl, but with the amount of money he was paid, Mr. Trent was certain that the child would be raised in a home much grander than the small estate to which she was born.

The midwife sent word that the child was in her possession and that she would be coming to Rosings that night. Lady Catherine went into labor as planned.

"You must give a convincing scream of pain, your ladyship."

"Who do you think I am, some actress? You do it Stuart."

"But you are the one who is supposed to be in labor!"

"I will not and that is final!"

Lady Catherine would not be moved.

There was nothing for it. Maggie let out what she hoped was a convincing cry of pain.

"Next time, put a bit more grunt in it, Miss," the midwife coached.

Maggie just hoped that the orders that no one disturb them were followed. If she was going to have to bellow the next few hours until the baby arrived with the wet-nurse, there would be no voice left to keep the any disobedient servant out.

At last, the hired coach bearing the new Miss de Bourgh and her wet-nurse arrived at the hovel of one of Lady Catherine's man-servants. The chambermaid that Maggie had brought into the plot was waiting there with her beau and took the bundled up child and raced to the great house and to her mistress's chambers while the wet-nurse remained behind. After an hour's wait, she too was brought to Rosing by the ever-vigilant, and somewhat out of breathe, female servant.

Once the babe was safely in her new mother's chambers the "labor" came to a climax and the child was brought into her new world. The midwife pinched the sleeping girl to make sure she cried and the deed was done. Lady Catherine was made to look as if she had just spent the day giving birth, complete with a thoroughly rumpled and damp gown, and simulated perspiration; even her hair was wet. Once the new mother was ready, the other servants were finally allowed into the room to spy their mistress laying in her bed with a newborn swaddled by her side. The clever midwife had brought along enough counterfeit evidence to suggest that a birth, in all is bloody mess, had indeed taken place.

Lady Catherine would, the next morning, write to her husband that he was a father and that the little girl was awaiting his return to England. The new mother also wrote to her sister, Lady Anne Darcy, and informed her of the safe delivery and asked if that lady would consent to be the child's godmother. Anne de Bourgh would be christened when her father was back in Kent.

* * *

**I cannot WAIT to hear your responses. Be gentle with me even though I married off Fitzwilliam Darcy to ;) Miss 'Anne deBourgh'. **

**ETA: As for the character labels, see the end note to chapter 17 and chapter 23. ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**August 20, 2014 – I decided to post today like I normally would if I were posting three times a week. Congratulations! You're still reading, it means you have divined my intent for this tale. From the reviews left, most of your have; a few have not. As I said before I will neither confirm nor deny anything about certain obvious plot points until chapter 17. (wink) I will also refrain from adding any characters to the story description until then either. (another wink) **

**Which means expect a long author's note when we get to chapter 17. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the weeks that followed the arrival of Anne de Bourgh to her new family, Lady Catherine spent as much time as she could with the newborn. It could be supposed that a spark of maternal affection was the catalyst for this behavior, but that would put too noble a light on the lady's actions. It simply would not do for her husband to come home and see the child screaming whenever her mother held her. It would also be unfair to fail to note that Lady Catherine's attitude towards her daughter did soften. She no longer thought it odious to hold and comfort a child. Amazingly, she was quite pleased when the little one would settle and fall back asleep in her arms. All said, the situation was surprisingly… tolerable!

Lady Catherine's parents were the first to arrive. Lady Catherine had still not forgiven her mother for the advice she had given before the wedding. In some strange twisting of blame, Lady Catherine laid at her mother's feet all the fault for forcing her to go to such extreme measures to produce a child. Therefore, she derived an inordinate sense of pleasure when her mother pointed out certain Fitzwilliam family characteristics in the face of little Anne. None of the rest of the family was so effusive in their praise of Miss de Bourgh as her mother, but her sister Lady Anne Darcy's comments on the beauty of the child were the one Lady Catherine coveted the most. She had plans for her sister's son – and his estate.

Sir Lewis arrived back at Rosings unaware of what had occurred. The letter his wife had written was passing in one direction across the Atlantic while he was sailing in the other. He was anxious for news of his wife and child and so, once his ship had docked in England, he traveled with all haste to his home.

He found his family in the refurbished nursery, his wife leaning over the bassinet.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Lady Catherine jumped at the familiar voice of her husband.

"We have a daughter, Lewis. Come and meet Anne."

She retrieved the sleeping child and gave her to her father and held her breath. This was the moment. Everything depended on his reaction.

For Sir Lewis, there was no doubt. One look into the bright eyes of the child awakening in his arms was all he needed to fall hopelessly in love with the girl. Here was his daughter. The muscles in his face relaxed and a gentle smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello my precious Anne. I am your Papa, just come home from a long journey."

The tenderness in his voice surprised Lady Catherine. She had never heard such a thing from him before. Theirs was a made-match, one to combine her connections as the daughter of an Earl with his wealth and knighthood. There was a substantial gulf in age; he was nearly twenty years her senior. But with her relatively modest dowry of fifteen thousand pounds, she had reached for the most advantage match she could get. So far, with the obvious exception of the activities undertaken in their bedroom, she was satisfied. He was rich enough to support her as she wished and he was a kind man. She may have wished he were more dashing and handsome, but really, she had made her choice and would do her best not to regret it.

Now, with the prospect of rearing a daughter as she saw fit, Lady Catherine was at last delighted with her situation. The inability to conceive a child had given her the opportunity to pick a girl, a girl who would someday inherit Rosings. Lady Catherine no longer had to fear being sent away from her home when her husband died and he left his estate to a nephew. Now, he would leave it all to Anne. If Lady Catherine had anything to say about it, Anne would be the only heir.

Fortunately for her, while Lady Catherine was exulting in her success, Sir Lewis was drowning in his daughter's eyes. Nothing was to be spared to bring about her happiness. He would send instructions to his attorney in the morning; Anne was to be formalized as his new heir. He sincerely hoped that one day she would have brothers and sisters reap the benefits of the trip he had just made. He hoped Catherine would agree to more children. He would love his daughter all the days of his life. Being a father was glorious!

~~~/~~~

Unfortunately, Sir Lewis did not live long enough to see his daughter learn to walk. An influenza epidemic swept through Kent and Sir Lewis, weakened by some tropical disease he had picked up the previous year, succumbed to death. Just a year old, Anne de Bourgh inherited all of her father's assets. Her mother and her uncle Darcy were her guardians, with her uncle appointed as trustee of the estate.

In the years that followed, Anne grew from a precocious toddler into and even more precocious child. Lady Catherine paid minimal attention to her, instead delegating the task to the paid help. As long as her daughter was able to show the proper respect to her mother, Lady Catherine was content to leave child rearing to the nursery maids.

Anne loved those who provided her care, and strived to please them. In turn, the adults in her life found her to be a bright child with a strong will. When Miss de Bourgh set her mind on something, heaven help the person who had to tell her "no."

During this time Maggie Stuart, or Mrs. Stuart as she was now known, became Anne's champion of sorts. Maggie developed a great fondness for the child and became devoted to her. Maybe it was the fact that Maggie knew Anne had been born into a different family and that she felt guilty for depriving those unknown souls of such a lovely child that moved her. Perhaps it was a distrust of her mistress. Whatever the reason, Maggie shielded Anne from her mother as much as she could. Lady Catherine rarely heard of the harmless pranks Anne devised, nor saw the torn and muddied skirts the girl frequently returned to the house in after an adventure in the park. It was not until Anne turned twelve that the trouble between mother and daughter really began.

~~~/~~~

Anne's twelfth birthday proved to be a watershed event in her life. Up to that point, she had been allowed to grow up with a minimal amount of interference from Lady Catherine. A governess had been selected when she was old enough to begin formal her formal education and Lady Catherine was content as long as Anne made the progress that it was assumed she should make. Various masters were consulted as needed and Anne began to learn to play the pianoforte at a young age. She drew very well and was fluent in French and to a lesser extent, German.

To celebrate, and to more importantly, display this paragon of youthful accomplishments, Lady Catherine had arranged a celebration in honor of Anne's birthday. All of her Darcy and Fitzwilliam cousins, as well as a few of her more distant de Bourgh relatives, were in attendance.

In accordance with her mother's lectures of the entire week previous, Anne had done her best to display "proper" deportment. Lady Catherine was adamant and Anne was indignant; her mother had never taken her to task like that before. Her mother never was bothered with her that much before. Why start now? Miss Anne de Bourgh, heiress of Rosings and other extensive properties, was not some insignificant little girl. She was nearly a woman and her mother's implication that she did not fully comprehend what was demanded of her was insulting! She was the one with a great fortune, not her mother, and if that woman thought she was in some way deficient, she had few things to learn about her daughter! Anne would show her mother she was ready to take her place in society just as soon as she was old enough. Filled with such righteous indignation, Anne had gone searching for someone other than her younger cousin Georgiana to display her poise and sophistication.

She heard the somewhat familiar voices of her three eldest male cousins in a room down the hall. Before she entered to greet them with the most proper of curtseys, she stopped to listen to their conversation. Eavesdropping was one of her weaknesses.

"Darcy, have you met your future bride yet today?" she heard her eldest cousin, Martin Fitzwilliam, the Viscount Newman, say.

"I am not engaged to Cousin Anne, as you well know. She is just a child."

"Stop teasing Darcy; you are just jealous that Aunt Catherine didn't pick you to fixate upon, Martin." Andrew Fitzwilliam, the younger brother of Martin, replied. He was Anne's favorite cousin.

Anne heard the men snort. She had nearly snorted as well. Her mother expected her to marry her cousin Darcy?

"That's because Aunt Catherine knows Darcy is worth more than me. I have the title, but he has the superior estate."

"Do not be so modest; your father has done much to revive Perryton since he inherited it from our Grandfather." Darcy said in sympathy.

"If our grandfather had not been such a wastrel it would never have been necessary. I think Father's greatest motivation was to be able to offer larger dowries for my sisters than he was able to give to his sisters."

"That will never be a problem for Anne. She'll eclipse them all. I would think that would be enough incentive for you to make the match, Darcy," Martin Fitzwilliam said in earnest – Anne could tell by the tone of his voice that he had said it in earnest.

Darcy took his time answering and Anne stewed in the background. Insufferable man!

"I admit that the prospect of such match should not be dismissed without a great deal of thought. It would consolidate two fine estates and make us a very wealthy couple. But as I said, Anne is just a child. I have no idea what kind of a woman she will mature into. You have to admit she is not a pretty as she was when she was younger. And marrying Anne would mean that Lady Catherine would become my mother as well."

Somehow Anne could feel the men shudder. Not that she blamed them.

"I do not wish to marry some vapid, insipid creature. I would wish for a wife who is lively, yet submissive. And let us not forget that, while I am not yet twenty, she I but twelve! Gracious, it will be at five years before she is even out. Much can happen in the intervening time."

"You would be a fool to dismiss it out of hand." Martin countered.

_Yes he would! I am more than an acceptable match for him! My father had a title, his does not! I own an estate as great his. My mother… perhaps he has a point there. But how dare he think so poorly of me. Not as pretty as I used to be. Hah! A child? I will show him! Someday he will regret his disregard when I make an even more splendid match. Wait! Who said I had to get married? I do not even want to get married. I want to continue here at Rosings as Mistress of this place, beholden to no man!_

Anne was so engrossed in her ruminations that she missed her Cousin Darcy's response.

"I am not dismissing Anne, only giving her time to grow into womanhood. When she is older and ready to think about such things, and if I am not yet married, we will see. Truly, I have no idea if we would get on together, but for my mother's sake I would be willing to explore the possibility."

"Shall we go and find the rest of our party?" Andrew asked.

The sound of men getting out of their seats brought Anne out of her reverie. While the men took their time in leaving the room, Anne hurried to escape. In fact, she ran upstairs and hurried her way right into a very surprised Aunt Anne Darcy.

"Slow down, child." Lady Anne saw the stricken look on her goddaughter's face. "Has something upset you?"

Not wishing to make a scene in front of the footman, or anyone else for that matter, Anne grabbed her aunt's hand and pulled her into a private sitting room. After she closed the door she wrapped her arms around her aunt and started to cry. Aunt Anne felt a little softer around the middle but Anne did not seem to notice.

"Shhhhhh, it is your birthday! Nothing can be that awful."

"Oh yes is can!" came the sobbing reply.

"Anne, darling," her aunt placed a finger under the distressed girls chin and forced her to look up at her. "Tell me what is wrong. I cannot help you fix what you do not tell me."

"Is… Is it true that my mother wants me to marry Fitzwilliam?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Someone was just mentioning the fact."

"You were listening to someone's conversation? Anne, you know better than that."

"Well, (sniff) I did not mean to, it just happened. I do NOT want to marry my cousin."

Anne suddenly remembered who her cousin's mother was. Her hand covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh, I am so sorry. He is your son, and a fine man. I…"

Lady Anne was amused.

"I know you meant no disrespect," she said. "I think you could do a lot worse than marrying Fitzwilliam."

"It is not just Cousin Fitzwilliam. I do not want to marry any man! I do not need to marry any man. I am perfectly content to live life on my own. I may not be pretty like you, but I am intelligent enough to run Rosings someday all on my own."

Lady Anne was starting to have some suspicions about what Anne had overheard.

"Not pretty? Anne, you are a very pretty young lady and soon you will be a beautiful woman."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course, dearest. You are in that wonderful and awful stage of life where you are no longer a girl and not yet a woman. I promise, this will soon pass and you will look back on this time and laugh."

"But will I have to marry my cousin?"

"Only if you want to. Yes, your mother has long made it known that it is her wish, and I too would love to have you for a daughter, but no one will force you into something you do not wish, least of all my son."

"Oh, Aunt Anne, thank you! I only hope that my cousin's heart will not be crushed when I tell him I do not wish to marry him, or anyone else."

The lady gave the girl a good squeeze before releasing her from her grasp. She looked down at the girl in front of her and took out her handkerchief to dry the last of her tears. With a twinkle in her eye she told Anne, "I hope you are gentle with him then. Come, let us go to my room so you can wash your face and be presentable for company."

As they walked down the hall to Lady Anne's rooms she imparted one last bit of advice: "Never say never, Anne. I said never once."

~~~/~~~

That night, when Anne retired to her room, her mother came in to speak to her.

"You will be moving out of the nursery and into your own rooms very soon. I will order the suite at the end of the east wing to be made ready. It is my main birthday gift to you. The decorators will be here the day after tomorrow to begin. In addition, from now on you will take all of your meals with me. It is time I begin your final education. Well, what do you say, child?"

"Thank you, Mama," was Anne's unenthusiastic response. Her spirits were still subdued due to learning of her mother's plans for her future.

"You sound ungrateful!"

"No, you misunderstand me. I am excited to be moving into my own rooms. I am only a little sad to be leaving these rooms."

Lady Catherine seemed mollified by her answer.

"It is time you begin to grow up. You are no longer a child. All too soon it will be time for you to come out and be presented in court. I have much to do to see you are ready to assume your position in society."

"Does that position include becoming a wife to Cousin Darcy?"

Lady Catherine peered intently at her daughter.

"Why do you ask?"

"It was only some conversation I overheard about the expectation that you have that we will be married."

"I see."

Lady Catherine pursed her lips.

"It would be a fine match for you. I have long dreamed it would take place," she owned at last.

"What if I do not wish to marry Cousin Darcy, nor him me?"

"Nonsense! When the time comes, you will both do your duty."

"But…"

Lady Catherine glared at Anne before she could finish.

"While you have done well acquiring those accomplishments necessary to all women of good breeding, I see you have not been taught the importance of duty. Very well, I know what course to take with your education now. We will speak more of this later. For now, think on what I have told you and be prepared to learn what you must learn. Good night, Anne."

A few minutes after Lady Catherine left, Maggie Stuart crept into Anne's room. As expected, she heard sniffles.

"Miss Anne?"

"Mrs. Stuart?"

Anne sat up and wiped her tears away. The housekeeper sat on the edge on the bed and smoothed a curl away from her young mistress's forehead.

"There now. No one should cry on her birthday! Did you not like your presents?"

"They were lovely. No, the problem is Mama."

"Has her ladyship said something to upset you?"

"Did you know she wants me to marry my cousin?"

"I have heard her mention it before."

"But I do not want to marry anyone!"

"Of course not, you are only just turned twelve."

"Not now, silly, ever!"

"Well… ever is a long time, Miss Anne. I think you should stop worrying about it for now and enjoy becoming a young lady. Soon enough you will have beaus of every kind at your feet. You may feel a bit differently, then."

"I will not!"

"As you say, Miss Anne."

"My mother told me I will be moving to my own apartments very soon."

"Your mother spoke to me about it a few weeks ago."

"Do you suppose she will allow me any say on how they are decorated?"

"Let us strike a bargain. You promise me not to worry too much about who and when you marry and I will promise to use all of my influence to see to it that your tastes are taken into consideration."

"Mama will just have her way."

"Not if I can help it. I am very resourceful, you know."

"Yes I do know, Mrs. Stuart."

"Then we have an agreement."

Anne beamed.

"Certainly!"

"Good, now it is time for you to get your beauty sleep. Goodnight, Miss Anne."

"Goodnight."

Maggie was just getting ready to leave when Anne stopped her.

"Mrs. Stuart, why did you never marry?"

"I am afraid I have been too busy seeing after you and this household to have time to marry."

"But would you if you ever had the time?"

"I suppose that would depend on if I ever met the right man. I have a pretty good life here. It would take a man of some means to provide me with something as satisfactory. And surely such a man as that would never stoop to marry a servant, even a housekeeper of such a grand house. That is not something that will ever hinder you, Miss Anne."

"I am sorry, I never stopped to think. You are happy here?"

"Yes, I am. I will not leave you. I promise."

Anne did not respond for several moments.

"I will not fail you, Mrs. Stuart."

"Goodnight, Miss."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Still with me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**August 22, 2014 – I wrote this story about five years ago so you won't have to worry about it not being finished. I'm reviewing it as I post, cleaning up the bits and pieces as I go along but there will be the inevitable typos and misspellings. My beta goddess divine never got her hands on this one. **

**Time to spring forward a bit to see 'Anne' as an older teen.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next five years saw many changes in Anne de Bourgh's life. She grew from the awkwardness of a girl into the grace of a young woman. It was not an easy transformation. Like any maturing female, she had her share of moodiness and dismay as her body lost the angularity of a child and rounded into the more curvaceous form of an adult.

Handling traumas such as the onset of her courses was left to the wise counsel of Anne's governess and the faithful housekeeper. Her mother had not thought to warn her of what was to begin and when she saw blood on her under things and petticoats, Anne panicked, certain she was dying. A fair amount of tears later, Mrs. Stuart had managed to calm the hysterical girl down and then told young Anne that she would survive, and that from now until the day she became with child that the same plague would visit her each month, as it did all women. Anne was embarrassed by her lack of knowledge and wondered if and when her mother had ever planned to speak of such things to her.

By the time Anne was fourteen, she was dining with her mother whether in company or alone. These meals were not easy for Anne. Much to her chagrin, it was made perfectly clear that until she was older, she was to be seen and not heard when other adults were present. If she had been a quiet and reserved young lady, such restraint would have been as natural as breathing. However, Anne was not such a shy creature. Her personality was lively and outgoing. Many times, she was forced to literally bite her tongue to refrain from commenting on some absurd utterance of her mother or her mother's guests, or to feign a cough in order to suppress a giggle. After such evenings, Anne regaled her maid with stories of the oddities she witnessed amongst those who were supposedly of greater maturity than she.

On the subject of men and marriage, well, suffice it to say that as Anne grew into a woman, the concept of the male/female attraction began to claim its charm on her. The first male to garner her attention was a footman. Anne began to take notice of the handsome young man who often helped her with her chair at mealtimes. Over the course of several weeks she would sneak looks at Thomas (she had learned his name) when she thought no one was looking. This could not continue forever and when, one evening in the course of dining Lady Catherine caught her daughter eyeing the servant, and then saw her lower her eyes and blush, the grand dame's gaze hardened. All the servants were immediately dismissed.

"Servants are servants, Anne. They do not deserve your notice."

"Pardon?"

"Silence! Do not prevaricate. I saw where your gaze lay. I witnessed also your ensuing blush. Your duty rests elsewhere, with gentlemen."

"Such as my cousin?"

"Yes. Fitzwilliam Darcy is exactly he to whom I refer. The sooner you accept your future, the better. You will not waste your time mooning after your social inferiors! The man is a servant. He was born a servant and he will die a servant. He understands that better than you, I dare say."

"I know exactly what he is. I only look to admire."

"And admiration can lead you into foolishness. Enough. Do not let me catch you in such an indecorous display again."

"Yes, Mama."

"Your dinner is over. Retire to your room immediately."

Sometime later that evening, Mrs. Stuart brought Anne a tray through the servants' entrance to her rooms.

"I thought you might still be hungry. Lady Catherine ended dinner rather abruptly."

"She thought I had lost my appetite."

"Had you?"

Anne did not reply.

"Lady Catherine spoke to me this evening."

Maggie's voice carried a hint of disapproval.

"I swear I did nothing wrong. Please do not be angry with me."

The housekeeper sighed.

"Miss Anne, I have to dismiss Thomas. I have no other choice; your mother will not be moved on the subject. At least I was able to convince her to provide a reference for the poor lad. I'll send inquiries to some of the nearby estates and see if I can find him a place."

Anne gasped.

"I had no intentions of harming anyone… I feel horrible!"

"I believe you, but you must learn from this. I lost a good servant today because of your lack of self-control. Think of what could have happened if you had allowed your fascination of him to lead you to initiate contact with the man. For Heaven's sake, learn your place and leave unsuspecting servants alone!"

By this point Anne was sobbing softly into her handkerchief. Maggie put her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Forgive me for upsetting you. But you must understand the error of your ways and not repeat your mistake."

"I promise; I will never do it again."

"Good, now have some food. Your mother would not be pleased if she knew I have brought it for you. I'll stay until you have eaten your fill and then remove the evidence."

"Why did Mama have to send Thomas away? He is innocent. It seems so cruel."

"Lady Catherine felt there was no choice and frankly I agree with her."

"You do?"

Anne was surprised.

"After what she saw tonight, she could not have him remain in her household, yet she did agree with my scheme to find him a new position. Miss Anne, I know I should not speak ill of your mother, but I know you do not always – shall we say – see eye to eye with Lady Catherine. She seems harsh and unbending in her ways. Please consider that she has been her own master for many years and she has always done what she believed was right for you from the very beginning. You owe everything to your mother; never, ever forget that."

"I know, and I owe just as great a debt to my father."

"Sir Lewis loved you very much."

"Tell me what you remember of him"

And so the servant told the young miss about the father she never knew. Anne had heard it all before, but somehow the remembrances of a missing parent helped to sooth her resentment over her living one.

There would be other males that Anne would notice. A stable hand caught her attention for a few weeks, but Anne had learned her lesson from Thomas the footman well. She never let any signs of her favor escape until the day she spied him kissing a scullery maid, a discovery that cured her of _that_ inclination. Later, she thought well of a neighbor's son. He was her partner for dancing instructions. And although she would never admit it to herself, the most handsome man of her limited acquaintance was her Cousin Darcy. It was too mortifying to agree that the man her mother would have her marry was, in form and face, _very_ appealing. No, it would not do at all!

~~~/~~~

Not all of the changes in Anne's life were confined to her maturing into womanhood. The most difficult, and the one Anne still had difficulty accepting, happened the February following her twelfth birthday. What she was too naïve to understand at the time was that the change in her godmother's body was the result of a very unexpected pregnancy. The result was tragic. Lady Anne Darcy died in childbirth: the infant, a girl did not survive. In one fateful day, Anne de Bourgh lost a cousin, an aunt, a godmother and a confidant.

Little Georgiana Darcy, just eight years old was devastated. Aunt Catherine insisted her brother-in-law bring his daughter to visit Rosings at least once a year at Easter and then that Anne return the visit to Pemberley in the autumn. Although there was a four-year age difference, Anne and Georgiana developed a bond of affection that seemed stronger than that of being merely cousins. It would serve to help Georgiana when, in the winter of 1806, her father died just as unexpectedly as her mother had done. This proved to be of greater significance to Anne than she would realize at the time. Her uncle had changed his will, and his arrangements as Anne's guardian and Rosing's trustee. Upon his death, her Uncle Fitzwilliam became her guardian and her cousin Darcy was named trustee of Rosings and other de Bourgh properties, a duty he held alongside his Uncle Harold Fitzwilliam, seventh Earl of Perryton.

~~~/~~~

When the news of George Darcy's death reached Rosings, Lady Catherine immediately took Anne with her to Pemberley.

"In such times, a woman's presence is needed, Anne. Men have no idea what to do," Lady Catherine pontificated in the carriage as they made their way north. "Your cousin Darcy is too young to bear such a responsibility without guidance. If this had happened in another two or three years, you would have been by his side as his wife and seen to such things yourself."

"Mother! I will not marry my cousin."

"Hmmph! I will not argue with you now, but when the time comes, I fully expect you to bend to your duty."

Anne crossed her arms over her chest and, with a scowl on her face, stared out the window. She had expected this conversation to come up during the journey. How she wished it had not! Her concern was her younger cousin, not her elder. Georgiana had been so distraught after Aunt Anne had died. Anne was worried about how she would react to the loss of her father.

"Poor Georgiana," Anne finally said, breaking the silence between mother and daughter.

"She will, of course, come to live with us at Rosings."

"Has this been decided?"

"There is nothing to decide. She needs a parent. My nephew certainly cannot raise her. I will tell him of my offer after we arrive."

Anne rather doubted that her cousin would relinquish Georgiana to the care of her mother. She sighed. It would be an interesting fortnight.

At last they arrived and it became clear even before they left their conveyance that Pemberley was in mourning. Black was draped everywhere one would expect, the servants were even more subdued than normal, and there was an unnatural silence. It was as if the estate itself knew that its caretaker had passed away.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was there to greet them, his sister at his side. To Anne, Georgiana looked as lost a soul as anyone she had ever seen. Her brother… Anne hardly noticed.

The rest of the family had already gathered. The funeral had already taken place. There was no need to wait for Lady Catherine's arrival since, as a woman, she would not have been allowed to attend. Anne paid her respects to her relative before escaping to search out Georgiana. The girl had disappeared after they had entered the house, but Anne had a pretty good idea of where to seek the eleven year-old.

She found her in the old tree house. It had been built by Uncle Darcy for Fitzwilliam when he was a boy. Georgiana had discovered it when she was little and loved to bring Anne when the de Bourghs visited. Anne was rather fond of the hideaway herself, and though it may not have been her mother's idea of a proper place for a girl, would agree to Georgiana's schemes to play there.

Anne climbed up the old ladder into the tree house. Georgiana sat on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms clasped around her legs. Her back was to the steps. In front of them both was a magnificent view of the house.

"Hello, Cousin," Georgiana said. "I watched you coming from the house."

"I knew I would find you here."

"No one bothers me here. Brother knows I where I am in any case."

Anne did not know what to say to the girl. She had lost her father too, but as an infant. It was not the same. So instead of talking, she sat next to Georgiana and put her arm around her shoulders. Georgiana did not speak, but soon Anne noticed the tears begin to stream down her cousin's face. With her free hand, Anne retrieved her handkerchief and handed it to Georgiana who sniffed and dabbed at her cheeks and eyes.

They must have sat like that for nearly a half hour. Georgiana calmed and leaned her head against Anne's shoulder.

"Thank you, Anne."

The words were but a whisper.

"You are welcome."

"Sometimes I miss him so much I can hardly breathe. And then I think about Mother. How can they both be gone?"

Anne blinked back a tear.

"I do not know, but I miss them too."

The two girls remained high in the trees in the place Georgiana's father had built. They talked about the events of the past week and the changes that were sure to come. Anne was well aware of the gap in their ages, but she also knew they shared a burgeoning bond between them. When Georgiana was ready, they returned to the house walking arm in arm. They had loved and lost two very special people. The hurt from the loss would take years to go away, but for now they would face the family party together.

~~~/~~~

In the years since Anne's twelfth birthday, her Fitzwilliam cousins were not idle. Martin Fitzwilliam had done what needed to be done and married new money. It was a good match for both families. The lady's dowry would help further reverse the financial losses from his wastrel grandfather and his title would buy the respectability her family craved. Thus far their union was blessed with both a boy and a continued amicable relationship between the child's parents.

Martin's younger brother had finished his studies at Cambridge and accepted the captain's commission Lord Perryton had purchased in the army. He had since seen action in the peninsular campaigns and had risen to the rank of major; therefore, it was somewhat of a surprise when he was appointed co-guardian of his young cousin Georgiana Darcy, a position he shared with her older brother.

Anne's education was conducted within the household. This had been a spot of contentions between her mother and her first guardian. Her uncle Darcy was of the opinion that Anne should have been sent to the finest of the seminaries established for the daughters of the wealthy. Lady Catherine was opposed to allowing Anne to live away from her. On this point she would not budge and, eventually, Mr. Darcy relented. After Mr. Darcy died and Anne's other uncle took his place, Anne hoped she would be allowed to leave for school. Alas, the Earl was not nearly as adamant about his preference to send Anne away for her final education. Thus, she remained under her mother's rule. Anne's dream of some independence, and some female friends, died with the Earl's capitulation. Furthermore, in the effort to control her headstrong daughter, Lady Catherine employed a companion for Anne once she was deemed too old (and too advance in her studies) for a governess. Mrs. Jenkensen was a colorless individual, in Anne's opinion. And while Anne did not question her companion's desire for her wellbeing, she knew her mother had chosen a woman whose first loyalty was to her employer and not to her charge.

~~~/~~~

One glorious summer remained before Anne de Bourgh turned seventeen. Lady Catherine decided that a return to her childhood home was in order. Perryton, the seat of the Earldom of Perryton was situated in northern Lincolnshire. In other words, the estate sat in the middle of the breadbasket of England.

Under the late Earl's watch, the land had not produced as it should. The estate had suffered. This mismanagement, along with a weakness for gaming and horses, had severely depleted the coffers of the earldom.

The current Earl was ashamed at the meager dowries of his sisters upon their marriages. A daughter of an earl should be worth more than a mere fifteen thousand pounds! This deficiency in dowry was the main reason for which both Lady Anne and then Lady Catherine had accepted offers from suitors of untitled family lines. True, Sir Lewis was, by the time of their courtship, a knight, but his offspring would be born as title-less as he had been.

Much like the rest of Perryton, the house showed some signs of neglect. While the lawns and gardens were well manicured and the grounds were neat and tidy, there were yet some repairs that had been put off due to lack of funds. The servant's entrance was in in want of attention and more than one location beside the stables desperately needed a new coat of paint. Lady Catherine had been steeling herself against childhood memories of dilapidated boards and muddy puddles. She was pleased to see that such things were gone and that the house in general looked better with each visit. When her brother had become earl, the whole family had breathed a sigh of relief. They would miss the last earl, but they would not miss the steadily declining wealth. It had taken Harold Fitzwilliam time, but Perryton was recovering. The influx of cash from Martin's bride's dowry would mean that the next generation would not suffer the same uncertainty over the financial solvency that Harold Fitzwilliam and his siblings and offspring had.

Of these Fitzwilliam family misfortunes, Anne was not aware. Her mother was not as fanatical about visiting Perryton as she was of their yearly pilgrimage to Pemberley. Anne was not one to compare the three estates as a child. Her eyes did not notice the disparity in wealth between her Fitzwilliam cousins and herself and the Darcys. Each place, and family, held its own charms. This visit would change that, for there was now in residence at the family seat the next countess of Perryton – the Viscountess Newman – the former Miss Matilda Harris. Her father was a very, very rich merchant who aspired to match his only daughter with peer. Her dowry was large enough to tempt Martin Fitzwilliam into matrimony. To be fair, Martin's motives were not entirely mercenary; he found Miss Harris to be a highly accomplished young woman. She was not what one might call a "real beauty", but to not grant her the description of "pretty" would be a disservice.

Unfortunately, the future countess did not always get along with the current one and when both were living under the same roof, tempers were bound to flare.

Thus was the situation when a carriage bearing the de Bourgh crest arrived at the manor. It did not take Lady Catherine long to see that mother and daughter-in-law would rather be anywhere but in the same drawing room together welcoming the newest guests. Anne was as perceptive as her mother and struggled to school her features least she give her diversion of the matter away. Lady Catherine noticed her daughter's struggles. It was at times like these that she forgot that Anne was not her own flesh and blood, so similar was their ability to find their amusement in the folly of others. What set the pair apart were their opposite manners of expression. Lady Catherine tended to be patronizing, while Anne was more forgiving of the foibles of her fellow man and favored the ironic approach. She was always respectful of her Aunt Alice Fitzwilliam, but in her playful moments, Anne could also be mischievous.

This was one of those times.

"It is so good to be back at Perryton, Aunt Alice. And with most of the family in residence! So many people these days take family for granted. With the wars on the continent, one can never know when families of our station – with sons serving the crown – will be able to meet on their estates. Do you not agree, Lady Newman?"

"We are all pleased Major Fitzwilliam will be joining the party, Miss de Bourgh."

Alice Fitzwilliam pursed her lips.

"I for one will be glad to see the whole family here." She stared at her daughter-in-law and then added, "Andrew has his leave and Darcy has promised to bring Georgiana. Speaking of Georgina, she is growing up quickly. I remember the year you turned twelve, Anne, and the family gathered at Rosings to commemorate the event. That was before you met Martin, Matilda."

Anne noticed her cousin's wife flinch. As far as Anne knew, Matilda Fitzwilliam never called any of her family by their Christian names and she expected everyone else to call her Lady Newman.

"Oh, that must have been three years ago? I first made the Viscount's acquaintance shortly after then."

"Nearly five years ago. Anne is will be seventeen in September," Lady Catherine clarified, clearly displeased at the slight of her daughter.

"I am sure Matilda meant no disrespect, Catherine," her sister assured her, "she is not used to seeing beautiful young women who look younger, instead of older than their age. You certainly aged well and I do believe Anne is following in your footsteps."

With a wicked gleam in her eye, the countess turned to her son's wife and continued thusly –

"You see, my dear, if your children take after the Fitzwilliam line, they too have hopes to retain their looks like their aunts. Lady Anne Darcy, God rest her soul, was another Fitzwilliam who looked years younger than her actual age."

Left unsaid was the fact that Lady Newman did not share the great fortune of aging well. She was three and twenty but if Anne did not know that, she would have guessed the woman closer to her thirtieth birthday than her twentieth.

Satisfied with her daughter's mischief, Lady Catherine declared that she was tired and asked to be taken to their rooms. Equally pleased with her niece's bit of fun, Lady Perryton quickly agreed.

On the way to their quarters, Lady Catherine admonished her daughter. "It is a little early in the visit to be baiting your cousin."

"Matilda is an insufferable social climber. As if she were born the daughter of a gentleman, much less a titled one!"

"Nevertheless, you must display to her your superior breeding. And do think of dear Martin. He had to marry her, or someone like her, for her wealth. At least I hear the boy is partial to her. Poor Alice. Promise me you will behave for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, mother."

There were times when Anne and Lady Catherine got along famously. Today happened to be one of them and Anne decided that for once she would acquiesce to her mother's request. She knew they would be back to their accustomed battles soon enough. Mama was home again; today would be hers to enjoy without any disagreements with her independent-minded daughter.

* * *

**That was fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**August 25, 2014 – Short chapter, but it was the natural stopping place. I will post again on Wednesday and Friday to make up for it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

About a week after the arrival of the de Bourgh ladies to Perryton, Georgiana Darcy arrived in the company of her elder brother. Following Lady Catherine's demand that Georgiana come to live with her at Rosings Park after her father's demise – and Darcy's adamant refusal to consent to such a scheme – the relationship between the mistress of Rosings and the master of Pemberley had cooled considerably. Only lately had both sides resumed their previous levels of communication. Darcy did not stay long at Perryton. Business called him back to Derbyshire, but he knew his sister was looking forward to seeing her favorite cousin and thus had taken the time to bring her to their Uncle's estate.

Anne had taken a strong liking to her youngest cousin. The time she spent at Pemberley after the death of her uncle Darcy had only strengthen her fondness for the girl. Having grown up without a father, Anne could understand some of the feelings of unsettled absence Georgiana suffered. Yet that was not what had drawn Anne, four years older, to Miss Darcy. Anne saw in Georgiana a young girl who could be painfully shy and desperate for female companionship. She sought to provide that companionship.

Her reasons were not wholly selfless. With the need for a friend, she could sympathize. Like her cousin, Anne had no sisters in which to confide. Her wealth also contributed toward her feelings of isolation. Her mother would never stand for her to befriend the child of a servant or tenant. If Anne were pressed for the person she considered her closest confidant, she would truthfully reply that it was her housekeeper! Aunt Anne Darcy had once been that to her, and when that lady died, both she and Georgiana lost someone very dear. So, whenever the family gathered, Anne was able to put aside the differences in age and maturity and delight in Cousin Georgiana's company.

Of course, Anne's acceptance of Georgiana – a mere "child" in the eyes of Lady Newman – in the drawing room, made Matilda Fitzwilliam even more insufferable and Anne took every opportunity to remind her of their differences of birth.

"Lady Newman, how wonderful it must be to be secure in the knowledge that your children will enjoy their childhood in Perryton!" Anne enquired one afternoon. "I am sure Cousin Georgiana will agree that there is nothing finer than the freedom of a country estate. I spent much time as a girl wandering around the grounds at Rosings. It is a shame that you were not afforded the same opportunity. Living your whole life in Town must have been stifling. Did you ever long for a ride in the countryside?"

"I assure you I felt no such dissatisfaction. There are many amusements found in Town that are unknown in the country. My father saw to it that I wanted for nothing."

"Yes, it is comforting to have the best of everything."

Anne turned to address her mother.

"Mother, do you remember first time I took my phaeton and pony for a drive around Rosings?" she asked.

"How could I forget?! You were determined to run the poor thing through its paces."

"The groom you sent with me was ready to take the reins from me at the slightest sign of trouble," she said with chagrin. "Tell me, Lady Newman, do you enjoy driving?"

Anne knew the woman neither knew how to drive nor wished to learn.

"I prefer to let my coachmen do their jobs."

"Oh, but you miss the thrill of the wind in your face and the feel of the strength of your team through the leads. Do you not agree, Georgiana?"

"I must certainly do!" she cried.

Anne was pleased to see that her young cousin's face lit up with unsophisticated joy and she continued thusly –

"Fitzwilliam began teaching me to drive this summer. I have been pleading with him for a few years to let me learn. He finally relented and even accompanied me on some trips to the more remote parts of the park."

Georgiana realized she was the center of attention and lowered her eyes in a closer examination of the pattern of the carpet. Anne, sitting next to her, discreetly squeezed her hand. She felt a little guilty using Georgiana in her game of annoying her other cousin – but only just a little.

"Now that you have witnessed our cousin's enthusiasm, Lady Newman. Perhaps you might persuade your husband to give you lessons. I cannot imagine Martin saying no."

"Lord Newman has more important matters to attend to," she insisted, distain apparent in her voice. Anne was quick to respond.

"Forgive me, Cousin, helping my uncle with Perryton must take up much of your husband's time." Here Anne paused for effect. "Well, it is the lot of all of us who own a grand estate. Fortunately, my uncle and my cousin Darcy have found a very capable steward to run mine. Mama and I are very grateful for their assistance."

"Anne certainly is aware of her fortune as heiress of Rosings, Lady Newman. It will make a fine inheritance for a second son, one day." Lady Catherine added.

"Speaking of Anne's matrimonial prospects, have you set a date for her presentation or her coming out ball?" Alice Fitzwilliam asked, effectively changing subjects.

"I was speaking with Harold about his yearly visit yesterday. He wanted to confirm his plan to travel to Rosings with Fitzwilliam at the beginning of April. Since the season should start almost immediately after Easter, I think we will seek a date for her ball in the middle of the month and her presentation in early May."

"Ten more months, Anne. They will be gone before you know it," Aunt Alice opined.

"I am looking forward to it. I wish it could be sooner, but Mama insisted that I would not come out during the Little Season."

"I should think not!" Lady Catherine looked scandalized at the mere thought. "It will not hurt to wait the extra three to four months."

"And she has promised a few trips to Town and the theatre and opera this winter," Anne enthused.

"Certainly within allowable activities for a young woman not yet out, as long as you have the proper escort. Harold and I will be in London some of that time. We would be happy to accompany you and Anne, Catherine." Lady Perryton offered, and then added, "Martin and Matilda will be in Town then, as well. Surely Martin will agree to do his duty to his cousin?"

"Undoubtedly," Lady Newman replied and said no more.

Conversation continued about Anne's upcoming birthday and her coming out the next year. Her aunt and her mother debated the merits of certain fashions with her cousin Matilda adding more to the conversation. Georgiana quickly became bored but tried desperately not to show it, afraid she would be sent from the company of the adults if she did.

Anne took pity on her, and skillfully extracted herself from the conversation to speak with Georgiana.

"Such talk of finery and lace loses its charms after a while."

"I am very interested to learn all I can, Cousin," she said in all sincerity

"Georgiana, dear, I am not."

Anne gave her a significant look, combined with the ever-effective raised eyebrow.

"Oh…"

"Would you like for me to make our excuses and, say, go riding?"

Georgiana's eye grew wide and she nodded her head.

"Mother," Anne said, interrupting the conversation she had just abandoned, "Georgiana and I wish to go riding, with your permission of course."

Before Lady Catherine could answer, her sister-in-law spoke up.

"Let the girls go, Catherine. I think a little exercise will do them good."

"Very well, but do not go far and take groom with you. It would not do for you to become lost. Georgiana's brother would never forgive you."

"That is assuming I was found again. Come Georgiana, we must change while the servants are preparing the horses."

~~~/~~~

Lincolnshire being… Lincolnshire, the terrain was too flat for the ladies to get lost if they had ventured out alone. The groom needed only to stay a respectable distance away whilst the girls allowed their mounts to wander about the estate.

This was not the first time the two had gone out riding together. The past few years they had explored both Rosings and Pemberley this way. Obviously, there was much more to see in Derbyshire than Kent, but that did not discourage the girls when they were together in the south.

Georgiana and Anne had also been correspondents for several years. Anne thought fondly of the improvements in penmanship and in the crafting of words she had observed in her cousin's letters. Georgiana had last written about the changes to take place come autumn.

"Has your brother decided on what school you are to attend?"

"If he has, he has not told me. I so wish I did not have to go. I would prefer to remain at Pemberley. You never were sent away from Rosings."

"That is only because my mother did not trust anyone else to see me become a refined young woman of superior breeding and intelligence."

Georgiana giggled; Anne had finished her sentence perfectly mimicking Lady Catherine's voice.

"You should not speak so, Cousin."

"You, Cousin, only say that because your guardian's voice is too low to do justice."

Georgiana responded by saying, in as deep a tone as she found possible, "I have no idea what you mean."

Anne laughed and her horse shook its head in response.

"Careful, if my mother knew you were becoming capable of such impertinence she would make Cousin Darcy keep you as far away from me as is possible."

"But then where would I go when you married him?" Georgiana asked in mock horror.

"Please, not you too! It is bad enough that Mama is constantly hinting that such a match is my one true duty in life without my intended's sister forwarding the same."

"Would it be such a horrible fate being married to Fitzwilliam?"

"I am in no hurry to be married to anyone. Mama may push me towards your brother, but I am just as capable of pushing back. I plan to enjoy my first season without any promises to anyone."

"What does Aunt Catherine say to that?"

"Plenty, I assure you. Not that I always listen."

"Anne!" Georgiana scolded. Anne just laughed and urged her horse into a trot, calling on her cousin to catch up.

~~~/~~~

All too soon for Anne, it was time to return to Rosings. She said goodbye to Georgiana – who would be leaving Perryton for her new school – and took leave of her other cousins and her aunt and uncle.

The time in Lincolnshire had been well spent. Despite her protestations to Georgiana, much had been planned for Anne's first season. Shopping trips to town had been arranged and a date for her ball had been set. Anne even came to an unspoken truce with Lady Newman. They still did not call each other by their Christian names, but Anne had ceased to bait the other woman. Anne was no fool, and a rather good judge of character; thus, she was able to sense how much Martin really did like his wife. Matilda Fitzwilliam was a proud and pampered woman, but she made her husband content in his marriage and _that_ was worthy of Anne's respect.

Anne supposed she had better get used to meeting such people once she was out. As Miss de Bourgh, she did not want for wealth or connections. She could be discriminating in her eventual selection of a mate; women like Lady Newman were not so fortunate. What she had not lacked in fortune, she had lacked in family. That was the reason why her match to Cousin Martin was so well made. Anne silently thanked her mother and her dearly-departed father. _She_, at least, would never be forced to choose a husband by any reason other than the inclination of her heart.

_End of Part I_

* * *

**Part II will end with us back to the Prologue in the story timeline. **


	5. Chapter 5

**August 27, 2014 – And so we begin Part II of this tale. In this section we will meet many original characters. Two of them are perhaps my favorite creations. And a bit of a spoiler/hint as we enter the Season, remember that Pride and Prejudice was originally called First Impressions for a very good reason. This chapter is a bit short. Ah well. **

* * *

_**A Mother's Favorite Wish: Part II**_

**Chapter 5**

The months between when the de Bourghs left Perryton and the following Easter passed predictably slowly for Anne. The family had reconvened at Rosings for her seventeenth birthday. Once that soirée was complete, they traveled to Derbyshire. It was Lady Catherine's fondest wish that Darcy would approach her for Anne's hand, but he seemed in no hurry to fulfill her fancy. He was, as always, the polite and ever so correct host.

With the female branch of the family, Lady Catherine observed more success. Anne did, at least, enjoy spending more time in the presence of her youngest Darcy cousin. Georgiana was able to cast aside her timidity in the company of Anne and the two young ladies took long rides and drives around the vast estate. Many times, they surprised Georgiana's brother with the remote locations in which he would often happen upon them.

After saying goodbye to Pemberley, Lady Catherine took Anne to London to begin preparations for her coming out. This consisted of seemingly endless trips to the drapers, modistes and whomever else Lady Catherine deemed essential to the cause of Anne's triumphal season.

There were also several excursions to the opera and to the theatre. Either the Earl and Lady Perryton served as their escort, or his son, the Viscount, and his wife Lady Newman did the duty. Lady Catherine tried to cajole Darcy and Captain Fitzwilliam into the party, but neither man, noticeably single, would consent. Darcy would receive his family in his home, but he would not help facilitate any rumors by appearing in public with his not-yet-out Cousin de Bourgh.

The approach of spring hasted Lady Catherine back to Rosings. Her brother and nephew were expected to join them for their yearly inspection of the estate. Lady Catherine was surprised when her other nephew, Captain Fitzwilliam, joined the pair. He had come at the invitation of Darcy, who wanted a companion closer in age than the Earl.

The three gentlemen arrived in good spirits, fortified in numbers to face Lady Catherine's sure hints that Darcy would make Anne the best of husbands. That young lady was not inclined to agree. To her mind, her cousin Darcy had never shown her any marked preference. She was just as likely to engage Andrew Fitzwilliam in interesting conversation as she was Fitzwilliam Darcy. Surely this was not the attitude of a potential admirer? To him, she was just his "little cousin Anne" and no more.

Anne could not have been more wrong in her conjecture; her cousin Darcy had noticed her. How could he not? Her form had matured into one a man could not help but notice. She had a natural grace of movement that became more and more pleasing with each meeting.

And then there were her eyes.

Men could drown in them if they were not careful. Her bright, expressive eyes gave a glimpse of the intelligence, humor, and vivaciousness that was uniquely Anne.

Oh yes, Fitzwilliam Darcy had noticed his cousin Anne de Bourgh. How could he not as he watched her mature into a beautiful young lady?

He also remembered his comment five years before that he would allow her to become a woman before he decided if he would pursue her as her mother, and his, desired. Though seventeen and "almost-out", she was not ready for marriage – let alone courtship – at this time. She needed to be exposed to more of their world. She _must_ face the _ton_. Only then might he know if they could be happy together.

The woman he married would need to be strong of character as well as strong of body. The duties of the Mistress of Pemberley were not simple, nor were they few. She must be a capable hostess, able to hold her own in the drawing room. Not that he was too enamored with society, but one day his wife would need to bring their children into those same drawing rooms he would rather avoid. She also must be intelligent enough to provide him with companionship and beautifully enough to fire his desires. In short, everything he hoped Anne to be.

Yet there was one more reason why he would wait until the end of the season to consider marriage: Anne deserved a chance to live for herself and explore society without the encumbrance of a declared suitor. She should be free to accept the attentions of men without worry of another's jealousy. After she had her taste of the world, then she would not wonder what she had missed if they did marry. To win such a woman was worth the wait, and required that he let her go before returning to lay claim to her affections. That was a woman worthy.

~~~/~~~

One night before the men left, Lady Catherine was intent upon securing Anne's partner for the opening set of her coming out ball.

"Darcy, have you asked Anne for the honor of opening the ball?"

"Aunt Catherine, far be it from me to presume…"

"Catherine, Anne will be dancing with me. I am her nearest male relation and her guardian," the Earl said as he turned to address his niece. "Of course, this is predicated upon your wishes. Will you dance with your old, decrepit uncle, Anne?"

Anne smiled brilliantly.

"With the risk of scandalizing my two worthless cousins, there is no other I would wish to dance the first time in public with than my scoundrel of an uncle."

"Anne!" exclaimed Lady Catherine.

"Mother, you know Uncle likes to believe he is a reformed rake who occasionally regresses."

"Anne!" her mother repeated, at a slightly louder and more indignant tone.

The deep laughter of Harold Fitzwilliam filled the room.

"Anne, you must not sport with your mother so."

"Stop encouraging her, Harold."

"Sister, whether I am encouraging her matters not, for your daughter takes after you; she will have her say in any matter."

Anne distinctly heard her cousins Darcy and Fitzwilliam choke back their laughter. Flashing her male relatives a triumphal grin, she schooled her features into her most innocent look as she turned to face her mother.

"I was just teasing my Uncle, Mama. Truly. He and I had already discussed the matter when we met last. I thought you had been informed."

"She had been," the Earl muttered, casting an accusatory look at his sister.

Lady Catherine chose to ignore his comment, instead focusing on her nephews.

"But you must dance with your cousin Darcy."

"Only her cousin Darcy? I say, what about me, or Martin?" asked the newly minted _Major_ Andrew Fitzwilliam.

Lady Catherine glared at him.

"Stop being ridiculous, Andrew; we were speaking of Fitzwilliam."

Major Fitzwilliam ignored her implications.

"I would then like to take the opportunity to claim a dance with you Anne. The supper dance?"

That request earned him another glare from his aunt.

"Come now, Aunt Catherine! We all know how unsocial and taciturn Darcy is at a ball. What worse fate could I sentence my dear cousin Anne to than to oblige her to spend dinner having to make Darcy talk?"

Anne laughed and accepted his offer. She glanced over at Darcy; he did not appear upset with losing those particular dances to his relatives.

"Then you must ask Anne for the final set, Fitzwilliam," Lady Catherine demanded, her machinations in ruins on this occasion.

"I would be very honored if Anne would agree to your proposal, Aunt."

"Should you not be asking me, Cousin?" Anne challenged.

"Forgive me. Would you save the last set of the evening for me?"

Darcy's address was very formal. If Anne had been standing, she would have been tempted to drop him a courtesy. Instead she dipped her head.

"Gladly, sir."

What happened next surprised Anne. Darcy acknowledged her acceptance with a returned dip of the head, all the time holding her gaze. His eyes then darted towards Lady Catherine. When he saw her turn her attention back to the Earl, Darcy looked back at Anne and winked. Anne was so surprised that she thought she had imagined it. She looked at Darcy but he was attending something Lady Catherine had just said. Anne would have sworn she imagined the whole thing had she not glanced over at her other cousin. Andrew was staring at Anne, biting his fist, clearly trying not to laugh. _He_ then winked at her and she knew Andrew had seen their cousin's gesture.

What in the world was going on?

~~~/~~~

Tired of the odd behavior of her cousins, Anne sought out the housekeeper. Perhaps Mrs. Stuart could help unravel the mystery of those insufferable men. They sat together in the Housekeepers office drinking tea.

"I tell you, Mrs. Stuart, it was almost like they had planned the exchange."

"Maybe they did. You should be grateful."

"How so? A lady does not liked to be force-marched into granting the prime dances to partners she does not wish."

"You do not wish to dance with your uncle or cousins?"

"No, no. I knew I would dance with my uncle as well as with my cousins, but honestly, what if I wished to be escorted to dinner by someone else I met at the ball?"

"I see now. You are imagining being introduced to some handsome stranger and allowing him to sweep you off your feet."

Maggie looked pointedly at Anne.

"I never said that."

Anne could deny words unspoken, but she could not deny the blush on her cheeks.

"Hmm. Since you asked me, I will give you my opinion. I think the Earl and the Major were very clever."

"Clever?" Anne asked, incredulously.

"Yes. Tell me this, do you want to marry Mr. Darcy?"

"I have no idea that I want to marry at all, let alone him!"

Maggie set her teacup on the table and folded her hands in her lap before focusing her attention slowly on her young friend.

"I have served your mother since before you were born. I know her as well as her closest confidants. Do you honestly believe she has not spoken her wish for you to marry Mr. Darcy to anyone?"

"Oh…"

"My guess is that everyone who will be at the ball will know what her plans are for the two of you. To open with Mr. Darcy, or to go to dinner with him would set tongues to wagging. He must dance with you at least once and it seems to me that the last set was the best choice for _you_."

"I had not thought of that."

"Obviously, but this is why you have me to come to for advice," she smirked. "Old Maggie has been around long enough to know a thing or two about the ways of the gentry."

"You have certainly taught me as much about life as my own mother."

Anne smiled wryly. Maggie patted her hand.

"Try not to be so hard on her, dear. Remember, she loves you in her own way."

"As long as she gets her way."

Both smiled.

"Would you care for more tea?"

"No, I have taken enough of your time today."

"You are always welcome, Miss de Bourgh."

Anne smiled a friendly smile. She knew Mrs. Stuart was sincere and she appreciated the offer. Maggie Stuart may have been a servant, but she was also a valued friend.

~~~/~~~

Faster than Anne would have thought possible the summer before, she was in the de Bourgh barouche on the way to London. Mrs. Jenkinsen, had gone on ahead with most of their luggage. Lady Catherine wanted this time alone with her daughter before the maelstrom on the Season began. Since her brother and nephews had left, Lady Catherine had spent hours recalling the past eighteen years.

She remembered her frustrations with her inability to conceive and the feelings of inferiority as other woman married around the same time bore their husbands' children. It took all the years between then and now for her to come to understand that her motives for her purloining an heir for Sir Lewis were more than a simple distaste for the marriage bed. No, deep within she had always wanted to be a mother and it had been a long time since she had considered of Anne as anything other than her own progeny. In many ways, she was. She may not have had the Fitzwilliam blood flowing through her veins, but she did have the Fitzwilliam aristocratic manner. She was intelligent and of strong character. Like Lady Catherine before her, Anne held to her convictions and would not be swayed by some weak-minded fool. She was also, thank God, a beautiful woman. She looked nothing like her family, that was too much to wish for, but she was certainly a credit to her adoptive family line.

After leaving the environs of the Park, Lady Catherine began her speech.

"Anne, dear. The day has finally come."

"So it has, Mama."

"It seems like only yesterday when you were first placed in my arms and now look at you. Men will find you irresistible."

Anne smiled at the thought.

"You know my wishes. You will not find many men as eligible as your cousin Darcy."

"I have told you, I do not wish to marry my cousin!"

"Which is the sole reason we are going to Town now."

"Would you have denied me my Season?"

"No, but I would have felt safer if you had already come to an understanding with Darcy," Lady Catherine said with a sigh. "Anne, you will meet many men in the next few months. Most of them will not be worth your notice. They are neither wealthy enough nor as well connected to match your own. They will whisper sweet nonsense in your ear and try to catch you as surely as a spider catches its prey. As Darcy's intended, you would have been spared most of the unwanted attention you shall receive."

"I know that I must be wary of fortune hunters."

"And the same is true of Darcy. Many women have set their cap at him over the past few years and he has steadfastly not allowed himself to be trapped. I know you are not ready to have him, but please, do not reject his protection when in society. Your family will all look after you; nevertheless, you have a responsibility to the family to refrain from knowingly placing yourself in compromising positions. I have not spent the last years overseeing your education for you to ruin things now."

"Mother, I am no child to be put upon see easily by men," Anne defended herself.

"Nonetheless, those men will try anyhow."

Lady Catherine grabbed her daughter's hand, which surprised Anne.

"I want you to enjoy the next few months. It will do no harm to dance and flirt a little. I am not so old that I do not remember the thrill of seeing the admiration of a man. I ask that you remember your duty to me and all the family to bring honor to our houses."

"You know I will try not to embarrass you."

"Yes child, I know. But sometimes you are too much like your father, outspoken and hardheaded."

"Why thank you, Mother," Anne replied with saucy grin.

"I did not mean it as a compliment."

Lady Catherine tried to keep a stern look on her face; she failed. Anne's vivacity had, slowly, over the years, brought out in Lady Catherine the ability to laugh at herself. Of course, it was a trait only exhibited in the presence of her treasured daughter. No one else would believe it possible.

* * *

**I really did enjoy writing this Lady Catherine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**August 29, 2014 – Late night last night. First football game of the college season and my son's first game in the ASUSDMB. It's been a dream of his for years to be in that band and his parents could not have been more proud. Anyway, I'm pretty tired right now. I got to bed in the wee hours of the morning so forgive any egregious typos. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. I've noticed my numbers are way down for this story. I'm not surprised. This isn't your normal P&P fanfic. **

**Time to meet one of my favorite original characters and for Anne's first ball. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was a few days before Anne's ball and Lady Catherine sat in her study reviewing the list of tasks she wished the staff to accomplish before sundown. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come," the great lady said with unquestioned authority. She was shocked by the identity of the interloper.

"Close the door, Stuart!" she hissed

Maggie dutifully did as she was requested, though she would have done it anyway. She was in no hurry to undermine her position at Rosings with the gossip of the servants in Town. Calmly, she walked over to the chair facing her mistress's desk and sat down with her hands folded in her lap.

"I did not give you leave to sit in my presence."

"I have missed our daily conferences as well, your ladyship." Maggie said, ignoring Lady Catherine.

"Why are you here? I did not summon you to Town! What about your duties at Rosings?"

Lady Catherine was working herself into a temper.

"I have closed the house for the duration of your stay in London as instructed. Once I was satisfied that everything was in order and I could afford to be missed, I hurried to assist you here."

"I have everything firmly under control, as usual. Mrs. Barker has no need of you."

"As I gathered when I spoke to her. Good! Then I can devote myself to Miss de Bourgh's needs."

"Mrs. Jenkinsen and her maid are perfectly capable. You are not needed and shall return to Rosings at once. Be gone, before I am of a mind to let you go."

Maggie unfolded her hands and placed them on her knees as leaned forward.

"We both know you cannot do that without my consent," she said.

"I have not asked for much these past eighteen years. I have served you faithfully and kept all of your secrets. I have watched over your daughter as a second mother. I am here because she means as much to me as she does to you and I would like to observe her moment of triumph. Do not worry; I will not interfere, nor will I be seen. I have been a servant too long to not know my place. Please, allow me this and I will return to Kent after the ball."

Throughout the speech, Lady Catherine's hard visage softened. If she had a weakness, it was Anne. It was obvious that her housekeeper held her daughter in great affection. And she had been very loyal...

"Very well. Speak to Mrs. Barker and apprise her of the situation. Anne will be surprised to see you."

Maggie stood and curtsied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"As surprised as you were. Thank you, Ma'am. I will see my counterpart and then go to Miss deBourgh. Thank you."

Her Ladyship nodded her head and then turned her attention back to her list. Maggie left and as soon as the door was closed, Lady Catherine dropped her pen back on the desktop and began rubbing her temples. Eighteen years ago, she had made a bargain with the devil. For most of those years, the devil had hidden her horns. Yes, Stuart loved Anne as much as she did and Lady Catherine highly doubted she would betray their secret. Still, leave it to Stuart to pick a perfect time to remind her that, despite the housekeeper's absolute devotion to Anne, those horns were still sharp and very, very dangerous.

~~~/~~~

Anne was surprised see Mrs. Stuart, and very happy too. The prospect of a ball seemed a little less intimidating with her there. In reality, there was very little for Maggie to do – other than stay out of the way. Anne's maid and Mrs. Jenkinsen saw to almost everything. The ball gown had been finished and delivered weeks ago. Pieces from both the Fitzwilliam and de Bourgh family jewels had been selected. The only uncertainty seemed to be how the young debutante would wear her hair. Maggie spent an entire day keeping Anne company whilst her maid tried different styles and Lady Catherine was summoned after each one to pronounce judgment.

"I do think that becomes you very well, Miss," Perkins, Anne's lady's maid, commented after she put the final touches on the third attempt.

"I agree." Maggie turned to the other female in the room. "What do you think, Miss Darcy?"

"I like it," the girl shyly replied.

"You liked the two before!" Anne teased.

"But you looked beautiful in each style."

"Have a care, Miss Darcy; flattery will get you everywhere. I may put in a word with your brother to let you spend the night here, after all. I know you want to spy on all the elegant ladies and handsome gentleman." Georgiana giggled. Anne turned her head from side to side, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I do like this one the best, though. Shall we summon my mother again?"

"I will bring her," Maggie volunteered. Before she left the room she looked back at the young woman being primped with as much pride as the lady she was going to see.

Lady Catherine hurried in for what was hoped to be an approval.

"Do not just sit there, stand up and let me take a good look at you." Anne rolled her eyes, and stood. Lady Catherine walked closer. "Turn around," she commanded.

Anne complied, with a shake of her head.

"Yes, this is the best by far, it will do nicely one you bring down a strand on the back of her neck," Lady Catherine said, finally satisfied with the arrangements. "Finish preparing her, Perkins."

After Lady Catherine had left, Anne sat down and let her maid go to work.

"I must admit to feeling, with my mother circling about as she was, like a prized filly at Tattersall's!"

~~~/~~~

It was nearly time. The family had arrived before the guests.

The earl, his sons, and Darcy were waiting as Anne practiced coming down the stairs and making her entrance.

Uncle Fitzwilliam met her at the bottom of the steps and offered her his arm. He smiled as she placed her hand on his coat sleeve and covered hers with his.

"You look enchanting, my dear. Your father would have been so proud."

"Thank you, sir." Her voice was bit unsure. "I only wish he could have been here."

He patted her hand and steered them towards the other two men. "I look forward to our dance. I will leave you with these two. Try to behave like a gentleman, son."

Major Fitzwilliam had by that time managed to regain his composure he lost when he first saw Anne, although his appreciation for Anne's beauty still shown in his eyes.

"Perhaps I should spare you the trial of a season and whisk you away to Gretna Green. As you know, a second son needs to marry very well."

Anne laughed.

"Oh, I could never marry you."

"Why not?" he teased, pretending to be affronted.

"Because I like you too well to fall in love with you."

Major Fitzwilliam threw back his head laughing, then asked, "And what of our cousin Darcy?"

Anne arched her brow.

"My _mother_ likes him too well."

Even Darcy smirked. Not wishing to be out done by his cousin, Darcy ventured into the exchange, asking, "How about your cousin, Arthur de Bourgh?"

Without hesitation Anne quipped, "I could never accept my Cousin Arthur; I am afraid he is already in love… with my estate."

The man in question had just arrived. He walked over and drew Anne's hand up for a kiss. Only she saw him wink at her.

"Why Anne, how could you be so cruel? Of course I fell in love with Rosings before I had a chance to fall for you. I have known it longer."

"Arthur, I believe you know my cousins?"

"It is good to see you again, Captain… I mean Major Fitzwilliam. Always a pleasure, Darcy." After exchanging the appropriate greetings with the rest of the party, Arthur de Bourgh addressed Anne.

"Have you room left on your card for a poor relation?" he asked.

"The one with a notorious reputation of a rakish fop?" Anne lightly smacked his arm with her fan. He rubbed his arm and executed another bow.

"The very one."

"Arthur, you are neither poor, nor are you a fop. Rakish, however…"

"Shhh! Ladies are not supposed to know of these things, Cousin," he said in a stage whisper.

Anne laughed in delight. Her other two cousins watched the exchange with a small amount of alarm, wondering if Anne knew what she was doing. Arthur de Bourgh really did have a reputation for being a scoundrel, yet she must dance with him.

"I am free for the second, if you wish it."

"Which of your cousins has the honor of opening with you?" Arthur de Bourgh glanced at the other men, as if sizing up the competition. Neither looked too happy to see him.

"Neither. My uncle has engaged the first. Major Fitzwilliam has asked for the dinner dance and Mr. Darcy has claimed the last."

"Then I shall be happy with the second. Now if you will excuse me, Lady Catherine seems to be coming and I will leave you before she chases me away."

With that, Mr. de Bourgh left them to face the displeasure of Anne's mother. Neither Darcy nor the major seemed happy to be left behind to face Lady Catherine's upcoming diatribe.

"I see my wayward nephew has arrived and wasted no time in seeking you out."

"He was invited, Mother."

"I suppose he came to claim a dance?"

"We _are_ holding a ball," Anne said, just managing not to roll her eyes.

"Anne, be on your guard. I would put nothing past the man. Darcy, Fitzwilliam, see to it that Mr. de Bourgh does not importune Anne. It is your family duty." Before anyone could respond, she continued. "I should tell the servants to be on the lookout to make sure he does not walk away with some of the silver."

Certain she had made her point, Lady Catherine left to speak to her butler.

"She conveniently forgets that Arthur is as nearly related to you as we are," the major said once she was gone.

"Anne, his reputation is not, well, reputable," Darcy warned.

"Oh I know exactly what kind of a man Arthur is, and he knows I know it. Fear not, for I am certain he has no designs on me. We have always acted this way toward one another. He loves playing the rogue in front of Mother."

Neither man was completely convinced of Anne's safety where it came to Arthur de Bourgh, but not wishing to belabor the point, they allowed the conversation to progress to other topics. Lady Perryton came to greet her niece, relieving the two men of the burden of keeping Anne entertained and too distracted to become nervous over the impending crush of people expected on her big night.

~~~/~~~

The ball was finally underway and Anne was being led around by her uncle to greet guests. The music would begin soon and until then, men came forward asking for introductions and a place on her dance card.

One introduction surprised her. Her cousin, Viscount Newman and his wife, approached in company with an unknown gentleman.

"Cousin, may I introduce Lady Newman's brother Mr. Rupert Harris? Harris, this is my cousin Miss Anne de Bourgh of Rosings Park."

"We have met before, Newman, but I doubt Miss de Bourgh would remember me. It was at your wedding."

"Of course, but that was a few years ago."

"I think I remember you now, Mr. Harris, although I do not believe we spoke more than a few words of greeting then."

"I should like to speak more than a few words this evening. May I be so bold as to claim a dance?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Thank you. And does my brother dance with you this evening?"

"Martin? No!" Anne laughed. "He has vowed that the only married man I shall dance with tonight is my uncle."

Mr. Harris clapped the viscount on the back.

"A very noble gesture, sir. On behalf of all the eligible men in attendance, I thank you."

The earl could not resist.

"Noble? Bah! My son thinks he has found the perfect excuse to spend the night playing cards."

"My lord will dance with me," declared Lady Newman.

Her husband brought her hand to his lips.

"As I have promised, my dear."

Anne was ready for the conversation to end.

"Until our dance, Mr. Harris."

The earl, able to take a hint, excused them and moved away.

Lady Newman commissioned her husband to bring her a drink. When he was gone, she turned to her brother.

"Anne de Bourgh is not your type, Rupert."

"What is my type, Matilda? She is rich."

"True, but she is a bit of a shrew. She thinks very highly of herself and her position in life."

"She has a right to do so. The heiress of Rosings is quite a catch."

"And she knows it!"

The tone of her voice spoke as much as her words. He suddenly understood his sister's words and a look of comprehension came over his face.

"Ah, I see now. You were not good enough for her cousin?"

Lady Newman pursed her lips.

"Worry not," Harris said with complete self-assurance. "I am very used to people who look down on me because we have made our fortune in trade. Your match has helped tremendously, but father reminds me I need a wife just as connected as your husband. Why not Miss de Bourgh?"

"She is not some simple minded girl, Rupert, and it has long been said that she is intended for Darcy. Since birth, even."

"The more the challenge, then."

Lady Newman looked exasperated and she replied, "Do not say I did not warn you."

Viscount Newman returned then with punch for his wife.

Harris nodded to his sister.

"Understood."

~~~/~~~

The musicians struck the first chord and the dancers began to form the set. Anne stood at the head of the line opposite her uncle waiting for the steps to begin. Lady Catherine looked on the scene, a tear forming in her eye. It seemed like only yesterday she had held her daughter in her arms for the very first time. Any guilt she may have felt way back then in robbing another family of the joy of a daughter was quickly and conveniently put down with the triumph of success.

A servant walked up and offered her a glass of wine. Her ladyship accepted without ever taking her eyes or musings off her daughter.

She, Catherine Fitzwilliam de Bourgh, had done it. The thought now though, brought an unexpected twinge of remorse. What would Anne's birth parents have thought if they could see her at that moment? Would they feel as proud of her as she did? She doubted it, for they were not the ones responsible for rearing such an accomplished young woman. Watching Anne smile as she made her way through the dance, Lady Catherine knew there could be no mother in all of England who could have done the same.

* * *

**Next up – Charles Bingley makes his first appearance. **


	7. Chapter 7

**September 1, 2014 – Happy Labor Day! I'm enjoying the day off from work and I'm also happy to leave August behind. It's hot in Arizona in August. **

**More of the ball. I really do not like writing balls. Oh well, we do what we must.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Anne had not sat down all evening and was glad for the last dance before the meal. Her partner and cousin, Major Fitzwilliam, was as gallant as always. She had always enjoyed teasing him and being teased by him in turn. When the set was finished, he led her to her seat. At the same table were her cousin Darcy and a friend he had brought, a Mr. Bingley.

"Our cousin," Major Fitzwilliam began, "has brought along a friend to keep him company while he stalks the edges of the ballroom. Bingley, is it not?"

"May I introduce my good friend, Charles Bingley?" Darcy would not be baited by his older cousin. "Bingley, this is Miss Anne de Bourgh and our cousin Major Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Bingley affably greeted them and then the rest of the table as a few more came to take their seats.

"How do you know my cousin, Mr. Bingley?"

"My family is from the north, from near Manchester. Our fathers knew each other as boys."

"Bingley is attending University in Oxford, I thought he could use a small diversion from his studies and asked him to join me."

"And your estate, sir?" Anne asked. He seemed a nice young man.

Bingley colored slightly. Before he answered Arthur de Bourgh joined the group.

"Arthur," Anne said in mock horror, "Mother allowed you to sit here?"

"I slipped one of the staff an 'incentive' to change the arrangements."

Anne gaily laughed.

"I am all astonishment!"

Arthur was about to respond when he noticed the young man he had just interrupted.

"Charles Bingley, this is a surprise! I did not see who was speaking."

"Bingley was just going to tell Anne about his estate," the Major interjected.

Not wishing to embarrass the lad, Arthur explained the situation.

"Anne, Mr. Bingley's father, like mine, was a second son. And like mine he refused to become a soldier, sailor, or sermon maker, preferring instead to seek his fortune through trade. As successful as my father was, his was even more. Unfortunately, Mr. Bingley senior never had the chance to purchase an estate and the task has fallen on his poor son's shoulders."

Bingley got rather red in the face.

"I hope, someday, Miss de Bourgh, to find a place to suit my taste. In the interim, I will finish my education."

Anne gave him an apologetic look.

"And escort Mr. Darcy to balls?"

Bingley smiled, "Only if I am allowed to dance at the rest."

"Poor Mr. Bingley!" Anne cried. "You must dance tonight. I would dance with you myself had not my card been full. Surely, cousin, you can spare your shadow for at least part of the evening?"

"Yes, Darcy, let the man dance," Arthur seconded.

"I am not stopping him."

"Sure you are. He feels sorry for you all alone staring out the windows," said the Major.

"I only counted one window." Mr. de Bourgh added.

Anne laughed again.

"Have pity on the man, gentleman. He has promised to dance at least once tonight."

Major Fitzwilliam leaned towards Anne and whispered for the whole table to hear, "Take care of your toes!"

~~~/~~~

After the dinners had eaten their fill, the dancing resumed. Anne had the pleasure of being led out by her cousin Arthur de Bourgh

Besides a last name, the two shared a wicked sense of humor and a mutual trust. Anne knew that if she had not been born, or had there been an entail, Arthur would have inherited instead of her. He could have been jealous and resentful, but he was not. Instead he seemed genuinely content with the situation. At dinner he had somewhat dissembled; he was very rich, thanks to the money his father had been bequeathed by his parents, the money his mother had brought into the marriage with her dowry, his father's very successful career in trade, and a lack of any siblings.

While her Uncle de Bourgh had lived, he brought Arthur to Rosings to visit at least once a year. When Arthur came of age, these visits came to a halt. Lady Catherine and Arthur had a heated argument about his reputation as an unrepentant rake. She disapproved of the effect on the family name. Before he left Rosings, he spoke to Anne privately explaining why he had to leave, and why he would likely not return to Rosings for some time. For several years they had corresponded and had met several times in Town. Anne suspected some of what was reported about her cousin was true. She had talked to Mrs. Stuart about the shocking subject. The man whom she wrote to was honest about his faults and frailties. It was this lack of reserve that was the foundation of their friendship. Anne still remembered the young man she knew as a child, and she knew that young man was still a part of Arthur de Bourgh that danced with her then. He knew his position in society, yet did not allow being a son of a tradesman to keep from seeking what he wanted.

Anne's smile faltered a bit as she pondered her partner.

"Here now, Anne. Why the sad look on your face?" Arthur asked with some concern.

"Reflective, not sad, Arthur."

"You must only smile and laugh when you dance with me. We would not want to disappoint her ladyship." Anne shook her head; he was always teasing her about her mother. "She will be happy to see you frowning at me, but nothing short of a slap across my face will satisfy her."

"I do not understand why you two do not get along." Arthur gave her a pointed look. "Besides the obvious reason of your notoriousness."

"Until you are safely married to a rich and well connected man, preferably Darcy, she will continue to be wary of me."

"But you and I…" Anne's face showed her consternation. "I try to tell her I am not marrying any of my cousins, but she will not listen." It was time to change the subject. "Any news of Miss Simpson?"

Arthur's smile faltered.

"We have not seen each other for over a month. Her father is set against the match."

"Because of your reputation?"

"He doubts my ability to be a good husband to his only child. Six months ago, I would have agreed," he conceded.

"And now?" Anne prompted.

"While I have greatly improved, I would give even odds that he is correct. I fear Miss Simpson may have begun to agree with him." He sounded too resigned to Anne's ears.

"She doubts you?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, but I've know you much longer. If her love does not prove to be as constant as yours, perhaps you are better off for Mr. Simpson's withholding consent."

"You may be right." The figure separated them and when they came back together he had regained a smile – strained, but a smile no less. "Why could I not have fallen in love with you?"

"Because you know I would never marry the son of a tradesman."

Arthur laughed and Anne was glad to see it. "Nor would I wish for Lady Catherine to be my mother-in-law."

"It is much better to be such good friends than to complicate things with a marriage."

"I can see you will lead many a suitors on a merry chase, Anne. I look forward to watching."

"No, Cousin, you look forward to helping," she corrected.

"You have always brought out the devil in me."

"You needed no encouragement."

"True." The mischievous twinkle was back in his eye. Anne rejoiced in her success.

The lively banter continued back and forth as the two finished the set. Anne had such a good time dancing with her cousin that she forgot who her next partner would be.

"Miss de Bourgh."

Rupert Harris had come to claim his set.

~~~/~~~

One of the things Anne had not considered much before that night was how she would react when she found herself required to dance with a man she had no desire to partner. Unfortunately, the rules of society were absolute. To refuse an offer to dance meant a woman may not dance for the rest of the evening. To this point, her partners had been pleasing. Viscount Harmon was charming and Mr. Saunders so foppish as to humor her weakness for the absurd. A few other very eligible young men, too smooth by the half, had at least the right fortunes and connections to not upset her mother. Her current partner was not so blessed. Mr. Harris was rich, and the brother of a viscountess, but he was also a man of trade and nothing condemned a man in Anne's circle more than the stench of new money.

Thus her dance with Mr. Harris, a man of trade, presented a new challenge. She greeted him with a cool civility as he led her to the set. The music began and the couple started the pattern but Anne said nothing to her partner for several minutes.

"Are we to spend the entire dance in silence, Miss de Bourgh?"

"As you wish, Mr. Harris," was her prim reply.

He laughed and waited for her to move close again. "Now I understand why my sister is …" he paused until their steps brought them close again.

"Your sister?"

"You are not close friends despite the close familial relationship."

"We cannot choose our family." Anne replied, wary of the intentions of her partner. He seemed too… open and unguarded.

"Nor are we required to like them," Mr. Harris said.

Their responses continued to be brief, as the intricacies of the dance moved them to and fro.

"Do not look so affronted. You forget I know my sister. She likes to think herself above people. But with you, it is not so. You will not play to her vanity."

"I will not confirm the truth of your assumptions, sir." Anne was uncomfortable with the conversation but the man would not desist.

"But you will speak to me?"

"Am I not now?"

That answer brought another laugh from the gentleman, which brought a brief scowl from Anne.

"You are truly charming, Miss de Bourgh. It is no wonder why my sister does not like you."

"My cousin might call you out if he heard you speak of his wife with such…"

"Forthrightness?"

"I was going to say indelicacy. I was taught that a gentleman should not be so ungenerous."

"Ah, but I am not a gentleman, only the son of a tradesman."

"Mr. Harris, you are very blunt."

"And you find such honesty refreshing."

Anne did not respond.

"I am not a man you mean to pay any consequence. Like your cousin, Mr. de Bourgh, my fortune was earned, not inherited. Will you give me the same notice as you give him?"

"He is my cousin."

"I am your cousin's brother."

"My cousin's wife's brother."

"It is all the same," he reasoned.

"Not quite," she responded.

"I refuse to argue the point, madam. This is a ball and such trifling disagreements ruin the gaiety of the evening."

Mr. Harris then finally changed the subject of their discussion to safer, more superficial topics. Anne gradually began to relax and when the set was over, could say she did somewhat enjoy herself, and that Mr. Harris, so beneath her in consequence, had both infuriated and intrigued her.

~~~/~~~

It was very early in the morning when the last dance finally began. After her set with Mr. Harris, Anne had stood up with several more partners. None brought the flutter of expectancy that her cousin inspired. At last she faced the man she was expected to marry.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was a very handsome man, and very tall. He was easily the tallest man of her acquaintance. Of course, his father before him was a tall man so it was not surprising that the son should take after the father. It suddenly occurred to Anne that height and looks might not be the only trait Fitzwilliam inherited. Uncle Darcy was a man to be respected and admired; perhaps the same was true of the son? With such disquieting thoughts running through her head, the dance began. Fortunately, practice prevented paralysis and Anne did not miss a step.

A few minutes in the set, Anne realized her cousin had just spoken to her.

"Pardon me, sir. Could you please repeat what you just said? I confess I was not attending to your words."

"I said, 'You seem distracted, Cousin.'"

"I was."

Anne gave him a guilty smile.

"Ah, that is much better." He returned her smile with a small one of his own. "It would not be prudent to let people think we quarrel. Aunt Catherine, for one, would not be amused and I do not wish to expose you to any censure on this special night."

Anne looked at her mother and saw she was smiling in her familiar, smug fashion.

"Please do not tell me you are in agreement with my mother?"

"Cousin Anne, this is neither the time nor the place to discuss anything of that nature. There are too many people watching us, looking for signs of confirmation or rebuttal. We do need to speak about it in private, but not now, not tonight. You deserve a chance to experience the season and that, my cousin, is all I will say about our possible futures."

"You do not wish to become my suitor?" Anne blurted; she was not expecting this. She did not know if she liked this. Anne wanted to have the power to turn him down.

"I have said all I will say on the subject – tonight. Our cousin Andrew will come with me to call on you tomorrow. Then, and only then, will I make my position known."

"Oh."

"And Anne?" there was a gentleness to his voice that surprised her.

"Yes?"

He made sure he looked straight into her eyes. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Anne blushed at his honestly spoken praise. She knew her cousin well enough to know he was not trying to flatter her. "It is only right that you should outshine every lady in the room," he continued, "this ball is given in your honor after all."

~~~/~~~

Lady Catherine walked her daughter to her chambers and gave her a kiss on the check before departing.

"Sleep well, dear. You have had a long evening."

Anne yawned. "I do believe I danced almost every set."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. Thank you, Mother."

"Go and get some rest."

"Goodnight." Anne returned her mother's kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Anne."

Anne closed the door and called for her maid to assist her to undress for bed. Instead of her maid, Maggie Stuart was waiting.

"Mrs. Stuart!"

"Good evening, Miss Anne… Miss de Bourgh. I really should not call you Miss Anne any more. You are a woman now."

"Where is Perkins?"

"I am here, ma'am." The maid replied as she stepped into the room.

"I will assist the lady," Maggie said to the maid and then turned to offer Anne an explanation. "I was once your mother's lady's maid. I have not forgotten how to attend to those duties."

An amused Anne laughed at the two stubborn women. "Perkins will assist me, but please stay, Mrs. Stuart."

The maid gave Maggie an icy glare and started on her duties.

"You looked so very elegant when you were dancing tonight, Miss de Bourgh," Perkins said.

"You saw me dancing?"

Maggie laughed. "We were both present much of the time. Your maid was never far. If you had needed anything she would have known immediately."

"I do not recall seeing either of you."

"Miss Anne, you should know by now that the best place to hide and object is to place it disguised in plain sight. There is nothing more invisible than a servant being discreet."

"Forgive me for my obtuseness," a chagrined Anne de Bourgh said in apology.

"I dare say your attention was required elsewhere," Maggie quipped.

Anne closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and sighed.

"'Tis a wondrous thing to be admired."

"Not to mention flattered, pampered and generally told a bunch of nonsense," Maggie countered.

"Was there any doubt it would be so? Allow me the luxury of vanity for one night."

Maggie laughed. "And with such a comment I will leave you to Perkins' expert care. It is a good thing that the very first thing your maid removed was your gown. I fear the night has gone to your head and made it grow two sizes too large to undress you now."

Anne fought the urge to stick out her tongue. Instead, she smirked at her old friend. "Goodnight, Mrs. Stuart," she said, fondness obvious in her tone.

Maggie stood at the servant's entrance, ready to leave. She held the door handle in her hand and looked back into the room. "Goodnight, Miss de Bourgh. You have shown yourself to be a credit to your family's honor. We, who have had the privilege to watch you grow from a child to a woman, are very proud to call you our Mistress."

* * *

**I wonder what Darcy will have to say for himself in the morning … Guesses?**


	8. Chapter 8

**September 3, 2014 – In case I haven't made it clear before, this in not a newly written story. I finished it about 5 years ago. Geez, I'm getting old.**

**Time to find out what Darcy has to say for himself.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As promised, Fitzwilliam Darcy and Major Andrew Fitzwilliam called the following evening. After exchanging pleasantries, Darcy asked to speak with Anne alone. Lady Catherine was only too happy to accede to the request.

Darcy stood near the fireplace while Anne sat on the settee.

"You have me alone, Cousin," Anne said with trepidation.

"I have come to make you an offer."

"You really _do_ want to marry me?"

Darcy laughed. "I said an offer, not a proposal of marriage."

Anne visibly relaxed. She was not looking forward to the strife that would have ensued with a refusal of marriage. Darcy came and sat down next to her, gently holding her hand.

"Anne, have I ever given you the appearance that I was courting you?"

"No, but Mother…"

"… has made it very clear that she expects a match between us. I know. But I do not think you agree."

"No!" A hand flew over her mouth as Anne suddenly realized what she had said. "I mean no offense, Cousin."

Darcy squeezed her hand and let it go.

"No offense was taken. Yet you have proven the reasonableness of my motives for speaking with you today. Anne, you are not yet eighteen and only just out. This must be a very exciting time for you. It is a time to be admired and pursued and to discover just what it is that you seek in life and in a partner. Even if you and I were prepared to come to an agreement, if you did not have this Season, I believe you would come to regret our union.

"Cousin Anne, I want you to spend these next several months enjoying yourself. See what London and the _ton_ have to offer. If you find someone you wish to marry, I will do all I can to help the match along. However, if you come to the end and are not attached, then we will talk again to see if a courtship is something both of us desire. _This_ is my offer."

Anne was shocked. This is exactly what she had wanted! A season unencumbered by any promises.

"Have you nothing to say?"

"I am amazed you have come up with an arrangement that exactly matches my desires! I accept, though my vanity is somewhat stung by your failure to fall hopelessly in love with me without any encouragement on my part."

To this impertinent reply, Darcy laughed heartily.

"You will not be totally rid of me. I will remain in Town and attend some of the same events you will. It is expected of me and I cannot escape this responsibility. I am afraid you will occasionally be forced to dance with me and bear my disinterested looks. We, each of us, have a role to play." He stood. "Come, let us call your mother and explain our understanding."

"She will not consider it an understanding."

And she most certainly did not!

"I am not happy with this decision. You two were formed for each other," Lady Catherine responded when they returned to the parlor and informed her of their agreement.

"Nevertheless, Aunt, Cousin Anne and I have agreed. We will discuss the possibility of a courtship after the Season, and only if my cousin is so inclined."

"So much can happen. Who will protect Anne from unscrupulous fortune hunters and rakes?!"

"I thank you for such little confidence in my abilities to judge the character of men."

"You have no experience in these matters."

"I may not, but how else will I gain it if I am not allowed to try?"

"Anne will not be left alone. The Earl, Martin, Andrew and I will not just disappear and leave Anne to fend for herself. Neither will you, Aunt."

"As my duties allow, I will be happy to attend events with my cousin," Major Fitzwilliam volunteered.

"There, it is settled. Anne shall have her Season and her family will see to it that she is protected." Darcy knew the battle had been won when Lady Catherine rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I would still prefer you were formally courting her, Darcy, but it seems I have no choice. Very well, it shall be as you wish."

Anne beamed at her cousins and then at her mother. "Thank you, Mama!"

"It remains to be seen whether you will feel the same way in a couple of months."

It was not until later that Anne realized the full import of her cousin's offer.

_He is amenable entering a courtship and has given me the Season to decide if I am as well! But I had decided I did not wish to marry him, let alone anyone._

Then the words of her Aunt Anne, spoken on her twelfth birthday, came to mind.

"Never say never, Anne. I did once."

_I have not agreed to anything other than to discuss a courtship in the future if I am not attached. Before then, there will be plenty of men to meet and to fall in love. Almacks awaits!_

~~~/~~~

Unfortunately for Anne, the next morning she awoke to the unpleasant task to saying goodbye to Mrs. Stuart.

"Must you leave?" Anne whined. Maggie laughed.

"There is no reason for me to stay any longer. I came to see you through your ball. Now it is time for this old housekeeper to return to Kent where I belong. Besides, I would only be in the way here. Mrs. Barker has been very gracious in tolerating my presence this long. If I should stay any longer, I might forget this is not Rosings and start giving her suggestions on how to run her household. And as you know, _that_ is her Ladyship's favorite prerogative. I dare not infringe on my mistress's need to be useful."

Anne would not give up so easily.

"I wish you could stay. You are the only person I can talk to."

"You do remember you have a companion."

"Mrs. Jenkinson? Surely you jest. I could never tell her all I tell you."

Maggie raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, I do not dislike her, but neither does she inspire any desire for me to confide in her. How can I say this? She is … she lacks a certain liveliness and I find her perfectly boring."

Maggie could not help herself; she laughed.

"Oh, Miss de Bourgh. I will take that as a compliment to my 'liveliness', as you so charmingly put it. Even so, not everyone is the same. Mrs. Jenkinson is a very conscientious woman. She does have your best interests at heart, you know."

"I suppose. But I wonder if she discovered I had done something dreadful, not that there is anything dreadful to discover, but if there were, would she keep the confidence or would she run to tell my mother?"

"Miss de Bourgh, if she were worried about your safety or reputation, she would tell Lady Catherine as, I would add, would I. Do not underestimate her value. She can be a great ally if you would just allow it. Besides, as your companion, it is her duty to protect you, especially when you are in the company of eligible young men."

"Yes, that is another matter that concerns me." Anne furrowed her brow. "How is it that I have said I do not wish to marry and here I am entering into Society, which is tantamount to entering the marriage market?"

Maggie laughed again; her little Miss Anne could look so adorable when she did not get her way.

"Have you only just now realized this?"

Anne looked at her sheepishly and added, "I supposed I was so enthralled with the idea of parties and balls and dancing that I failed to comprehend the natural consequences of a Season."

"The main object being to match eligible females with equally eligible gentlemen."

Anne groaned.

"What have I done?"

Maggie grew serious. "You have done what every gently bred young lady has done. You have accepted your place in the world into which you were born. Is it so onerous to be pampered and admired? You enjoyed it at your ball."

"You know me well enough to know I am too vain to refuse such attentions. Do you not see, this is why I need you to stay in Town, to talk sense into me! I still must make my curtsey at St. James's. Not to mention Almack's!"

Maggie sighed.

"My dear, my place is at _Rosings_. I have long accepted my lot in life." Maggie paused to gather her thoughts. "You will be perfectly fine without me. We both know I know nothing of Court or of the assemblies at Almack's. Your family will guide you through and you will scarce have time to waste any thoughts on me.

"Miss de Bourgh, I _must_ return to Kent where I belong."

Anne knew her oldest and most loyal friend would not be swayed from her decision, but she could not let her go without telling her how important she really was. She returned Maggie's conclusive statement with a seriousness to match.

"You will always be more than just a servant in my eyes. I value your friendship and will see that you will always receive what is your due for all the years you have faithfully served my family and me."

Maggie gripped her charge's hand, for once unwilling to meet her eyes. Anne thought it was due to emotion. She had no idea it was due to Maggie's guilt, fear and shame.

~~~/~~~

One morning when the de Bourgh ladies were at home to receive callers, a Mrs. and Miss Simpson were announced. Anne immediately looked at the daughter. She recognized the name and wondered if the creature in front of her was her Cousin de Bourgh's would-be bride. Neither young woman was comfortable. Each was curious about the other; Miss Simpson was wary.

Anne decided to draw Miss Simpson into innocent conversation; it was not yet time for more direct questioning.

"Do you play, Miss Simpson?"

"Yes, I do, Miss de Bourgh. Do you?"

"My mother would not allow me _not_ to play."

"Perhaps one day I shall have the chance to hear you."

"I have no doubt Mama will insist I take every chance to exhibit." Anne laughed lightly. "She is a great lover of music and provided the masters to teach me. I was not allowed to sit idle and follow my inclinations to not practice. She grew tired of how I would fudge and slur my way through pieces and I was told that was unacceptable. Thenceforth I was forced to apply myself and I can now say that I play tolerably well."

"My experience mirrors your own."

Both ladies relaxed in the discovery of their shared trials of a gentlewoman's musical education. The conversation became friendlier as they compared the methods of their teachers.

Anne asked Miss Simpson about her experiences in London. Being older, she had much to relate to Anne.

"Surely you have had many men admire you?" Anne probed after a while.

"Enough to know what it is like to enjoy their attentions."

It was time for Anne to broach the subject both knew was coming.

"By any chance, Miss Simpson, do you know my cousin Arthur de Bourgh?"

"We are acquainted." Anne noted a tinge of a blush on Miss Simpson's cheeks. The poor thing could not look her in the eye. Anne decided a little sympathy was in order.

"So you really are _the_ Helena Simpson. I've heard much about you from my cousin."

"Mr. de Bourgh was all kindness, I am sure."

"My cousin admires you very much." Anne leaned forward and spoke quietly. "Arthur and I have always got on famously. People misconstrue it to mean something that it does not. You have nothing to fear from me. I have always considered him the closest thing to a brother I will ever have. He certainly feels it his duty to tease me like a younger sister."

"He does like to tease," Miss Simpson agreed, visibly relieved by Anne's words of consideration.

"I have always observed that they who like to tease their helpless younger cousins as children are bound to become hopeless flirts as adults."

"He does like to flirt." Miss Simpson was smiling by then.

"That he does," Anne agreed.

From that moment, the young ladies were on their way to forming a lasting friendship. Anne found her first impression of the object of her cousin's affections was accurate. Miss Simpson was an educated, intelligent woman and would be well matched with Arthur, should he ever gain her hand. Therefore, Anne gave in to her predisposition to like the woman and determined to further the acquaintance. Perhaps she might even be of use to the would-be couple.

~~~/~~~

Before her first appearance at Almack's, Anne de Bourgh had a more pressing engagement on Thursday afternoon in the drawing rooms of St James's Palace. It was only the trifling matter of being presented at Court, a watershed moment for every young lady of the English upper classes, all of whom braved the hoops, trains and feathers of the required apparel demanded by the Queen. For all the time and energy devoted to this singular event, Anne was ever so relieved when it was over! Her curtsey accomplished, it was time to enter Society.

Then again, Society had a way of finding her. Anne was surprised at how busy her days became. When she was not out with her mother returning calls, visiting shops, or being seen at one of the various parks Lady Catherine deemed acceptable, she was at home receiving callers. She knew many of the older women who came to visit; they were longtime friends of her mother's that she had met in previous visits to London or in Kent. Only now they came with daughters, nephews, nieces, and most especially – sons. Anne was slightly surprised at the number of young, single women who came to make her acquaintance. She had expected the gentlemen, but not the ladies.

After one particularly tiring day, she spent the time preparing for bed thinking on all her new acquaintances and comparing their various situations. While she sat and brushed her hair, it dawned on her that her wealth and status made her a desirable connection to women seeking to augment their places in society. Such a realization could have made Anne cynical, but she reasoned that she should not be too surprised; after all, she had seen such behavior towards her mother for most of her life. Fortunately, her disposition would not allow her to resent such fawning social climbers; instead, she chose to laugh at their transparency – though never to their faces – and to befriend those women of like-mindedness, intelligence, and wit who did find their way into her drawing room.

~~~/~~~

Miss Anne de Bourgh had arrived at Almack's with her mother and her aunt and uncle in good time to be allowed admittance. She had met a couple of the Ladies Patronesses of the establishment. She had been introduced to men of the highest quality and had danced with many of them. She found the conversation was stilted, especially since so many subjects were taboo. Gossip seemed the most suitable topic. The food and refreshments were utterly forgettable. In short, the reality of the insipidness of Almack's could not compare to the fantasy of the place. Social respectability must be maintained and she must return, but that was no longer something she looked to with eager anticipation.

Unfortunately for Anne, there was one acquaintance from the evening who looked forward to calling on her at his earliest convenience.

His name was Sir John Whitby, a baronet from Surrey, and as besotted a young man as could be after so brief an acquaintance.

He had all the qualifications to be a suitable match; he was wealthy and held a large estate of seven thousand pounds a year. Furthermore, both of his parents were obliging enough to have passed away, leaving him in possession of his inheritance without the interference of a scheming mother. He was in the bloom of life, and while not overly handsome, his features were not displeasing.

For all these advantages, Sir John had one small thing not in his favor – no, make it two. First, he was, well, small. Anne had never in her life met a man of such short stature. She would not have held this against him had he not taken measures to increase his height. Instead, he wore the strangest shoes she had ever seen. The soles looked as thick as part one of the three-volume novel she was currently reading. This would not have been so bad had it not affected the man's balance. Several times he had stepped on her toes while they were dancing. Her last outburst of pain brought embarrassment.

His second disadvantage was that his breath smelled truly horrid. Anne had a hard time breathing normally when he spoke to her. She had to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling though her mouth rather than her nose. This in turn made her thirsty and she was forced to quench it with the tasteless concoction that Almack's called lemonade. She was more than relieved when she was able to escape his company.

The next morning, then, to Anne's great horror, the butler announced the first caller.

"Sir John Whitby of Slaton Manor."

When Lady Catherine and Anne rose from their curtseys, they were still looking down.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's not Sir John's fault that he is short. Anne needs to learn that, though. First Impressions and all that. Just trust me on this one. Sir John Whitby is a great favorite of mine. **


	9. Chapter 9

**September 5, 2014 – Still reading? Good for you. I think I scared off many faint of heart. Oh well. The fun is just getting underway. Oh, and in case you were wondering, we'll get back to the prologue at the end of chapter 14. Extra thanks to all of you who take the time to leave reviews. I do appreciate it very much.**

**Now back to Sir John Whitby.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

How could fifteen minutes feel like a lifetime? At least, it seemed like a lifetime to Anne and her mother. They both did their best not to seem overly relieved when the gentleman finally made to leave.

"Thank you for calling, Sir John," Lady Catherine said coolly.

"It was my pleasure. After meeting Miss de Bourgh last night, I knew I must hasten my steps to pay my respects." He looked hopefully back and forth between the two women.

Neither lady spoke. After waiting a few more awkward moments, Sir John excused himself.

When the man had left, Lady Catherine addressed Mrs. Jenkinson. "Would you bring Anne a shawl? She should have one at hand should she become cold."

Once Anne's companion was gone, and the doors were shut, Anne finally dared look at her mother. Lady Catherine started to giggle, and Anne followed her lead.

"Oh dear, how did you manage to find a lost puppy so quickly?" Lady Catherine finally managed to ask.

"I have no idea. He asked me to dance, and of course, I could not refuse." Anne rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"I spent the whole time trying to avoid being too close to him."

"Very sensible of you." Lady Catherine tried to mask her amusement.

"I feared for my toes! You saw his boots?" Anne said in exasperation as she remembered the night before.

"Yes. How can he not know how ridiculous he appears?"

Anne smiled. "I noticed you did not invite him to call again."

Lady Catherine raised both eyebrows. "Nor did you, daughter."

This time their laughter rang out at the same moment.

When Mrs. Jenkinson returned with Anne's shawl, Lady Catherine and Anne were calmly sipping their tea. But if the lady had looked closer, she would have seen the merriment in their eyes.

~~~/~~~

Anne decided a call on Helena Simpson was in order. On the way, she thought about the woman seated across from her in the de Bourgh carriage. Today was one of those days she was glad for a companion. Lady Catherine was not inclined to leave the house, nursing a slight indisposition into a full-fledged confinement to her bed. Without Mrs. Jenkinson's presence, Anne would have been forced to remain at home.

When Mrs. Jenkinson first took the position as her companion, Anne had hoped for another Mrs. Stuart – someone in whom she could trust and confide. Unfortunately, Sarah Jenkinson gave her first loyalty to the woman who hired her, Lady Catherine. Anne did sympathize with the woman's position; her mother was the one who controlled her companion's employment. However, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to more openly.

Other than being a suitable chaperone for calling about town, Anne's lady-in-waiting seemed to serve few other purposes. Anne often wondered why she needed a companion at all. For that matter, why did any gentlewoman really need a companion? Very few single ladies she knew were orphans. Most had at least one parent, and many had other siblings and assorted aunts and uncles to guard their reputations. Surely a maid could serve just as well as a companion to travel about from house to house.

Anne wondered what would compel a woman to take such a post. Mrs. Jenkinson was a widow, she knew that. She had once said that when her husband died, there was not much left to live on. Her father's family did own a small estate, but returning to live there was not an option; thus, she went into service. Anne supposed that there must be many other women in such a position. What would she do if placed in such a reduced state, if suddenly her fortune was gone? If she could not marry, would she be forced into the same choices?

Anne began to understand that the position of a woman's companion was as much for the provision of impoverished gentlewomen, as it was for the ladies they served. There were few choices for such women in their society, and she could not blame them for choosing one that offered some hope of a decent life, rather than permanently sink into the class of a mere servant. What likelihood would there be for them to return to the life into which they were born then?

~~~/~~~

The London abode of the Simpson family was a short drive from the de Bourgh townhouse. Anne soon found herself seated in the parlor with Mrs. Simpson and her daughter Helena.

"It is very kind of you to call, Miss de Bourgh. I am sorry Lady Catherine could not join you," the matriarch said.

"My mother was unwell this morning, but urged me not to tarry at home. I was delighted to make Miss Simpson's acquaintance the other day, and thus decided today was a perfect time to return the visit. Ma'am, I believe you know my cousin, Mr. Arthur de Bourgh?"

Mrs. Simpson's expression became neutral. "We have met the gentleman."

Anne pretended not to have noticed the disdain in her hostess' voice. "Then you know what an excellent man he can be. When he heard we had met, he was full of praise for your family. With such an enthusiastic recommendation from a man I have known and respected all my life, how could I stay away?"

"He certainly could not," muttered Mrs. Simpson.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Miss de Bourgh. Mr. de Bourgh has shown a preference for the company of some of the members of this house." Both Anne and Mrs. Simpson quickly looked at Helena and then brought their attention back to each other.

Another, older woman caller was introduced, and Anne took the opportunity to move closer to Miss Simpson. The two soon found themselves in a private conversation.

"It is kind of you to take up Mr. de Bourgh's cause with my parents."

"I hope you are not offended, and still welcome his attentions."

Helena smiled shyly. "I admit I have had doubts, but I begin to admire his constancy."

"Miss Simpson, despite the rumors that swirl about him, Arthur is in essentials a good man. He has never showed any jealousy over my claim to Rosings superceding his own. He could very well have thought himself more deserving, because he was my father's closest male relation, but he has not. To me, that speaks of a generosity of character."

"I have never doubted that aspect of his personality. I find him to be utterly charming, and therein lies the problem."

"He is too charming?"

"That other ladies find him so; and that he has not been averse to capitalizing on that fact," Helena clarified.

"But you admitted not three minutes ago that you appreciate his constancy. If he were a man not to be trusted, surely his devotion to you would have disappeared by now. If anything, it is apparent to me that it has grown stronger."

Miss Simpson sat quietly thinking on what Anne had said.

"I never thought of it that way before, Miss de Bourgh," she finally answered.

"You need to distinguish between his charming manners _and_ the intentions of his attentions. If you were, say, my mother, you could easily be mistaken in believing my cousin to be desirous of courting me. That would be a misinterpretation of our rapport. I have told you Arthur is like a brother to me, and as such, we constantly tease and scheme all sorts of mischief, including tormenting my poor mother."

"Your point is, other than to assure me that you are not my rival?"

"My point is," Anne continued, "that while Arthur may play the rake, it is nothing more than that, playacting."

"I appreciate your defense of your cousin, but how do you account for the rumors in the first place; there must be some truth to them. My own father has told me he saw him at the theatre with a woman of… uncertain reputation. That is the reason he has never favored Mr. de Bourgh's suit."

Anne was thoughtful for a moment. "Was this before you were introduced, or recently?"

"Before we were introduced," Helena clarified.

"Since then, have you heard of a continuation of this liaison?"

"Not… exactly."

Anne brightened, knowing how to address the delicate issue.

"My dear Miss Simpson, has it not occurred to you that my cousin's… misadventures… were nothing but the diversions of a young man waiting and searching for the one woman who would make such things events of the past? Could it be that he was seeking _you_, admittedly not in the proper places, and that once he found you, such pursuits lost their appeal?"

"You seek to represent your cousin's actions in a different light."

"I am merely giving you explanations as to why the man who adores you has changed, nay, been transformed. The question for you then is, will you allow what happened before you two even met to deny you the chance to embrace what the man has willingly become for your sake?"

"You have given me much to think on," Helena admitted. "I do have strong _feelings_ for your cousin. It is just that I have equally strong _doubts_."

"Take all the time you need, only give the poor man some hope he may prevail," Anne asked. Helena Simpson nodded her head once.

"Thank you for your counsel. I cannot guarantee the future, Miss de Bourgh, but you have shown yourself to be a true friend with your efforts. I should be honored to continue your acquaintance."

"Thank you. Perhaps we can agree to meet for a walk in Hyde Park? I am a country lass by nature, and I need my exercise in Nature, or what passes as such in Town."

"I am at your leisure. Name the day, and I shall strive to attend you."

~~~/~~~

Several days later, after an aborted attempt at their proposed walk due to rain, Miss de Bourgh and Miss Simpson were strolling through Hyde Park – at a fashionable hour, of course.

While Anne and Helena walked in front, their two companions walked behind. It was obvious the two older ladies were getting along famously.

"I wonder what they find to talk about? Miss Porter rarely is so animated with me," remarked Helena.

"Nor is Mrs. Jenkinson with me." Anne and Helena started to giggle.

"We could be offended they find us so dull?"

"We could, but then they would be justifiably as offended with us! Oh look, there is my cousin, Major Fitzwilliam. I wonder if the Darcys are about as well?"

Georgiana was not, but her brother was. The two men approached the ladies, and Anne made the introductions. Four abreast, with the ladies in the middle, they continued on the path.

"We meant to come here yesterday, but the rain thwarted us," Anne explained to her cousins.

"It would be scandalous to have muddied your petticoats! What would Aunt Catherine have thought?" Major Fitzwilliam mockingly cried.

"She would have shaken her head and said that some things never change and all her hopes that I had outgrown such behaviors have come to naught." Anne replied, rolling her eyes. "I am surprised to see you here, Cousins."

"One must maintain appearances. I brought Darcy along to look important."

Anne laughed at the remarks of her favorite cousin.

"Are you not afraid he will frighten away all the lovely maidens? He is _ever_ so tall and imposing."

"I believe he would attract, rather than repel the ladies. The only difficulty lies in the fact they will likely not notice _me_." The major attempted to sound hurt at the idea.

"Then why come with him at all?" Anne prompted.

Major Fitzwilliam dropped his voice, as if to tell a great secret.

"Ah, you have yet to see the genius of my plan. It is true that Darcy tends to draw the attention of the ladies. However, his reserved manner is so often mistaken for disdain, that the ladies soon turn to the gallant, yet poor, me for consolation."

"Darcy reserved?" Anne had never found him so. "He has always been lively enough around me."

"Amongst family and friends he is all ease, but get him in a group of strangers, and he turns into the brooding gentleman from Derbyshire."

Finally the subject of the discussion spoke. "I am right here beside you, Fitzwilliam and Anne. You will make poor Miss Simpson quite frightened of me if you continue to abuse me so!"

"There," Helena cried, "Mr. Darcy has demonstrated perfect amiability in the presence of a new acquaintance."

"Thank you for defending me, madam; but my cousins are determined to see me squirm. Never fear, I am not afraid of them."

They all laughed and continued their walk, the two companions trailing behind, forgotten.

It was not long until they were hailed by another of Anne's cousins. Arthur de Bourgh was riding alone when he spotted the quartet. Neither Darcy nor Fitzwilliam appeared happy to see him. Arthur did not seem to notice; he only had eyes for Helena.

He dismounted and joined them.

"Miss Simpson, it has been too long since I have had the pleasure of your company." His smile confirmed his sentiments in Anne's and Helena's minds.

Darcy, being a man of action, and not at all pleased to see Arthur de Bourgh, asked, "Excuse me, might the major and I have a word with our cousin? We will not take long."

By mutual agreement, the three moved off to the side of the walk, out of earshot.

"Anne, you know Lady Catherine will not be happy to discover de Bourgh has met with you today," Darcy said with a touch of annoyance.

"How will she know? As long as we do not say anything, she will not."

"What about your companion?"

Anne suddenly remembered her shadow, and turned to find the older ladies looking at Miss Simpson and Mr. de Bourgh with growing disapproval.

Defeated in her first plan, Anne shrugged. "Well, now you must remain with me until he leaves, or we all will be forced to bear with Mama's displeasure." Darcy and Fitzwilliam nodded, still looking grave.

"We should return to Miss Simpson," Major Fitzwilliam advised.

Anne placed her hand on his arm to keep him from leaving their trio. "Not yet, Andrew. As you can see, she is not _unhappy_ to speak with him."

Both men stared for a moment and then brought their attention back to Anne.

"You do recall me telling you that Arthur was no threat to me?" The men nodded in acknowledgement. Anne looked pointedly toward the couple several paces away. "Now you see the reason why I was so bold in my declarations of his intentions."

"Is there an attachment?" queried Darcy, realizing the import of Anne's words.

"Of course, but no understanding. You must not say a word to anyone about it though."

"Anne, they are in the middle of Hyde Park. Anyone here today will know."

"With Arthur's reputation, they will assume he is talking nonsense as usual," Anne countered.

"I think we should rejoin them before your companions have an apoplexy," Andrew interrupted.

They returned to the would-be lovers. Arthur was grateful for the moments alone with his love.

"There, you see. I kept Miss Simpson safe from all harm whilst you three discussed whatever you needed to discuss. And as much as I would like to remain, I must leave. I have an appointment to keep." Arthur made a show of bowing over each lady's hand, but he kissed only Helena's. "Good day to you all."

Once Arthur had ridden away, it was time to make their way to the de Bourgh carriage to take the ladies home. Just as the park gates came into sight, Anne saw something to make her groan.

"Whatever is the matter?" Darcy leaned over and asked.

"Whatever you do, Cousin, do NOT release my arm," Anne hissed.

The shortest gentleman Darcy had ever seen approached them with an excited air.

"Miss de Bourgh! How delightful! I called at your home this morning and was told you were out. What a fortuitous meeting."

"An unexpected surprise, Sir John." Anne clung to Darcy's arm for dear life.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Sir John asked hopefully.

"My cousins were just about to bring us to our conveyance. Perhaps we shall meet another time, sir."

Sir John Whitby bowed and looked wistfully at the group, as the gentlemen led the ladies to their carriage.

"We are in your debt," Anne said in thanks once safely inside the carriage.

"Is his breath always so hideous?" the major asked without thinking.

"This is only the third time I have been in his company."

"And?"

"Each encounter has been the same. The only positive has been that each has been shorter in duration."

Major Fitzwilliam looked over his shoulder to see that Whitby had not moved.

"I think you have a devoted admirer."

"That, my dear cousin, is exactly what I am afraid of."

* * *

**Anne is trying to be kind to Sir John but he refuses to take a hint. That's actually not a bad thing for Anne's sake. **


	10. Chapter 10

**September 8, 2014 – I trust everyone had a nice weekend. It was pretty quiet around our house which was just fine with me. Of course, the highlight was the opening of the NFL season and watching my Sun Devils win at New Mexico.**

**Well, I wrote that last night in preparation of posting this morning. Since then we've had a lot of rain. How much? The single most ever recorded in one day, by 7:30 in the morning. While 3 inches might not sound like that much, let me put it into perspective. That's half the average for an entire YEAR in Phoenix. And because it came down so fast, next to nothing seeped into the ground and it all ran off into the drainage system. Understandably, there have been some major flooding as the system was just overwhelmed in many places. Schools all over the place have closed because the teachers can't make it there and its unsafe for the school buses. And more rain is on the way. We're at a 50 year flood right now and pretty likely a 100 year flood by the time it's over. I'm just hoping the watershed upstream got a ton of water too. **

**Anyway...**

**Time for more London amusements. I confess my favorite play is The Taming of the Shrew. I got to see it put on by a small troupe in Wales and staged inside Harlech Castle. Fond memories! I just had to include it in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Part of Anne's education had been an examination of the great English writers. Shakespeare, of course, was one of the authors she had read and she came to love his works. That night they would be seeing one of Anne's favorite plays – _The Taming of the Shrew_*. Truth be told, Anne had always secretly identified with the character of Katherine, apart from the random fits of violence. Anne was too much a lady to actually stoop to breaking things if she did not get her way. Such behavior was more befitting the daughter of a tradesman than a daughter of a knight. She also thought her mother had more in common with Kate than just a similarly spelled name.

Anne was excited. She and her mother were on the way to the theatre with her Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam. Her cousin Martin and his wife would meet them there. Anne could have done without Matilda for the evening, but she knew Martin preferred his wife to attend with him.

The procession into the building was delightful. Ladies murmured behind their fans as one of the most eligible women of the season made her appearance. Men stopped and stared, hoping to catch her eye. Anne loved the attention, even if she was still slightly uncomfortable with the "eligible" part of the situation. Unfortunately, most of the pleasure dissipated when her party entered the earl's box. Expecting to meet two people, she was greeted by three. Standing next to Lord and Lady Newman was Rupert Harris, Lady Newman's brother.

Introductions and excuses were quickly made. Mr. Harris took little time securing a seat between Anne and his sister.

"This is one of my favorite plays," Mr. Harris explained. "My sister knows this and mentioned that they would be attending the performance tonight; I knew I must come. The knowledge of your intended presence only added to my resolve. I am afraid Newman had no choice but to offer me an invitation. I promised to plague him for eternity if he did not."

"Do you always resort to such juvenile measures to get your way?" Anne said sternly, not pleased to be spending the evening in Mr. Harris' company without any warning.

"Only with such a beautiful inducement, I assure you, Miss de Bourgh."

He was flattering her. Anne knew it. She wanted to be severe with him but her vanity rendered her powerless not to respond to his flirtations. However, she would answer him with an equal measure of audaciousness.

"Yes, my mother is a handsome woman. An excellent choice for you, though I must admit I never thought you one for pursuing wealthy, older widows."

Mr. Harris looked like he was about to protest when instead he smiled. "Well met, Miss de Bourgh. How could I respond to such remarks without giving offense? I relent, madam, for now."

They spoke of trivial things until the house lights dimmed.

While Anne and Mr. Harris were speaking, Lady Catherine had cornered Lord Perryton.

"What on earth is he doing here?" Lady Catherine demanded in a hurried whisper.

The earl sighed. "I could not un-invite him after Lady Newman invited him. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have at least told me he would be here. Better yet, you could have enlisted Andrew or Fitzwilliam to attend as well."

"There was no time, Catherine. And the reason I did not tell you was because I was afraid of your reaction. You would have refused to allow Anne to attend. Do not deny it; we both know it is true."

"Harold, he is the son of a tradesman."

"Whose father provided the dowry for Matilda that Perryton needed to survive! You know how bad our financial situation was when Father died. We nearly lost everything, including your dowry. My marriage to Alice allowed us to escape ruin, and when Martin married, _his_ wife brought in the needed capital and the even more necessary business ties to solidify the estate. I cannot afford to insult the Harris's and I will not put my family's vastly improved circumstances at risk just to keep Anne from having to sit next to a man at a play for three hours. Besides, we are here to see that nothing untoward happens between them, for heaven's sake."

Lady Catherine had no other choice than to accept her brother's words.

~~~/~~~

The intermission arrived and the tricky task of who would escort whom was ready to be played out. The earl knew Catherine would make things very difficult if he did not secure his niece's arm to lead the party out to obtain some refreshments. Before any one moved, he offered his hand to Anne.

"Shall we find something to drink, my dear?"

Anne gave him a relieved smile. He looked at his son, held his eye and then quickly looked at his sister. The viscount understood and offered his arm to his aunt and his mother. Rupert Harris shrugged and escorted his sister. Once out of the security of the private box, the group waded into the mass of people seeking to quench their thirst, just as they were.

Lady Newman chastised her brother. "I told you his Lordship would be displeased, and Lady Catherine and Miss de Bourgh did not like their surprise."

"Hmm, yes, Miss de Bourgh is no simpering female. She has punished me for imposing on you for an invitation." They were strolling some distance behind the rest of the party.

"Oh?"

"She congratulated me on my taste in women but was surprised I had picked Lady Catherine as the companion of my future life."

"That must have put you in your place," the lady laughed.

"I have never had a quicker, or more effective set down. She is really a remarkable woman."

"Too bad for you that her mother will never allow a match. I doubt Miss de Bourgh would stoop so low as to accept you."

"Martin secured you."

"Martin loved me _and_ coveted my fortune. I am not a fool, Rupert."

"I never said you were."

"What my husband was willing to do, his cousin will not. Do not make yourself a target for sport. Anne de Bourgh has requirements for a spouse that you can never meet. Very few men can, and even fewer can abide her sharp tongue."

"You ought to forgive her for whatever she has said to make you so unpleasant to her. Consider the life she has led and what she has been brought up to expect as her right and her duty. You were reared with many of the same expectations. You managed to turn out well, despite our father spoiling you."

"I still say it is a fool's chase for you."

"Let me be a fool, then. Think on all the advantages of such a match. You would gain a landed brother who retained all his assets when he obtained an estate. There are not that many heiresses on the market with Miss de Bourgh's wealth and connections. The Harris family, by our two marriages, would be made."

"At least tell me you like her and not just her money?"

"I like them both equally."

Lady Newman sighed. "I STILL think you have little chance of success. Nevertheless, I will help you as I am able."

"I ask nothing more."

"Oh, you will. And when the time comes, you will also hear me say, with enormous satisfaction, 'I told you so.'"

The conversation ended as Lady Newman and her brother had caught up with the rest. Their party was not alone for more than a minute when several men came up to greet the earl and to be introduced to his niece. Lady Catherine claimed her share of the conversation, evaluating each gentleman who braved the presence of Anne's guardians to pay their respects. Anne may not have been the most beautiful of women, but she was attractive and her inheritance made her even more so.

Anne had just finished a conversation with Lord Bayless, the young Earl of Haversham, when she heard someone clear his throat behind her. She turned and immediately felt nauseated.

"Miss de Bourgh! What a delightful surprise," cried Sir John Whitby, attempting to grab her hand, undoubtedly to bestow a kiss. Anne countered by tucking a phantom stray tendril of hair behind her ear and then grabbed a goblet from a passing servant. Her left arm never left her uncle's grasp.

"Sir John. I did not know you enjoyed the theatre," she replied.

Undaunted by his failure to touch his angel, he gallantly answered, "Oh yes, I enjoy all the refinements of civilized society. You yourself have witnessed how much I enjoy dancing. I must say that my dance with you at Almack's was one of the most pleasurable I can remember."

"Yes," Anne hurried to change the subject. "You know my uncle, Lord Perryton."

"Ah yes, milord." Sir John made a second bow, which was answered the same way as the first, with a nod of the recipient's head.

"It is always a privilege to be in the presence of the family of the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance."

Anne tried not to cringe, but her uncle had hold of her arm and he felt, rather than saw, her response. Fortunately, salvation from the encounter called in the form of the warning bell.

"Yes, we are all very proud of my niece," Lord Perryton said, looking at the subject of conversation. "But you must excuse us, sir. We need to make our way back to our seats."

"Of course! An honor, as always," Sir John effused as the earl led Anne away.

Lord Perryton leaned over to whisper in Anne's ear once they had made their escape. "So that is your Sir John!"

"He will never be MY Sir John. The thought is… in all ways repulsive."

"Never fear, your mother would never allow it. Look at the bright side of this encounter, his breath improved upon further acquaintance."

Anne looked at her escort with a disapproving stare that transformed into a mischievous smile. "It must be the effect of the wine."

"Shhh, my sister will think I have had a bad influence on you."

"I believe she would declare it the other way around."

Her uncle laughed softly and patted her arm as they re-entered the private box. "Enjoy the rest of the play, my dear."

~~~/~~~

Fitzwilliam Darcy had invited his family to his townhouse to dine. Lady Catherine was the first to respond to the invitation. Darcy was not surprised. The entire family of the earl, or at least all who were currently in England, was pleased to accept, including Major Andrew Fitzwilliam, who was back in London after having left to tend to his duties in His Majesty's service. They only wanted for Georgiana, who was away at school, to make the gathering complete.

Andrew was very interested in hearing what plays and balls Anne had attended while he was away. He took great glee in asking about Anne's dancing partners. Surprisingly, Darcy was able to name several.

"I have not seen you at a ball since my debut; how do you know who I danced with?" Anne asked, amused that he had taken the trouble to find out who her dance partners had been.

"A man hears many things at his club."

"Such as?"

"That Miss Anne de Bourgh is the prize of the season."

"We all knew that," Andrew replied.

"But that bit of information does not explain how you heard of my dance partners." Anne was not about to let her cousin off so easily.

"Well, certain gentlemen have taken to discovering whom you have danced with and recording it in a certain book."

"What book do you speak of?" Lady Catherine interjected.

"My guess is that it is the same book that they use to take bets," Alice Fitzwilliam ventured.

Lady Catherine paled. "_My_ Anne is the subject of wagering?"

The earl gave Darcy a withering look before addressing his sister. "It is harmless fun, Catherine. Men take bets on when Brummel will reveal a new knot."

"My Anne is the subject of wagering? What are they wagering?"

"Ahhh, mainly who she will marry," Darcy admitted.

"No doubt you are the favorite, Darcy?" the major asked.

"I would not know." Darcy managed a straight face. Anne blushed. _He does not know, my eye!_ she thought.

"Harold, you must do something!" Lady Catherine kept insisting. The earl sighed, and then tried to placate his sister. It took a long time for her to be swayed to another subject.

A little later Anne was speaking to Darcy, her mother too far away, and too engrossed on lecturing Lady Newman on childrearing, to hear.

"Are you the favorite to marry me?"

"I have no idea."

"Ha! Do not dissemble, I know you know. How else would you know I danced with Lord Metcalfe?"

"First of all, you have not danced with Lord Metcalfe. He is married and has not left his estate in Kent in months. Second, I will not give you the satisfaction of an answer. We both know there is nothing between us at this point and to speculate on the future at this time is fruitless. I will admit that your mother's _fondness_ for extolling on the subject has added to the speculations."

"Really Cousin, your perusal of the book in question can only give credence to the rumors. Why even look? To know your potential rivals?" Anne teased.

"Miss de Bourgh. I do not concern myself with any of your suitors. Until the season is over, you are free to be admired by whomever. If you fall violently in love with another before we meet at Pemberley this summer, I never will be a consideration. I refuse to worry over that which I have no control." Darcy looked very proud of himself. Anne knew how to remove the smug look from his face.

"But you still know with whom I have danced."

Darcy knew he was caught, and tried another tack. "Aunt Catherine has charged me to help see that you are safe from fortune hunters and rakes."

"My mother wants you to keep me safe from anyone who is not you."

"You must admire her tenacity to see the match come about."

"Have you considered how insufferable she will be if it does?"

Darcy leaned a little closer and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "And have you ever considered the great distance between Derbyshire and Kent? It is a good three-day journey between our estates. Think on _that_, dear Anne."

Darcy drew back to his former position, gave Anne a look that said he knew he had hit the mark, stood up, winked, and walked over to talk to Martin.

Anne remained where she was, thinking over what Darcy had just said and with the realization that her cousin had just winked at her. Again.

_Did I actually just flirt with Fitzwilliam? And why does Fitzwilliam sound so much better to me than Cousin Fitzwilliam?_

Anne shook her head to clear her thoughts. There would be time to contemplate her handsome cousin and his suggestive comments later. For now, she would enjoy her family and the meal.

~~~/~~~

Another fine English spring day found Anne and Helena Simpson strolling through the park. Anne had become very fond of her new friend and sincerely hoped to one day call her cousin. She could see that her efforts to assure Helena of Arthur's goodness were working. Arthur was much happier the last time she saw him and Helena was quick to relate her pleasure in his company since Anne had championed him.

It was while they were discussing how to improve her parents' opinion of her suitor that an acquaintance of Anne greeted them.

"Miss de Bourgh! It has been an age since we last met at Pemberley."

"Mr. Wickham," Anne would barely nod her head in response to his bow. "I did not know you lived in London now. Oh yes, you were to study the law. Have you found it profitable?" Her tone was anything but friendly.

Mr. Wickham faltered slightly, but quickly recovered his manner. "Most exceedingly! I hope to become established in that profession as soon as I am able."

"A man with the education my uncle so _generously_ provided should prove to be a good student."

"I like to consider myself well prepared for the profession."

He looked at Anne, and then to her friend. Anne was loath to perform the introduction Mr. Wickham clearly wanted. She liked Helena too much to burden her with the acquaintance.

"I wonder then, why you are here now. I would have thought your employer would have need for such a promising pupil."

Anne wished him to be gone, but he did not seem to take the hint.

"Yes, well, you see – normally I would be hard at work, but just yesterday we received word of a large settlement and the owners decided to reward us with a few hours to amuse ourselves in such fine weather."

Neither lady saw another man approach.

"Miss de Bourgh!"

Anne never thought she would be glad to hear the voice of Sir John, but she was then.

"Sir John, we meet again."

When he was next to the ladies, he could see both appeared agitated. He took a closer look at the other man, whom he did not recognize.

"May I be of assistance?" He spoke to the women but he looked at the man.

"Mr. Wickham was just taking his leave. I would feel guilty if he were late for his _appointment_ on my account."

Mr. Wickham knew he was being dismissed and took his leave immediately. As soon as he left, Mrs. Jenkinson and Miss Porter hurried forward to be certain their charges were well. Anne and Helena assure them they were.

"Was he importuning you?" Sir John asked, his voice full of concern.

Anne knew she should be thankful he had come to their aid.

"I have known the _gentleman_ for most of my life, sir. I was merely annoyed that I had to suffer his company."

"Then I am delighted that I could be of service! I would do more for you, Miss de Bourgh, if the situation ever arrived." She knew him to be sincere; she knew she wished she would never be in a position to need his help.

She would have liked to have had an excuse to escape his presence, but flight was no way to repay his kindness. She was resigned to have Sir John in their company until Anne was obliged to return home.

It was with great pleasure, but with an outward show of regret that Anne said goodbye to the man not five minutes later.

"I would love to continue with you, but I too have an appointment to keep," Sir John explained. Anne expressed her regrets and wished him a successful venture.

"I am sorry to put you through that, Helena. First Wickham, and then Sir John."

"I noticed you did not introduce me to the first gentleman."

"He is NOT a gentleman. I do not mean the circumstances of his birth, though he is a steward's son; I meant his character. I do not trust him. He has carelessly thrown away the patronage of my Cousin Darcy's family. He is too smooth, and if I am right, he has wasted the bequest my uncle Darcy left him. No, he is no gentleman and I would not give him the satisfaction of an introduction to you. Arthur would never forgive me. You can still ignore Wickham if he tries to insinuate a connection, for he has only seen you and knows not who you are.

"Thank you, Anne. I sometimes forget that not all men in the world are as honorable as your cousin de Bourgh."

"You mean your Arthur."

Helena responded with a new blush of her own.

_*They probably would have seen David Garrick's version titled, __Katherine and Petruchio__ rather than Shakespeare's original play. _

* * *

**At last, Sir John is of real use! He's got a ways to go before Anne can respect him, but he's made the first step. Darcy's also shown a bit more than he would have wished, but at least he got in the last word. **


	11. Chapter 11

**September 10, 2014 – We've managed to dry out for the most part. We were never in danger of flooding – hello living on the slope of a mountain – but a few other part of the Valley are still dealing with flooding. Over half our average annual rainfall in basically 5 hours of rain. Yeah. **

**Soooo… time for yet another ball. The bad thing about writing a story with a significant amount of time spent in London during the season is that I have to write a lot of balls. Gah. Oh well. I may not like it but I give it my best. And as for this ball, lots of stuff and sundry going on. **

**Enjoy a nice long chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The days and weeks seemed to fly by. Anne was too busy to notice much more than the next event Lady Catherine planned for them to attend. Her days continued to be filled with shopping excursions, visits to museums and exhibitions, walks and rides in various London parks, and in calling on her ever increasing circle of acquaintances. On those days she was at home, she was receiving callers. The evenings were spent at dinner parties, the theatre, attending the opera, and at various balls. Add to all of this the occasional card party and musical soiree, and it was no wonder that Anne was caught off guard with the news that they would depart for Kent after the Harrison's ball the following week.

That meant only a few more public engagements before her first Season was over. It also meant she would have to sort out her feelings towards a certain tall and handsome cousin. Darcy had kept his part of their agreement. He had attended some of the same functions, but had never gone out of his way to single her out. He acted more like a married man than a potential suitor. In fact, they had only danced once since Anne's presentation ball.

They would dance together at the Harrison's gala. Darcy had called specifically to secure the first set. Anne wished to tease him on his motives, but he forestalled her pleasure by leaving right after she consented to his request.

And so the time came for Lady Catherine de Bourgh to accompany her only daughter to their final event of the Season. They would leave for Kent the day after next. One more evening for Anne not to fall in love with any other man than Fitzwilliam Darcy.

~~~/~~~

The novelty of a crush had begun to wane, but it still had its charms. Anne loved to be around people – a contrast to the sheltered life of her childhood. She loved the energy of a large gathering. There were so many personalities to meet and so many potential dance partners. As she stood in the crowd, she would only consider one. Cousin Darcy had come to claim her for their set.

Anne was struck, as they moved through the figures, by how well they complimented one another when they danced. It was as though they had spent hours learning the steps together.

"There is one thing I do not understand," Anne began. "Why did you ask me for the first set? I thought you wanted to deflect any gossip about the two of us."

"Perhaps I did not wish to spend my entire evening at a ball," Darcy replied glibly.

Anne was playfully indignant. "And it is acceptable for you to come and go as you wish whilst I must remain at the mercy of my mother? Sir, that is inherently unfair!"

"Anne, since when is life fair?" he responded.

"How ungentlemanly of you to say something so profound when I was determined to be cross with you."

"I would never suspend any pleasure of yours." His smile charmed her and they continued to speak of trivialities until the later part of the dance.

"We have much to discuss when you come to Pemberley next month."

Anne knew this subject was coming. "I know, but I confess I have intentionally not given it much thought since last we spoke of it."

"Yet we must, for you have not formed any attachments since then."

"How would you know?" Anne challenged.

"I have watched you from afar. I told you we both had a role to play. Just because I was distant does not mean I was neglecting you. Indeed, I have observed you every time we have been in the same place. I too have a decision to make. In case you have forgotten, it takes both our consent to explore a connection any further."

Anne felt a little awkward; he had been watching her all this time. She had often ignored him. Attempting to regain her place in the conversation, she asked with more bravado than she felt, "Have I met with your approval?"

The look on Darcy's face became intense.

"I cannot name what it is I feel about you now, Cousin Anne, but suffice it to say that it is more than interested and less than enamored.

"You asked me earlier why I requested the first set. I will now tell you why. I did not think I could bear to stand around the edges of the room watching you dance with other men, wondering if tonight would be the night your heart was finally touched and knowing then that it would be too late for us to see if we could ever be."

Anne was shocked by his words. He admired her, and not a little. They finished the dance in silence, each looking intently at the other.

Darcy escorted Anne back to her mother and informed them that he was, in fact, leaving the ball. He said goodbye to Lady Catherine, and then he bowed over Anne's hand and bestowed a kiss.

"Until Pemberley."

Then he was gone.

~~~/~~~

It took Anne a few minutes to recover from Darcy's extraordinary declaration. Yet she could not dwell long on the subject, for the very man she did not wish to dance with that evening was coming to claim her for the next set.

Lady Catherine was just as displeased as her daughter to see Rupert Harris. It was only for her brother's sake that Lady Catherine had not told the gentleman he was unwelcome. She also knew that Anne was disinclined to accept his advances and she hoped her daughter was learning how to handle the unwanted attentions of men.

Harris was as gallant as ever. "Miss de Bourgh, you outshine all the young ladies here tonight. No one is as lovely as you."

Anne thought this was a bit much. "Mr. Harris, your attempts at flattery are commendable, but they lose their charm when they are so blatantly untrue."

"Nay! None are as lovely as you!"

"I beg to differ," Anne calmly replied. "I have seen some of the most beautiful women in Town here tonight. Please credit my intelligence and taste to know when I see an exquisite face."

"I shall not carry on and risk your displeasure, but I pray you, give me leave to admire you above all the other women here tonight."

"Very well," Anne said in resignation, hoping he would move to another topic.

"Do you stay much longer in Town?"

"We leave for Rosing the day after tomorrow. I will be glad to be back in the country."

"I will be sorry not to be able to call on you," he answered deliberately. "Will you go to Perryton?"

"I do not believe so. We are to Derbyshire, to visit my cousins at Pemberley."

Mr. Harris' face fell. "Your cousin Darcy's estate?"

"Yes." Anne knew this was a perfect opportunity to stop Mr. Harris' attentions. For once, her mother's plans would be useful. "You may have heard that a union between Pemberley and Rosings has been planned since I was but a babe. I am destined by my family for my cousin."

"But… you have not been… forgive me. I assumed, since neither of you seemed inclined to seek the other out before tonight, that such rumors were merely idle conjecture."

"My cousin wished for me to enjoy the season before any announcements were made. I am sorry if you have had the impression that I was free from any previous commitments."

"No, no. I am only surprised I had not realized the truth to the whispers I have heard. I apologize if my attentions have distressed you."

"There is no need. You did not know."

"Should I wish you joy?"

"Not at this time. Nothing has been formalized."

Anne was very satisfied with their discourse. She had not lied to the man, but neither had she represented the situation as it truly was. Yet Anne had a feeling that what she had intended Mr. Harris to believe was what would soon come to pass.

~~~/~~~

There was another man carefully observing Anne de Bourgh. Sir John Whitby watched as her tall cousin led _his_ love to their places in the set. He acknowledged they made a handsome couple. That was not what distressed him. What distressed him was the way in which Miss de Bourgh responded to whatever Darcy had said to her.

In all the times Sir John had been in Miss de Bourgh's presence, she had never looked at him with such open admiration or pleasure. Yet the way she looked at Darcy was very different. Sir John could also see her cousin was not indifferent to her. The intensity of their expressions portended a courtship, and Sir John knew it with such a certainty that he felt as if he had been struck. With a continued sense of dread, he watched Anne dance with more men. She was enjoying herself, and he could not help but compare her manner towards the other men with her stilted politeness to him.

Then he knew. She would never be his.

Such sorrow coursed through him that he had to escape. Watching her from afar was sheer torture.

Unfortunately, his route out would bring him very near his forbidden love, but there was nothing for it, as to remain would be agony. He looked straight ahead, towards the far set of doors, as he walked near Miss de Bourgh. It took all his fortitude not to sneak one last look at her. He held his breath for the last few steps before freedom.

"Sir John?"

He heard the voice sweeter than 10,000 angels calling to him. He stood still, not sure if what he heard was real, or a figment of his imagination.

"Sir John, you are not leaving?"

_It is she!_ He slowly turned and offered Miss de Bourgh a deep bow.

"Yes I am, Miss de Bourgh." He tried to hide his disappointed hopes.

"But you and I have not danced! I have saved one for you." Miss de Bourgh sounded almost petulant to him. She seemed more amused than put out, though.

Sir John was flummoxed. She had saved a dance for him! He looked down at his toes and once again cursed his cobbler. His special dancing shoes had met with an unfortunate accident. He had begged for another pair to be made in time for the ball but his cobbler was too ill to fulfill his request.

"I had not, you see… my shoes…"

"A fine pair, and perfect for dancing! Will you not ask me to dance?"

"I…" He gathered his courage, though why he needed courage he did not know. She had just asked him to ask her to dance. She could not refuse him now. "Would you dance the next with me?"

"I would be delighted," she replied, her eyes sparkling with enjoyment. "But before then, would you please bring me a glass of wine? You might enjoy one yourself."

He did what he was requested without delay. Miss de Bourgh smiled sweetly while thanking him.

"Will you not drink yours?" she asked, when he made no move to sample the vintage.

He took such a big gulp that he nearly choked. Before he realized it, she was at his side enquiring after his health.

"I will recover shortly. Thank you for your concern." She looked at him again, tilting her head to the side with a dubious expression on her face. He cleared his throat and offered her his arm.

This time when he danced with her, he did not feel like some clumsy oaf. Knowing she would soon belong to another, he lost his nervousness.

"Sir John, why did you never tell me you were such an accomplished dancer?" He saw her teasing smile.

"My fair partner inspires me, milady."

She laughed openly. "Perhaps the change in footwear helped. You seem much lighter on your feet tonight."

_She noticed my shoes? How mortifying!_

"Nay sir, do not look at me so. Your previous pair were… unique."

He was caught. Honesty seemed the best choice.

"I am a vain man, Miss de Bourgh. Not all of us are gifted with the height of your cousin, Mr. Darcy."

"He is uncommonly tall. But he has no choice in the matter, and, just as importantly, neither do you. Sir John, you are a good man as you _are_. There is no need to pretend to be something you are _not_.

"You are too kind." And then he voiced the words that troubled his soul. "I never had a chance, did I?"

Miss de Bourgh looked a little embarrassed, but she answered, "No, but that is because of me, not you. However, I can also truthfully say that you have surprised me, sir, most pleasantly." Her voice was now very sincere. "I hope that we shall always be good friends. I know I will be honored if you consider me your friend."

"The honor is all mine," Sir John managed to choke in reply.

"Then since we are good friends, will you allow me one more impertinence?"

Caught between surprise and hope, Sir John nodded.

"In the future, when you are going to be in the presence of young ladies, have a glass of wine to settle your nerves and to cleanse your breath. Oh, and if he does not already do so, have your man scrape your tongue. It will work wonders."

He watched as Miss de Bourgh raised her eyebrow waiting for his response, worried that she had offended him. Somehow she had not. There was both an archness and a sweetness in her words that made him instantly forgive her for any unintended slight. Only a fool could fail to see she was trying to help him win another lady, even though he was not so fortunate as to win her. Therefore Sir John accepted the advice in the same spirit of friendship and admiration as it was given.

"I will speak to my valet. Thank you."

Miss de Bourgh smiled with relief and they continued their dance, the conversation infused with a levity never present before in their discourse, but not unusual for the lively young woman that was Miss Anne de Bourgh.

When the dance was over and Sir John brought his partner back to her mother, Miss de Bourgh shocked him once more.

She leaned over and spoke softly.

"Will you stay and dance again?"

"I see no reason to stay any longer. I was leaving before you called out to me."

"Please, stay a little longer, for my sake."

"If you wish, I will do so."

"Excellent! We must find you another partner."

Sir John stopped short of their destination. "Miss de Bourgh, I…" he swallowed and chose his words. "As fond as I have claimed to be of dancing, I rarely indulge."

"You seemed enthusiastic with me."

"Well, you see… I, uhm, I wanted to dance with you."

She took pity on him and put her hand over his. "I understand. But will you dance with at least one other young lady tonight, for me?"

As ever, he could not refuse her. "If you wish, I will."

"Good! I see someone who will do just fine." They continued walking toward Lady Catherine. Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, and their daughter Miss Helena Simpson were talking with her ladyship when they arrived.

Sir John listened as Miss de Bourgh made the introductions; he had already met Miss Simpson. He felt Miss de Bourgh push him forward and he heard her say under her breath, "Go on."

"Miss Simpson, would you do me the honor of dancing the next with me?"

Miss de Bourgh spoke before his potential partner had a chance to respond.

"Sir John is a very entertaining partner, Helena. I greatly enjoyed our set."

Miss Simpson looked at him, looked at Miss de Bourgh, and then looked back at Sir John.

"The next dance is not spoken for. I would be happy to dance with you."

Sir John smiled, and then took his leave to find another glass of wine. Miss de Bourgh _had_ recommended a small drink before he met with a woman.

~~~/~~~

After Sir John had left, Anne quickly took Helena aside and briefly explained the situation, asking her to be kind to Sir John. Anne also promised to hint to the gentleman when he returned that Helena might soon be engaged, and that he should enjoy the dance knowing there was no need to impress his partner.

True to her word, Anne had a brief aside with Sir John when he came back to claim Miss Simpson for the dance. He appeared relieved and Anne could see him visibly relax as he led Helena to the dance.

"Whatever you said to him was well done, Anne," Lady Catherine remarked once Mr. and Mrs. Simpson had left.

"He is a sweet man, Mama. I do not wish to see him hurt," Anne admitted.

"He will recover from his disappointment soon enough. I hope he does not transfer his affections to your friend. She may never forgive you."

"Oh, I doubt he will. Besides, he needs more time to regain the courage to pursue a woman, I think. He looked rather defeated before. I wish him well. He is the kind of man who will make some woman a very devoted husband."

"But not you. You need someone who will not let you have your way."

"And who will undoubtedly hide me away on his estate in Derbyshire." Anne rolled her eyes; she knew her mother never would give up until she was married. "Please, can we not leave talk of your plans for my cousin for another night?"

Lady Catherine relented by asking, "Where is your partner for this set, Anne?"

"Lord Haversham is coming now."

Lucius Bayless, the Earl of Haversham, was a charming man, and a great friend of Darcy. He recognized the look of admiration on his friend's handsome face when he danced with Miss de Bourgh. Darcy was there with his lovely cousin first and Bayless would stand down. He would also give the beautiful woman with whom he was about to dance a shove in her reserved cousin's direction. _Am I now a matchmaker?_ he thought with amusement.

"Pardon my tardiness, my mother required a word with me," Lord Haversham explained. "Shall we?"

Anne was enjoying the set. The man across from her only wished to dance and wanted nothing more than to help his comrade.

"My friend Darcy made an early departure tonight. I lost sight of him after he opened with you. Later I heard he had already gone home for the evening."

"He left right after. He was in no mood to attend the ball and had only done so to fulfill his agreement to partner the first with me."

"He seemed to enjoy it. A rare occurrence, for I know he does not like to feel as though he is on display and thus dances infrequently. Alas, it was for the best, tonight."

"How so?" Anne asked guardedly.

"Anyone who watched the two of you knows what Darcy's actions meant. The feelings of the lady in question are less discernable, but a gentleman's responsibility is the same. We make way for the one who was there first. I suppose it should come as no shock. You have known each other all your lives. Nothing is more natural than a union between you."

"You assume a great deal, milord."

"If I am in error, then so is more than one man you danced with this evening. Your last partner knew the game was up before he spoke to you."

Anne blushed.

Lord Haversham made one last statement on the matter. "Darcy is a good man. I hope the two of you will be happy. He deserves a worthy woman." After that, to Anne's relief, he left the subject alone.

~~~/~~~

By the time she sat down for a meal, Anne's mind was reeling. So many exciting and frightening ideas had been revealed to her before she had even sat out a dance. She should have been exhausted; instead, she was famished. Her partner, as at her first ball, was her cousin, Major Fitzwilliam. Anne had been happy to again reserve the supper dance for her favorite cousin. Andrew was always a delightful dining partner. To Anne's even greater delight, she saw another familiar face.

"Mr. Bingley! I did not know you had retuned to Town. How go your studies?"

"I have just finished, Miss de Bourgh."

"Has your friend brought you tonight, only to desert you? I know Darcy left long ago."

Bingley laughed good-naturedly. "No, I came with my sister Louisa. She sits at another table with her intended, Mr. Hurst."

"My congratulations to your sister. Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have one more sister, not yet out. She is partly to blame for my attendance this evening. Both my sisters are anxious for Caroline, that is the name of my younger sister, to enter society and they insisted I come tonight to prepare for the Little Season. Though I have no idea how my attendance on this occasion will make any difference then. However, I do enjoy a night out now and then. Ever so much more pleasant than reading Virgil or some such ancient text, would you agree?"

"Oh, ever more so! Though I have never read Virgil to make a comparison. Have you danced much?"

"With so many pretty girls about, I could not deny myself the pleasure. I do not know why Darcy did not stay and avail himself of the same opportunity."

"I shall tell you why," Major Fitzwilliam interposed, "he does not wish to give rise to false hopes by ambitious females. As Anne can tell you, being good looking _and_ rich can be a bit of a nuisance."

"He can choose to be disagreeable then. I prefer to dance," Bingley declared to the laughter of his companions.

After eating, but before she found her next partner, Anne had the great satisfaction of introducing Mr. Bingley to Sir John Whitby. Anne spied Sir John trying to leave again, and once more called for his attendance to her. She then made the introduction of the two gentlemen. Anne hoped Bingley's enthusiasm and amiable nature would be sufficient to convince Sir John to stay a little while longer. Bingley may have been the younger man, but he was the more confident, and Sir John needed all the confidence he could find.

~~~/~~~

While Anne had a few more dances spoken for before the night came to an end, she really only looked forward to one partner. She had seen Arthur earlier and she knew he had received Helena Simpson's consent for two sets. They had danced once and would dance once again, but before then, it would be Anne's turn.

Arthur found her well before the music started.

"Are you enjoying you evening, Anne?"

"Yes. I never would have guessed it would be so full. I have danced nearly every set," Anne sighed.

"Would you prefer to rest now? We can find a nice public sofa, well within sight of my aunt, and gossip about all the people we see."

"Including Miss Simpson?"

"Especially Miss Simpson!" he grinned.

"You are hopeless. Very well, I could use more time to rest. I charge you to find us the perfect place to sit."

Arthur did as he promised and Anne sat down, glad to be off her feet a little while longer.

"I have heard you have taken up my cause with Miss Simpson."

"Someone must champion you! I am nearly your closest relative after all."

"Nearly. But in all sincerity, thank you."

"You are welcome, but you have not won her yet. I have work left to do."

"Anne, there is no need. If I cannot convince Mr. Simpson myself to give his consent, then Helena and I could never be happy together. She will not defy her father, nor will I ask that of her. He must come to accept me on my merits alone."

Anne knew he spoke the truth. "I suppose you are correct. I just want them to love you as I do."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but you do understand why this task must be mine?" He was making a point.

Anne nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good." Then he spoke in a more cheerful voice. "There is one thing you can do that would help."

"Die and leave you Rosings?"

Arthur laughed. "Nothing so extreme. No, I meant something more in the realm of the living." Anne looked at him expectantly. "Get married!"

"Arthur de Bourgh, I thought you liked me! Now you too wish me wed? I am scandalized!"

"It would end the speculation that I am pursuing you for your fortune," he gloated.

"The things I do for you."

"You will marry?"

"I will think about it. But only for your sake."

Arthur whispered so no one would overhear and misconstrue his teasing. "You did just confess you love me. The things we do for love."

"I have changed my mind," Anne whispered back. "And stop whispering, people will get the wrong idea."

He did not stop. "They would only do so if I grabbed your hand and stared longingly into your eyes."

Anne pulled back her hand as he playfully tried to take it. His attempt at a lovesick expression only made Anne snicker and soon they both were shaking, trying to control their laughter. Arthur de Bourgh was a rascal, and he was the perfect companion for Anne after such an emotional night.

~~~/~~~

The first signs of the new day were lighting the eastern sky when Lady Catherine and Anne arrived at their house. Both had fallen asleep on the journey home. They would sleep late that day. While they slept, the staff made ready for their departure from Town. The following morning they were on the road to Kent. Anne looked back at the retreating city, remembering the last months and all that had occurred. She did not allow herself to think on a possible future as wife of Fitzwilliam Darcy. Such musings could wait for tomorrow. For now it was time to settle back into life at Rosings Park, the place where Anne had spent most of her young life and the family legacy left her by her late father. She would do her best to honor his gift.

* * *

**So many suitors, so little time. Anne was very kind to Sir John and a little devious with Mr. Harris but that's what we all love about her. Quite a bit of Austen in this one, in my twisted deviousness. Next chapter - on to Pemberley!**


	12. Chapter 12

**September 12, 2014 – And now that the Season is over and done with, it's time for Anne and Darcy to meet at Pemberley and discuss a possible future. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A thunderstorm the day before had brought relief from an unusually warm spell of weather. The rain had refreshed the vegetation, and all around the aroma of damp soil and grass reinforced that this was the countryside.

Darcy found Anne sitting on her horse on the other side of the valley from Pemberley. The early morning light illuminated the great house to best advantage. It was Darcy's favorite time of the day for his favorite view of his beloved Pemberley. He urged his horse up the hill.

"I have never seen a place so well situated," she said when he was next to her, looking out over the valley. Their horses stood relatively still allowing the riders to converse.

"Neither have I. Though I admit to being completely biased."

"To be master of such an estate must be a great responsibility."

"It is one I take very seriously, as do you for Rosings."

"My steward manages the estate. I have nowhere near the burden you carry." Darcy did not reply. What Anne had said was true.

"You were very wise to insist I have a Season free of commitment."

"I did hope you would enjoy yourself."

"Yes, but not as much as I hoped, and you are to blame."

"How so? I stayed away."

"It did not matter. I found that, whether I wanted to or not, I compared every man I met to you. Do you have any idea how that reduced the pleasure of receiving the attention of men who wished to admire me? No one was tall enough, intelligent enough, had as wonderful an estate. It was all so vexing."

Anne watched as comprehension dawned on his face.

"No one compared favorably?" the left corner of his mouth lifted in a semi-smile.

"None in all things. And that is another reason why I am irritated with you. Mother would crow over me if I ever admitted that to her!"

"You have resisted the idea of a match between us because it was your mother's idea? I do not see why this is such an issue. She is your mother and she wants what is best for you."

"She hates to be wrong."

"Nevertheless, she is your mother and is due your respect."

"I do respect her." Anne sighed. She knew it was important that he understood her relationship with Lady Catherine; unfortunately, it was hard to put into words.

"Ever since I was a child, Mama has tried to mold me into her version of the perfect daughter and the perfect woman. I suppose this would have been much less traumatic for both of us if I were compliant in nature. Unfortunately I share my mother's strong personality and the desire to have my way. Our similar natures often result in clashes of wills, with neither of us wishing to surrender to the other.

"After I learned that it was my mother's favorite wish that you and I marry and combine our two estates, I have fought against such an alliance. For nearly five years it was my sworn purpose to resist her plans. Now that I am contemplating what I avowed never to do, I find myself not wanting to give Mother the satisfaction of gloating."

"Anne, I do not understand why it bothers you to admit your mother's hopes for you are what _you_ might desire. Aunt Catherine may have plotted and planned our eventual union, but it has always been left up to the two parties, you and I, to bring it to fruition. Neither of our parents made any legal arrangements."

"You are correct, it is our choice. I do not know. Perhaps it is the thought that I am surrendering to the inevitable that causes me such… perturbation. Have I ever had a say in the matter?"

"Of course! You can say no right now and that will be the end of it. But I hope that is not your preference—it is not mine."

He said the last with such conviction that Anne's head snapped to the side to look at him. What she saw elicited a quiet gasp. She reached over to squeeze his hand, their horses still close to each other. Then she smiled a gentle, guilty smile.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, I am a fool," she replied softly. "I sit here and tell you of my struggles with my mother, selfishly ignoring the fact that by doing so I bring her between us. I am sorry. I will not allow any resentment of my mother's actions and words to influence my feelings towards you either way."

"Then tell me what you want from me. I think I now know what I want from you."

Anne turned her head to look out at Pemberley House again. "Ride with me a little more," she said, spurring her horse toward a path that would take them back to the house. Darcy immediately followed and soon they were riding side by side, neither ready to speak.

The path leveled out in a small clearing with a stream running through the middle. Anne stopped her horse, dismounted, and led her horse to get a drink. Darcy did the same. They left the horses to graze and wandered over to some wildflowers growing there.

"I find wildflowers charming," she remarked.

"There are certainly many around Pemberley. The Darcys have long preferred to let nature choose how the grounds are presented. Of course, the gardens adjacent to the house are more tamed, but I think I prefer this to whatever man can devise."

Anne stooped down to smell a blossom. "What is your favorite flower, Fitzwilliam?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "I do not think I have one, but I like roses best, I suppose."

"I adore daffodils in the spring. Yellow is my favorite color. Did you know that?"

"No, you have never before stated your preference to me."

They started to amble through the clearing. Absentmindedly, Darcy swiped at the grass with his riding crop.

Anne sighed. "Yet Georgiana would know. She knows many things about me that you do not."

"You have been a friend to her since our mother died."

Anne bent over and plucked a blade of grass. "I thought she needed one. We know it is not always easy to grow up privileged. Our station forbids us many playmates."

"And those we are permitted do not always stay true." They both knew he spoke of George Wickham. Anne stopped walking; they turned and faced each other. The horses were nibbling the grass at the opposite side of the clearing.

"My point though, is that while we are cousins, we are not friends. Do you not find it odd that we consider a courtship when your sister knows us better than we know each other?"

"But Anne, I do know you."

"No, you may think you do, but you do not. Fitzwilliam, I cannot consent to become your wife and lover before I become your friend."

"I asked you before what you want. Will you tell me now?"

Anne made a point of looking him in the eye before she spoke. "I want time to become your friend."

"Does that mean you do not wish to enter into a courtship?

"I do not yet know. I want to postpone this decision once more. Mama proposes that we stay at Pemberley for a month before we return to Rosings. You will be bringing Georgiana to Kent soon after. Why can we not use this time to form a friendship? Do this for me and I will give you my answer before you must leave Kent."

Darcy wasn't pleased, but he admitted that Anne's logic was flawless. They would put off a decision yet again. He tried to take her hand, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Please, do not touch me." Darcy look horrified. Anne saw he misunderstood her response and immediately set to put his mind at ease with a confession. "Do not go jumping to conclusions, Fitzwilliam. I am not indifferent to you. I find you… very attractive – sometimes too attractive."

"I could say the same of you."

Anne gave him a wry grin. "Will you wait? I could give you an answer today, but I would feel much more confident in the rightness of it if you would allow me to know you better."

"Your reasoning is sound. I consent." He did not sound happy, but Anne was relieved.

"Thank you." They started back to reclaim their horses. "I believe this time will be just as beneficial as my Season. You were right to insist that I needed to experience one without any entanglements. I learned much about myself."

Darcy, interested in what she had to say, prompted her. "Such as?"

Anne smiled ruefully. "I fear I am not as good a judge of character as I thought I was. I allowed my first impressions of two gentlemen in particular to cloud my judgment. The first man was Matilda's brother, Mr. Harris. At first I allowed myself to be flattered by the man, thinking him charming but too beneath me socially for me to accept. He was rather persistent in his pursuit. I soon came to see that while he found me and my opinions amusing, he was more interested in my fortune and connections than in my merits as an individual. I am very glad I shall not meet with him for many months."

"I am relieved you were able to discern his motives. But you mentioned a second person."

Anne smiled. "Sir John Whitby."

"Sir John? I thought you did not like him."

"At first I admit I was rather… put off by him. But as I continued to encounter him, I came to see that he is, in essentials, a very good man. I like him."

Anne saw her cousin look at her as if she had gone mad.

"Really! I admit he does go to extreme lengths to make up for his short stature, and his breath can, at times, be offensive." Darcy snorted. "But I have discovered that a little wine works wonders and have told him so myself."

"You discussed this with him? How on earth did the subject ever come up in conversation?"

"Yes, we discussed it and he thanked me for the advice. I also encouraged him to give up the awful shoes he wears. He's rather light on his feet when he wears his normal shoes."

Darcy shook his head. "Only you, Anne."

They reached their horses and Darcy helped Anne mount hers before hoisting himself back into his saddle. It was time to return to the house. The path again allowed the two to ride side by side.

"The point of this, Fitzwilliam, is that I failed to see the man behind the peculiar habits. I though him ridiculous, I am ashamed to say. My opinion changed, though. He was very helpful when Wickham approached Helena and me in the park. He was determined to see the cur away."

"I did not know you met that man in London. Will we ever be rid of him?"

"You know I know the history between you. He is too much of a coward to face you. I would not worry about him."

"Hmph. But Sir John was with you when Wickham approached you?"

"Sir John happened upon us just after I met Wickham. He noticed my agitation and quickly ascertained the cause. I thought it very nice the way he tried to protect Helena and me. I think that was when I realized I had been too hard on the poor man. And now we are friends."

Anne looked at Darcy again; he was frowning.

"There is no need to look so cross. I said 'friend'. Stop acting jealous. I would never _marry_ Sir John."

"Ah, but will you ever marry _me_?"

"If you forced me to choose today, I know what my answer would be."

"Dare I ask?"

"You may, but I am not obligated to answer."

Anne's coy words spoke volumes. They both knew she would say yes.

~~~/~~~

More often than not over the next several weeks, Darcy and Anne could be found together. Georgiana often accompanied them on rides about the estate. She was a good, if naïve chaperone. Darcy was convinced she came for the pleasure of their company; Anne was not so convinced, but she suited their purposes and both truly enjoyed Georgiana's presence in their conversations.

Two chaperones were conspicuous in their absence. Lady Catherine had granted Mrs. Jenkinson's request to visit her family while the de Bourghs were in Derbyshire, thus she was safely out of the way in Somerset visiting her relations. Lady Catherine herself often left her daughter alone with her cousin, doors remaining discreetly open, of course. Both Anne and Darcy laughed at the obvious machinations of Anne's mother. There was no doubt Lady Catherine hoped the two would hurry up and come to an understanding, and she was doing everything in her power to facilitate it, short of orchestrating Anne being compromised.

The idyllic days spent in Derbyshire were drawing to a close. Darcy and Anne's friendship grew and they were both disappointed by her impending return to Kent. It was Georgiana who provided the idea of how to nurture their newly-won closeness. Georgiana had pledged to write Anne in the interim between her cousin's departure and her own visit to Rosings. Darcy fastened on to her intentions and requested that as Anne's cousin, he too be allowed to write. It may not have been entirely proper, but Lady Catherine saw no reason to withhold her consent.

The subject of the letters may have surprised Lady Catherine, had she been successful in purloining them, for they wrote mostly of estate matters. Darcy recounted the progress of the harvest and Anne asked for his opinion on proposed improvements to some of the tenants' cottages.

Such topics may have appeared inconsequential, but for the two correspondents, they were of great interest. Darcy and Anne learned they held many of the same views and convictions about how an estate should be administered and the responsibility of the owner to those who lived there and worked the land.

~~~/~~~

The Darcy and Fitzwilliam families arrived at Rosings in anticipation of Anne's eighteenth birthday. The earl and countess watched with interest the burgeoning rapport between Anne and Darcy. As at Pemberley, the two spent a great deal of time together, often taking long walks through the park.

The family was not alone in observing these events. Mrs. Stuart had a difficult time curbing the gossip below stairs; she had an even harder time not participating in it herself. Miss Anne de Bourgh was blossoming into a young woman before her very eyes. And Maggie saw what no one else could; Anne was falling in love with her cousin. Nothing else could explain the new way Anne held herself. She was no longer a girl, and soon would be a woman in every way. Of this Maggie was convinced, though she kept those thoughts to herself.

Anne's birthday came, and when the festivities were over, the Fitzwilliam clan departed, with the exception of Darcy and Georgiana. They had always planned to stay a few days past the rest of the family. Arthur de Bourgh had also made an appearance, and Anne was delighted to see him, but he was anxious to return to Town and Miss Simpson. He could not fail to notice Darcy's possessiveness of their cousin, and so he left before that gentleman misconstrued his friendship with Anne for flirting. There would be time enough later to show he was never a rival. Arthur had his own woman to win.

~~~/~~~

Once the rest of the party had left, by an unspoken understanding, Anne and Darcy met the following morning in her favorite grove.

It was time. Darcy would not leave without an answer.

"We cannot stay much longer," he told her, as they walked along a path. "I need to take Georgiana back to school."

"Yes, I have discussed it with her. She is anxious to return to her friends, but I do not think she is too fond of her schooling."

"She has expressed some of those apprehensions to me. Georgiana is much more advanced in her studies than many of the girls. I think she is afraid of how she will be accepted. As you know, she does not like to be the focus of attention."

"No, she never has. You still believe she is better off at school than at Pemberley?"

Darcy sighed. "For now, yes. I could bring her masters to teach her, but then perhaps it would be better for her to live in Town. I am committed for one more year, and Georgiana has made friends there."

"Meeting girls my own age was a privilege rarely afforded me at Rosings. I agree that her schooling has given her other opportunities. Sometimes I envy her them."

"What she really desires," Darcy stopped walking and looked at Anne, who had her hand on his arm, "is a sister."

"I too have always wanted a sister."

"There is a way I could satisfy both your wishes." Darcy took a deep breath. "Anne, I have waited as you have asked. Will you not give me an answer?"

"You speak of a courtship?"

"Yes, though I think we are both intelligent enough to know that it is tantamount to an engagement."

Anne disengaged her hand from his arm and stepped a few paces away from him.

"You have asked me what I want." She turned and faced him. "Will you not answer me the same question?"

Their eyes locked, their expressions completely serious as the moments passed in silence. At last Darcy spoke.

"You." Anne inhaled sharply. "I want to marry you. I find myself amazed it has come to this. I have known you since you were a newborn child. As an adult, I have watched you grow from a child to an adult, always knowing you were intended for me and that you have resisted and resented it. Yet somehow you have overcome your longstanding bias against accepting my attentions and seem ready to have me. How can I not be flattered, how can I not be moved?

"In thus declaring myself, I realize we cannot return to the carefree familial relationship of the past."

"No, it is impossible. There would forever be an awkwardness between us," she agreed.

"Exactly… Anne, perhaps I have asked the wrong question today? I think the past six months have been a courtship, though neither of us was aware of what was happening."

"For us, maybe this was for the best." They both were silent again, standing on the precipice of great change.

"Do you have any reservations?" he finally asked. "We get along well together, we each bring to the match wealth and mutual connections. You would never want for anything."

"Even your affections?" Anne dared.

Darcy closed the distance between them and took her hands in his. "They are yours for the taking, Anne. I am convinced I would love you with a passionate regard, if you let me. It remains then to be asked, if you believe your heart could be similarly engaged."

A tear began to trace its way down Anne's cheek as she fought for her composure. Darcy reached up and tenderly caught it with his thumb.

"I should not have said so much; I have overwhelmed you. Forgive me."

"No, Fitzwilliam. If I am overwhelmed, it is because my heart is already yours. I have fought my feelings for you for so long, that now that I know you will treasure me as I will treasure you, my whole being bursts with joy."

With such a proclamation, he was filled with a happiness he had never known. Grinning, he dropped to his knee and reclaimed Anne's free hand.

"Dearest Anne, I have no speech prepared; I do not come before you with flowery words, but I would be honored if you would consent to be my wife. Please Anne, will you marry me?"

Miss Anne de Bourgh looked down at the man kneeling before her. Fitzwilliam Darcy looked up, eyes filled with hope. One word was all he needed. One word would seal their fates. How could three letters have so much power? Then Anne realized it was not the word, but the promises behind it that held such power. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer (though that was unlikely!), in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey. Until death would part them. One little word meant all these things, and now she understood with perfect clarity that this was exactly what she wanted. She squeezed his hands and laughed.

"Yes!"

* * *

**She said yes! Feel free to "squeee" even if it feels weird to be happy that Fitzwillian Darcy is marrying 'Anne de Bourgh'. *cough***

**One of the things I've learned as a writer is that there are times that it is appropriate to jump forward in time and not worry about the missing bits. This will not be the first time we do this in the story, as we will move fairly quickly for the next three chapters and then we slow back down again for most of the rest of the story.**

**For those of you still wondering if you have read this story someplace else before, yes, you probably have. **


	13. Chapter 13

**September 15, 2014 – Short chapter today. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The moment Anne said yes, Darcy stood and pulled her into an embrace.

"You have made me a very happy man, Anne de Bourgh. Happier than I could ever have imagined."

"I could say the same of you, but then I would sound entirely unoriginal."

Darcy threw back his head and laughed. "Minx!"

Anne enjoyed seeing the unreserved, playful side of her cousin. Here was the man who had winked at her, twice! She leaned back just enough to be able to see his face.

"I like to hear you laugh. It gives me hope that our future will not be so dreary."

"With you by my side, I doubt that could happen. You have a _joie de vivre_ that affects those around you."

"I dearly love to laugh."

"It was one of the things I found fascinating about you."

Anne pulled him close again, nestling her head against his chest. "Hmmm, tell me what else caught your fancy."

"Your wit, of course. Though I have long known how impertinent you are. I have seen how loyal you are; you went out of your way to befriend Miss Simpson for your cousin's sake.

"I am not alone in noticing these things. My good friend Charles Bingley likes you, but I think you rather intimidate him."

"How so? I like him very much." Anne asked, surprised.

"Has he ever flirted with you?"

"No, he has not."

"Bingley is a very amiable man, determined to be pleased with everyone he meets. To not flirt with a woman means he is either uncomfortable or completely uninterested. Since I know he thinks you are a lovely young woman, I believe he is a little in awe of you."

Anne looked up at him. "Then you are not in awe of me? How disappointing!"

"If I were, you would quickly grow bored. What challenge is there for you if the man you marry lets you have your way without resistance? No Anne, we are well matched. For I will not sit by idly while you do whatever you want, and you will certainly make known your opinions about my actions and decisions." Darcy placed his finger under her chin. "I would not want it any other way," he said softly, and then he brushed her lips with his.

The smiles on their faces disappeared, replaced by something infinitely more private. His lips descended upon hers and she met them eagerly. This kiss was not fleeting like the first. This was a kiss that unleashed the passion they had held in check.

Eventually he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. They were breathing heavily, their hearts racing in their chests.

"Oh lord, Anne," Darcy swallowed, "please, do not tell me you wish for some ridiculously long engagement! I fear for my sanity if we must wait very long to marry."

"One kiss, and we are nearly undone," she said, dazed.

"Soon?"

"Soon enough." Anne laid her head against his chest. She was still having trouble thinking clearly. If their relationship had changed when they began to speak of courtship, then it had been irrevocably transformed by what had just happened between them. They were lovers now, in everything but the final act of consummation.

"Come, let us walk again." Darcy offered Anne his arm and they resumed their ramble.

The day was warm, but not oppressively hot, and though the two were walking so close together it would have been hard to tell whether it was the temperature or their proximity that made them seek the shade. Anne pointed to a sheltered bench where they could sit.

"I will speak with your mother when we return to ask her for her consent. I will seek out our uncle when I return to Town for his consent as well."

"I think Mama gave her consent right after I was born," Anne quipped.

"Nevertheless, I will ask her, even if it is only a formality."

"Always the gentleman, Fitzwilliam." Anne reached over and caressed his cheek. He smiled tenderly, covering her hand with his.

"You deserve no less; but I would like to have your agreement on a wedding date before I face her. Otherwise, I am afraid she will demand I go secure a license and marry you tomorrow."

"Oh no. She will want to have time to glory in a match well made. I suspect I will be subjected to a plethora of calls and the subject of a great deal of correspondence. Are you certain you must leave me to face this alone?"

"I told you I must take Georgiana to her school. I also do need to speak with our uncle. He is your guardian and we cannot wed without his consent."

"Unless we eloped, but our family would never forgive us if we did. Very well, but can we not wait a little longer before we return to the house? I quite like this wicked feeling of being alone with my betrothed in the middle of the Park."

If ever there was an invitation for a man to kiss a woman, that surely was one. Darcy gladly accepted.

~~~/~~~

After the cousins had calmed down from their latest exploration of their newly acknowledged attraction, it was time to walk, and think, again.

"We should come to an accord on a wedding date before we meet with Aunt Catherine." Darcy laughed lightly. "I think I need decide how I will address your mother. I cannot call my mother-in-law 'aunt' after we marry."

"You could call her 'Mother' as I do, or 'Mama'."

"My mother will always be 'Mother' in my mind," Darcy stated.

"'Mother de Bourgh'?" They both shuddered; Anne stumbled. Once Darcy knew she was unharmed, he made sure he had a tighter grip on her arm as he led the way down the path.

"Perhaps 'Lady Catherine', while more formal, is the best choice. I can address her as 'madam' a majority of the time. But to return to the issue at hand, what is your opinion on the length of our engagement?"

"It will take some time to make all the arrangements. The marriage contract, for one thing, will not be the work of a day. And while my apartments here at Rosings are comfortable, it is not what the master and mistress of the estate should occupy. Mother still resides in the same rooms as when she was married. I will need to have work begin on our new chambers as soon as possible."

"We can make do, and we will not spend all of our time in Kent."

"I understand that, Fitzwilliam. Surely we will reside mainly in Derbyshire when not in Town."

"Does that disappoint you?" he asked, concerned. "Rosings is your heritage."

"But Pemberley is yours. Besides, we can leave Mama to continue comfortably at Rosings while we live primarily in Derbyshire."

"I did once mention that the distance between the two estates was an advantage of the match," he said smugly, "but I digress."

"Surely if I need time to prepare Rosings for you, you will need time to prepare Pemberley for me?"

Darcy had anticipated her argument. "I made provisions with my steward before I left. All that is needed is a letter from me and they will be put into practice. Pemberley will be ready to claim you sooner than you think. Two months is all I need."

"Two months! I cannot possibly be ready in two months!" Anne cried. "I was hoping a date in April would be acceptable."

"April! That is nearly eight months away! No," Darcy shook his head, "April is simply out of the question. December, before winter."

"Three months is nearly as unreasonable as two for what needs to be done!"

"I would insist on a date before the new year if the situation on the Continent were not so precarious. I would like to take you on a wedding trip to Italy, but it is too dangerous to consider it now. We could go before the stifling heat of summer hits and be back in England when the weather is the nicest. However, until Napoleon is defeated, I will not risk such a journey. Besides, Aunt… Lady Catherine will never rest until she sees us married. She will support me…"

Later that afternoon in a parlor at Rosings

"… April would be the ideal month for you to marry. I will have plenty of time to have your new chambers here at Rosings prepared for your habitation and still be able to personally take Anne to Town for her trousseau. You have Pemberley to prepare, and your house in Town as well – though that place has the least to do. My sister had impeccable taste and Anne should be happy with her new chambers, at least until she has a chance to decide how she wishes to redecorate. Of course, my brother and I must work out the details of Anne's settlement. Yes, April would give me just enough time to arrange everything. I am excessively attentive when it comes to Anne's happiness."

Anne sat through her mother's recitation with a rather smug look on her face. She knew her mother well; Lady Catherine would be planning her crowning achievement and no one, bride or groom, would stop her. Fitzwilliam Darcy had underestimated his future mother-in-law.

Darcy and Anne had resolved to approach her together with the news of their understanding. Neither expected her ladyship to take the news tranquilly. Her long-held dream had come to pass and she would let _everyone_ know it.

Thus they were a little taken aback when he asked for her consent and blessing and Lady Catherine said serenely, "Of course you have both. I gave it to you long ago, Fitzwilliam. Now about the wedding…" They had expected more effusions; Lady Catherine acted as if it were only what was expected. She did, however wear a satisfied smile the entire interview.

It was decided that a wedding in March would suit. They would be married from Kent and travel to London afterward. Lady Catherine suggested they could stay in Town for the Season, but neither Darcy nor Anne would say whether they preferred to stay in London or continue north to Derbyshire.

One thing was certain. Darcy did not get his way about an earlier wedding date. Belatedly he realized he never stood a chance.

~~~/~~~

If Anne thought she had escaped her mother's raptures over the match, she was sorely mistaken. That evening, after Anne had retired, Lady Catherine came to see her in her chambers.

"It was about time you stopped dithering and came to an understanding."

"Mother, I was not ready to give him an answer before now," Anne said in her defense.

"Yes, well. It is done now, as I always knew it would be. After all these years of vowing never to marry Fitzwilliam, you came to your senses at last. Oh, I know you could have aspired to marry a titled gentleman, but many titled gentlemen come into a marriage with empty coffers. Your future husband is too much like his father, conscientious in all things, to ever worry for money. You will be well looked after and your children will not suffer from a lack of dowry like I did."

Anne always wondered why her mother had married her father. Lady Catherine rarely spoke of her late husband and when she did, Anne never detected any fondness. Was her choice purely a matter of money? Anne pitied her mother if it were true.

"I am not marrying Fitzwilliam for his money. I like him very much."

"Of course you do. You have practically grown up together. He will be a good husband, not bothering you with too many demands. Give him a few heirs and you can live in peace."

"Mother!"

"Be sensible, child. Men have this insatiable desire to produce a child to carry on the family name. Once they have one or two sons, the need becomes less consuming. You will not be forced to suffer from excessive attention."

Anne was not about to engage her mother in a conversation about children and how they were begotten. There would be time for that later and Anne had a suspicion that her mother's experience would not be repeated by her, not if Fitzwilliam's kiss was any indication of the pleasures of the marriage bed to come.

"At least you were not too stubborn for your own good. I am very relieved that Rosings will be in such capable hands. I knew Fitzwilliam was the perfect man to become the new master. He will not let you have your way."

"I thank you for your confidence is me."

"Oh, you are ready to be a fine mistress in my stead. I have spent years preparing you to someday take my place. All you need is a husband, and soon you will have one. It is all as I have hoped since the first time I held you in my arms.

"Now then, Fitzwilliam will speak to your uncle after he has seen Georgiana to school. The dear child could have no better sister than you. But until your cousin has seen my brother, we must keep the news of your betrothal to ourselves. I expect that we will journey into Town at the end of the month. That gives us plenty of time to visit all of our neighbors before we take our leave for London again. Any remaining details of your settlement can be addressed at that time."

~~~/~~~

There was one thing Anne was determined to settle before Darcy left Kent. It concerned the marriage settlements and the disposition of Rosings. She hated bringing up an issue she knew would lead to a disagreement, but it could not be helped.

"Darling," she began, "before your departure, there is one thing I wish to discuss. I fear it will be unpleasant, but it needs to be resolved."

"This sounds serious."

"It is; we need to discuss Rosings."

"Rosings? Rosings is yours and will be given to one of our children, hopefully a second son. What else is there to discuss?"

"As of this moment, if anything were to befall me before we married, Rosings would devolve to my cousin, Arthur de Bourgh."

"I am not surprised; I doubted you would name your mother as your heir. He is your nearest relative on the de Bourgh side of your family. Have your wishes changed?"

"Not in the least; that is what I wish to settle before the wedding settlements are finished. I wish for Arthur to remain my heir should anything happen to me before we have a child."

"You want Arthur to have Rosings, instead of me?"

"You have your Pemberley. Why cannot Arthur have Rosings? This should be a moot point. Once we have children, they would have first claim to the estate. I only wish for Arthur to be the heir presumptive."

"I do not know if this is wise, Anne."

"Nevertheless, it is what I want. I warn you that I am perfectly willing to postpone the wedding indefinitely until you agree."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. It is for the best. And Rosings is his family's ancestral estate, too."

"Your mother will not approve."

"My mother is not the heiress of Rosings Park – I am. Until we marry, it is mine. I only want my wishes to be carried out in the unlikely event of my demise. Please, Fitzwilliam?"

He sighed, resigned to the fact that he would forever be acceding to her wishes. "Very well, it shall be as you ask, but only if you agree that Rosings should be given to a second son.

"Agreed, or a daughter if there is no other male."

"As you wish. Are you content now?"

"Oh yes, that is a great worry lifted from my mind. It is important to me that the de Bourgh line continues in ownership of the estate, either through me or through Arthur. You would wish the same for Pemberley."

"I would, indeed!"

"Come, I will not detain you any longer. You need to leave and I am not helping you prepare."

Thus Darcy left his future bride to collect Georgiana and then saw his sister established in her school. Until Anne and Lady Catherine arrived in Town, he continued to prepare his London household to welcome the new mistress.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final one in Part II. Things will get a lot more serious in Part III, but I think you all have been expecting that at some point. **


	14. Chapter 14

**September 17, 2014 – ****Did someone mention that they were looking forward to the Bingleys? Muahahaha**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Charles Bingley was always welcome at Darcy's townhouse. The butler, Clayton, had orders to allow the gentleman entrance into the house even when the master was not "at home" to visitors. Bingley was a pleasant man and Darcy valued his friendship. Darcy also felt a bit responsible for the younger man, having already rescued him from a few scrapes of the romantic kind, for Charles Bingley was a man who fell into love quickly. Darcy felt that if he could keep Bingley from proposing to his latest flame until he ..had a chance to fall out of love, Bingley would eventually find a woman who was not solely after his money.

When Bingley was announced, Darcy was surprised and pleased. When Miss Caroline Bingley was announced as well, Darcy was taken aback. Bingley had always called alone.

He should have had an idea that this was no normal visit when Bingley would not look him in the eye when he greeted him.

"I did not know you had returned to Town. Last I heard you were visiting family in the North."

"We arrived but yesterday," Caroline Bingley answered for her brother.

"I am surprised you have time to make calls today, Miss Bingley. I believe your sister's wedding is in a few weeks."

"Louisa is out shopping today, but when Charles said he was going to see if you were here, I insisted he bring me along. As we have just arrived, I have not had a chance to read the papers at all and I had hoped to hear news of the comings and goings of the _ton_."

Miss Bingley seized the opportunity to capture his arm and place her hand in it. Darcy did appreciate the proficiency of her action. Few women could accomplish the feat with such aplomb at such a young age.

"You should have accompanied your sister; surely the shops she patronizes today will hold more information than what you might glean here."

"Then you simply must tell us what you have been amusing yourself with as of late. Charles always looks to your example."

Darcy looked sharply at his friend, with the feeling that Bingley had not told his sister the news of his betrothal to Anne. Bingley looked like a young boy caught stealing treats from the kitchen. Darcy was about to reveal his news when Lady Catherine and Anne were announced. He felt Miss Bingley tighten her grip on his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look at Anne in a way that reminded him of a dog sizing up its competition. Darcy then looked at his friend and saw him trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

Darcy knew that if Bingley continued to allow his sister to order him about, as she most likely had that morning, he would be in for difficulty later. He would be unable to control Caroline and she would, by her self-serving actions, put him in situations more awkward than this.

_Very well,_ Darcy thought, _perhaps this is as good a time as any for another lesson._

Uncharacteristically, Darcy started speaking _before_ Lady Catherine had a chance to say a word.

"Lady Catherine, Cousin Anne! What a delightful surprise, I had not expected you." He had known they were coming, and they were momentarily puzzled by his declaration. "Allow me to introduce to you my good friend, Charles Bingley and his sister, Caroline. This is my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and her daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh. Aunt Catherine, I do not know if you remember Mr. Bingley, but Anne met him last Season. Anne, Mr. and Miss Bingley have just arrived in Town from Scarborough for their sister's wedding. They were very gracious to call so soon after their arrival." Darcy winked at Anne and Lady Catherine as a signal to play along with his little charade as he made no effort to kiss Anne's hand, the first time he had not since their betrothal. Of course, his mode of address already alerted them that _some_ mischief was about. Their engagement had been announced weeks ago and he had ceased calling Lady Catherine "aunt" before he left Kent.

Miss Bingley curtsied at the introduction, but did not release Darcy's arm. No mean feat! Anne arched her eyebrows at the display. Lady Catherine pursed her lips, though whether it was in annoyance or amusement was uncertain.

"A pleasure, your ladyship."

Anne turned to Mr. Bingley. He looked miserable.

"Mr. Bingley! Allow me to offer my congratulations on your elder sister's nuptials. She weds soon?"

"Uhm, yes. In a few weeks," he stammered. "We are very much looking forward to gaining a new brother." Caroline wrinkled her nose at her brother's pronouncement.

"Well, you know what they say, one wedding often leads to another. I wonder who will be next to enter into the married state?"

Darcy nearly choked, stifling his laughter; Anne had quickly caught on.

"Yes, Cousin Anne! You never know when you will meet the one destined to become your spouse." Darcy smiled down at Caroline – who in turn caught her breath and clutched his arm harder.

Lady Catherine "hmph'd" and sat down on her favorite oversized chair, the one that had always reminded Darcy of a throne. He kept it in the room for his aunt's sake.

The party conversed for nearly fifteen minutes. Darcy politely endured Caroline Bingley's interrogation, and then asked her about her coming out into Society. She happily told him of their plans both before and after the wedding and hinted she would be pleased to dance with him when they were at the same events.

"Ah, Miss Bingley, that would all depend."

"On what, sir?" she asked, stepping into the trap he had patiently laid.

"The wishes of my fiancée, of course."

Charles Bingley groaned. Caroline shot her sibling a dark look.

"You are engaged?"

"Of course. How careless of me not to notice. I should have realized you had not known, otherwise you would have undoubtedly offered us your congratulations earlier."

"Undoubtedly! I wish you joy, Mr. Darcy."

"And Anne?"

"Anne?"

"Miss Anne de Bourgh. I thought everyone knew we were intended for each other since Anne was a little girl."

"I had not… that is…" Caroline Bingley squared her shoulders as she turned to face Anne. "My congratulations on your betrothal. Had I but known, I would have offered them earlier."

Bingley could no longer remain silent. Blushing, he went to stand before Anne. "You must forgive Caroline, I must have dreamt telling her your excellent news. I too would like to offer my congratulations, Miss de Bourgh. My friend is a most fortunate man to have secured the promise of your hand in marriage."

Anne extended her hand and Mr. Bingley bowed over it, being careful to release it as soon as he could politely do so, knowing Darcy was watching him.

"We will leave you now. Come, Caroline."

As they were walking out, Bingley pulled Darcy aside. "I cannot believe you strung along Caroline like that, Darcy!"

"Perhaps it was beneath me, but you both needed the lesson. _You_ should have told her of my engagement and _she_ should not have made such a fool of herself over me. Really, such behavior does neither of you credit and if she is not careful, she could find herself in a difficult situation. Not all men she will meet are honorable. Fortunately, Anne was very gracious. She had every right to tell your sister to stop hanging onto her betrothed." Darcy gave his friend a very pointed look.

"You are correct. I will speak to her after we leave." Bingley's smile returned. "But let me offer you my congratulations as well. Miss de Bourgh is a fine catch."

"That she is. Thank you. Am I still invited to the wedding?"

"Of course." The amiable Bingley had returned; he slapped Darcy's shoulder. "Caroline wishes it!"

~~~/~~~

The weeks wore on and soon it was approaching the end of the year. Darcy had attended Louisa Bingley's wedding and wished the newly married couple well. He also made a concerted effort to dance with Miss Caroline Bingley whenever they attended the same assemblies and balls. Anne knew his conscience played on him for the little drama he had orchestrated in his home. Fortunately, Miss Bingley recovered from her mortification and wisely accepted Mr. Darcy's proffered olive branch. She used his attentions to entice other men into her company. There were many "fish in the sea" who would overlook her connections with trade in exchange for her handsome dowry. She may have been disappointed, but she was no fool.

It was decided that Darcy needed to return to Derbyshire to attend to Pemberley. He wanted to leave before winter storms hit the North, making travel difficult at best. Georgiana would remain at her school. Lady Catherine decided to tarry in Town for a few more weeks and then return to Rosings until the wedding.

Before he left, Darcy managed to find some time alone with Anne. Mrs. Jenkinson had proven to be a very conscientious chaperone. She said little in company, but she doggedly would not let the couple out of her sight. Mercifully, Lady Catherine had intervened and allowed the cousins a few moments of privacy.

Not much was said, as they were more agreeably engaged; their lips battled for supremacy while their hands roamed in exploration of their torsos. Darcy dared to reach lower to hold Anne's posterior, pulling her even tighter against him. Before the lust veered out of control, Anne broke the spell over them laying her head against Darcy's wildly beating heart.

"Why did I ever want to wait until spring to be married?" she gasped.

"If you had capitulated to my suggestion, we would be married by now and instead of having to steal these moments alone. I fear if we keep this up, I will disgrace myself."

"When we are together like this, part of me wants you to do just that. Then the rational side intervenes and we are left putting our clothing to rights. Oh Fitzwilliam, this will be a long three months."

~~~/~~~

And so it was. The two lovers had to content themselves with letters for the first two months until Darcy was able to return to Kent. Along the way he stopped to collect Georgiana from her school. She would return there after the wedding.

~~~/~~~

The weather still held remnants of winter, but the days were not so cold that Anne was unable to resume her tours of the estate. She knew every inch of Rosings, both inside the noble house and outside in its grand park. Anne was aware that she would not be spending much time here anymore. Her place would be at Pemberley. Yes, they would return to her childhood home, but only for a short time each year. How long until she would start to forget the way to the secluded glen where she and her beloved nearly lost all their restraint? Years down the road, would she still be able to find the spot where Fitzwilliam proposed and sealed their fate with love's first kiss?

Maggie found Anne sitting on a log under the canopy of the massive trees that populated the grove.

"Miss Anne! There you are. Your mother has requested your presence."

"Mrs. Stuart! What are you doing here? Could not another servant come to find me?"

"Yes, but I wanted to come for you." Maggie tipped Anne chin up. "You look sad, child. Whatever for? You marry tomorrow. Are you having doubts over your choice?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Anne smiled at her old friend. She would miss Maggie's calming presence.

"Dear Mrs. Stuart. However would I have managed without you? No, fear not, I am very excited to be marrying Mr. Darcy." Anne's face took on a dreamy look. "I love him so very much. My mood comes from the realization that when the sun sets tomorrow, nothing will ever be the same."

"The changes have already begun, child. It was inevitable. You are a grown woman, Miss Anne de Bourgh, no longer the little girl who cried for old Maggie when she scraped her knee."

"I did that rather regularly, if I recall correctly." Anne had a wistful look on her face.

Maggie laughed. "You were always involved in some mischief; that is why you were so adorable." She stepped closer. "Looking at you now, I see a beautiful woman in the bloom of her femininity. Think fondly on the past and look to the future with anticipation."

"How did you become so wise so young?" Anne said fondly.

"Miss, if you serve a woman like your mother for as long as I have, you get many opportunities to learn a few things."

Anne laughed. "I have never understood why Mama has allowed such impertinence from you. She certainly would dismiss any other servant."

"You do know I would never say such a thing in front of any one but you."

"Or her."

"…Or my mistress, but only when she needs to hear it from me. Lady Catherine and I came to an understanding long ago. She knows she has my complete loyalty and thus allows me to speak my mind occasionally, but _never_ in front of other servants. They can be the worst gossips."

"Worse than the fine ladies of the _ton_?"

"Nearly. The Quality must have their vices."

"Of which there are many." Anne became reflective again. "I will miss our talks, Mrs. Stuart. You have always had time to listen to me."

"I will still be here when you come back to Rosings. I am the only servant who remains from before you were born. If I have served your family for this long, why would I leave now that you are married?"

"Truly? Are there no others from the days when my father was alive?"

"None, Miss. I alone remain. But come, your mother has summoned you and we have delayed long enough."

"Mother always wants to see me. I will be glad when tomorrow is over; there will be no more wedding plans to discuss!"

~~~/~~~

"Ah, there you are. Where have you been all morning?" demanded Lady Catherine.

"I was walking, as I normally would do on such a fine day."

"I will have to place Mrs. Jenkinson _and_ Stuart as a guard over you in the morning to see that you do not _accidentally_ wander away. Heavens! What would your fiancé think if you were late for your own wedding?"

Anne kissed her mother on the cheek. "I have no intention of going out for a walk in the morning; I have more important things to prepare for."

"Yes, well, it is high time we talk about some of those things. As a married woman you will be expected to… welcome all the attentions of your husband. I will not lie to you as my own mother did. It can be unpleasant and painful, especially the first time. There will be blood, but you must not complain. It will be over soon enough and then you can send him to his own chambers."

Lady Catherine went on to explain the activity in more detail. Anne listened attentively, though what her mother told her was not much more than she already knew. There had been that one morning in the glen a few weeks ago when she and Fitzwilliam had nearly gone too far. She knew the differences between a man and a woman and how they would come together to make a child. Only her soon-to-be husband's sense of honor had kept them from experiencing this already. It had led to some awkwardness between the two of them, but as always, good sense won out and they had talked about what had happened, and what would happen when they were safely man and wife. Since then, Anne had looked forward to it.

However, it saddened Anne that her mother had obviously not had any good experiences with her father. Perhaps that was why she was an only child.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Lady Catherine asked when she had finished her lecture.

"No, you have done an admirable job of being honest with me about what to expect."

"I am sorry to disappoint you with the realities of your duty."

"I will be fine, Mother. I know how to manage my husband," Anne said, trying to reassure her mother. It was not often Anne saw Lady Catherine look so forlorn.

Lady Catherine replied skeptically, "Let us hope so."

~~~/~~~

Fitzwilliam Darcy handed his bride into the awaiting carriage. All of their family stood outside Rosings to wish them well. The wedding had been lovely, though Anne was a little worried about her aging parson, Mr. Lawton. The spry old gentleman was able to perform the service with a clear voice, but he did have a little difficulty standing without the aid of the pulpit to hold. After she and her new husband had signed the register, they had returned to Rosings for a wonderful wedding breakfast. Anne Darcy thought her mother never looked so joyful.

Many of the servants had turned out to watch their young mistress leave her home as well. Anne was truly loved by them and she would be missed. Their consolation was her promise to return to spend part of the year at her childhood home. The estate was now completely hers and her husband's. Upon the marriage, the trust that oversaw her inheritance had ended. Fitzwilliam and Anne Darcy were the new master and mistress of Rosings; Lady Catherine de Bourgh was merely their representative now. She would continue to rule over the great house, and everyone expected nothing much to change in the daily running of the household, but her word was no longer the final decree. That privilege now belonged to the new Mrs. Darcy.

Despite the change in circumstances, two women were very happy and very much relieved. For so long, both had lived in anticipation of this momentous day. Lady Catherine watched with pleasure as her new son-in-law took his bride away. Maggie Stuart too looked at the scene with fondness. Each had the same thought as the carriage drove away.

If, in spite of all their careful planning, the truth of Anne's birth came to light, she would be safe. Fitzwilliam Darcy would stand by his wife.

~~~/~~~

**_End of Part II_**

* * *

**And ... we are finally back to the Prologue. **

**FYI Part III is 10 chapters long. It's intense and emotional, but that doesn't mean that it is full of angst. It should be pretty obvious where we have been heading and on Monday we'll finally arrive. Then it will be "hold on to you hats" time. And yes, I promise there will be a very long author's note at the end of Chapter 17. **


	15. Chapter 15

**September 19, 2014 – Part III begins a year after Part II ended. Quite a bit has changed since the couple married. I think you will approve.**

* * *

**Part III**

**Chapter 15**

_March, 1811_

The Darcys traveled to Kent to spend six weeks leading up to Easter with Lady Catherine. The plans for the spring plantings were in the possession of Pemberley's capable steward. Darcy himself would see to things at Rosings. His supervision of his wife's estate began shortly after their marriage. While Anne's steward had done an admirable job, Darcy felt there was more to be gained by his personal attention. He was also unafraid to invest capital in the tenant cottages to retain and attract better people to work the land for them. All of this was done with Anne's knowledge and approval. She too felt a responsibility to those who lived within the confines of the estate.

Anne and Fitzwilliam spent final three weeks of the visit seeing to things before departing for London. They would not remain in Town for the Season as they had the year previous. Anne was expecting her first child and her husband had determined that his heir would be born in Derbyshire. They meant only to stay long enough to settle Georgiana and do a little shopping for Anne. Pemberley waited.

Just after the first of the year, following consultationa with his cousin Andrew Fitzwilliam, Darcy had removed Georgiana from her school. The decision was not a hasty one. Georgiana had never outgrown her shyness, and her tendency toward reserve did not serve her well amongst her peers in school. That is not to say she did not have friends – she did. Unfortunately, those to whom she gravitated were as soft-spoken as the young Miss Darcy and were no match for the more outgoing, and vindictive, young ladies who also resided at the august establishment. Georgiana was teased relentlessly as they willfully mistook her timidity for hubris. Such a gentle soul as Georgiana bore it as well as she could, but Anne and her brother detected her reluctance to return to school and discovered the true situation. Georgiana had stayed at Pemberley and Fitzwilliam promised to find a companion who could stay with her in Town so that she would have access to all the masters she wished.

He spent several months looking for a woman to live with Georgiana, and finally settled on the Widow Younge. Her husband had died, leaving her a house in a fashionable part of London but little else. There was enough income from the interest from her dowry to survive, but Mrs. Younge was looking for means to supplement her barely adequate portion. It seemed a perfect situation; Miss Darcy could stay in Town and Mrs. Younge could keep her house. Whatever misgivings Darcy may have had about Georgiana living away from the Darcy Townhouse were allayed by the refined manners of her new companion and the promise of Georgiana's other guardian to call on the girl frequently.

~~~/~~~

Anne had arranged to visit her favorite modiste with Georgiana and her new companion. She was increasing and constantly complained about her wardrobe. It seemed nothing fit the way it was supposed to and the only solution was to order new gowns that would accommodate her increased bosom and have room for her newly expanding girth.

Darcy knew better than to go shopping with the women; instead he went to his club. He had not been there much of late. Since he and Anne had returned to Pemberley after the last Season, they had hardly even been to London.

He greeted many acquaintances upon his entrance. One person in particular caught his notice and he made his way over to his friend.

"Darcy!" Bingley said in surprise. He stood and they shook hands. "Care to join me?"

"I would be delighted."

After they were seated, Darcy ordered something to drink.

"I had not heard you were in Town. Is Mrs. Darcy with you?"

"She is shopping with my sister." Both wrinkled their noses at the thought of being forced to endure a day with the ladies in the shops.

"I believe Caroline and Louisa are similarly occupied. I should not be surprised if they were to meet."

"Are Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley in good health?"

"They are well, thank you."

"Your younger sister remains unmarried? I would have thought she would have found a gentleman to wed by now."

"Yes, well…" Bingley shifted uncomfortably. "She has yet to find the right man; only had the one Season, you know. Caroline has high hopes for this year."

Darcy nodded. Charles had not gained the upper hand in his family and now he was paying the price of another Season. Caroline Bingley had made it through two Little Seasons and one full Season without a single offer _she_ deemed acceptable. If Bingley did not have better luck, he would be paying for another year's worth of the latest finery for his sister.

"You will remain in Town?" Bingley asked hopefully. "I should like to introduce you to Miss Cheatham."

"And how long have you known this Miss Cheatham?"

"About a month now. She is a most lovely woman."

"Hmmm, if I had arrived a week ago you would have proclaimed her the most beautiful woman you had ever beheld."

"Well…"

"And if I had come a week from today, you would already have fallen out of love with this creature."

"That is a bit harsh now, Darcy."

"But true. Honestly, I should stay in Town just to make sure you do not do something foolish. However, Anne and I leave in a few days for Pemberley."

"I was certain you would stay. Last year Mrs. Darcy was quite the hostess."

Darcy smiled at the memory of his wife's triumphs. "Yes, but we cannot tarry in Ton."

"Nonsense!"

"Bingley," Darcy leaned forward and spoke quietly. "Anne is with child and we do not wish to risk staying in the city. The air in Derbyshire is better. After the last time…we will not jeopardize the health of the child."

"The last time?"

"We had thought…but it was not to be."

"I am very sorry to hear that, Darcy. I had no idea."

"Not many know. I trust your discretion."

"You can be assured of my secrecy. Of course you must take your wife to Pemberley. I shall miss your wise counsel."

"Just do not propose to a woman until you find yourself in love for at least two months complete and you will be safe from an imprudent match."

Another voice answered him. "Giving our young friend advice again, Darcy?"

"Sir John! Anne will be delighted to hear I saw you."

"Please give Mrs. Darcy my compliments. I had meant to call in a day or two."

"You should call as soon as you can; we will not stay in London much longer."

"Then I will come tomorrow."

"I shall tell her. She will be delighted."

After Darcy and Anne had married, Darcy had, in spite of himself, become good friends with Sir John Whitby. The two made an odd pair due to their great difference in height, but Darcy soon found that though he was a clear head taller than Sir John, he did not tower over the man figuratively. Darcy realized that while Whitby had at one time greatly admired his wife, the man in question now only held Anne in high esteem. He would never dare insinuate himself into the Darcys' lives or attempt to cause discord. Sir John simply wished to be Anne and Darcy's friend. And so he was. In fact, Darcy now considered the little man one of his truest friends.

A fourth joined their party.

"Plaguing the poor unmarried men by rhapsodizing about your wife _again_, Darcy? Have a little compassion on Whitby, he nearly fell in love with her. Of course, if he had true discernment he would have seen the superiority of my Helena over every other woman."

"de Bourgh! Your wife let you out of the house long enough to visit your club?" Darcy mocked.

"Some of us prefer the company of our spouses over these pitiful excuses for gentlemen."

"I would have hoped your wife would have softened your manners by now. Look what a fine job your cousin did on Darcy," Sir John retorted.

Darcy bowed his head smartly.

"Anne had less to reform." Arthur laughed; he was always able to admit his faults and thankful that Helena had finally accepted them – and him. The past seven months since his marriage to the former Miss Simpson had been the happiest of his life. "I have just been to your house, Darcy, to deliver my wife to yours. Anne was just on her way out to visit the shops so my wife decided to join her and the rest of the ladies. Anne mentioned you were here, so I thought _I_ would come and join you."

"Knowing our wives, you are much safer here, than being dragged all over Bond Street."

"Most assuredly! I assumed you would be at Darcy House to keep me company. Then Anne told me you were leaving for Derbyshire in a few days and I understood you would want to take your leave of this place and the friends therein before you headed north. Interestingly enough, we return to Thigston in a few weeks as well."

"You are not staying for the Season either?" Bingley asked.

"No, I much prefer the company of my wife, and since she will be in Surrey, I will be there as well. The diversions of London are less appealing to this old married man. Darcy knows of what I speak."

Sir John snorted. "Darcy never found Town appealing before he was married!"

"And even less so now," Darcy confessed.

"Thus the two married gentleman retire to the country whilst the two eligible bachelors remain in London. What a horrible lot we have drawn, Bingley," Sir John said with his hand over his heart for greater effect. "Perhaps I should return to my estate. If you had one, you could emulate us."

"If only my father had purchased one before he died, I would. Alas, the task is left to me. Someday soon I shall begin to look," Bingley admitted.

"But not during the Season; your sister would not be happy to leave London," Darcy opined.

"Tease me all you want, but someday soon I will be writing to you all, inviting you to a house-party at my own estate. I will even endeavor to write slowly and legibly to see that you do not use that as an excuse to put me off!"

"Charles Bingley promising an effort at good penmanship?" Arthur de Bourgh said in mock amazement. "How could we fail to accede to his request – since we will actually be able to _read_ his correspondence for a change?"

The men laughed and ordered another round of drinks. They knew not when they would have the chance to meet so informally again.

~~~/~~~

July was a beautiful month to be in Derbyshire. Anne thought of how much cooler the summer months spent farther north were than the ones she had remembered growing up in Kent. There were few days when the heat was oppressive and in her expectant state, she was thankful that her husband had insisted their heir be born at his ancestral estate.

The beauty of the countryside was a respite from the dreams she had suffered the last few nights. Anne could not remember the content, but she had awakened with a feeling of unease about her dear sister Georgiana. This, of course, was nonsense. Georgiana was in the very capable hands of the impressive Mrs. Younge. The letters that came from Georgiana, and from the friends and family who had called on her, spoke of a happy girl growing in confidence. Hiring the lady to shepherd Georgiana in the completion of her studies while Anne and Darcy were obliged to remain at Pemberley had been a wonderful idea. There was no rational reason to worry; the pair would leave Ramsgate in another fortnight and travel to Pemberley, where Georgiana would remain until after Anne gave birth.

However, rationality and an expectant mother do not always co-exist. Therefore, after more than a week of Anne's worrying over his sister, Fitzwilliam decided it would be best if he left early for Ramsgate to collect her. He would spend a few days at the seaside town and then bring Georgiana back to Anne. It was to be a decision he would never regret.

~~~/~~~

Anne was surprised that her husband had returned several days before expected. She had come to meet the carriage, anxious to see Fitzwilliam and Georgiana again. What she saw shocked her. Fitzwilliam alighted from the conveyance with a somber look on his face and after he made eye contact with his wife, turned to help his sister out. Anne could hear him coax the young girl to exit the box and wondered why Georgiana was so hesitant to come out. Georgiana always wanted to be the first one out of a coach, but now the girl would not move. Anne waited until Darcy stepped back into the vehicle and picked Georgiana up in his arms. He did not stop walking until he had reached Georgiana's chambers. Anne said nothing as he walked by. She knew something was terribly wrong and hurried behind her husband. Within the safety of the familiar room, Fitzwilliam moved to lay his sister down on her bed. Anne was before him, throwing back the covers.

Georgiana turned away from the two people she loved most and cried, "Please leave me."

Anne was not inclined to comply, but her husband stayed her from sitting down and shook his head, then nodded towards the door.

"Very well, dearest," Anne said to weeping girl, "but if you want me, send for me and I shall come."

The miserable girl nodded and pulled the covers tighter and continued to weep.

Darcy and Anne left and met a worried Mrs. Reynolds outside Georgiana's door.

"I know it is not your normal duty, but I would appreciate it if you would personally attend my sister. She is very upset and I trust only you to hold her confidence."

"I understand, sir. Will Mrs. Younge be coming later?"

"That…woman…is no longer in my employ."

The older servant acknowledged the implication and then left to attend her charge.

"Come, Anne. I have much to tell you."

They walked arm in arm to her rooms, neither speaking a word, though Anne sorely wanted to ask questions.

"It was Wickham," he spat once they were alone. "The cur tried to talk Georgiana into eloping!" Darcy started to pace. "I came upon them walking along the seaside. Wickham was entirely too close to Georgiana to be considered proper and Mrs. Younge was a few paces behind them looking very happy."

"I immediately took Georgiana to her rooms where she told me everything. I wrote to Wickham and he left immediately. I then interviewed Mrs. Younge, who, unknown to us, knew him. She claimed she had only agreed to re-introduce the pair. It was a lie, of course. They must have been planning this… this heinous plot for months, waiting for the right time to put it in place. Her face clearly showed her guilt in the matter. She was too eager to be exonerated, and Georgiana told me she had written to us telling of meeting Wickham again, giving the letters to her companion to post. As you know, we never received the letters and I do not believe Georgiana's missives would ever have been sent!"

Anne was angry with Mrs. Younge, even angrier with George Wickham, and broken-hearted for dear sweet Georgiana. "Has she been this afflicted since Ramsgate?"

"She has barely spoken a word and will not look at me." Darcy was frustrated. Anne intercepted him on his latest excursion over the carpet, placing her hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Fitzwilliam. She is safe. That is all that matters"

"But she is not whole. Where has the laughter gone? Her shyness has returned ten-fold."

"It is still too early. Think of her position. She has just discovered that an old friend was willing to trick her to gain her money through marriage, and the woman _we hired_ to protect her has led her to a wolf. I also suspect she is thoroughly ashamed and blaming herself for being taken advantage of when she knew she was asked to do something wrong."

"Perhaps. Can you speak with her?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, I will," Anne assured him. "It might not be today, but I shall speak to her."

~~~/~~~

Georgiana did not emerge from her room for several days. Anne was equally annoyed and worried. On the fourth day when she still did not appear, Anne decided it was time to confront her sister. She took up a tray to Georgiana's room; the child must have nourishment.

"Eat, and then we will talk," Anne said. Georgiana nodded her head once without looking up. When Anne was satisfied that her charge had consumed a sufficient amount, she began to speak about Ramsgate. At first, Georgiana did not want to talk, but Anne gradually helped her relax and she began to speak about Mr. Wickham.

"He seemed just perfect. True, he was a little poor, but I had such fond memories of him from my childhood that money never seemed an insurmountable obstacle. I had enough for both of us, and Anne, he was ever so charming." With that statement, she looked so miserable that Anne was not surprised when Georgiana started crying again.

Anne wrapped her arms around her sister and tried to soothe her. "Shhhh, it is over. Your brother came in time to save you and this will all be forgotten."

"But… I think I am still in love with Mr. Wickham."

Anne tipped the girl's chin up so Georgiana would be forced to look at Anne when she spoke. "Perhaps you are."

"I so wanted what you and Fitzwilliam have. My brother loves you very much, even if you try to hide it from Aunt Catherine. I know better."

"My dear sister. Do you not understand that I was willing to marry your brother _before_ we developed the strong feelings we now possess?"

"You did not marry because it was a love match?"

"We married in spite of it." Anne found a more comfortable position to sit. Being eight months pregnant made that increasingly difficult each day of her confinement. "We discovered that we were well matched and I had the utmost respect for Fitzwilliam. Falling in love was an additional advantage neither of us counted on." Anne patted Georgiana's hand. "I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone else, including my husband."

Georgiana perked up a bit at the prospect of hearing a secret.

"There were only two men during my first Season in Town that I would ever have considered marrying. Oh, there were many who flattered my vanity with pretty words and gallant manners, but there were only two who were interested in me for more than _monetary_ reasons."

"Who?"

"Your brother and Sir John Whitby."

"Sir John Whitby? I thought you were not fond of the man's company when you first met him?

"I was horrified!" Anne laughed. "But I soon found that while Sir John may not have been the most romantic of suitors, he adored me. I felt sorry for him. I now know he wants more from marriage than a large dowry from his wife and I think he thought I was the one who would make him happy. While I could not have accepted him then, his fervent regard, loyalty and kindness eventually overcame the poor first impression he made and I saw that he is a very good man. That is why I am honored to count Sir John among my friends.

"The point is that there are many people, and not just fortune hunting men, who would take advantage of you for your wealth if they could. You should be in no hurry to marry; you are but fifteen years old. Georgiana, remember, I did not make my debut until I was seventeen and a half and I know I was naïve about a great many things, though I could not admit it at the time. Fitzwilliam was very correct to insist I spend the Season without any commitments. I came to appreciate him even more during those months as I compared him against the men I met. In a few more years you will be much more prepared to enter into society and your brother and I will be with you to help you discern the character of the people you meet."

"I would rather stay here at Pemberley and be an aunt to your children."

"By then this little one," Anne put her hand lovingly on her greatly expanded stomach, "will be two years of age, quite spoiled, and no doubt terrorizing the staff. You will want to flee to London for more stimulating and fully grown-up company." Anne laughed. "Now help me up so I can face my duties for the day. Mrs. Reynolds is expecting me and as you know, we must never keep her waiting."

Georgiana assisted her sister to her feet and then pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I expect to see you at your place at the next meal."

Georgiana released Anne and stepped a pace back.

"I will. I have been avoiding Fitzwilliam more than anything else," she admitted sheepishly.

Anne arched an eyebrow. "He is more worried about you than anything else."

"I know."

"Then speak to him. The sooner you do, the sooner all of us can move past this."

"I will, I promise. That is, I promise if you promise to rest after you see Mrs. Reynolds."

"As if I have a choice." Anne rolled her eyes. "I love Fitzwilliam, but he can be overly protective of me."

Georgiana stood up a little taller. "Now that I have returned, I will help you."

Anne smiled with fondness for her beloved sister. "I am counting on just that."

~~~/~~~

On second day of August, in the Year of our Lord, 1811, Anne de Bourgh Darcy began to feel the pains of childbirth. On the third day of August 1811, she delivered a healthy girl. Four weeks later the child was christened Elizabeth Anne Georgiana Darcy in the parish church. Newly promoted Colonel Andrew Fitzwilliam was the godfather and the recovering Georgiana Darcy, godmother.

Pemberley, and Rosings Park, had an heir.

* * *

**Well, heiress.**

**We've finally made it up to the traditional starting point of P&P canon, assuming the traditional 1811/1812 timeline. Are you ready to go to Hertfordshire?**


	16. Chapter 16

**September 22, 2014 – Before we jump in I just wanted to say a few things.**

**Again, thank you to all who took a chance and stuck with this story after the awful beginning I put you all through. I really did need to write it that way. The story just flowed from that beginning and if I hadn't done it, this would not have followed. And for the faithful following that have been leaving reviews, I really appreciate it. If you are logged in I've left you replies if possible. Check your personal messages if you didn't know your comments were being answered.**

**We are about to reach the point where Anne finds out that she was adopted. I cannot claim to understand the emotions a person goes through when they learn this, whether as an adult or a child. I did my best, though, to put myself in 'Anne's' shoes. I think we all come to a point in our early adulthood where we question our place in the world and struggle to find peace with our little corner of it. That was my inspiration. It's not easy and not always rational but most of us muddle through it and come out whole in the end. ****So if you have a hard time understanding why Anne acts the way she does, think about that time in your life when you wondered who you really were. If we are very lucky, we have our own Darcy by our side to help us along.**

**And on that note, it is time to begin. Hang on folks; we've finally reached the main event.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"No, we are not going to Netherstone!" Anne glared at her husband, hands on hips, defying him to question her.

"It is Netherfield, and yes, we must!" Fitzwilliam answered, matching her glare with an equally determined look of his own.

"Netherstone, Netherfield, what does it matter; we are not going."

"And as your husband, I say that we are." He pondered the odds that she would meekly acquiesce to his decree. They were too small to even hope.

"Are you out of your senses?" Anne huffed. "Elizabeth is only two months old!"

"I promised Bingley a long time ago that whenever he had an estate, I would be the first to visit him."

"Even Charles Bingley would understand why we must decline at this time!"

"I gave him my word – I will not break it."

"What about Georgiana?"

"We had agreed that she would return to London with Mrs. Annesley to stay with our uncle. I see no reason why that should change. In fact, we could travel with her to Town and then continue to Netherfield. Bingley has informed me the estate is about 20 miles from London."

"Fine, have it your way. Elizabeth and I wish you, Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley a safe trip. Please be back at Pemberley by Christmas." She tried to walk past him but he would not allow her, carefully grabbing hold of her arm

"Anne, all of us are going. I do not understand why you are so opposed to the trip. It is one day less than if we were traveling to Kent. If, after we see Bingley's estate, you wish to continue on to Rosings, we can always make our excuses that we need to visit Lady Catherine."

Anne carefully removed his hand from her arm, but did not make a move to leave again. "We have only just rid ourselves of her company. I thought she would never leave after Elizabeth was born. I love my mother, but two months in the same household, now that I am mistress and a mother, is too long. Thank God she took Mrs. Jenkinson with her."

"You did not care much for your former companion." Darcy sensed the opportunity to change the conversation.

"She was much more to the taste of my mother. I did not dislike her, I simply did not like her."

"Is there a difference?"

Anne rolled her eyes. Sometimes she found Fitzwilliam so infuriating. "Of course, I would rather have been left alone than forced to sit with Mrs. Jenkinson. She is a very dull woman."

"Thus perfect for her ladyship, for Lady Catherine seldom requires an answer. Though I think your mother suffers for the lack of your company. There is no one left at Rosings who will dare defy her."

"Stuart will." Darcy cocked his head in disbelief. "Well, if called for, Mrs. Stuart is not afraid to question Mother."

"In my experience, the only thing that prods your esteemed housekeeper to challenge Lady Catherine is you. However, I must add that your mother is much the same as Stuart; when it comes to her daughter, Lady Catherine de Bourgh thinks nothing and no one is good enough."

"Except for you."

"She wanted me for her son-in-law," he said smugly.

"_I_ wanted you for her son-in-law…eventually."

"You have me," Darcy reached over and took his wife in his arms, "and I shall never let you forget it." That pronouncement was followed by slow and sensuous kisses that left Anne's legs unable to support her. "We leave in a fortnight for Hertfordshire, yes?" Darcy whispered.

Anne did not realize what she had agreed to until later.

If Darcy thought the discussion over, he was mistaken. Anne still thought it ludicrous to subject a newborn to such a journey. Eventually he was forced to appeal to his wife's fondness for Caroline Bingley, or rather, her lack thereof.

Unlike her former companion, Mrs. Jenkinson, to whom Anne was indifferent, Anne _disliked_ Caroline Bingley. She found Miss Bingley to be well educated and accomplished. However, the chit was an unmitigated social climber of the worst kind; she did not believe anyone thought of her as anything but a lady born into the highest circles, instead of the daughter of a tradesman that she was. It was not that Anne had anything against people in trade. Heavens! Her cousin Arthur de Bourgh's money came from that source. Anne merely despised people who were too quick to forget where they came from. Acceptance in the _ton_ came with time, not with attitudes of unearned superiority.

So when Darcy told Anne that Sir John was to be among the party, Anne could not leave her friend to the mercy of Miss Bingley. Anne liked her former admirer too much to subject him to a house party where he would constantly be in company with _that_ woman with no one but Bingley and the Hursts to rescue him.

And so, in the second week of October, the Darcys were on the road to Hertfordshire via London to stay with Bingley and his family at his new estate.

~~~/~~~

The timing of their arrival at Netherfield could not have been any better. Darcy had sent word ahead of when they would arrive and Bingley had used the intervening days to hurry back to London to gather his sisters Caroline and Louisa, and Louisa's husband, Mr. Humphrey Hurst. Sir John Whitby made up the last of the party. They arrived a few hours before the Darcy-crested coach rolled up Netherfield's main drive. Their host was there to greet them and dote on the little child, and soon enough they were settled in their rooms. Counting two-month old Miss Darcy, they had an even number of eight for the dinner table – not that Miss Darcy would be anywhere but asleep in the nursery during the evenings.

Miss Bingley gloried in presiding over the table, though she claimed the meal was not up to her normal standards. Seeing that they had only arrived that afternoon, the mistress of the manor promised a marked improvement once she had a chance to put the staff to rights.

"I think they have done an admirable job, Caroline. And with your excellent instruction, anything that may be lacking will quickly be amended," Bingley said with a jovial air.

"Will there be any sport tomorrow?" Mr. Hurst asked.

"I need to speak with my gamekeeper, but if not tomorrow then someday soon. Besides, we do not want to tire ourselves out and not be able to attend the ball at the local assembly rooms. We have all been invited."

Anne noticed Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst give their brother pointed looks, which he ignored.

"A ball? You never mentioned a ball, Bingley." Darcy said carefully.

"It must have slipped my mind; I was so happy to see you I forgot to tell you."

"I do not know how he forgot; it was all he could talk about when he was in Town." Sir John laughed. "We had a devil of a time making him stop! He must have asked me four times if I were bringing my dancing shoes."

"Your old ones or your new?" Anne asked, delighted at the jovial turn in the conversation.

"Why both, Mrs. Darcy. I shall leave it to you to command which ones I wear."

"You have charged me with a very weighty responsibility, sir!"

"The toes of the maidens of Hertfordshire are at your mercy, madam."

"Will everyone be attending the ball?" Caroline queried.

No one spoke in the negative, not wishing to offend their host by remaining behind. When Bingley saw the response, his smile broadened.

"Excellent! I love a country dance. Caroline, Louisa, Mrs. Darcy. I hope to dance with you all! And perhaps, Mrs. Darcy, you can convince your taciturn spouse to take a turn with you as well?"

"You may rest assured, Bingley, that I will dance with my wife and all the ladies of the party, if they are so inclined."

"Only do not ask him to stand up with a woman he has never met before. He is likely to say something rude," Anne teased.

"I could never imagine Mr. Darcy doing such a thing!" Miss Bingley cried, horrified that Mr. Darcy's own wife could say such a thing.

"My wife teases me, Miss Bingley. Pay her no mind. And you, Sir John, will you dance with the local populace?"

"Most assuredly, for as soon as Bingley and I walk through the door, the matrons will know we are single and in possession of a good income."

"And therefore in dire need of a wife," Anne added.

"Not so dire, I thank you, Mrs. Darcy. But we will be introduced to many young ladies and expected to dance. I am not opposed to such a diversion." Sir John noticed that his hostess was looking at him rather intently. "While I have the chance, will you be so kind as to dance the first set after we arrive, Miss Bingley?"

Miss Bingley was satisfied. "Certainly, Sir John."

~~~/~~~

That night, after Anne had checked on Elizabeth, Anne and Darcy retired for the evening in Anne's chambers, since those rooms were connected to the nursery.

"What are your impressions of Netherfield?" he asked his wife.

"You mean Netherstone?" The name of the estate had become a joke between the two.

"One of these days you will forget yourself and say that to Bingley."

Anne sighed in defeat. "I suppose you are right." Then she pouted for good measure and Fitzwilliam felt it incumbent upon himself to tickle the impudent frown off her face. She lay on her back, nearly out of breath from the onslaught.

"Enough! I surrender – we are at Netherfield Park!" Darcy sat up with a look of triumph on his face. "That was entirely unfair, sir! Your arms are much longer than mine."

"You brought it upon yourself. Now, tell me your impressions of Netherfield."

Anne sat up and fluffed the pillows before she leaned back against them.

"It is nothing to Pemberley or Rosings, of course, but it is a pretty little estate from what we have seen. The house is large enough to meet Bingley's needs, if a little outdated in décor. That is not surprising since he is only leasing the place."

"You approve?"

"From what I have seen, I do. Yet I know nothing about the rest of the estate other than what we saw on our way to the house and what we could see from the windows. Will Bingley have much to say in the matters of his tenants and the land?"

"I believe so, which is another reason why I was so insistent on coming. He has little experience being anything more than a young man of fortune with little responsibility."

"He is very fortunate to have such a friend."

Darcy snorted, "And he repays me by dragging us off to a country dance the day after we arrive!"

"Oh please! I happen to know you like those _dreaded_ country balls. You always dance with me when we attend them in Derbyshire."

"That, my love, is because I know you enjoy it."

"And will you dance with anyone else tomorrow?"

"Only the ladies in our party. You know I do not like to dance with women with whom I am not acquainted."

"That is true. Three to six dances are all I may expect to see from you."

"There is an advantage to being an old married man. I will not be disappointing any young ladies since I am off the marriage market. Sir John was correct when he said he and Bingley would be dancing all night."

Anne thought for a moment before answering. "I do not think I ever told you, but before we were married, Sir John told me he was not very fond of dancing."

"Really? That is most surprising! Since our engagement I have seen him dance numerous times."

"I encouraged him to do so, and to wear normal shoes!"

Darcy laughed, he had heard about Sir John's special dancing pumps. "Do you think he still owns that pair?"

"I doubt it, but at least he can laugh about it now. Hmm, maybe I should suggest he procure another pair especially to dance with Miss Bingley."

"Has she decided to have him?"

"I do not think so, but she appears to be wavering. Sir John is too kind to let her know he has no interest in a way that will leave no doubt. Perhaps you should speak to Bingley?"

"I doubt Sir John would care for my interference on his behalf."

"No, I suppose not." Anne yawned.

"We should sleep now; it has been a long and tiring day." Darcy made himself comfortable beneath the covers. "Goodnight, love."

Anne kissed her husband on the lips and then rolled to her side to tuck her body against his.

"Goodnight, my beloved husband."

~~~/~~~

The gentlemen did not end up shooting the next day, but plans were made for a few days later. Instead, the day was spent in leisurely pursuits in anticipation of a night of dancing.

Alas, when the party gathered, Darcy had to make excuses for him and Anne; Elizabeth needed the attention of her mother. He told the others to go ahead and that he and Anne would join them in Meryton later, if the baby had calmed enough by then.

Sir William Lucas, one of the leading men of the area, was the first to greet the diminished Netherfield party and offered to introduce them. Bingley immediately accepted and Sir William led them to a group of women that included his wife, Lady Lucas, and a Mrs. Bennet and their daughters. Bingley looked at the one matron, clearly puzzled.

"I am sorry, madam, you are very familiar to me, but I know we have never met. I would have certainly remembered your charming daughters."

"They are charming girls." Mrs. Bennet beamed with pride. "And do you plan to dance, Mr. Bingley?" she inquired.

"Why else would I have come! Miss Lucas, would you care to dance the next with me, and Miss Bennet, the one after?"

Both agreed.

Bingley heard someone clear his throat behind them. He had quite forgotten about anything other than Miss Jane Bennet once she had consented to dance with him.

"Pardon me, this is my good friend Sir John Whitby."

"Ladies, it is my pleasure to meet you all. And Miss Bennet, since my friend is engaged to dance the next with him, might I claim the honor for this set?"

Miss Bennet demurely accepted. Sir John had to refrain from rolling his eyes; he saw the jealous look Bingley threw at him. Charles Bingley was smitten at first sight. _And so it begins again. Wait until the Darcys arrive,_ he mused.

As they moved down the line, Sir John questioned Jane about the neighborhood and then asked her about her family.

"Papa stayed home with the younger ones. Only Mary, Kitty and I are out in society. Kitty is further down the line. She loves to dance."

"And Miss Mary, I do not see her now."

"She rarely dances." Miss Bennet blushed.

"I noticed she carried a small book," he gently prodded. He could see that Miss Jane Bennet was a very quiet and private person – or at least she appeared to be.

"She is rather fond of reading." Just then Sir John spotted the woman in question in the corner of the room.

"What volume has her so engrossed now?"

"I believe it to be a moral tract. Mary is very… decided in her beliefs on upright behavior. Had she been born a man, I would have thought her destined for the church." Miss Bennet blushed again, "Oh, you must not think of her as a bluestocking, she is only interested in improving her mind."

Sir John tried to put her at ease. "I do not think less of any woman with a thirst for knowledge. In fact, there is another member of our party, soon to arrive with her husband, who is one of best read women I know."

"There are more coming?"

"Only two; Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's daughter was causing some consternation when we left. I expect they will arrive shortly."

The dance ended and the Darcys had not yet arrived. Bingley claimed the lovely Miss Bennet and Sir John, intrigued by the conversation with his last dance partner, asked Miss Mary Bennet to stand up with him for the next set. Like Bingley, he felt as if he had met the Bennets before. Miss Mary Bennet definitely reminded him of someone.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, for agreeing to partner me. Your sister told me you do not care much for dancing."

"I am rarely asked."

"Perhaps it is because you bring a book along and sneak off into the corner where only the most determined will find you?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge. Mary Bennet looked at him warily. "You have nothing to fear, your secret is safe with me. You see, there was a time when I preferred to stand on the sides of the room."

"What made you change your mind?" Mary asked, intrigued.

"I met a beautiful young woman, lively and full of mirth. She was also kind and generous. She taught me to laugh at myself and to not be afraid to be who I was. I would have married her if I could."

"Why did you not?"

"She fell in love with someone better suited for her."

"That is a very sad story, Sir John," Mary answered with feeling.

"Do not feel too sorry for me. She knew she was not the right woman for me and I rejoice in her happiness. She and her husband are some of my dearest friends.

"I choose to think of what I would have lost had she accepted me. I do not think we would ever have loved each other and I know I would never have had her husband's respect. We are all better for it, Miss Bennet."

"Not many men could be so magnanimous."

Sir John shrugged. "It is all I know. But enough about that – tell me more about yourself."

Mary Bennet began, as fluently as she could, to tell Sir John about her life at Longbourn, her family's estate. They became so engrossed in the conversation and patterns of the dance that neither they, nor Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet noticed when Anne and Darcy arrived.

It had taken nearly a half-hour to settle little Elizabeth. By the time Anne was ready to leave, they were an hour late. Fortunately, they were able to slip into the room with no fanfare. The din of the music and conversation was fairly loud and their companions had not noticed. However, when the music stopped, both Bingley and Sir John had spotted them and were bringing their partners over to greet them.

Darcy and Anne noticed the woman on Bingley's arm. How could they not? She was stunning; a classic beauty if ever there was one. In contrast, the young lady Sir John escorted had a pleasant face, if it could not be called pretty. Anne and Darcy were struck by a strong sense of familiarity when they were introduced to the Misses Bennet. Bingley insisted they meet the mother.

Sir William, Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennet were standing together when Bingley brought the rest of his party and Mrs. Bennet's two daughters to them.

"May I present my good friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire and his lovely wife, Anne Darcy."

When they had finished with the formalities, Mrs. Bennet looked first at Mr. Darcy and then at Mrs. Darcy. She originally was admiring Mrs. Darcy's gown but something drew her to look more intently at the fine lady's face. Mrs. Bennet started and stared until her complexion paled and she felt very woozy. She tried to reach out to touch Anne's cheek but fainted before she could do so. Sir William was forced to catch her before she could crumple to the floor. However, before she fainted, Mrs. Bennet uttered the words that left the six younger people who witnessed it in confusion and left Sir William and his wife in astonishment.

"My Elizabeth…"

* * *

**Yeah, I really did do that. **

**Chapter 17 on Wednesday with the long promised long author's note at the END of the chapter. **

**In the meantime, feel free to whine and pout. I do love reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**September 24, 2014 – Time to make the donuts! Er, I mean time to find out how Anne de Bourgh became Anne de Bourgh. I should fess up now and admit that there is a very small but important change I made to canon. (Besides the very big change I made to canon.) I'll explain it more at the end of the chapter. And thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I knew you folks would be bursting to let me know what you thought. I suspect there will be more airing of ideas at the end of this chapter as well. I'm not bothered. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sir William had spent many years cultivating his civility. He had left behind his business and retired to the life of a country squire. However, the qualities that had first earned him his knighthood once again came to the fore as he faced the situation before him. He peered into the confused face of Mrs. Darcy and saw in it the echoes of the woman he had known twenty years before. His wife must have seen the same thing, for without his prompting she looked him squarely in the eye.

"I will send for George immediately."

"Thank you, dear." He then turned his attention to the others as Lady Lucas hurried to complete her commission. "Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, can you please help me remove Mrs. Bennet to a private room?" The incident had been noticed and the room was filled with murmuring.

Darcy moved first. "Of course, sir." Bingley joined him, taking Sir William's place. "Lead the way."

"Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, would you please see Mrs. Darcy to the blue room. I will come to bring you to your mother shortly."

They obeyed and the room watched as the Mrs. Bennet was carried out by the two gentleman.

Miss Bennet and Miss Mary sat with Anne in the appointed place. No one seemed inclined to speak. Sir William came back to them with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy as soon as Lady Lucas had returned from sending the servant for Mr. Bennet. He sent Miss Bennet to her mother and Miss Mary to tell her sister, Miss Catherine, that they would need to leave soon. Mr. Bingley returned to the rest of his party.

"Sir William," Darcy began as soon as the door was closed, "Will you please explain what the devil is going on! Why is a woman we have never met calling my wife by my daughter's name?"

"Mr. Darcy, I… You have a daughter named Elizabeth?"

"Yes, she is but two months old."

Sir William shook his head. "I do not know where to begin. I fear this is not my tale to tell. I have summoned Mr. Bennet. He lives but a mile from Meryton and I expect him within minutes."

Darcy was not happy. Something was terribly wrong; he knew it with all his being.

"Mrs. Darcy, please forgive my impertinence, but could you kindly tell me how old you are?"

"Whatever for?" Anne asked, incredulous.

"Please, I would not ask if it were not important."

"I turned twenty last month."

Sir William looked very grave.

"I say, what has my wife's age to do with this?" Darcy demanded.

"Unless I am mistaken, Mr. Darcy, everything."

~~~/~~~

The servant had arrived at Longbourn nearly out of breath.

"Lady Lucas has sent me to tell you… that Mrs. Bennet has fainted… that you are needed immediately. She says to tell you that it is a matter of life and death… and that you must come now. You are to take my horse, sir."

George Bennet was used to his wife's fits of nerves, but Lady Lucas's message caught his attention. Whatever had happened?

He took the lad's mount and made fast time between his estate and Meryton. He was obviously expected, for he received directions to a room upstairs without needing to ask.

Instead of his wife, he found Sir William with a couple he did not recognize.

"Where is Harriet?"

"She is resting with Jane and my wife. May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Darcy? They were with your wife when she fainted. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, this is George Bennet, master of Longbourn."

"How do you do? Welcome to Hertfordshire… Please excuse me, I would like to see my wife."

Sir William stopped him from leaving the room. "Look again, George, at Mrs. Darcy."

Mr. Bennet was becoming perturbed with his neighbor, but did as asked in exasperation, hoping he would then be allowed to see his wife. As he looked upon the unknown woman in front of him, it slowly dawned on him that he was looking at his wife – or rather what his Harriet had looked like twenty years before.

"Could it be?" he gasped.

"Her twentieth birthday was last month."

"My God…" And Mr. Bennet went weak in _his_ knees.

"Here, take a seat," Sir William said, pulling a chair near with his free hand. Mr. Bennet sat and started to weep.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?" Darcy insisted on an answer.

Mr. Bennet and Sir William ignored him. "I must go to Harriet."

"Calm yourself first. Her shock has been just as great."

"We are leaving!" Darcy announced.

"Wait!" Mr. Bennet cried. He wiped the tears from his face and looked longingly at Anne. "I know you must be confused about all you have seen and heard this evening, but this is not the place to discuss it. I promise you a full accounting if you will call on Longbourn tomorrow morning. I give you my word that you shall know all I, and Sir William, know." Sir William nodded in assent.

Anne could see they would receive no answers that night.

"Fitzwilliam, let us do as they ask," she urged.

"Very well. We will come."

"Thank you," Mr. Bennet said quietly. Darcy and Anne hesitantly left the room. As she walked through the door she looked back. Mr. Bennet was watching her and she saw a look of desolation cross his face, followed by an expression of determination so intense that it made her spine tingle.

Again the door shut. Mr. Bennet looked at his old friend.

"Is it really she?"

"Perhaps. She certainly looks like Harriet."

"I should go to her now."

"Before you do, there is more you should know. She has a child. A daughter. They have named her Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet was grateful for the chair behind him. He immediately sat back down.

"If Mrs. Darcy is not my daughter, then fate is playing us a cruel trick. How else can we account for the name of the child?"

"Yet to have your child return and bring news you have a grandchild, could anything be more amazing?"

"If it is really Elizabeth."

"I think it is time for me to take you to your wife; she is the one who noticed the resemblance."

Mrs. Bennet was attended by her three daughters and Lady Lucas. When the gentlemen entered, Lady Lucas put her hand on her friend's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"I shall leave you to the care of your husband."

"Thank you, Juliet."

"I ordered your carriage when I sent the boy to you, Mr. Bennet. We shall inquire if it is ready and send word if it is." Mr. Bennet nodded in acknowledgement and Sir William and his wife left the Bennets alone in the parlor.

"Papa?" Jane said timidly.

"Not here, girls."

"Did you see her? Can it be? After all these years?" Mrs. Bennet asked her husband.

"I saw her, I really do not know. I have asked the Darcys to call on us at Longbourn in the morning. We should wait until then to get our hopes up."

"Mine are already."

"Are you speaking of Mrs. Darcy?" Mary inquired, unable to wait.

"Yes, but further discussion must wait until we are home," her father replied.

"Yes, Father."

It was an awkward journey. None of the girls dared ask their parents any more questions. Their father's admonition at the Assembly Rooms precluded it. They could also see that their father – their father! – had been crying. Their mother, normally a woman full of words, said not a thing and sat next to their father, holding his hand, with a look of unburdened joy spread over her face visible even in the moonlight.

Of all their siblings who had remained home, only their sister Lydia was still awake. Mr. Bennet had told the girls to wait for him in his book room. He would see that their younger sister was in bed and then come to speak with them. This in and of itself would have told them how extraordinary the events of the night had been. Never before had he asked more than one of his children to come into his room, other than to hand out discipline.

When he finally arrived and closed the door, the three girls sat forward on the edge of their seats.

"You have heard that you had a sister born after Jane?" They all nodded. "You may have also heard that she… disappeared."

"We have heard people gossip when they thought we could not hear. You have never spoken much about her," Kitty answered.

"I suppose they have been kind to you by not recalling our misfortunes in front of us. But it is true; you had a sister who was kidnapped from us only days after she was born. We had named her Elizabeth."

~~~/~~~

Meanwhile, at Netherfield, Anne and Darcy arrived less than two hours after they had left. They made their excuses to Bingley, who being witness to some of the distressing events, was sympathetic to their wishes to return to their daughter. Anne immediately went to the nursery to see for herself that her child was safe.

"What do you make of all this, Anne?" Darcy asked as they readied for bed.

"I have no idea! Neither of us has ever met with the Bennets before in our lives, but still…"

"Yes?"

She looked him in the eye as she spoke. "It was like I knew that I should know them."

Darcy dropped his gaze for a moment and then looked back up at his wife. "They acted as if you were someone they had lost track of a long time ago."

"I know." Anne paused to think on his words. "Do you suppose that they are related through my father's mother? We know little about her family. That could explain some of their odd reactions."

"Perhaps, but one thing is certain." Darcy and Anne got in to bed and he pulled the covers up and over them. "I am not leaving Longbourn tomorrow until I have answers to all of my questions."

~~~/~~~

The adults of Longbourn were up very early for the day after an assembly. Lydia Bennet had hoped to hear of all the beaux her sisters had danced with and any news of the mysterious Netherfield party. None of her sisters would satisfy her questions. They were all too preoccupied with what they had learned and what they anticipated happening on this day.

The Darcys arrived a short while after Sir William Lucas. He had come at Mr. Bennet's request to act as a witness to the events twenty years in the past.

Anne noticed a painting had been removed from over the fireplace. One about the same size now leaned against the wall off to the side, its subject facing away from the room.

Mrs. Bennet sat quietly by her husband's side, unable to keep her eyes off of Anne. Strangely, this did not make Anne uncomfortable.

When they were all seated, Mr. Bennet began.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. You must have thought us half-insane the way we carried on last night. When you hear what we have to say, I hope you will understand why we acted in such an… agitated manner."

"My wife and I are eager to hear your explanations."

Mr. Bennet looked at Anne and gave her a wistful smile before exhaling. Then he spoke.

"What I am about to tell you has not been spoken of in this house for nearly twenty years. Until last night, the memories of the event were so painful that my wife and I tacitly agreed never to speak of them. My children know little to nothing of what I am about to tell you.

"On the second day of September 1791, my wife gave birth to our second child. It was a girl and we named her Elizabeth after a great-grandmother. A few days later the weather was very balmy and I took my little girl for a walk to show her my favorite part of this estate while the maids changed the linens in her cradle…"

* * *

_Mr. Trent's last hope of fulfilling his commission lay in a small estate in rural Hertfordshire. His client had requested a daughter of a gentleman. He had not been able to find a girl "in trouble" and due at the time he needed a child, and so he had looked to find a family who might also be expecting a baby then. None of his other prospects had turned out, and if this last child were unreachable, he would have to collect some foundling to pawn off to his employer. He really did not want to do that, though it was infinitely easier. There is honor even among thieves; Mr. Trent had promised the daughter of a gentleman and by heavens that is what he would try to deliver! He also knew by the amount he was being paid that the child he gave to his patron, whomever that might be, would be raised in great affluence. The plot was too elaborate and too well financed not to be the brainchild of a very wealthy person._

_And so he had come to the small estate outside the village of Meryton. The house was not grand, but the grounds seemed well maintained. Fortunately, he was able to slip unnoticed into a wilderness off to the back of the house. From there he could observe the house and discern which room was the nursery. He watched for two days trying to formulate a plan. There was already another child in the nursery, about two years old if he was correct. Her presence complicated matters._

_On the third day he had decided to wait for nightfall and then to sneak up the trellis and into the room while the household was asleep. While he waited, fate intervened._

_A man, the master of the estate, Mr. Trent believed, came out of the house holding the newborn child. He was talking to the bundle in his arms, smiling and laughing and walking in the direction of the wilderness and Mr. Trent. Ever aware of opportunity, Mr. Trent hid himself and waited. The man holding the child walked past his hiding place and before he could react, Mr. Trent had leapt out and hit him over the head with a rock he had found lying near his feet. Not wanting the man to wake too soon to sound the alarm, Trent bound his hands and feet and gagged him. He then picked up the little girl and slipped away._

* * *

"… As soon as I was free from my bonds, I went for help. I must have been unconscious for a while because by the time I was able to sound the alarm, there was no trace of my assailant or my daughter. We searched the area but there was no sign. I knew that if he or she had gone to London that all hope was lost. There was no description I could give. I knew not even if it was a man or a woman who had assaulted me. We soon were forced to give up the search. Our daughter Mary was born a year later but she could never replace the loss of Elizabeth."

Darcy and Anne looked at each other, dangerous thoughts thundering through their minds.

"What does this have to do with my wife?" Darcy finally asked.

"Mrs. Darcy has an uncanny resemblance to my family, sir. She is the right age to be my long lost daughter."

"But this is impossible! I was but a young boy, but I remember my cousin's birth!"

"I thought Mrs. Darcy was your wife."

"She is, but we are also cousins. She is the former Miss Anne de Bourgh, daughter of my mother's sister. My mother was her godmother. I have known her all my life. There must be a mistake!"

"Please calm down, sir. Before you storm out of my house, there is one thing you must see." Mr. Bennet signaled to Sir William. He walked over to the painting Anne had noticed and picked it up. All eyes were on him as he turned it around for everyone to see. It was a portrait of a woman wearing the fashions of twenty years past. But for the different style of clothing and the styling of the hair, it looked for all the world to be a painting of Anne.

"This portrait was taken shortly after I was married. This is my wife, sir."

In shock, Anne stood and walked over to the painting for a closer look. It was her image, or nearly hers. There were a few subtle differences but she knew then, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that only the closest of blood relations could look so incredibility similar.

Impossible as it seemed, it could only be the image of her mother.

* * *

**And there you have it. This really is a Darcy and Elizabeth story. Aren't you glad you trusted me now?**

**For those of you who don't like to read Author's Notes, you can stop now.**

**(And yes, I've had people tell me before that they do not like to read through long Author's Notes.)**

**~~~/~~~**

**This is where I tell you how this story came about and some important ideas that went into the writing as well and hints on what to look for in the coming chapters. **

**I was contemplating ideas for a story and one day I got to thinking about all of the stories where Jane/Elizabeth are really Darcy's family but were kidnapped and raised by the Bennets. There wasn't a story out there where they were born Bennets and raised by Darcy's family. At first I was going to go with Darcy's uncle, the earl, but then I got this harebrained scheme for it to be Lady Catherine and then I tried to figure out why she would do it and the idea for the plot bunny was born. (pesky things, those plot bunnies!) At the beginning I had no idea that this would be more than a 10-12 chapter story, never anticipating that it would take me 14 chapters of backstory to even get to this point! **

**From there I just tried to imagine the character of Elizabeth Bennet being raised as Anne de Bourgh. FYI I'm very much a nature vs nurture person with nature being the more dominant factor. I tried to write Elizabeth's personality being nurtured as a rich, spoiled granddaughter of a peer. I found it a very fun challenge.**

**But eventually I knew she would return as Anne Darcy to Hertfordshire and I needed to make a little change in canon so that it was very obvious that she was really Elizabeth Bennet returned home after 20 years. So I made her look just like her mother. That it not canon. It, canon, does not say she does or does not look like her mother, but I think it's implied that she does not by a lack any mention of the subject. (Plus do you really think she would have been anything but her mother's favorite if she really looked a lot like her mother?) I do think that there was a strong family resemblance in all the sisters, but nothing to the extent of this story. Let's just say those Gardiner genes were very strong in AMFW. **

**The rest of this story is how Anne – and by extension the rest of her two families – tries to discover how she ended up as Anne. It is also the story of how Anne learns to accept who she is and reconciles to her new, complex, family paradigm. If you look at the blurb I put on this story, I talk about pride. She's is going to have to deal with many of the same issues as Darcy did in canon, in her own way. Likewise, her family is also going to have to adjust. It will not always be a smooth transition. And there are some very weighty issues that will need to be addressed, by more than one person. **

**Don't worry, I promise you that there will be a happy ending. Will you all be completely satisfied? Nope. Nothing this complicated will end up with everyone satisfied, but the characters will find their peace with the past. ****When I posted this be**fore, there was a lot of lively debate on the story arc choices I made. I will expand upon them when appropriate. If you are wondering if the light hearted tone will disappear, don't worry too much. I tried to include bits of levity along the way. 

**And one last thing before this note is finished. Please reread the italicized portion of the chapter. The decision to kidnap Elizabeth/Anne was made by Mr. Trent, not by Lady Catherine. That is important, and typical of how an off-handed comment can lead to some unforeseen circumstances. The laws of unintended consequences...**


	18. Chapter 18

**September 26, 2014 – And hello to all who are still reading. I know I lost some after the last chapter. That's okay. I have the right to write a story as I see fit and you have the right to stop reading a story as you see fit. I've abandoned my share of tales. It's all good.**

**This story has polarized people unlike anything else I've ever done. In a way I am extremely proud of that. I want my work to strike a chord and I know that sometimes, with some people, it's the wrong one. As I said, it's all good. **

**You see, life is messy and I find the longer I've been at this writing thing the messier my stories end. While I write happy endings, the good guys don't always prevail completely over the bad guys. So will Lady Catherine get away with it? No and yes. You'll have to read to the end to find out what that means. **

**In the meantime, let's meet the Bennet clan.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Anne looked away from the painting and over to the woman it portrayed. The intervening years had aged her, but Mrs. Bennet was still a handsome woman. The lines time had written upon her face could not fully diminish her beauty.

Before Anne knew what she was about, she was kneeling before Mrs. Bennet. Continuing what she had begun the night before, the older woman's hand reached to stroke her long-lost daughter's face. Anne made no objection; she closed her eyes and gloried in the older woman's touch. Her mother had rarely touched her; only her husband had done anything as intimate as what Mrs. Bennet was doing now. Anne, eyes still closed, sighed and leaned into the hand tracing her features. The others in the room sat transfixed at the scene unfolding before them.

Finally, Anne opened her eyes and smiled at Mrs. Bennet. It had been a moving experience for them both. Anne then looked at Fitzwilliam and faltered at seeing the serious looks on the faces of everyone else in the room. Whatever enchantment she was under was broken and the enormity of the revelations came crashing down upon her. In the space of a day, her life, and everything she had ever known, had apparently been turned upside down. Doubt overwhelmed her. Who was she? She did not know.

Seeing his wife's burgeoning distress, Darcy asked, "Do you have something stronger than tea? I am not one to indulge this early in the morning, but considering all you have said, I think Anne and I could use a drink to settle the nerves."

Sir William cleared his throat. "If you do not mind, I will leave you now, unless you have any further questions for me." Darcy shook his head. "If you should change your mind, Lucas Lodge is very close to Longbourn. Let me assure you, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, that I will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Lady Lucas and I had already discussed the possibility that Mrs. Darcy might be Elizabeth and we have agreed that, until you tell us otherwise, it is in everyone's best interest that we keep this to ourselves. Just know that if there is any way we can be of service, you need only ask. That holds true for every person in this room."

Sir William bowed and left Mr. and Mrs. Bennet alone with Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.

Anne asked the question on everyone's tongue. "What next?"

"I think we must first go to Kent and speak with Lady Catherine." Darcy turned to his hosts. "Lady Catherine is Anne's mother… well… mother and lives at the de Bourgh family estate in Kent called Rosings Park. She can confirm whether or not Anne was adopted."

"Will she be willing to tell the truth if Anne was adopted?"

"I hope her conscience would make her. But I think we need to present her with compelling evidence. You should go with us, Mr. Bennet, as should the portrait. I would offer you and Mrs. Bennet a place in our carriage, but with our daughter and her nurse…"

"You have a child?" Mrs. Bennet asked in astonishment.

"Yes, ma'am. She was born at the beginning of August; her name is… her name is Elizabeth…" Darcy was suddenly struck by the incredible coincidence of the choice of name for his daughter. She had been named after her great-grandmother, the woman who was grandmother to both he and Anne – the Lady Elizabeth Fitzwilliam, the previous Countess of Perryton.

"Eliz… Mrs. Darcy, would you like to meet your other siblings?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"I believe I met two of your daughters last night."

"Jane and Mary, my eldest two children, though you are our second born."

"I think it is presumptuous to introduce Anne as their long lost sister before we go to Rosings Park. This may yet prove to be a gross misunderstanding," Darcy said firmly.

"Can we not meet them without saying what we suspect? Please, I want to see them to see if I look like them." Anne pleaded with her husband, then addressed Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. "Everyone always assumed I took after my father, Sir Lewis de Bourgh, since I look nothing like the Fitzwilliams. Perhaps it will give us another clue to my identity, if I am indeed Elizabeth Bennet."

"Elizabeth Darcy," Fitzwilliam corrected.

"That is what I meant, darling," Anne said softly.

"I know. This is all so… unexpected, Anne. I hardly know what to think."

"I think we should meet the other Bennet children."

Darcy relented. "Of course, you are correct."

"Let me take you to them, Mrs. Darcy," offered Mr. Bennet.

"Do any of them know of your suspicions?" Darcy asked, not moving until he was ready.

"The three eldest girls do. They were at the Assembly ball last night and their mother and I spoke to them after we returned. The other four have no idea, though they were told to remain in the house this morning. I anticipated that you might wish to meet them. Whoever is not in the morning room should be upstairs attending to their lessons. Let me ring for a servant to see that all my children are together."

A few minutes later, when all parties were ready, the Bennets led the Darcys to meet Anne's brothers and sisters. They had decided not to say anything to the younger children until they had met with Lady Catherine, and that they would travel together to Town the next morning, and then on to Rosings the following day.

Everything was moving forward so quickly that Anne did not have time to question what was happening. She had allowed herself to be caught in the tide of her new fate and her husband could only stand by her side, ready to support her when it became too much for her to bear.

Anne tried to remember what Mr. Bennet had told her about each of his children. Jane was the eldest, and two and twenty. Anne had to agree that she was a very attractive young lady and wondered how it was that Miss Bennet was still unmarried. Surely some young man would have been captivated by her beauty and made her an offer by now? Next in line, after the missing Elizabeth… her?… was Mary. Mary had just turned nineteen. Anne thought her the least attractive of all the sisters, but growing up in the shadow of such an eldest sister could be intimidating for a girl without a strong personality. From what Anne had noticed of the young woman, she did not believe Mary to be the assertive type. Catherine, or Kitty as the family called her, was seventeen. Anne had seen the girl the night before but had not actually talked with her. She seemed handsome enough.

The rest of the siblings she had yet to lay eyes on. Lydia was just fifteen. Mr. Bennet had said she was physically mature for her age and when introduced, Anne noted that she seemed the tallest of the girls. Young William Bennet was thirteen and the pride and joy of his parents. He could have been sent off to school that year, but Mr. Bennet preferred to educate him at home for the present time. He was a handsome lad, still a boy and not quite a young man. After William came Anne Bennet. Anne Darcy marveled at the coincidence, though Anne was a common enough Christian name that it should not be too surprising they shared it. Anne felt her husband tense when the girl was introduced and took a closer look at the child. She did remind Anne of herself as girl. The set of Darcy's jaw told Anne he had come to the same conclusion. Last but not least was Henry Bennet, the youngest of the Bennet children and the ever-important "spare" for the preservation of the estate against the threat of entailment. He was only ten years of age but Anne detected a spirit of mischievousness in the twinkle of his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Darcy," Jane Bennet began once they were all seated. "I am afraid last night was not the most conducive to forming a new acquaintance." Anne had to restrain a laugh when she noted that Jane was looking at her just as intently as she was looking at Jane for family resemblances. Anne's love of the absurd tugged the corners of her mouth up.

"It is understandable under the circumstances. I have a feeling we will be getting to know each other quite well, Miss Bennet."

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait a few days more," Darcy interposed. "We have an urgent matter to attend to in Kent and we leave in the morning."

Jane did not question such a hasty departure so soon after they had arrived. "I pray that you have a safe journey then. Will you return to Hertfordshire?"

"It is our intention to do so. Our host, Mr. Bingley, would be disappointed if we do not. If you will excuse me, ladies, I need to speak to Mr. Bennet again."

Mr. Bennet agreed to Mr. Darcy's request for another interview.

"I am sorry to pull you away so soon, sir, but I deemed it more important that we speak now."

"What is it, Mr. Darcy?"

"After meeting your children, I believe it imperative that your youngest daughter, Miss Anne, travel to Kent with us."

"My Anne? Why?"

Darcy walked over and picked up the portrait of Mrs. Bennet. He stared at it for a few moments. "There is another portrait. This one hangs at Rosings Park, my wife's estate." Darcy turned the picture so that Mr. Bennet could see it. "As much as this painting is an indictment of Anne's supposed paternity, the other is its twin."

It took only a minute for Mr. Bennet to realize the implications. "Are you saying I would recognize the person in the painting at Rosings?"

"It is of my wife when she was your Anne's age."

"I see. Anne is too young to understand."

"She need not be present when I confront Lady Catherine. We can think of something on the way. Perhaps her governess can come and keep her company?"

"We have no governess."

"No governess, with seven children?"

"The eldest three no longer need one."

"But still, four children? What about their education?"

"My wife and I have taught them. We did have a governess until Jane was old enough to help."

"Why on earth would you rely on your daughter to take the place of a governess to her brothers and sisters?"

"I said that Mrs. Bennet and I oversaw their education. Jane helped with the little ones." Mr. Bennet pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Darcy, your estate…"

"Pemberley."

"Yes, Pemberley. I have seen the fine clothes you and Mrs. Darcy wear. You are a wealthy man. I would guess that Pemberley and Rosing Park provide you with an income of, say ten, fifteen, twenty thousand pounds a year, and maybe even more." Darcy acknowledged the guesses were near enough. "Longbourn has never produced as much as three-thousand in one year. As you have pointed out, I have seven children to raise. The girls have very little dowry coming from their mother. Henry will need a profession. Every farthing that could be saved has been. Oh, I was not always so economical, but when my baby was stolen from my very hands, I knew I must do everything in my power to better protect my family. I live with my own guilt. It was too late to save Elizabeth from her abductor, but by God I could save the rest from genteel poverty! That is why we kept having children after a fifth girl was born, that is why we have no governess. I may not provide them with everything, but I do provide them with everything they need. I will not apologize for my lack of a governess. Not to you, not to anyone."

"Forgive me sir, I did not realize." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Will you bring Miss Anne? Perhaps Miss Bennet or Miss Mary or Miss Catherine could come with you as well."

"Jane needs to remain here if Mrs. Bennet and I are absent. Is it this important?"

Darcy took one more look at the painting before placing it back on the wall where it had previously hung. He took a few steps back to admire it from further away. "Mr. Bennet, I was skeptical of this whole story until you showed us this portrait. Still, my mind was not willing to admit the possible truth of the matter. It is not often that one is confronted with the knowledge that the woman you love more than anything else in the world is not who you thought she was. It is also distressing that my family could have anything to do with the crime perpetrated against yours. But here I stand and look at the evidence hanging on the wall, and in the drawing room sits a young girl who could be my wife's twin if they were both twelve. For all of our sakes, Miss Anne must come to Rosings so we can put this to rest, either way, once and for all. Either my wife is your missing daughter or she is not. I, for one, would like to know as soon as possible. If she is, it could have far reaching effects on both our families, including my own daughter."

Darcy's face softened as he turned to his companion. "I too am a father. I cannot imagine the pain I would feel if I were to lose my Elizabeth. To have someone take your own flesh and blood, from your very arms even, is a memory no man should be forced to bear."

"I am not taking your wife from you, sir." Mr. Bennet said gently.

"I pray that is not what happens if she truly is your daughter."

"She has given her vows to you, nothing can change that."

"Anne is still in shock; when she has time to digest everything we will be devastated that her mother could have done this, or her father. She never knew him, for Sir Lewis died before Anne was even a year old, but she has fond feelings for him. She also has a very… passionate relationship with her mother, but Anne loves her dearly. Mr. Bennet, I am afraid for them both."

~~~/~~~

"Do you think it is true?" Anne asked Fitzwilliam when they were back in their quarters at Netherfield.

"At first I was skeptical, but then we saw the painting and met Anne Bennet."

"I know, it was the same for me." Anne swallowed, willing the tears to remain at bay. "Fitzwilliam, I am so afraid. What if it _is_ true? What will happen to me, to us?"

Fitzwilliam held his wife in his arms; she cried freely now. "Nothing can break us apart. We are married and no one can change that. You are a Darcy whether your name was Anne or Elizabeth when you were born. I love you."

He continued to hold her until she fell asleep, all the while assuring her of his devotion.

~~~/~~~

Two carriages traveled together to London the following morning. Anne had insisted that baby Elizabeth come with them. She could not stand the thought of being parted from her sweet daughter. Kitty Bennet was chosen as her youngest sister's companion for the journey. The two coaches arrived in Town in the early afternoon. Due to the hasty nature of their mission, Darcy had invited the Bennets to stay with them. He had been told that Mrs. Bennet had a brother in Gracechurch Street, but he thought that the fewer people who knew about this, the better.

After having the chance to refresh themselves, the party gathered in the drawing room. Young Anne saw a very large chair and went to sit in it. Her feet dangled off the end.

"Are you sure you are comfortable?" Mr. Bennet asked his youngest daughter.

"Oh yes, Papa! Have you ever seen such a large chair?"

"No dear."

"The chair you are sitting in, Miss Anne, is the favorite chair of Mrs. Darcy's mother, Lady Catherine."

"Your mother must be very large to like such a huge chair, ma'am."

Anne Darcy laughed. "Not at all, I assure you."

"I wonder if this is as big as the special chairs the King and Queen sit on?"

"Do you mean a throne?"

"Yes, that is the word. A throne."

Anne Darcy cast a quick look at her husband; he was trying not to laugh at the very perceptive description of his mother-in-law's favorite seat.

"Would you care for a tour of the townhouse?"

"Can we?" young Anne asked. It was apparent to all that she was eager to explore the large London house.

"We would be delighted, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Bennet replied.

Anne led the way, arm linked with Anne Bennet. The little imp of a girl was quickly worming her way into her could-be sister's heart.

"My sister Lydia will be so jealous of Kitty and me. She wanted to come, you know, but Papa said Kitty and I were coming and that was the end of the discussion. We never do anything so spontaneous. Oh, you have such a grand house, Mrs. Darcy. My bedroom at Longbourn is not even a quarter of the size of my chamber here, and I share with Lydia. Is that a real ancient Greek statue?" She hardly drew breath, flitting from one topic to the next without pause… or reason.

Anne Darcy appreciated the lighthearted diversion. Tomorrow they would be in Kent. Never in a million years would she have guessed she would see her mother again so soon, and at Rosings. That is, the woman she had always called her mother. Would she still after their meeting?

* * *

**My Author's Notes tend to be there, not so much as to explain why a characters acted in a certain way, but to give you the reader a glimpse into my mind as I made certain choices in a story. Hopefully my ramblings and will give you a better feel for the direction of the story and for my vision of the characters. I'm not one to write everything down that is happening. I prefer to let you use your imaginations. After all, isn't that what Jane did when she wrote her novels?**

**So...**

**I happen to be one of five children. None of us look like each other, but when we are all together it is VERY obvious we are siblings. If you could see pictures of me and of my son when we were both 11/12, he's the male version of me at that age. I kinda have this image in mind when it comes to the Bennet daughters. They all are different but there is no question they are siblings. While I could have just left it there for this story, I decided to make Anne Darcy look a like her mother so we could get to it right away and take away any doubt Anne might have had. Darcy would have recognized Anne Bennet as being his Anne's sibling, but I didn't go that way as proof of who she really was. **


	19. Chapter 19

**September 29, 2014 – It's been a super busy weekend. Two weeks ago my son was in a single car accident and his car was totaled. He wasn't injured, thank God, and the accident was not his fault. (There are just some real jerks out there who act before they think and nearly get people killed in the process!) We finally found a replacement car and purchased it last night. Today I began the processes of getting the car ready for him to take over come the weekend. I also am teaching a class tomorrow, so not a lot of spare time on my hands.**

**Next up – a confrontation with Lady Catherine. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Having left Georgiana in the care of Lord and Lady Perryton less than a week prior, Anne and Fitzwilliam did not feel obliged to call on her before leaving for Kent. They would be in Town for less than a day as it was.

It was decided that Miss Catherine would take young Anne for a tour of the gardens when they first arrived at Rosings. That would keep her away from Lady Catherine during the initial confrontation.

"We should speak to all the staff who have served at Rosings since you were born," Darcy suggested. "Can you remember many of them?"

"Not really. As a child I never paid too much attention to such things. However, I do know that most of the servants from my childhood are no longer in our service."

"Mrs. Stuart should be able to assist us."

"Stuart – Did you know she was my mother's lady's maid before she became housekeeper? And now that you mention her, I recall a conversation we had right before I married you." Anne gasped at the memory. "Fitzwilliam, she told me that she was the only one who remained at Rosing who had served my father!"

"There are no servants left at Rosings from that time but her?"

The implications were clear to them both. There may be a very good reason why the older servants were gone – there were none left to accuse Lady Catherine, or Maggie Stuart.

~~~/~~~

Anne Darcy invited Mr. and Mrs. Bennet to the nursery so they could meet with Elizabeth in private. Anne could tell the older woman was very anxious to hold the child that was likely her first grandchild. The Bennets had seen little Elizabeth, but that was only for a short while and in the company of many. Anne dismissed her daughter's nursemaids and brought her child to Mrs. Bennet, who was now seated in a chair waiting to receive the precious bundle. Mr. Bennet stood behind his wife and leaned over to get a closer look.

"Is she not the most beautiful baby you have ever seen?" Mrs. Bennet asked her husband.

"As beautiful as our own eight children?"

"Oh yes, for she is Elizabeth's." Mrs. Bennet realized what she had said aloud when her husband nudged her. "Oh, please forgive me, Mrs. Darcy! I should not say such things until we speak with your mother."

"I know you mean no offence, Mrs. Bennet, and unless we are sorely mistaken, you spoke nothing but the truth. I may have to resign myself to being known as Elizabeth."

"And now you have spoken too hastily," Mr. Bennet interjected. "I think there is much to learn and then much yet to discuss before any decisions should be made. For now, let us enjoy the wonder of a child." He looked back down at the baby. "She is beautiful."

Anne thanked him and decided to leave them alone for a few minutes. Elizabeth would be safe.

"Oh George," Mrs. Bennet spoke when Anne was gone, "For all these years I have ached for the child I would never hold again. God has been so good to us to return her, and to give _our_ Elizabeth a daughter," Mrs Bennet looked down adoringly at little Elizabeth _Darcy_," to fill her mother's rightful place in my arms."

Mr. Bennet understood his wife's joy, but he was afraid of what tomorrow would bring. If Lady Catherine de Bourgh denied Anne Darcy to be anything but her own offspring, his wife would be devastated.

"I pray you are correct." Surely God could not be so cruel as to rip away his daughter from him again; not after he had suffered for twenty years knowing he had failed to keep her from harm.

~~~/~~~

The party's departure from London brought about a change in their traveling arrangements. Miss Catherine and Miss Anne rode with the Darcys while Elizabeth and her nursemaid rode in the Bennet carriage. Anne Darcy was interested in becoming better acquainted with her two "sisters" and the several hours' ride to Kent was a fine place to begin. This also afforded Mr. and Mrs. Bennet more time with little Elizabeth. Miss Anne proved to be an entertaining traveling companion. Catherine Bennet was not as clever as her younger sibling, but the young woman was pleasant enough company and the time passed quickly.

Soon the palings of Rosings Park were seen. Anne told her new companions that they were nearly there. She tried to put on a cheery façade, but her emotions were awhirl.

It was obvious they were unexpected. Servants scurried to unpack the trunks and maids were dispatched to precede the master and mistress and ready their chambers. Mrs. Stuart came out to greet them, along with Gibbons, the new butler. Darcy greeted the two chief servants with a large package in his hands.

"Mr. Darcy, shall I have a footman take that from you?" Gibbons asked.

"No, no. I would prefer to see to this personally." Mr. Gibbons displayed none of the disbelief he felt. "Is Lady Catherine engaged at present?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Collins has called. I do not expect him to be much longer."

Anne rolled her eyes in annoyance. She tried hard to forget the new rector of Hunsford. After the death of the previous holder of the living in January, it was Anne who convinced Darcy to allow Lady Catherine to select the new clergyman for the parish. She reasoned that as Lady Catherine was, for the most part, the sole resident of Rosings, her mother might as well pick a man whose sermon-making she preferred. After so many years of the kind service of Mr. Lawton, Anne thought Lady Catherine would find someone of his ilk to replace him. Instead she had chosen a young man, newly ordained, with little experience in the care of a congregation, and worse, no aptitude for preaching. His main qualifications were his malleability and devotion to his noble patroness.

When they had been at Rosings the previous spring, Anne and Darcy had been appalled by Lady Catherine's choice, but now that Mr. Collins was installed, there was little they could do but to try not to grin in church and to bear his effusions with poise and graciousness, all the while trying desperately not to encourage such fawning behavior.

"We will wait in the music room, then. As soon as the minister is gone, we will see her ladyship."

"Very good, sir."

Anne then spoke. "Mrs. Stuart, the Bennets are to stay in the family wing. Place the Misses Bennet together in the Rose Room and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet in the Venice Suite. Please see the Misses Bennet to their chamber, and make sure a footman is nearby. They have expressed an inclination to explore the gardens after they have refreshed themselves from the journey."

Maggie took a quick look at the Darcys' guests. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she schooled her features. "Yes ma'am."

"And Stuart, we will speak to you after we have spoken to Lady Catherine. In the library, if you please," Darcy instructed.

She nodded her understanding, whispered an instruction to a nearby footman and asked the two girls to follow her upstairs.

Darcy, package still in hand, led the remainder of the party to Music Room. Giving instructions not to be disturbed until Lady Catherine was at liberty to see them, he closed the door.

The music room opened to a large parlor that was the preferred room to entertain guests. Anne recalled many evenings where she would be obliged to play for those assembled in the parlor. In that room also hung one of Darcy's favorite pictures of his wife. It was painted shortly after Anne turned twelve. The background of the painting was the very room in which it was exhibited. Anne wore a lovely pale blue dress and stood next to the piano. The artist had even put in miniatures of the pictures on the wall, including the one he was painting, in anticipation of it being displayed there when it was completed. Anne's left hand was resting on the keys of the opening notes of the score of music in Anne's right hand, Scarlatti's Sonata K404 in A Major.

Darcy pointed out the painting and both Mr. and Mrs. Bennet gasped. But for the shade of hair and eyes, the portrait looked like it could have just been taken, and that the subject who sat for it was Anne Bennet.

"Anne was twelve when this was done," he explained, somewhat needlessly.

"The resemblance is remarkable, even more than between the portrait you hold and Mrs. Darcy. I think she has my eyes and not her mother's, just like my Anne."

Anne Darcy, being the object of the newest discovery linking her to an insignificant family in Hertfordshire, had not recognized how much Anne Bennet looked like her. Of course, she could not remember much of what she looked like as a girl unless she was looking at one of the several portraits she was forced to endure sitting for as a child. Darcy, on the other hand, could easily discern how much Anne Bennet looked like his wife before she had matured into a woman. Anne stared at the familiar picture. Darcy came to stand at her side and slid his arm around her waist.

"Courage, beloved," he whispered in encouragement.

"What can she possible say to explain this?"

"We shall find out shortly."

Anne did not reply.

"Did your butler say the local clergyman's name is Collins?" Mr. Bennet asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. A Mr. William Collins. He was installed at Hunsford, the village attached to Rosings, this past Easter."

"I wonder if the man is my cousin. If we had not had any sons, Longbourn would be entailed on a relation named William Collins. He was studying theology last I heard; I believe is now old enough to have a living. That would be another extraordinary coincidence if it were the same man."

"Yes, it would be. However, I should wait to make any inquires on the matter until later. We have other business that is more pressing."

"Oh, most certainly."

"Perhaps you might recognize him if you saw him leaving?"

"I highly doubt it. I have never seen the man in my life. His father and I had a dispute of longstanding duration. I had not seen his late father since before his son was born. I only know what I do by a few letters we exchanged for the sake of the conveyance of Longbourn after my death. It is wise to keep informed on the mortality of your heirs."

Before they could further explore the uncomfortable subject of heirs, Gibbons informed them that Mr. Collins had just left and that Lady Catherine was at leisure to meet with them.

~~~/~~~

"Darcy, Anne! What a surprise. Where is Elizabeth?" Anne resisted the urge to answer _"Here."_

"She is in her nursery," Anne said instead.

"You should have brought her to see me first."

"She was tired and hungry, Mother."

"Then I will see her later. Who are your guests?"

Darcy did the honors. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. George Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. This is Anne's mother, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Anne and I met Mr. and Mrs. Bennet at a ball in the town of Meryton, which is near the estate where my good friend Charles Bingley is now ensconced as tenant."

"You are very welcome to Rosings."

"Two of their daughters are also here, but they wished to rest after the journey and then see the gardens."

Lady Catherine nodded. "What have you there, Darcy?" she asked, referring to the package he still stubbornly clung to.

Darcy set his jaw. It was time.

"This is the reason we have come and why I have asked the Bennets here as well." Lady Catherine looked over at the couple, and then looked back at Darcy. Anne had been watching her mother intently for any signs that she knew or recognized either Mr. or Mrs. Bennet. So far, there had been none.

"Let us see what has brought you to Rosings."

Darcy set down his burden and began to unwrap the painting. He was careful to situate it so that the back was to his mother-in-law. He talked while he worked.

"How amazed we were to meet the Bennets. We had gone to Hertfordshire to fulfill a pledge to Bingley to visit him at his new estate. Imagine my surprise then at the reaction of Mrs. Bennet when we were introduced."

"Yes?"

"She fainted, madam."

Lady Catherine looked confused. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had not said a word.

"Fainted?"

"Yes, she took a long look at Anne and fainted. You may sympathize with our confusion when Mrs. Bennet called Anne 'Elizabeth' and then lost consciousness."

Lady Catherine grew angry. "I do not understand. What game are you playing?"

"I assure you, this is no game," Darcy said tersely, then continued. "The next morning we called on the Bennets at Longbourn, and there we were told a most heartrending story and then shown the painting I hold in my hands."

"Enough, Darcy! I demand you show me what has caused you to come in such haste and speak so discourteously to me. I am not accustomed to such behavior from you or from anyone."

Darcy turned the painting around and after a moment, Lady Catherine gasped. Darcy went on determinedly.

"Can you please explain to me, madam, why this portrait taken of Mrs. Bennet nearly four and twenty years ago looks like my wife? Is it only coincidence that twenty years ago Mrs. Bennet gave birth to a daughter who was stolen from them only a few days later – a few days before you gave birth to Anne? And then there is the picture of Anne in the music room, the one where she is standing by the piano. The youngest Bennet daughter, who is somewhere in this house at this very moment, and named Anne, believe it or not, looks like a twin sister of the Anne in that painting. For the love of God, at least reassure my wife that she cannot be the missing daughter of the Bennets?

Lady Catherine looked to the other older woman sitting in the parlor, and then her daughter, and then to the painting and finally back to her daughter Anne. Lady Catherine stared directly into Anne's eyes as she spoke.

"I wish to God I could tell you that you are not their daughter, but I cannot give you that comfort. I swear to you that I did not know where you came from, but know that I have loved you as my own flesh and blood ever since you were brought to me."

"Then Anne is adopted?" Darcy finally asked.

Lady Catherine still held her only daughter's gaze. "Yes."

The room was still; no one said a word. Anne stood, her face ashen. She started to take a step toward the only mother she had ever known, but faltered. She then looked at the woman who had by all appearances given birth to her, and faltered again. Finally she sat back down next to her husband, covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

Lady Catherine looked at Anne, unable to move or comfort her daughter, the horror of the situation written across her face. Mrs. Bennet sat transfixed, an equal measure of sadness and joy on her visage. Mr. Bennet stoically held his wife's hand. Darcy embraced Anne, but his eyes burned with condemnation towards Lady Catherine.

Anne took several minutes to begin to control herself. Darcy's quiet words of encouragement soothed her anxiety. When she _was_ able to speak, she addressed the woman she had always called mother.

"Why Mama, tell me why? Please tell me how you could do such a thing!" she said, stuttering the words through her still flowing tears.

Lady Catherine closed her eyes and sighed. She suddenly looked much older. When she was ready, she looked at Darcy and nodded and fixed her gaze on Anne.

"No words can ever be said to justify what has happened to the Bennets, but please, let me explain what part I played. I swear to all of you that until today, I believed Anne came to us under very different circumstances.

"After I married your father, we tried and tried for an heir, yet I still could not conceive. Sir Lewis knew how disappointed I was to not have become with child. He did his best to comfort me, but nothing could take away the shame and embarrassment I felt from my inability to provide him with at least the hope of an heir.

"And then one day he told me he had come to a decision. It seems that he had become aware of a girl who was in trouble – unmarried and with child. I questioned him, trying to discover who the girl was, but he would never reveal her identity. Now I know why. He would only tell me that she had been brought to his attention by an old friend. I assumed it must have been this friend's daughter or niece. Sir Lewis proposed that we take this child as our own and I then wondered if the girl could be a relation.

"At first I was adamant; I would not allow it. I did not want the child to usurp the inheritance of any son I might still be able to bear, as much as I despaired that ever happening. Sir Lewis understood my concerns, for he held them too. He suggested that if the child were a boy, then he would become our ward. However, if it were a girl, he was prepared to claim her as our own. Sir Lewis was also planning to visit his properties in the West Indies and would be gone for many months. His plan was that we would still continue to try for a child, but if I had not conceived, I was to act as if I had. This would ensure that there would not be an untimely birth to foil his plans.

"I did not fall with child and so I obeyed my husband's wishes. My maid was brought into the conspiracy, for I needed her help. A few others knew, but Sir Lewis arranged for most of those details. All I knew was that I was to feign a normal pregnancy and when the time came, I would be told when I was to go into childbirth and that everything would be taken care of from there. If it were a boy, my 'child' would not survive. If it were a girl, then she would become my daughter."

Lady Catherine wove the tale she and Maggie Stuart had spent the past twenty years perfecting. So well did she know her lines that she wanted to believe she spoke nothing but the truth. Fortunately for her, the conviction in her voice lent credence to her story; her audience was absorbed in her narrative…

"Unfortunately, Sir Lewis did not return until after you came to Rosing, Anne. His trip was extended and by the time he came back to England, it was time to christen you. I was worried that he would not accept you as he had sworn. I should not have doubted him. I have never seen a man so enthralled with a child. He loved you as his own the moment he laid eyes on you. When you reached out and grabbed hold of his finger, you gained his eternal devotion. I even envied you for it."

"My father orchestrated everything?"

"Of course, how could I, a woman, have done what he did?"

"But I do not understand the need for such an elaborate scheme."

"Your father wanted no questions asked. The whole world would think you our daughter. Surely you know that the adoption of an illegitimate child by another family member is a not an unheard-of occurrence. Sir Lewis wanted no stigma attached to you. And for all that he went through to find you, he was right. Had you not looked so much like your real mother, no one would ever have been the wiser." Lady Catherine decided to press the point.

"No one need know, still. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, while I am mortified that you lost your daughter for so long, can you not see how much she has been given? She has always been treated as a de Bourgh. She was granted Rosings. Had she not become our daughter, Rosing would have been mine. Yet I never begrudged her that. She has been and will always be my daughter, at least to me. Let the world remain ignorant of her real birth. If this gets out, you will always hear whispers, Anne. Darcy you know I am right."

"At this time, I am at loss to know anything, Lady Catherine," he retorted.

"You do believe me?" she petitioned the Bennets. "I knew nothing of Anne's true parents until today."

"Please excuse my lack of pardon. My wife and I have had twenty years with our Elizabeth stolen from us," Mr. Bennet answered icily. Lady Catherine turned her attention to the one person she was afraid to address.

"Anne?"

Wracked by confusion and doubt, Anne stood and fled the room. Lady Catherine meant to follow, but her progress was arrested when Darcy put his hand on her arm.

"I do not think she wants to talk to you now. I will go after her."

After Darcy left, Lady Catherine felt all the awkwardness of being left alone with Anne's true parents. Her conscience assaulted her: she could not remain in their presence one moment longer, and Lady Catherine retreated to her chambers without a word.

* * *

**Maggie Stuart is next on the Darcy's interview list. **


	20. Chapter 20

**October 1, 2014 – When you live in Arizona, October means the heat is almost over and you will be able to wear long pants again soon without overheating. Cold showers are once again a reality, and you can open your doors in the morning and not have to worry about letting out the a/c.**

**There were lots of reactions to Lady Catherine's 'confession' in the last chapter, as I expected. She was a very fascinating character to write because she is so flawed. Time for a little freak-out and then see what Stuart has to say for herself. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Darcy had a good idea where his wife had fled. It was their favorite retreat, the place where he had asked her to marry him, the place where they had shared their first kiss, and the place where they had finally declared their love to each other.

_Darcy had just returned to Kent prior to the wedding. Since the engagement, he had been to Town and to Pemberley to prepare to take Anne as his bride. The changes he had deemed necessary to welcome Anne as the new mistress of his possessions were now complete. The legal documents pertaining to the match were signed. All that was left to do was to wait until the month before the wedding had passed._

_Both Anne and Darcy struggled to keep their passions in check. Two months before, they had discovered how much they desired each other. Being satisfied with a mere kiss was becoming more and more difficult._

_Wanting to be alone, they agreed to go for a walk. As always, their footsteps led them to their favorite glen. So many precious memories were associated with the spot that they went there by silent agreement. Once assured of their privacy, they were in each other's arms._

"_I have missed you so!" Anne whispered as her lover trailed kisses down her neck._

"_No more than I have you." His lips had reached the fabric of her bodice. He wished to explore lower but knew it was dangerous. Instead he reversed his course and eventually came to repossess her lips. Their mouths did battle for several minutes until Darcy realized he must stop them. He knew she could feel his 'reaction' against her stomach._

_He ended their kiss and pulled her more tightly against him. Disguise was useless now, so instead he would relish the feel of her body against his._

"_Forgive me," he pleaded._

"_For what? For giving me as much pleasure as you took? We marry in a month." Then she added in a whisper, "I do not know how I can wait either." Her response pleased him beyond measure. She struggled as much with her desire for him as he did with his desire for her._

_Darcy looked down at her and she lifted her chin to look at him._

"_Would you allow me to tell you how much I have come to love you, my dearest Anne?"_

_Anne's face was radiant, full to overflowing with extreme joy. "Oh Fitzwilliam, only if you allow me to return the sentiment. I love none but you – fully, completely and passionately."_

_Far from restraining their ardor, their declarations only increased it. Suddenly their hands were exploring places they had never been given freedom to explore before. They came to be lying next to each other and Darcy was beginning to reach down to lift Anne's skirts when rationality returned. He found himself apologizing again. Anne would not let him shoulder the blame alone, but it was sobering enough that they realized the danger they were in and stopped before they went too far._

Darcy also remembered how they had returned to their glen after they had married. They gloried in reliving their encounter and enjoyed seeing it to its natural end as a husband and wife could.

He slowly ambled toward the sanctuary. Darcy knew his wife needed time to consider all she had learned over the course of the past four days. Until today, they held out a slim hope that this was all a gross misunderstanding, but Lady Catherine's admission of her daughter's unknown parentage had shattered the last encumbrance to the acceptance of Anne's true birthright. To this point, she had managed to remain calm, but in the face of Lady Catherine's confession, Anne had finally lost her composure. He wondered what was going through her heart and mind.

Sure enough, Darcy found his wife exactly where he expected. She sat on a bench he had placed there on their last visit. Anne must have heard him approaching because she looked at him when he appeared.

"I knew I would find you here in our refuge."

Anne bit her lip and turned her head to look away from him. Darcy was afraid she might react that way. He strode over and sat next to her on their bench.

"Please, dearest, do not turn from me now."

Anne stood up and walked a few paces away. She still would not face her husband and her arms hugged her body.

"I should not have come here. I thought in this place I might find peace. Instead I feel like an interloper and an impostor."

Darcy moved behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Anne…"

She whirled away, "Please, please do not touch me. It only makes it more difficult for me, especially _here_ where there are so many memories.

"I… I have come to a decision. I will not challenge it if you wish to annul our marriage. I fully understand if you wish to repudiate Elizabeth as your lawful heir. I plan to ask Mr. and Mrs. Bennet if I may seek refuge with them as their daughter…"

"Stop it, Anne."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Bennet!" Anne cried.

Darcy had had enough. Before Anne could react, he had his arm around her and pulled her sobbing body to his. His words tumbled out. "No. You are Anne Darcy. I thought we had already discussed this. You may have been born Elizabeth Bennet but you were christened and raised as Anne de Bourgh. I took you as my wife, and until death do us part, you will remain Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Darcy ceased speaking for a moment and relaxed his grip on Anne. She did not try to escape his embrace. When he began again, his tone was much gentler. "I know why you are reacting this way, but I am not going to allow you to doubt me. I love you, Anne; I have for a long time. You may not be my cousin by birth, but you are my wife by covenant and it will remain that way. I will allow nothing else."

He kissed her then, a possessive kiss leaving her in no doubt of his intentions. At first Anne tried to break away but he would not allow it. Before long she was kissing him back with equal desperation. Soon they were in a frenzied renewal of their vows.

Within minutes it was over and they were shocked at the spontaneity and intensity of their encounter. It was what they had most needed to reassure each other that they would remain faithful to their love.

After righting themselves, Darcy and Anne made their way back to the house. Upon entering, they were told both the Bennets and Lady Catherine had retired to their rooms.

"We should go to our rooms as well before we see Mrs. Stuart," Anne suggested.

"No, I think it is better that she sees you as you are."

"My clothing is in disarray, not to mention my hair, and I desperately need to wash my face. Anyone who sees me will know I have been crying."

"Which is why I think we should go and confront Stuart now. She knows the truth about your adoption. She's fiercely loyal to you and the signs of your distress may induce her to say more than she would otherwise."

Anne really did not want to face her devoted servant as she was, but she acquiesced to her husband's wishes.

~~~/~~~

Maggie Stuart was shocked when the Darcys arrived. They always sent word well in advance when they returned to Rosings. This time, however, no one had any warning that they were coming. Maggie was delighted to catch a glimpse of the baby before she was whisked upstairs to her newly decorated nursery. Only then did Maggie take a look at the people who had accompanied her master and mistress. She could barely keep her jaw from dropping when she saw the unknown girl. The shock was that the girl, while a stranger, was recognizable. Suddenly Maggie knew these people must be Miss Anne's true family. Somehow they had stumbled onto each other. This day had become the day of reckoning.

Quickly schooling her features, Maggie did as she was instructed and saw the two young girls to their room. From there, she made her way to the library, leaving directives that she was awaiting the Darcys and was not to be disturbed unless necessary until she had seen her employers.

In the solitude of the library, with books as her only witnesses, Maggie had to decide what she would do. She had no doubt that Lady Catherine would adhere to the story that the entire plot was Sir Lewis' idea. They had spent years perfecting the tale; Maggie knew it as well as Lady Catherine. Thus she could corroborate Lady Catherine's story or she could reveal the truth. Either way, Anne would be unhappy with her mother.

However, if she did stick to her bargain with Lady Catherine, Anne would eventually direct her anger towards her father and the relationship with her mother would be spared. She would also be saving her own position in the household. Maggie could still very well be turned out for her role in the deception, but if she supported Lady Catherine's position, she would stand a good chance of remaining Rosing's housekeeper.

Despite the motive of self-preservation, Maggie was nearly ready to confess. The years of bearing such a great secret had taken their toll, and the opportunity to purge her conscience was a powerful temptation. But just as powerful was the fervent protectiveness she felt for her "Little Anne." Maggie Stuart was resolved to say only what she believed was best for Anne de Bourgh Darcy to hear.

Her mind was made up when the Darcys finally appeared in the library. Their housekeeper stood in deference to their position of authority. Maggie saw that Anne had been crying and that they both appeared bedraggled. How much had her dear girl endured? They sat; she remained on her feet, hands held behind her back.

"Mrs. Stuart, in the unlikelihood that you have not yet guessed why we are here, I must inform you of the substance of our interview with Lady Catherine.

"While in Hertfordshire, we came to suspect that the circumstances of my wife's birth were not as we were led to believe. In fact, we came to the conclusion, after some startling evidence came to light, that the people who have arrived at Rosings with us today are Anne's true family. When confronted with this evidence, Lady Catherine confirmed that she did not give birth to Anne herself and that Anne was secretly brought to Rosings to become her daughter. Furthermore, she told us that you knew Anne was not her real daughter and that you helped conceal this fact for months before Anne was born."

"That is true, sir."

"Then I would like to know all that you know. Now."

Maggie nodded her head and looked at Anne; she knew then she would go to the grave with Lady Catherine's secret.

"I was Lady Catherine's maid then, as you know. She came to me and told me that Sir Lewis had asked her to claim another's child as their own. Lady Catherine believed the baby to be a relation of Sir Lewis, and an illegitimate child. However, she needed my help to pass the infant off as her own. I knew that this sort of thing happened and was willing to assist her. I made sure that all signs of her not being with child were hidden. When the baby was born, I helped bring it, you, Mrs. Darcy, into the house. Sir Lewis was gone across the sea at the time, so it was fairly easy to hide the truth from everyone."

"Who else knew?"

"The midwife knew, of course. She helped make it look as though a birth had occurred. And there was one other maid who was participated. She was sweet on a footman and he helped a bit, too. The wet-nurse knew; she was the one who brought the child to Rosings."

"Do you know what became of them? Are they still in service to Rosings?"

"No, sir. The midwife was from London, but I did hear that she had died about five years ago. After Miss Anne was weaned, the wet-nurse, Sally Robinson was her name, was given a generous dowry and she married her beau from Essex. He was the father of her baby, the one who made it so that she was forced to become a wet-nurse in the first place. I heard they were very happy, but that she died in childbirth, unfortunately."

"What of the other maid?"

"Sarah Simmons was a chambermaid. She married the manservant, Bobby Weeks. They asked for and were given passage to America, as well as a nice sum to get them started in their new country. I received word about a year after they left that they had arrived and then later that they were intending to go west into the wilderness, but I have not heard from them since."

"Everyone who knew is gone?"

"No, not everyone. Lady Catherine needed the assistance of a seamstress. I could sew some of her clothes, but not enough. I knew of a young lady who wanted her own shop, but lacked the money to establish herself. Lady Catherine's generous patronage allowed it to happen. You still shop at Mrs. Langley's, Mrs. Darcy."

Anne gasped. "She has known all this time?"

"Yes, ma'am. Though she would never tell a soul. You are not the first child brought up in the Quality to have been born on the wrong side of the blanket. Mrs. Langley told me, back during your first season, that there are others, but she would not say who, of course. She is a very discreet woman."

"Can you think of anything else?"

"Only that Lady Catherine was relieved once your father came home and you were christened in the Hunsford church. She thought he might change his mind, but he did not."

"Neither of them said where Anne came from?"

"No sir, I assumed what my mistress told me about Miss Anne being the product of some illicit union to be true."

"You never thought she might have been a foundling?"

"I had no reason to doubt the word of Lady Catherine, sir."

"What if I told you that Mrs. Darcy was not illegitimate, that she was cruelly removed from her real family and brought here?"

Maggie gasped. She had never truly known where the midwife got Anne from, but she had always assumed she was actually a foundling. "I had no idea, Mr. Darcy! I swear to you, Mrs. Darcy, I never knew you were anything other than a girl who had the great misfortune to be born to the wrong parents, but the greater fortune to be reared by the right ones. Sir Lewis and Lady Catherine never thought of you as anything other than their own offspring. Your father loved you; your mother loves you still."

Anne finally broke into tears. "But she lied to me! All these years have been a lie."

"No, ma'am, they have not! You have a lot to learn about love if you think it matters to your parents, or to me, that you were adopted."

Maggie took a deep breath and kneeled before her mistress. "I have loved you, protected you, cared for you all the more because I feared for you should you ever find out. No, you were not born a de Bourgh, but you became one. You are the pride and joy of your mother, your family and even this household. I have kept your secret for so long and I was prepared to keep it for as long as I lived. I will continue to do so, if you ask, even if you throw me out this very day."

She felt a man's hand on her shoulder and looked up through her tears at Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you, Stuart. You may go now."

"Go?"

"To your quarters. You must rest a while so you may resume your duties. I am afraid things may be chaotic for a few days and we will need your wise guidance of the household at this time."

"I am not being dismissed?"

"Only to rest. We will discuss your continued employment later, once the emotions of the day have had a chance to calm down."

Maggie rose and then dropped a deep curtsey. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy." With one last, long look, Maggie left her for her room, still housekeeper of Rosings Park.

~~~/~~~

Anne Darcy was exhausted. It had been an emotional day. Combine that with a poor night's sleep and a half-day in a carriage, and she wanted nothing more than to retire early. She had no desire to see her "mother," but her other mother and father, and two of her sisters were her guests. After an hour's rest, she appeared in the drawing room. All the Bennets were there. Darcy had preceded her downstairs.

When she entered the room, her husband smiled and came to escort her to an empty sofa. Aware that much needed to be said, but could not be as long as Anne Bennet was a part of their company, Anne Darcy asked the two girls about their wandering through the garden.

"At first, everything was fine and manicured, not at all like our gardens at Longbourn. I told Kitty it must take a small army of men to keep everything looking so perfect. But then we passed into a more wild area. I liked the contrast."

"My sister," Kitty explained, "likes to ramble about the countryside exploring all woods and glades and clearings in the vicinity."

"When I was younger, my… Lady Catherine and I disagreed on the styles of the gardens. She wanted more controlled and orderly plots while I preferred a more naturalistic approach. You saw the compromise."

"Your grounds here are beautiful. I should be thankful to live in such a grand place." Anne Darcy thanked the girl and they talked at length about the history of the house and the surrounding park. Anne offered to take them all on a tour the next day. Such an offer provided many topics to discuss until Anne Bennet was sent to bed.

"Now that we have the freedom to discuss what has occurred today, I must ask if Miss Catherine has been informed of the events of this afternoon?"

When he was told that she had been, Darcy addressed her directly. "Miss Catherine, I must ask you to not share anything you hear now without your father's permission."

She agreed and Darcy recounted what his housekeeper had told him.

"What happens now, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked.

Darcy was sitting next to Anne holding her hand. He looked to her for direction. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I had planned to send an express to my uncle, the Earl of Perryton, tonight. He is currently residing at Alton House in Town and should be able to come to Rosings tomorrow. He should be able to help us formulate a plan of action."

"He is far enough removed to be objective, yet he is an interested party. I believe your choice to be sound. But until then, what about my daughter Anne? Should she be told?"

"She should be told something. Tomorrow Anne has promised a tour of the house and she will see the portrait in the music room. Unless you plan to skip that room, or remove the painting, she must be told something."

Darcy understood that there was an underlying issue that needed to be addressed. "Excuse us," he said, and led Anne to the window.

"Anne, I need to know. Are you resolved to claim these people as your parents and family?"

She sighed. "They must be, I can think of no other explanation."

"Then you must acknowledge it to them, at least."

"This is so hard, Fitzwilliam. They are total strangers."

"I know, but we must start somewhere. Will you claim them now?"

"Yes, since you believe it necessary."

"I am sorry."

"Come, let us be done with it."

Anne walked over to stand before the older couple. They rose to meet her.

"My husband has suggested, and I have agreed, that it is time to embrace what we all know must be true. I believe that I am your daughter, Elizabeth Bennet, who was taken from you when I was but a few days old. I ask that you accept me as your daughter and welcome me into your family."

Mrs. Bennet fell upon Anne, tearfully embracing her. "I had given up hope of ever seeing you again, Elizabeth. God has been good to us at last."

Mr. Bennet was no less moved. He placed his hand on Anne's shoulder as his wife was loath to release her daughter. His smiled sadly, mourning all the years they had been denied, but overjoyed at the prospect of getting to know his daughter in the years to come.

There was one member of the party who had not moved. Mr. Bennet addressed his other daughter. "Catherine, come and meet your sister."

The young woman, not yet eighteen, came to stand before Anne. "Catherine—or do you prefer to be called Kitty?"

"I should not mind if you call me either one," she said hesitantly.

"Then I will call you Catherine, for it is my own mother's name." A frown momentarily crossed Anne's face. "As hurt as I am by my mother's – my adoptive mother's – hiding the circumstances of my birth, I do love her. She is a great lady, the daughter of an earl, and she has been as good a mother to me as I could ever wish.

And it is a lovely name."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy."

"None of that. We are sisters, you know. You must call me Anne. Oh dear, this might become confusing. We have another sister Anne." It was the first time Anne had smiled that day. "I would say call me Elizabeth, but that is my daughter's name."

"I think Anne would be best, dear," Darcy interjected. He caught Anne's attention and looked towards Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

Anne understood his hint.

"I would have you call me Anne as well, at least in private."

"Thank you, dear. I am afraid I may slip and call you Elizabeth from time to time," Mr. Bennet admitted. "But how shall you address us? I will not be offended if you choose to continue to call us Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Lady Catherine is still your mother."

Ann was relieved by his suggestion. She _did_ still think of Lady Catherine as her mother.

"That sounds like the best solution for the present," Anne agreed.

Darcy then insisted he be called "Darcy" by his new family. That issue settled, they were about to discuss the situation when the door was opened and Lady Catherine was announced.

* * *

**Yeah, I left you with another cliffie. Can't be helped, I'm afraid, if I want to keep consistent chapter lengths. I'm sure you have more opinions on what was revealed today. I never said this was a simple story. ;-p**

******Thanks for all the kind words about my son. The car was replaceable; he is not.**


	21. Chapter 21

**October 2, 2014 – I decided to give you all an extra chapter this week. I'll answer reviews from last chapter tonight. Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Meanwhile, back in Hertfordshire, Miss Jane Bennet was lying feverish in a bed at Netherfield. She and Mary had been invited to dine with the Bingley party that evening.

Unbeknownst to Jane, her hostess, Miss Bingley, had discovered that Jane's parents had accompanied the Darcys on their sudden journey to Kent. Mr. Bingley had no idea why they had left, but Mr. Darcy had assured them they would return, most likely in less than a week.

Caroline Bingley was very curious why her guests had decamped so suddenly. Since her brother knew nothing, or was not telling her what he did know, she had decided that she would invite the Bennets to dinner to see if they would reveal the mystery. There was nothing like a little bit of new gossip to get the blood flowing!

A note had been dispatched inviting Miss Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet to dine the next evening with the family – Miss Bingley did not want to make her motives too obvious – along with the promise of the use of the Bingleys' carriage, if it was desired.

At first, Jane was going to decline. Her father had left her in charge of her siblings while he and her mother were away. But Mary had seen how much Mr. Bingley had admired her elder sister at the assembly two days previous, and she finally convinced Jane that one evening away would not constitute an abdication of her responsibilities. Mary would decline the invitation and remain at home with Lydia and their two brothers.

Unfortunately for Jane, as the dinner progressed, she began to feel quite unwell. Miss Bingley noticed her guest's discomfort – for she had become less and less talkative – and offered Jane the opportunity to lie down. By this time, Jane was really feeling poorly and accepted the offer while she still had the strength to walk. It soon became obvious that Jane was too ill to move, and a note was dispatched to Longbourn advising them of Miss Bennet's condition.

Mary dearly wanted to attend her sister even that very night, but knew she was needed at home. A servant was sent to Netherfield to tend to Jane and Mary made plans to visit her the next morning, at which time she hoped her sister would be sufficiently recovered to make the three mile journey back to Longbourn.

~~~/~~~

Everyone was surprised when Lady Catherine was announced. They had not expected to see her until breakfast, at the earliest. However, Lady Catherine was determined not to look guilty.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I was looking for some papers that I thought you might wish to view."

"Lady Catherine, I thought you had retired for the evening."

"I am not that old, Darcy. I was merely looking for these papers." He had enough grace to nearly blush.

"What are they?" Darcy recovered.

"The first," she handed them to her son-in-law, "is a copy of my late husband's last will. The original is with our family's solicitors in London, of course. The second should be more familiar. It is my copy of Anne's marriage settlements.

"Long ago I thought that if Anne ever learnt she was adopted, she might be concerned about her inheritance. Therefore I decided to have a copy of Sir Lewis' will at Rosings."

Anne was caught unawares. "I had not thought of Rosings…"

"After you came to us, Sir Lewis had his will rewritten. His solicitor took specific care to identify you not by birth, but by your christening."

"Ingenious!" Mr. Bennet said in fascination.

"Darcy, you will see how the will is worded as regards to Anne."

He finished reading and looked up. "Yes, I see that now, and there is an additional provision for any future offspring. Had there been more daughters after Anne, in order to keep the estate intact for want of a son, it would have devolved to… the eldest surviving male descendant of Sir Lewis' cousin." Darcy looked at Lady Catherine. "Arthur de Bourgh," he deduced aloud.

"Yes, Sir Lewis did not want to see Rosings divided or sold which it would have to have been if there were more daughters and no sons. Though had Anne died before she came into her inheritance, I would have controlled Rosings until my death, and then it would have gone to Arthur." She looked directly at Anne when she spoke next. "I told you your father accepted you as his daughter. The will proves it.

"Darcy, you will also notice in the marriage settlements that Anne is always identified as the heiress of Rosings Park. Again, our family solicitor had specific instructions left to him when the will was made. If and when Anne ever married, the contracts would be worded thus. Anne's dowry had been settled on her long ago."

Anne had not allowed herself to consider the fate of Rosings before this, and she was relieved that apparently it was not an issue. However, this did not stop a bit of unease from drifting into her conscience about who should be the heir to Rosings Park.

Darcy saw her distress returning. "Darling?" he prompted.

"Anne?" Lady Catherine echoed.

"I… I have always assumed Rosings was my birthright, but it is not, is it?"

Lady Catherine answered, concern filling her voice. "It may not have been intended as such, but it is now. I am convinced your father would be pleased to know how much you love it and that it will someday be your son's, or Elizabeth's."

"It is all too much right now," Anne said in frustration. So much had happened, it was impossible for her not to be affected.

"What, if anything, has been decided?" Lady Catherine asked.

"I am to write to Lord Perryton and send it to him tonight. He is in Town, so I hope to see him tomorrow." Darcy replied.

"I was going to suggest you ask my brother to come. Until then, please, if there is anything I can do, or you have any questions, you need only ask." She paused to take a deep breath. "I recognize you may resent me and my husband, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, but the past cannot be changed. My concern is for my daughter… our daughter."

"Then you acknowledge that she is our Elizabeth?" Mrs. Bennet asked. The room was still; everyone waited to hear her answer.

The great lady spoke.

"Under the circumstances, how can she not be?"

The two women nodded in an unspoken truce. Anne would be daughter to both.

~~~/~~~

In the early hours of the morning, after everyone else was asleep, Maggie Stuart quietly knocked at the servant's entrance to Lady Catherine's rooms. She could just hear a reply.

"Come in."

It had been a long time since Maggie had visited her mistress' chambers in secret – twenty years, to be exact.

"Did you ever believe the day would come, Stuart?"

Maggie shrugged her left shoulder. "I used to think about it constantly, but it has been years since I have worried about it."

"She will never know the full truth, as long as you do not betray it."

"I have much more to lose now than your ladyship."

Lady Catherine nodded.

"I do not know if I have ever seen a woman look as much like her mother as Anne does Mrs. Bennet. They brought a portrait of the woman painted a few years before Anne was born. Have you seen it?"

"No!"

"It is truly a remarkable resemblance. I think it remains in the parlor."

"I will look before I go to bed." Maggie paused, not knowing what else to say. In truth, there was little left to be said.

"Hold your nerve, Maggie, and our planning will succeed."

"Heed your own words and I have every confidence that the worst is over."

~~~/~~~

After breakfast, the revelation Anne Darcy both welcomed and feared occurred. It had been decided that she would show Catherine and Anne Bennet the principal rooms of the house, without the presence of the other adults; they would be waiting for the three sisters in the parlor next to the music room.

Anne Darcy took her time showing her sisters the house. Slowly the conversation was directed towards matters more personal than how the rooms were furnished. Catherine was a willing ally in leading her sister to speak about growing up in the Bennet household.

"Your older sisters must love to tease you. I wish I had sisters when I was a girl. Cousins are nice, but they are _not_ the same," Anne laughed.

"And brothers are a bother."

"More so than male cousins, I suppose. Then again, I married one of mine."

"My male cousins are all younger than me, by six years at least!" Anne Bennet said.

"I am seven years younger than my husband, but it is different when the woman is the younger." This was a very good place to segue into the desired topic. "I'm surprised that there is such a gap between Miss Bennet and Miss Mary. The rest of you are much closer in age."

"Oh, but there was another…" Aware of what she had almost just said, Anne Bennet threw her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Another…?"

Catherine and Anne Bennet exchanged glances. Catherine answered.

"There was another child, a girl born between Jane and Mary. She was taken from us."

"I am sorry. The death of a child is terrible."

"No, she was taken, stolen." Anne Bennet lowered her voice. "It is not something we talk about." Anne Darcy nodded sympathetically. Anne Bennet then added, "But others do. I learned about it from Susan Long."

"Susan Long? What did she say?" Catherine frowned.

"She told me that if I were naughty, I might be taken away from my family like my sister. I told her she was lying. Then Johnny Lucas said it was true. That I had a sister who was kidnapped and that she was never found. Susan said I had better be nice and not take any chances. It was awful. I ran home and cried to Jane. I knew she would tell me they were just being cruel, but she said that I really did have a sister who was no longer with our family. Then she said we never spoke of it. And I have not, have I, Kitty?"

"No, I have never heard that story from you before. You should have been told by one of us sooner."

"I think Jane talked to Henry shortly after that."

"Your youngest brother?" Anne Darcy asked.

"Yes, Henry is the youngest." Anne thought a moment. "You will not tell Papa and Mama that you know, will you? Jane said they are very sad when anyone talks about our missing sister."

"I can understand. They must have loved her very much."

"I often wonder what she would be like," Catherine interjected. "Would she look like one of us? Would we even recognize her?"

"I have, too," Anne Bennet confessed. "Sometimes I imagine she is a pirate, or perhaps that she lives in a huge house like this. I hope she is alive and well, where ever she may be."

Anne Darcy walked toward the next room before her sisters could see how moved she was. "The next room is the music room. It is one of my favorites, and there is a picture of me, Miss Anne, that was painted when I was your age. My husband has always said it is his favorite."

Anne Bennet walked through the open door searching for the painting Mrs. Darcy had just mentioned. She saw one of a young girl, and a confused look appeared on her face. Kitty came and put her hand on her shoulder.

"But…" Anne Bennet turned to her guide, "that looks like… _me_!"

Anne Darcy came over and took her hand, and they walked over to the wall for a closer look. "Indeed, that is a portrait of me. I remember sitting for it not long after I turned twelve. I thought it ever so clever that it showed me in the background of the room it which it was meant to hang. And the music, Mother hated the Scarlatti, but it was a challenging piece and I was very proud to be able to play it. It also annoyed my Mother, which made it the perfect choice." Anne tried to give the girl a reassuring smile.

"Why do you look like me—I mean, why do I look like you—in the painting? Are we related? I had never heard of you before two days ago."

"Come, sit with me. May I call you Anne?" The girl nodded. "Anne, the reason we came to Rosings, all of us, was because of this painting," she gestured to the subject of the discussion, "and the one of your mother that hangs in your father's library. You see, as much as you look like me in the painting in this room, I look like your mother in the painting in that room. We came looking for answers. Do you know what we discovered?"

Young Anne shook her head no.

"We found out that I was adopted only a few days after your sister Elizabeth was kidnapped. After reviewing everything we know now, it became apparent that I am your missing sister, Elizabeth."

"You are my sister?"

"Yes, I must be," Anne Darcy assured her.

"You really did grow up in a great big house just like this one?"

"The very one." Anne Bennet looked at Kitty, ready to share her joy. "You already knew!" she accused her older sister, pointing a finger at her in chastisement.

"Papa told us Monday night after the Assembly. Mama recognized her."

"And she fainted?" Anne Darcy was a little taken aback at her youngest sister's question. How would she have guessed that?

"Of course, she is our mother." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I believe I have much to learn about my family," Anne Darcy quipped, but for the first time, she wondered just what the Bennets were really like.

~~~/~~~

A note arrived at Longbourn first thing in the morning. Actually there were two; one from Jane and one from Miss Bingley.

Jane confessed that she was still ill and did not feel up to a carriage ride home, and apologized for the inconvenience and burden this placed on Mary.

Miss Bingley's missive again offered the use of the Bingley carriage should Miss Mary wish to visit her ailing sister.

Even more surprising was the person who brought them. During breakfast at Netherfield, Miss Bingley gave a report on Miss Bennet's condition. It appeared to be nothing more than a cold, but the young woman would be bedridden for at least one day, and possibly more. Mr. Bingley was saddened that such a lovely creature as Miss Bennet should take ill. He directed that anything that could make Miss Bennet more comfortable during her convalescence should be done. He then suggested that Miss Bennet might be cheered by a visit from her family. Miss Bingley agreed, sensing an opportunity for more information on the mysterious absence of the Darcys and Bennets, and suggested a renewed offer of the carriage. Mr. Bingley was delighted with his sister's thoughtfulness and decreed it would be as she wished.

It was at this point that Sir John Whitby made the very gallant gesture of offering to personally see the note Miss Bingley was preparing to Longbourn. This too sat well with Mr. Bingley, though not so well with Miss Bingley. Within the hour he was on his way on horseback to complete his commission.

Mary was about to decline the offer, even though it was obvious she longed to see Jane and ascertain the extent of her illness with her own eyes.

"Miss Mary, your sister would rest easier if she saw you, I believe. The maid that attended her last night told me Miss Bennet did not rest well."

"I would like to go to her, but my father has left my younger sister and two brothers in Jane's and my care. Since Jane is not here, I must remain."

"Surely an hour or two away would do no harm. You have servants enough, and if your brothers and sister were set to their studies while you were away, they would be occupied."

"Really, sir, I must remain home while Jane…"

She was interrupted by the hoof beats of a horse riding at a gallop to the house. The rider dismounted and approached.

"Excuse me, Miss. I have a message for Miss Jane Bennet or Miss Mary Bennet."

"I am Miss Mary Bennet." The young lad handed her an envelope. "Let me go inside for your…"

"Oh no, Miss Bennet. I am Mr. Darcy's courier. I am instructed to wait for any response you might have and then return to Kent via London."

At that pronouncement, Mary took a few steps away from both men and unsealed her letter. Sir John watched as she gasped, clearly astonished. Then she smiled and rejoined them.

"I have changed my mind. I would be happy to accept the offer of a carriage to Netherfield, but I fear I cannot wait that long to see Jane. If you will agree to wait for me, I will go with you on horseback."

Without bothering to linger around for an answer, Mary left to order her horse made ready and give the housekeeper instructions for the care of the courier, and then went upstairs to change into something appropriate for riding.

Sir John and the boy stood watching this unexpected whirlwind of activity.

"I think I should see to my horse. It looks like I will not be leaving for a few hours."

Sir John only nodded, still a bit startled by the events and by the changes in Miss Mary.

Only one other woman had affected him in such a way. It had happened the first time he had met Miss de Bourgh. He had not planned on attending Almack's that night, but he had. When he saw her, he could not stop staring. Anne de Bourgh had the most beguiling eyes he had ever seen. He arranged an introduction and was lost. She unsettled him and made him feel invulnerable at the same time. However, she was not meant for him; yet he was thankful that he had almost loved her. It gave him hope that he would meet the woman who _was_ his destiny.

Mary Bennet was the first woman who had captured his imagination since Anne de Bourgh. They had only met once, and then only for one dance. What power did this young lady, born to some insignificant landowner, in an out of the way corner of Hertfordshire of all places, have over him? She could not be called beautiful, though that did not mean she was unlovely. She was no Miss Bingley, fashionable, accomplished, wealthy, but Mary Bennet had other qualities the Miss Bingleys of the world would never have. She was not self-conscious and Sir John found it endearing. It was obvious that she had read too many moralistic writings – she quoted Fordyce four times no less! – but that only served to reinforce that she was a woman of the highest moral character. The right man could mold such a personality into a woman of virtue, an excellent wife, whose value was immeasurable. He could respect and esteem such a spouse…

Sir John shook his head and grinned. How on earth had he gone from arguing with a young woman on the wisdom of visiting her ailing sister to thinking what an excellent wife she could be? That a wealthy, single young man's fascination could so rapidly turn from admiration to matrimony was something Sir John had no time to dwell on; the subject of his reverie had returned. To Netherfield they must go.

* * *

**A little lighter chapter this time. And a few too many sentences ending in prepositions. Oh well!**


	22. Chapter 22

**October 3, 2014 – In some ways the character most affected by Elizabeth's kidnapping was Mary. She's still a bit, straight-laced, but she has benefited from Jane's attention and her father's. In some ways she is much more comfortable in her skin than any other of her sisters. This is not to say that she doesn't have some growing to do, she does, but she's much more secure in who she is and Sir John is finding that irresistible. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Mary Bennet burst through the door into the chamber where Jane lay ill, surprising Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst and the maid sitting in the corner.

"Miss Mary! What a surprise. I had not thought our carriage had left yet."

"I could not wait and rode over instead."

"By yourself?"

"I have lived in the neighborhood all my life, Miss Bingley. As it happens, Sir John was gracious enough to accompany me."

"Of course. I should have realized he would, after delivering my note. Well then, we shall leave you to your sister. Louisa and I have taken it upon ourselves to see that she is well entertained while she is recovering at Netherfield."

"Thank you for looking after Jane, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst. It is a great relief to me."

After the ladies of the house left, Mary sent the servant on an errand. The sisters needed to be completely alone.

Mary sat on the bed and felt Jane's forehead. The fever remained.

"I hope your hosts have not tired you."

"I appreciate their willingness to attend me."

"Always seeing the best in everyone. Enough of them – Jane, I received a letter from Papa. Would you like me to read it aloud?"

Jane smiled and said she would. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes as Mary began to read.

_My dear Jane and Mary,_

_Our fervent prayers have finally been answered. Lady Catherine de Bourgh confirmed that her daughter Anne was secretly adopted. All evidence points to the conclusion that Anne deBourgh Darcy is, in fact, our missing daughter!_

_It remains unclear how she came to the de Bourghs. Further investigation will be necessary to uncover that mystery. Lady Catherine claims that her late husband made all the arrangements. I do not know if she is completely innocent of the crime of Elizabeth's abduction. I do know that your sister, who was thought lost forever, is found._

_We are to remain at Rosings for a few days at least. Everyone has questions and there are other members of Elizabeth's adoptive family to consult. As much as I would like to announce the news, it is best that it remain a secret for the time being. Tell no one else until you have directions from me. Anne must be told, but Lydia, William and Henry can wait until I can do it myself._

_Your father._

Mary put down the paper and grabbed Jane's hand.

"After all this time. Can you believe it?"

Jane had never stopped smiling, though her face showed her fatigue. "No, but it must be true. You saw Mrs. Darcy, she looks so much like Mama. I hope we shall see her again soon. I would wish to know her."

"As do I, but Papa said we must keep this to ourselves. I wish I could stay and talk with you about it, but I cannot remain much longer. I would not have come had Papa's letter not arrived when Sir John came to Longbourn with the offer of a carriage."

"Sir John came to Longbourn?"

"Yes, to deliver Miss Bingley's offer of her carriage. But once I received Papa's note, I knew I had to come see you immediately. I took Nellie and rode here with Sir John."

"It was kind of him to escort you."

"He was returning with or without me."

"The point is that he waited for Nellie to be saddled and for you to change into your riding clothes."

Mary shrugged. "He is a gentleman. Your Mr. Bingley would have done the same, I dare say."

"Mary, he is not my Mr. Bingley."

"Stay a week in this house and he very well might be." Jane blushed, and Mary could see that her beloved older sister would not be unhappy with the prospect. They spoke for a few more minutes until the maid returned.

"I must return home now. If any more news arrives, I shall personally see that you have it. Until then, rest, dear. We will miss you at Longbourn."

Jane nodded and closed her eyes, exhausted by the visit. Mary stood, leaned over, and kissed Jane on the cheek. Satisfied that her sister was well looked after, Mary returned to Longbourn, accompanied by a dogged Sir John, who would not take no for an answer when she declined his initial offer of an escort.

~~~/~~~

"I still cannot believe Sir Lewis would do such a thing!" Harold Fitzwilliam, Earl of Perryton and most importantly, Lady Catherine's brother, opined. He had arrived that afternoon in response to Darcy's entreaty that he come to Rosings on "a most urgent matter of family business" as quickly possible. He was introduced to the Bennets and told of the discovery. He too had asked Lady Catherine many questions, but she held firmly to the story she had related the previous day.

"He was an honorable man to whom the family owes a great deal." Lord Perryton was referring, of course, to Sir Lewis' willingness to marry Catherine Fitzwilliam for such a small dowry at the time that the earldom was in serious financial straits. "This does not sound like him at all!"

"I agree, Harold, and I've spent a lot of time thinking about this since yesterday. Perhaps he had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Anne," Lady Catherine countered.

"I cannot see how he would not know."

"Maybe the kidnapping was unrelated? He could have thought Anne was a foundling."

"That seems unlikely," Mr. Bennet said. "Why else would Elizabeth have been stolen?"

"Maybe it was a crime of opportunity?" Lady Catherine added.

"I think what Lady Catherine is trying to imply is that maybe someone took Anne with the intent of asking for a ransom," Darcy explained.

"Yes, Darcy – exactly! And then they changed their minds and left her someplace rather than risk returning her. Or maybe the person was unbalanced and did not know what he was doing."

"That seems so incredible, Catherine." Lord Perryton was skeptical.

"Is it any more incredible than Sir Lewis having a baby kidnapped to raise as his own? I am only trying to consider different scenarios that would explain what happened without vilifying my late husband!"

"Calm down, sister. It is obvious that you are upset about what happened to Anne. I do grant you that there may be other plausible explanations for these events. Sir Lewis could be innocent, but the fact remains that someone did kidnap Anne as a newborn and that she ended up as your daughter under what are very suspicious circumstances. It would have helped matters if you would have told us Anne was adopted a long time ago."

"What, and have you treat her differently?"

"We would have loved and accepted her the same."

"No, you cannot say that you would. Sir Lewis was right in insisting that she be protected from whispers and innuendo. I still say we should continue to do so."

"May I speak, since it is me we are discussing?" Anne Darcy was tired of being spoken of as if she were not there.

"Of course, Anne," said Lady Catherine

"Thank you. First, let me say that this has been a very trying and confusing time for me. To learn that I am not who I thought I was…." Anne looked at her birth parents. "I have a family I never knew I had and I need to understand why I was taken from them. We must, for all our sakes, continue to search out the truth. I also have a family whom I have known all my life and they should be told right away. Arthur, Andrew, and Martin – they all should be informed before gossip reaches them, especially Arthur. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, you are my flesh and blood and yet I do not know you. I should very much like to change that. Fitzwilliam and I agree that we must return to Hertfordshire shortly."

"Before you do anything rash, you need to decide how you want Society to learn of the new connection. You look like a Bennet, Anne. People will notice. Are you prepared to be acknowledged as their long lost daughter?" Her uncle did not attempt to hide his concern.

"I already have."

"By those in this room. I mean by your peers. Think carefully before you reply. You have no idea how this revelation will be taken, or how the _ton_ will accept it. Frankly, I am jaded enough to believe that you will be the talk of Town, and not in a flattering manner. You will be pitied, mocked and even ridiculed. Come now, you know I am not too far from the truth."

Anne knew he was right, but she was not willing to hurt the family with whom she had just been reunited.

"The resemblance is too strong to deny any familial connection."

"Yes, but must the connection be as a daughter? Could you not just say you are cousins through Mrs. Bennet?"

"That is not exactly the truth."

"It acknowledges a relationship without going into detail. If you return to Hertfordshire, people will wonder if you say nothing at all. Who knows how close to the truth they will come before you are ready to say anything more?"

Anne looked at her husband for help. Darcy obliged immediately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, would you be comfortable with calling Anne your cousin for the time being, until all the important issues are resolved?"

"Why must we wait? I have been waiting twenty years!" Mrs. Bennet cried. Mr. Bennet placed his hand on his wife's knee and spoke gently.

"And what is a few days more, Harriet?" He turned to Darcy. "Your suggestion is a good one, but if Eliz… Mrs. Darcy spends very much time in Hertfordshire, the connection will come out. People will see she is the right age to be our missing daughter and the resemblance is uncanny. As my Anne grows older, it will be even more evident."

"We need to return for a few weeks at least. I promised Bingley we would be back," Darcy explained. "Afterwards we might all come to Rosings, or perhaps Pemberley would offer more privacy to become better acquainted."

The general consensus was that Rosings was a better choice. Its location near London and within a day's journey of Longbourn was in its favor.

"What shall you do next?" the earl asked.

"My cousin Arthur needs to be informed," Anne answered.

"Will you ask him to come here, or go to him?"

"Helena will soon enter her confinement, and I doubt Arthur would leave her now, nor should we ask him. One of us must go to him."

"I will go," volunteered Darcy.

"Thank you, but I would like to be there as well." Anne's jaw was set, a sure sign to her husband that she was not to be gainsaid.

"Should you not wait until the question of the disposition of the estate is resolved?" Lord Perryton suggested.

Lady Catherine addressed her brother. "I told you, Harold, there is no question. Anne inherited Rosings legally according to the terms of Sir Lewis' will."

"Nevertheless, we need to confirm that as soon as possible. Anne's inheritance is my main concern."

"Not Mrs. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet inquired.

"Of course, I meant the material ramifications," the earl explained. "I shudder to think of the mess all this could cause if Sir Lewis did not properly foresee the difficulties that might result from his scheme!"

Before anyone could respond, the butler, Gibbons, entered the room.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Collins has come for his appointment with Lady Catherine. I have shown him into her ladyship's study, but he has been waiting nearly an hour and grows restless."

Lady Catherine rolled her eyes. "I forgot about my clergyman."

"You have an appointment with him?" Darcy was surprised; then again, he was not. Lady Catherine rather enjoyed advising her new parson.

"It is a longstanding weekly meeting."

"Weekly? Whatever for?"

"Parish business and a few other minor subject on which he wishes for my opinion." She gave Darcy a dismissive wave of her hand and then addressed the butler. "Please give Mr. Collins my apologies; I will not be able to meet with him this week."

"Very good, milady."

"I still would like to know if your parson is my cousin," Mr. Bennet interjected once the servant had left to send Mr. Collins on his way.

"Having met Mr. Collins, it would be a cruel irony if he were." Darcy rolled his eyes. "The man has no sense."

"That sounds like my cousin's father. Maybe it _is_ his son."

~~~/~~~

Mr. Bennet cornered Darcy after it was determined that Darcy and Anne would travel to Surrey the next day to meet with Arthur de Bourgh.

"We will be leaving for Hertfordshire in the morning as well," he informed his host.

"You are welcome to stay at Rosings until we return," Darcy offered.

"Thank you for your generosity, but I should return to Longbourn. The rest of my children need to be told and we must prepare for your return."

"That is perfectly understandable."

"That is not all, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Bennet hesitated, choosing his words with care. "Until this morning, my wife has been… unusually subdued. That is not her nature. She is a rather… exuberant woman. She cares deeply for the welfare of all her children. She would not think of allowing Henry to go into the Army or the Navy; they are too dangerous for her son. Harriet has decided he will become a clergyman. Henry is not keen on the idea, but he is still young.

"Pardon me, I digress. My wife will, no doubt, soon return to her normal ways and exult in the great fortune of her long-lost daughter. Sure to follow will be hints that you and Mrs. Darcy throw her sisters into the paths of wealthy men. As I said, she means well, but…"

"But you do not want her to embarrass Anne in front of our family?"

"Let us just say that Mrs. Darcy may need time to grow accustomed to Mrs. Bennet's nerves."

"Her nerves?"

"Sir, if you had birthed five girls in succession with an estate entailed, worried that you would be cast in the hedgerows if you did not produce a son, you would be justified in becoming slightly concerned for your future. Even the eventual birth of an heir might not be enough to cure such insecurities."

Mr. Bennet clapped Darcy on his shoulder. "It is a good thing you and your wife are not easily intimidated. You have yet to experience some of Hertfordshire's country manners, or my wife's hospitality."

Mr. Bennet left Darcy alone to ponder his words, and to prepare for their departure.

~~~/~~~

Lord Perryton sat by the fireplace in his chambers, nursing a brandy. He too would leave in the morning. He carried a letter from Darcy authorizing him to view all the pertinent papers held by the de Bourgh and Darcy solicitors.

The earl was exhausted, but his mind would not allow him to rest. He had listened as everything was recounted for him by Anne, Darcy and his sister Catherine. Afterwards he had interviewed the housekeeper. The story Lady Catherine told was convincing, and seemed to be corroborated by Mrs. Stuart.

Yet Harold Fitzwilliam was unconvinced that he had been told the full truth. The whole scheme seemed so unlike the Lewis de Bourgh he remembered. It seemed more like something his sister might try to pull off for only God knew what reason!

He considered Anne; she certainly appeared to want to believe her mother, though he wondered how she would reconcile her feelings toward her father if she accepted her mother's account of what had happened.

He did not feel right accusing his sister of lying, not at this point. No, he would return to Town and start investigating the situation. Mrs. Stuart had provided him with the names and last known addresses for everyone Stuart knew involved. He recognized the modiste; his wife was one of her patrons. The woman had a reputation for exquisite gowns and fine workmanship, as well as complete discretion on private matters. As for the others on his list, he would have to confirm whether they still lived, and if they did, he would need to contact them. Lord Perryton sighed; twenty years was a long time ago and plenty of time to obfuscate the truth.

~~~/~~~

Darcy found his wife in the nursery, watching their daughter sleep. He came up behind Anne and placed his arms around her; she relaxed into his embrace.

"She looks so peaceful, as if unaware of the storm brewing about her," Anne remarked.

"That is because she is. It is her mother who is anxious."

"I feel like I am being tossed about in the waves," Anne confided.

"And I am here as your anchor so you will not be lost. Darling, this is so unexpected, so… unbelievable."

"Yet it is true… What must you think of me?"

Darcy sighed. "How many times do I have to assure you of my love and devotion? Nothing has changed except that we have gained another set of grandparents for Elizabeth."

"Hmmm." Anne paused a few moments before she spoke again. "We know so little about them."

Darcy agreed. "Our uncle will return to London tomorrow and start searching for answers. I have asked him to investigate the Bennets as well. It is not that I doubt the veracity of their words, only that we should know their situation better.

"Mr. Bennet spoke with me today, alone. He tried to warn me that Mrs. Bennet can be… excitable."

"And my own mother cannot? Mrs. Bennet seems like a nice woman, but I know we have all been guarded. Soon we shall learn their faults and they shall learn ours."

"Faults? You are perfection itself."

Anne softly laughed and turned in Darcy's arms. "You, husband, are a horrible liar."

* * *

**The Earl is the one who will do the investigating. Darcy needs to stay with his wife and the Earl can throw his weight around to get things done and intimidate the crap out of reluctant eye-witnesses. **


	23. Chapter 23

**October 6, 2014 – Poor little Miss Darcy, she's being dragged all over England!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The Darcys left early the next morning for Surrey. Because of the presence of Elizabeth's nurse in the carriage, Anne and Fitzwilliam were not able to converse on the subject foremost on their minds as they traveled to see Arthur and Helena de Bourgh at her family's estate. They had sent a message ahead to warn their cousins of their unscheduled visit. Helena was expecting their first child soon. Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, were also at Thigston for the birth of their first grandchild.

It was a long journey for the family; Darcy was cramped, Anne was exhausted and Elizabeth was fretful. Anne's cousin Arthur greeted them when they finally exited the carriage.

"Anne, Darcy! We received your message that you would be arriving this afternoon! Come in, come in! Helena is anxious to see you and your daughter."

"Please forgive the suddenness of our visit."

"Nonsense. We are happy to see you again. Come inside and refresh yourselves and then you can tell us what has dragged you to Surrey."

The Darcys were grateful for the genuine hospitality offered by the Simpsons and de Bourghs. All four of them were gracious despite the near rudeness of arriving practically unannounced. Anne was quick to show little Elizabeth to Mrs. Simpson and Helena. Thankfully the child wanted nothing more than to sleep through the introduction. The couples spent time reacquainting themselves. It had been over seven months since they had last seen each other. Eventually the elder couple realized their guests wished to speak with Arthur and Helena alone; they made their excuses and retired for the night, leaving the younger people to their conversation.

"Now that our parents have so generously left us alone, will you tell us why you have made this impetuous journey?"

"Impetuous?"

"Darcy, you never arrive unannounced on someone's doorstep. I know you sent a note, but you know what I mean."

Anne and Fitzwilliam shared a look.

"Is there something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, no. We do not know."

"Is someone ill?"

"No, your family is well." Darcy stood and started to pace. Anne sat with her hands in her lap, twisting a handkerchief, her eyes examining the carpet.

"Has something happened at Bingley's?" Arthur shared a concerned look with his wife.

Darcy did not answer. Anne looked up.

"Fitzwilliam, please sit down. Your pacing is making me more anxious." After he was seated, Anne, now composed again, continued. "I suppose it would be easier if we started at the beginning. As you know, we were invited to Hertfordshire to a house party at the estate Charles Bingley has taken. I did not wish to go, thinking Elizabeth was too young to travel, but my husband prevailed. We had just arrived when we were told of a local assembly to be held that evening in the small nearby town of Meryton. When we arrived, a most extraordinary introduction took place…" Anne and Darcy then related the entirety of their acquaintance with the Bennets and their trip to Rosings to confront Lady Catherine. At that point, Darcy had the portrait of Mrs. Bennet brought out and both Arthur and Helena were amazed.

"Good lord, Anne. That could be you!" Arthur exclaimed.

Upon further inspection, Helena noted, "The eyes are slightly different, but that should not be surprising."

Then they were told of Anne's portrait and young Anne Bennet.

"I do not know what to say, Anne. You are still my cousin, but then again, you were not born my cousin. Not that it matters; you are still Anne de Bourgh Darcy. I assume the issue of Rosings has already come up?"

"Yes…" Darcy said warily, having no way of discerning Arthur's motives.

"Oh good grief, Darcy! I am not plotting how to steal Rosings from Anne. I highly doubt my uncle would not have provided for Anne after he adopted her – albeit in a rather suspicious circumstances. If he had any scruples about giving Rosings to Anne, he would have made sure the estate would go elsewhere. His will did name Anne as his heir, correct?"

"It would seem so. Lady Catherine kept a copy of it at Rosings in the event that the deception ever came to light. Our uncle, Lord Perryton, is in London investigating the matter, but it appears Anne is the legal heir, despite how she came to be a de Bourgh."

Anne looked at her cousin. "You are not angry with me?"

"Whatever for?"

"By all rights, Rosings should have been yours."

"Rosings was my uncle's to do with as he pleased. There was no entail; he could have left it to whomever he saw fit." Arthur sat next to Anne. "I reconciled myself to this a long time ago, Anne."

"Still…"

"No, Anne. What is done is done. Helena, tell her."

"Anne, Arthur and I have spoken about this many times. He bears no grudges over Rosings."

Anne bowed her head in retreat. She would address the question of Rosings' ownership with them later.

"What of your other family, the Bennets?" Arthur asked in an attempt to change the conversation.

Darcy responded. "They seem to be honest and respectable people. Mr. Bennet owns a small estate in Hertfordshire near Bingley's residence. They have seven children, besides Anne, ranging from two and twenty to ten years of age. Anne now has five sisters and two brothers. Only one, Jane, is older than Anne. We really know very little about them."

"But we intend to become better acquainted with them as soon as possible," Anne added. "I have had the chance to spend some time with two of the Misses Benn…of my sisters, Anne and Catherine, on our journey and at Rosings."

"I think my wife is intrigued to have brothers and sisters after being raised as an only child."

"Then we will be happy for you," Arthur said with obvious pleasure.

"Thank you," Anne replied sincerely, just as obviously pleased with her cousin's generous support.

"What is to be done now?"

"We will wait to hear what our uncle discovers. For now, we will return to Hertfordshire and if asked, will only admit that Anne is a cousin to Mrs. Bennet. I think we should remove ourselves from the neighborhood before people ask too many questions, though. It is Anne's hope that the Bennets will join us at either Rosings or Pemberley immediately following our exodus."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I know I speak for Helena in telling you how happy we are to see you, under any circumstance, and that we hope you find the answers you seek. I know I appreciate that you came to speak with us in person, and as soon as you uncovered Sir Lewis and Lady Catherine's secret."

"We would have you hear such news from us."

"I know, Anne. I have never had any reason to doubt you."

~~~/~~~

The Darcys were awakened by a knock on the door. Fitzwilliam groggily threw on his dressing gown and answered the insistent rapping. It was the housekeeper.

"Pardon me for waking you, sir. Mrs. de Bourgh is asking for your wife."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"The baby is wanting to be born, sir. My mistress was hoping Mrs. Darcy would come."

Anne had donned her robe and come to stand next to her husband. "I will come immediately." She squeezed her husband's hand and gave him an apologetic smile. "Please take me to her."

Helena was resting in between contractions when Anne arrived. Mrs. Simpson and the midwife, as well as Helena's lady's maid, were there as well.

"Thank you for coming, Anne," Helena said wearily.

"Of course! You know I would do just about anything for you and your husband."

Another contraction came and Helena was nearly doubled over. Anne held her hand and whispered encouragement to her dear friend. When the pain had passed, Helena kept a hold of Anne's hand and pulled her closer.

"Does it get much worse than this?" she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Anne laughed. "A little, but then it will be over and you will have brought a child into this world. The memory of the pain quickly fades away the first time you hold your newborn babe. The pain will seem insignificant in comparison to the abounding joy you will experience."

Helena de Bourgh lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes, a faint smile gracing her features once again. She gave a small nod of her head and rested until the next birthing pain.

The women continued in their vigil all night and through the dawn. Darcy had dressed after his wife had left and gone to keep Arthur and Mr. Simpson company until there was news of the child.

Finally, the sounds of a newborn child were heard. The midwife told the new mother that she had a fine, healthy son. Anne, who had earlier slipped away to change out of her nightclothes, went to find the men and bring her cousin to meet his heir.

Arthur left to see his wife and the newest member of his family as soon as Anne had finished relaying the news.

Darcy drew his wife into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"You look happy… and exhausted."

Anne laughed. "I am, both. It was a long night. Come, I have a sudden urge to hold Elizabeth and then I think I will lie down for a while. Will you join me?"

Darcy could not refuse, nor did he wish to. He too longed to have his daughter safely in his arms.

~~~/~~~

After a day of rest for all parties, a very jovial group assembled for dinner. Only Helena was absent.

Mr. and Mrs. Simpson were justifiably overjoyed with the birth of their grandson. Arthur could not stop grinning.

"You are starting to remind me of Bingley, de Bourgh," Darcy said dryly.

"And I seem to recall a man I know from Derbyshire feeling just as ebullient about three months ago. Perhaps ebullient is not the correct word… delighted might be more appropriate. He is never one to effuse about anything."

"Except for his wife and daughter."

Arthur laughed. "Very good, Darcy! We understand each other completely."

Darcy raised his glass in salute. "To our children."

Once the meal began in earnest, Arthur could not resist teasing his cousin. "Anne, I was just thinking. Perhaps we should try and attach our children like your mother did with you and your cousin. The results speak for themselves."

"Elizabeth and your son? Arthur!"

"It worked!"

"I hardly think Fitzwilliam's and my union was the result of anything other than prudence and the happy chance we fell in love."

"Why could it not be the same for our children? We can suggest the match and leave it up to them to secure it. I think the years of your mother's speaking about her wish that you marry Darcy worked splendidly." Arthur broke into a huge grin. "Oh Anne, the look on your face! I am joking, of course!

"That is not funny, Arthur," Anne said quietly.

He saw she was in earnest. "I apologize, cousin. Of course I was not serious. I should have been more circumspect considering your errand. In my defense, I only see how happy the two of you are and how happy I am with my Helena and… well… my good sense ran away from me for a few moments."

Anne managed to smile at his concern. "I have known you too long to doubt your sincerity, but let us move on to more important things. Have you decided on names?"

"Malcolm Andrew George de Bourgh. That is, if you and your husband will consent to being godparents?"

A less tremulous smile graced Anne's face; both she and Darcy expressed their delight in the honor and pledged to return in a month's time for the christening. They also confirmed their original design to leave in morning. They needed to hasten back to Hertfordshire.

~~~/~~~

The Bennets arrived at Longbourn just in time to see Mary alight from atop Nellie with the help of an extremely short gentleman Mr. Bennet was sure he had never seen before.

"Papa! Mama! You have returned."

"So have you, it appears."

"We did not expect you before Monday."

"The rest of the party left Kent this morning and we thought it best to do so as well."

Mr. Bennet looked pointedly at the unknown man.

"May I present Sir John Whitby of Slaton Manor in Surrey? Sir John, this is my father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. George Bennet.

"Papa, Sir John is a guest at Netherfield and has been kind enough to see me home safely from visiting Jane."

"Heavens! Is Jane still ill?" Mr. Bennet said with some alarm. Mary's reply to the letter had implied Jane would be home within a day.

"She is much improved, Father."

"Indeed, sir," concurred Sir John. "She was well enough to come downstairs for a few minutes this afternoon. Miss Bennet expressed a hope of returning home in the morning after church. Of course, Miss Bingley has offered the use of their carriage due to the uncertainty of your return."

"Ah yes. Well, thank you for the report on my eldest daughter and escorting my second eldest home. If you will excuse us…"

"I should be returning to Netherfield," Sir John agreed with the dismissal.

"Will you not come in for some tea?" Mrs. Bennet asked, trying her best to mask the panic in her voice.

"You have just arrived; I really should be on my way." Sir John knew the master of the house would rather have a chance to shake off the dust of the road before being burdened with entertaining an unexpected guest.

"NO! I mean," Mrs. Bennet continued more calmly, "we may have just arrived ourselves, but we are always ready to offer hospitality at Longbourn. I insist you stay and take tea with us whilst the servants see to our things."

Not wishing to offend the lady of the house, Sir John acquiesced. He felt all eyes were on him. His courage rising, he stood a little taller – though it made no difference – and offered his arm to escort Miss Mary into the house.

Ensconced in the parlor, Sir John was introduced to the other members of the Bennet family. Of course he remembered Miss Kitty from the assembly, though he had not had a chance to ask her to dance before Mrs. Bennet became indisposed. Mary served him his tea, and soon Mrs. Bennet began her interrogation. She asked him about Slaton Manor and offered her condolences on the passing of his parents.

"And how long will you remain in Hertfordshire?" Mrs. Bennet inquired.

"My plans are not yet fixed, but I hope it shall be many more weeks, at least!"

"Excellent! You are always welcome here, Sir John."

"Thank you. madam. I must take my leave of you now so you can recover from your journey. I am sure we shall meet in the morning at the church."

"Oh yes, and my dear Jane!"

"She is anxious to return to her home."

"Thankfully it appears that she had nothing but a trifling cold. You must extend our gratitude to your hosts for nursing her back to health."

"It will be my pleasure." Sir John stood. "I have lingered much too long. Good day to you all."

"Good day, sir. Mary, will you please see Sir John out?"

Mary blushed, but did as her mother bid.

While they waited for his horse, they stood in full view of the house.

"You will be relieved to have your sister return."

Mary smiled. "Yes, Jane was missed." She thought of another sister who would soon return as well. A return twenty years overdue.

"I hope you and Miss Bennet will be able to call again at Netherfield, in complete health."

"I would like that."

"Your mother wishes for me to call again. Would you welcome my visit as well?"

"As Mama has said, you are welcome at Longbourn." Mary refused to say more – at this time. The stable boy brought Sir John's horse around and helped him to mount before any conversation could continue.

"Good day then, Miss Bennet." With a tip of his hat, Sir John rode away.

Mrs. Bennet wasted no time in rhapsodizing over her guest.

"A baronet! You have done well for yourself in the days we were in Kent."

"Mama, Sir John knew how preoccupied I have been worrying over Jane. He merely ensured that I traveled to Netherfield and back in safety yesterday and again today."

"He is smitten with you, mark my words! He may be a little shorter than you, but what does that matter! He is a very eligible catch! And estate all his own!"

"What of Kent?"

"Kent? Kent! Your father wishes to speak with everyone after dinner. Our news can wait until then. You must tell me everything about your Sir John. Such charming manners!"

Mary sighed. Once her mother caught wind of a man being even remotely interested in one of her daughters – usually Jane – she would not rest until she knew all. In truth, Mary had little to tell, but Harriet Bennet was determined to have her daughter say it all at least four times and four different ways before dinner. After-dinner conversation was reserved for another daughter; Lydia, William and Henry would be surprised to learn which sister!

* * *

**The next chapter is the last in Part III. **

**For the guest reviewer who pointed out that I had incorrectly tagged the wrong character labels for the story, thanks. However, I did not make a mistake. And while they may not be wholly correct, they are not wrong. ;-p**


	24. Chapter 24

**October 8, 2014 – Last chapter in Part III. Time to see some cracks in Jane Bennet's serene façade. **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Jane Bennet was well enough to return to Longbourn after Sunday services. Thank heavens she had traveled to Netherfield in the Bingley carriage instead of on horseback, as she would have had Miss Bingley not offered other transport! Jane would have been forced to ride Nellie to accept the invitation and been caught in a downpour on her way to Netherfield, surely the cold would have been much worse.

Despite her poor health, Jane had enjoyed her time with the Bingleys. Miss Bingley was all that was kind and Jane took pleasure in their many conversations. Mrs. Hurst also proved to be a well-informed woman. But most treasured were the minutes when Jane was well enough to leave her room and meet with Sir John and Mr. Bingley! Her initial impressions of the latter gentleman had proven correct. He was ever so amiable! He took great pains to see to her comfort, offering to rearrange her chair in front of the fire so she would be neither too hot nor too cold. He had even touched her arm once while they conversed. The room did seem too warm at that moment but she was too embarrassed to mention her discomfort. It was just as well that she remained silent; soon she was feeling her normal self.

Mary had come twice to visit her, but neither time could her sister remain for long. The news that their sister Elizabeth had been found was the chief topic of conversation when they were alone. Both hoped that Mrs. Darcy would return with the rest of their family. Therefore, when Jane arrived at the church, she was disappointed to find her family had returned and the Darcys had not.

Mr. Bennet called his eldest for an audience in his book room.

"Are you well, Jane?"

"Yes, sir. I could possibly have returned home last night but Mr. Bingley beseeched me to remain one more night to assure him that I was fully recovered."

That statement, and Jane's attending blush, caught Mr. Bennet's attention. He merely raised his eyebrows.

"You have told my brothers and sisters the news?"

"Yes, last night after supper. Kitty and Anne knew of course. I spent much of the journey home stressing the importance of keeping such information in the family. I did the same last night. I am not worried about William and Henry's ability to be discreet. William is much like you, quiet and serious. Henry admires him enough to emulate his behavior. No, your brothers will do as I ask. My main concern is your sister Lydia. She is much too much like her mother – prone to gossip and nary a sober thought in her head."

"How then shall you assure her secrecy?"

"Ah, Jane. Sometimes one is forced to be cunning. You know how much both Lydia and your mother have pleaded for Lydia to come out this year?"

"You are not thinking of allowing it? She is much too young! None of us have come out so soon."

Mr. Bennet laughed and patted his uncharacteristically agitated daughter. "No my dear, however I would think of threatening to move her coming out back if she does not keep her tongue."

Jane looked relieved. "I should have known you hard worked out a solution."

"Do not be distressed, my dear. It has been a trying week for all of us."

Jane looked down at her hands; they were folded in her lap. "And what of my sister and brother, will they return to the neighborhood soon?" she asked quietly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy traveled to Surrey yesterday to speak with her cousin. They will stop in London on their way to Hertfordshire. I believe Mr. Darcy wishes to meet with his uncle and they need to inform Miss Darcy."

"Of course, they have family to inform as well. I should have thought of that."

"They will arrive soon enough. I know you are anxious to meet you sister. She has a child. A daughter named Elizabeth."

"That is… remarkable."

"Hmm, yes. Well, we shall get to know them and they shall get to know us. For now, if anyone remarks on the family resemblance, we shall tell them that Mrs. Darcy is a cousin of your mother. I know this is not exactly the truth, but it is what has been decided for the present."

"I do not understand," Jane said, a little hurt, "why my sister does not wish to claim her rightful place."

Mr. Bennet sighed. "Jane, it is not so simple due to Elizabeth's upbringing and marriage. Anne Darcy is a very, very wealthy woman with many obligations. She is, and rightly so, concerned and confused as to what this all means. She may lose her inheritance over it. Thankfully, her husband's wealth is great, and they would not be left paupers if the worst came to pass and Rosings reverted to her cousin."

"Fortune before family?"

Mr. Bennet had never seen his eldest so… cynical. "I would not characterize Mrs. Darcy as mercenary. I understand that you are disappointed that they have not returned with us, but they have very valid reasons for not traveling to Hertfordshire straight away, as I told you."

"It is only that we have waited for so long; I supposed I thought she would be as eager to meet us as I am to meet her. I am being very silly, I know."

"You have been ill, and had too much time alone to worry. Patience child. It will all turn out well in the end. Elizabeth will soon discover what the rest of us already know, that you are to be valued and admired."

"Shall we call her Elizabeth?"

"No! Mrs. Darcy or Anne, depending on company and situation. I discussed this with her personally, though you may wish to ask her what she prefers yourself."

~~~/~~~

The twenty miles or so from Kent to London gave the earl plenty of time to think. The revelations of the day before had profoundly shocked him. That Anne was not his real niece, that she had been maliciously taken from her family, and that Lewis deBourgh was the architect of it all was beyond belief. He remembered his brother-in-law well. He was a man Harold Fitzwilliam respected and liked. He was proud to call him brother. But Lewis was also a man of integrity and secretly adopting a child did not sound like the man he knew.

Lord Perryton would talk to his wife when he returned, but he would not tell Georgiana the purpose of his errand to Kent. Fitzwilliam and Anne would be in Town in a few days and wanted to impart the news to Georgiana themselves.

Until they arrived, he had much to do. A note must be dispatched to the deBourgh's solicitor Monday morning requesting a meeting as soon as possible. Lord Perryton also needed to appoint someone to inquire after the names Mrs. Stuart had given him whom were involved in bringing Anne to Rosings. It occurred to him that they should have someone take a look at the household accounts from 1790 through 1792, at least, to confirm to whom payments were made. This was something he would need to discuss with Anne and Fitzwilliam to gain their permission. Darcy had already given him charte blache to investigate the will and the co-conspirators, but this was far enough away from the terms of their discussion that the elder man would not have felt comfortable proceeding without the consent of his nephew and niece.

Fortunately, Georgiana did not seem too curious about her uncle's quick trip to Kent. Lady Perryton was not so apathetic once she was alone with her husband. He recounted everything.

After a few well-placed gasps, hands to the bosom, and very sincere – but extremely elegant – tears, Alice Fitzwilliam was ready to hold forth.

"The poor dear! It must have come to her as a terrible shock! And none of us had any idea! What was Catherine thinking agreeing to such a scheme?"

"That, my wife, is a very good question."

"And Fitzwilliam, how did he take the news?"

"His only concern was Anne."

"Yes, they did make a love match after all. It is a good thing too, now that he knows her common origins."

"I would hardly call being born the daughter of a gentleman common."

"Yes, well in comparison to being the granddaughter of an earl, it is quite a step down."

"She still is, by adoption. Catherine has no intention of disowning her now that it is known that Anne was not her daughter by birth."

"I never inferred that Catherine would do such a thing. And she was prepared to never tell anyone that Anne was the offspring of some unmarried union. Heavens, from what you said Sir Lewis might have even thought her to be a foundling! Thankfully she does have parents who are gentry, otherwise, imagine the social consequences for Fitzwilliam, and by extension, our family."

"If Anne had been a foundling, no one would have been the wiser. It is only because she is the daughter of a gentleman that her true identity was discovered."

"I wish they had never gone to Hertfordshire. It would be best if this was never uncovered, for all of us."

"What of the Bennets?"

"What of them? Oh, I imagine they are ecstatic about finding their daughter so well situated, much better than they could have provided for her, if what you say about their situation is true."

The earl sighed, a little annoyed with his wife. "One of things I intend to find out is the circumstance of Anne's family. I grant you that it may not be a connection we would willingly encourage, but we have little choice now. They are her family. There is no doubt; the evidence is too strong to deny it. However, if there are any questions about the state of affairs of the Bennets, Anne and Fitzwilliam should know.

"When will they tell the rest of the family, our family?"

"I expect them in Town Monday or Tuesday. They will speak to Georgiana and then I believe they will return to Hertfordshire, perhaps taking Georgiana with them. I must stress that you are not to breathe a word of this to our niece until Anne and Fitzwilliam have the chance to do it themselves!"

~~~/~~~

The note the earl had prepared was delivered to the deBourgh Solicitors first thing Monday morning. Within a half hour, a response was sent back to Lord Perryton. Mr. Simmons would be free to see him the rest of the day at his lordship's leisure.

Lord Perryton presented his card an hour later to a clerk and was quickly ushered in to see Mr. Simmons.

"Milord, how may I be of service? Your note mentioned you are here as a representative of Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

The earl handed the man a sealed letter from the just-mentioned gentleman. Mr. Simmons read the missive with a raised brow.

"If you will excuse me, I will have the papers brought in immediately."

When he returned, Lord Perryton was eager to read the documents. The other man waited patiently ready to answer any questions.

"Are you familiar with the terms?" The earl asked.

"Vaguely. I was still old Mr. Hedges clerk when the will was re-drawn. Within a few months Mr. Hedges had decided to retire and I was asked to take over for him. My apprenticeship was nearly over and Mr. Hedges, and his partner at the time, Mr. Randolph felt I was competent enough to step into the position."

"Do you remember anything unusual?"

"No sir. I believe Mrs. Darcy had been born a few months before and Sir Lewis wished to formalize her as his heir. There is nothing unusual about that."

"But the way he referred to his daughter, by her christening and not her birth. Did that not raise any suspicions?"

Mr. Simmons took a deep breath and released it. He leaned slightly forward in his chair.

"Lord Perryton, when I began this profession it did not take me long to understand that it was as much my job to protect my client's property as it was to protect their privacy. Everyone has something they wish to hide from general knowledge. I would hazard a guess that even you, milord, have your secrets. I was instructed by my employer to write the document in a certain way and I knew enough not to question those directions."

The earl frowned. "Mr. Hedges was the one who spoke with Sir Lewis?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is Mr. Hedges still living? Maybe I could speak to him."

"You do remember that it has been twenty years since he retired? However, he still lives. Though you must not get your hopes up. He is very frail and his mind is gone. Even if, by some miracle, he could answer you, there is no way of knowing if what he says is true or just a twisted bit of fantasy. He cannot be taken as a credible witness to anything other than the ravages of old age."

The earl understood the warning he had been given, but he was determined to follow every clue. He obtained the address of the retired solicitor and spent the remainder of the interview asking questions about Sir Lewis' will and the other documents pertaining to the ownership of Sir Lewis' estate. There was one point of interest to his lordship.

"The final will was not significantly different from the previous one. Other than naming Anne deBourgh as his heir, and providing for the birth of additional children, the other conditions remained the same. If Miss deBourgh had not come into her inheritance, the estate would have been disbursed as provided in earlier versions with Rosings Park eventually going to Arthur deBourgh. Lady Catherine would have been very well provided for with what Sir Lewis left to her from the remainder of the estate. Even with Miss deBourgh inheriting the bulk of it, Lady Catherine was generously provided for, considering the meager dowry she brought into the marriage."

"Lady Catherine would have received more had it not been for Anne?"

"Yes."

~~~/~~~

The Darcys arrived at their London townhouse late Monday evening. It was fairly obvious to Fitzwilliam that all the traveling exhausted both his wife and his daughter and that a good night's sleep was imperative. The call to Alton House, and the meeting with Georgiana, could wait till the morrow.

Georgiana Darcy was the next person who needed to be informed. In many ways, this was the one conversation Anne dreaded most. She wondered how the young girl, finally recovering her spirits from the Ramsgate debacle, would take the revelation. Would Georgiana look at her differently? Would being sisters be enough now that they were no longer cousins by birth? Anne hoped it would be, for she had loved Georgiana for many years, and the thought that she would think less of Anne was a possibility too painful for contemplation.

Georgiana showed her confusion and delight over seeing her brother and sister, hugging Anne and giving Fitzwilliam a kiss on the check.

"I thought you were in Hertfordshire!"

"We were, but then something called us away," her brother answered. Before they sat, he addressed Georgiana's companion. "Mrs. Annesley, we need to speak to my sister alone. Would you please excuse us?"

"Certainly, sir. Miss Darcy, I will be in my room if you have need of me."

Once the door clicked shut, the three remaining in the room took their seats. Georgiana looked back and forth at her brother and his wife, whilst they kept glancing at each other and looking at her.

Unable to wait any longer, Georgiana asked, "Will you not tell me what it the matter? Why are you here? What has happened?"

Anne looked to her husband and he gave an almost imperceptible nod. She turned her attention to the girl sitting across from then.

"Georgiana, I hardly know where to begin… When we were just in Hertfordshire we met someone unexpected."

"Of course you would meet new people, why would it be unexpected?"

"I am not expressing myself well. Yes, we knew only the Bingley party when we arrived and anticipated forming new acquaintances in the neighborhood. We just had no idea there would be family of mine there."

"Oh! You have de Bourgh relations there." Georgiana brightened, that was not so dreadful.

"No, not de Bourghs, Bennets."

"I am sorry, I did not know you had family named Bennet. Are they cousins of your father?"

"No… Mr. Bennet is my father. Georgiana, I was adopted. I met my real parents, and my siblings."

"It cannot be!" the girl cried. "There must be a mistake."

"No dearest, there is no mistake." Fitzwilliam interjected. "I saw them with my own eyes Anne was born Elizabeth Bennet."

"But… but how…?"

Very gently, Anne and Fitzwilliam told the stunned girl all they had learned over the past week. Both women shed a few tears as the story unfolded. At some point, all three of them ended up sitting on the same couch with Georgiana in the center.

"We need to return there in the morning." Darcy explained when he was done.

"May I come with you?"

"I hardly…"

"Fitzwilliam," Anne interrupted, "I think Georgiana should come if she wishes."

"But her studies?" he protested.

"They can wait." Anne squeezed Georgiana's hand. "I would feel better if my sister was by my side."

"I am not your only sister now." Both elder Darcys could hear the uncertainly in her voice.

"I may have other sisters but I doubt I will ever be able to love them as I love you. We grew up together, and have shared too many things for me to love you any less." Anne leaned forward to look at her husband. "Please, indulge me and write to Bingley?"

"Very well," Darcy was an expert in indulging his wife, "but we will not be able to travel until Thursday."

"I could use the rest, and I know Elizabeth could as well. Her poor nurse – being dragged about the country on some wild chase."

"Where else have you been?" Georgiana asked, intrigued by the return of some of Anne's normal playful banter.

Anne told her sister of the journey into Surrey and the good news of the birth of her cousin Arthur's heir. Darcy excused himself to speak to his uncle.

Lord Perryton recounted his meeting with Mr. Simmons. Darcy agreed on the wisdom of searching through the accounts to verify Lady Catherine and Mrs. Stuart's version of the events of 1791.

A note was dispatched in the care of the Darcy currier to Netherfield. A reply was received late that night. Georgiana was more than welcome.

Wednesday was spent shopping for small gifts for Anne's new siblings while little Elizabeth remained at the Darcy residence resting and reviving her good temper.

On Thursday morning was time for Elizabeth Bennet, known now as Anne Darcy, to return to the home and to the family that before the Tuesday of the week previous, she never knew were hers to have lost.

~~~/~~~

**End of Part 3**

* * *

**Part 4 is the final section of the story and 12 chapters long plus and epilogue. It deals with how Anne and her two families finally reconcile themselves to each other and Anne's true parentage. It will be bumpy all around, but I'm a sucker for happy endings and they will find peace with it all. Darcy will be his wife's rock. All he really wants is for her to be happy and he will support her as best he can as she works her way through it all. And she's not the only Bennet daughter who will be under fire. Both Mary and Jane have some growing to do as well. They are all three at that wonderful age where they are figuring out who they really are. **

**Again, for those of you who have stuck with this, thank you. I think you will really enjoy the final installments of this tale. There is a return to some of the lightness from earlier as Anne and her family emerge from the emotional morass her rediscovery sunk them into as they learn to live life after their unexpected reunion. Plus Sir John is such a dear man!**


	25. Chapter 25

**October 10, 2014 – We've reached the final section of the story, the longest of the four. Now that it has been established to the best of their ability that Anne began life as Elizabeth Bennet, those involved need to come to grips with all that it will mean to their lives from that point forward. And remember, the only person who knew Anne was kidnapped was the kidnapper and he didn't know who the baby was going to himself. What a tangled web the authoress wove. ;-p**

* * *

**Part IV**

**Chapter 25**

The dirt of the city gave way to the crisp, cool air of the country as the Darcy carriage rolled toward Hertfordshire. The inhabitants watched the scenery and the slow sway of their conveyance threatened to lull them back to sleep. Darcy and Anne recognized a few landmarks, having come that way just the week before. Georgiana had no idea where they were.

"Shall we arrive soon?" she asked.

They had just ridden through a small town Darcy knew to be Meryton. "Just two or three miles farther, I believe."

"I look forward to seeing Mr. Bingley and Sir John again. They are both so kind to me, Mr. Bingley especially so for allowing me to come."

"You know Charles Bingley, the more the merrier." They all smiled. Bingley truly was an amiable fellow.

Miss Bingley greeted her guests as they arrived.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, you have been missed. Miss Darcy, welcome to Netherfield."

"Thank you, and I promise our current stay will be of a longer duration," Anne said with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"We cannot help it when urgent matters arise. I trust everything was settled to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, quite."

Miss Bingley could see that no more information would be forthcoming, so she led her guests inside, offering them all a chance to refresh themselves after the journey.

"Charles, Hurst and Sir John should return by the time you have had a chance to rest."

"Where are the gentlemen?"

"Shooting with Mr. Bennet at his estate. This is the third time they have been to Longbourn since the Bennets returned." Both Anne and Darcy detected a bit of exasperation in her voice. He was the one who replied.

"Your brother is getting to know his neighbors. After all, he is now, by his occupancy of Netherfield, one of the leaders in the local society. It does him credit to desire to strengthen his ties to the neighborhood."

"I fear he has only one 'tie' in mind," Miss Bingley muttered, but Anne heard her. Not liking the implied scorn, she decided to be a little more forthcoming about their trip to Kent.

"Yes, but it is an association of which I highly approve. Mrs. Bennet, you see, is my cousin. Our trip to Kent was to confirm the relationship."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, through my father. He had lost contact with them even before I was born."

"How did this come to light?"

Anne smiled. "There is a strong family resemblance between us. Miss Anne, her daughter, shares this resemblance as well. I for one look forward to renewing the acquaintance. Kinship is kinship, Miss Bingley."

"Yes, well, as I said, I expect the gentlemen to return soon. I will show you to your rooms."

That evening, as they were gathered waiting to be called to supper, Darcy and Anne gave them the edited version of their journey to Rosings, revealing Anne and Mrs. Bennet's 'cousinship'.

"You are cousins? I knew the Bennets seemed familiar!" Sir John exclaimed. "No wonder Miss Mary reminded me of you."

"Mary Bennet?" Anne noted the softness of his expression when he spoke her sister's name.

"Er, yes. I escorted Miss Mary to and from Longbourn whilst Miss Bennet recovered from a cold here at Netherfield."

"Miss Bennet stayed at Netherfield?" Anne was amazed to hear her sister had been at Netherfield in their absence.

"Yes, last week when she came for dinner she fell ill. Did not Caroline tell you?" Mr. Bingley asked.

"No, it must have slipped her mind."

Miss Bingley had been conversing with Georgiana, but heard her name mentioned.

"What must have slipped my mind?"

"Miss Bennet's convalescence here last week," Sir John answered.

"Oh yes. I invited her and Miss Mary for dinner, but only Miss Bennet was able to accept," Miss Bingley confirmed. "She fell ill and stayed several nights here until she was sufficiently recovered to return home on Sunday.

"Miss Bennet was a very obliging patient and Miss Mary visited for an hour, twice. Sir John was kind enough to see that Miss Mary made the trip without any mishaps. I believe her visits brought Miss Bennet great comfort. There is nothing like sisterly affection to soothe the soul. Is this not true, Louisa?"

Louisa agreed, but not enthusiastically. "Of course. The bonds of sisterly affection are unique to… sisters."

Sir John could not stay out of the conversation. "As an only child, I cannot give you my opinion, but it was clear that Miss Mary is very attached to Miss Bennet and I found such genuine fondness refreshing. It reminded me, Mrs. Darcy, of the attachment between you and Miss Darcy."

Anne thought it humorous that Sir John used her as an example, and not their hostess, but hid her mirth. "In that case, I should call on my cousins tomorrow and witness such felicity in person," she replied instead.

~~~/~~~

It was a full day's journey to Suffolk. Lord Perryton knew that he was probably wasting his time traveling to meet the elderly Mr. Hedges, who was most likely out of his wits, but he had promised Anne and Fitzwilliam to search for the truth and that meant he must go. The thought of delegating this meeting to anyone was quickly put aside; there were some things he must do himself. Mr. Simmons had provided a letter of introduction and another declaring the earl's intention to visit had been dispatched two days before. He would call on Mr. Hedges in the morning.

The Hedges estate was a modest one, Lord Perryton noted as his carriage rolled up the drive. The house did seem to be in good repair. A man near in age to the earl came out to greet him.

"Lord Perryton, welcome to Ryson. I am Edward Hedges, we have been expecting you."

Harold Fitzwilliam followed his host inside, and accepted the offer of refreshments.

"I understand that you wish to speak to my father?" Mr. Hedges asked once they had been seated and served.

"Yes, regarding some papers he drew up for other members of my family."

"I hate to disappoint you, for you have traveled a fair distance, but I highly doubt my father will be able to give you any help. He… his mind is gone, sir."

"So Mr. Simmons warned me. Yet I must try." He then explained as much as he dared to his host, trying to impart how important his mission was and why he needed to see the senior Mr. Hedges.

Mr. Hedges sighed. "Lord Perryton, for many years my father lived a very frugal existence. His dream was to own an estate. He was a younger son of a younger son; you can only guess how that limited his circumstances. Still, he remembered the idyllic days of his youth on his grandfather's estate. He swore his grandchildren would have the same opportunity someday. When I was old enough, I went to work for him at the practice and together we saved every shilling. One day, fate smiled upon us and one of my father's clients found himself on the wrong end of a card game. He needed money and my father offered to buy Ryson for a modest but fair amount. We had just enough saved between us to purchase the estate he had always dreamed of owning. My father and mother, and my wife and I, left London, left the practice, and moved here. We have lived at Ryson peacefully for nearly nineteen years. However, in that time my father's mind has slowly faded. He is nothing more than a child in his faculties. I _will not_ have him distressed."

"Mr. Hedges, I understand your reticence to allow me to see him, but is there not some way I can at least ask him if he remembers a name?"

Lord Perryton watched as the younger Mr. Hedges pondered his request.

"Do you fish, milord?"

"Yes, but what has that to do with anything?" the earl asked, surprised at the turn in conversation.

"My father loves to fish. When he is well enough, I take him to a spot where he can still indulge in the pastime. Though such occurrences are rare now, I think he would enjoy swapping fish-tales, if you are up to it. Just leave the conversation to me and we will see what happens. Will that satisfy you?"

"Under the circumstances, I think it must."

~~~/~~~

The first thing the earl noticed when they entered old Mr. Hedge's room was the smell; surely an aging person must live there. Then he saw a frail looking white-haired gentleman. He appeared to be dozing. A few thin wisps of hair stuck out at odd angles from the top of his head and his chin dug into his chest.

Edward Hedges walked over to the elderly man and gently shook his shoulder.

"Father," he said quietly. "Father, I have brought someone to see you. He loves to fish as much as we do."

The old man woke. "Fish, you say?"

"Yes," the son chuckled, "I think almost as much as you. Would you like to meet the gentleman?"

"Of course, where is he?"

The earl watched the old man scan the room but it was obvious he did not see him. Lord Perryton now understood the old man was also blind.

"Father, the man I have brought to you is the Earl of Perryton."

"An earl come to see me?"

"Yes, Mr. Hedges. I have learned we share the same passion for fishing."

Old Randolph Hedges became very animated and began to recount pike, trout and salmon caught in days gone by. The son encouraged his father's reminiscing and Lord Perryton wondered if they would ever get anywhere.

"Do you like to fish in Kent? Lord Perryton told me earlier about an estate there where he has angled many times. What was the name, milord?"

"Rosings Park, the home of Sir Lewis de Bourgh."

The old man had no look of recognition on his face. "Kent? No, I prefer the family estate in Shropshire."

Edward Hedges looked at the earl, his expression saying 'we tried' and 'I told you it was hopeless'. In deference to his hosts, Lord Perryton listened patiently as the older man rambled on. It became increasingly clear that past and present were no longer distinctions. In Randolph Hedge's mind, all was a muddle and his hold on the here and now was gone. Even if he had remembered Sir Lewis, nothing he said could be taken as fact.

Once the interview was over, Edward Hedges took the earl back to his study.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate the attempt."

"You are welcome. I wish he could remember, there is so much that he has forgotten," Hedges said dejectedly. The earl understood; the man Edward Hedges knew as his father was gone forever. Only the grave held any hope for a future reunion.

"It occurs to me that I failed to ask you if you had any information that could help. You did work with your father."

"I did, but by that time, it had been many years since I had been his clerk. I had my own clients and my own clerk. And we made it a practice not to talk about business when we were at home. My mother and my wife insisted. They sacrificed more than we did to see the dream of Ryson become a reality. It was a reasonable request."

"I have taken up enough of your time, Mr. Hedges. I should leave you now."

"Please, stay for supper. My wife would never forgive me if I let you go without extending an invitation. A lord here at Ryson!"

Harold Fitzwilliam laughed. "You are very generous, sir. I would be honored to dine with you. We must keep the ladies happy!"

"In that case, let us go and find her to share the good news. She is probably anxiously waiting in her parlor with my youngest daughter. I shall introduce you."

Lord Perryton willingly went to meet his fate for the evening. He was resigned; Mr. Hedges had tried to help. It was not his fault that his father's mind was too far gone to shed any light on the mystery of Anne's past. At least he would not have to eat at the inn.

~~~/~~~

It is hard to say which household awoke with greater anticipation, Longbourn or Netherfield. The Darcys had sent a note to Longbourn the previous evening announcing their return to Hertfordshire and the intention to visit the following morning.

When Anne had declared their intent the night before, the rest of the Netherfield party announced their desire to join them. Anne had hoped to only bring Georgiana with her and Fitzwilliam, but the others seemed oblivious to her desires and more than willing to join in the call. The lone exception to this was Mr. Hurst. He never had a desire to spend more time in a drawing room than absolutely necessary. On the other hand, if they were going to Longbourn to shoot again… but as that was not the case he declared his resolve to stay at Netherfield.

Such was the size of the contingent, that two carriages were readied after breakfast for the monumental call. Anne and Fitzwilliam decided that Elizabeth should stay behind with her nursery maid. The Bingleys and Sir John occupied the Bingley coach, and the Darcys filled their equipage. Georgiana was visibly both nervous and excited. Anne felt the same way, even though she had met them all before. Still, this time she knew they were her long-lost family.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet greeted the horde that had descended upon their drawing room. Ordinarily, Mr. Bennet would have left the entertaining to his wife, but this was not a normal visit nor were these normal visitors – at least not all of them.

After the introductions, Charles Bingley took the opportunity to secure the open seat next to Miss Bennet and Sir John was just as swift at singling out Miss Mary Bennet as his nearest neighbor. Anne noticed the two gentlemen's choices and raised her eyebrow towards her husband. They had discussed their suppositions about the two potential couples the previous evening when they had retired for the night. This only strengthened her astonished conviction that her sisters had acquired two beaux from Netherfield whilst the Darcys were away.

"We are very glad to welcome all of you to Longbourn this morning," Mrs. Bennet preened.

"My sister was very eager to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Bennet." Anne informed the rest of the party. She wanted to add, 'Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst are here to find gossip fodder but the men appear to have reasons wholly unconnected with me.' But she was too well bred to say it.

"Did you have a pleasant journey from Town, Miss Darcy?"

"Yes, the roads were in good condition." Mrs. Bennet waited for the girl to say more, but Georgiana had said all she had planned to say on the subject. An awkward silence descended, except for Miss Bennet and Miss Mary and their companions. They were engrossed in their own conversations.

"How was your time in Surrey?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Very eventful, sir. Anne's cousin's wife gave birth while we were at Thigston – a boy. Anne and I are to be his godparents."

"An heir! How comforting it must be to know that all is settled. Mr. Bennet and I waited for William for nine long years. With the entail, it was a great relief when he was born. Not that I love my girls any less, but for our continued residence at Longbourn my daughters needed a brother. What would have become of us without him, or Henry for that matter? We are safe from being cast in the hedgerows, now."

Anne felt a little discomfort at her mother's speech. This was not a new phenomenon to her. Any child of Lady Catherine de Bourgh was bound to hear something mortifying at least once a week.

"Yes, yes. William has saved you from such a fate, my dear. But I am proud of all my children," Mr. Bennet interjected. "Darcy, you missed some fine shooting the other day. Can I persuade you to join us the next time your companions can drag themselves away from the women of the house to go hunting?"

"Of course. That is one of the diversions my friend promised when he invited us. I would be honored."

The conversation continued on a pleasantly superficial course until propriety called for the Bingleys and Sir John to leave. The Darcys stayed with the excuse of renewing familial ties.

Safely alone, Anne smiled. "Where do we begin?"

"Miss Darcy?" Mr. Bennet needed only to say the name.

"She has been told everything; she is my sister as well."

Mr. Bennet relaxed. "Good. Miss Darcy, I am sure all of this comes as quite a shock. Let me assure you that it has been the same for us."

"Thank you, sir. I wanted to meet Anne's family."

"I should think so did Anne," Mr. Bennet said with a twinkle in his eye. He stood up and walked over to his stand behind his eldest daughter.

"We were all introduced, but now that we know we are family, might we begin anew? This is your eldest sister, Jane. A more beautiful and graceful woman you will never meet. The prettiest young lady in the country." Jane blushed. "Mary is the scholar among your sisters. She especially loves to read guides to moral behavior. Do not let that fool you; she is a sensible girl despite it – when she thinks no one is looking."

"Father!" Mary laughed.

"You have met Kitty, or Catherine, as she is now desirous of being called after her trip to Kent. I may not forgive you, Mrs. Darcy, for this strain on my domestic tranquility." Mr. Bennet moved behind the chair where Lydia sat. "Lydia is probably the only one disappointed to meet you. She has long made it known that her business in life was to be married before all of her sisters."

"Papa!" Lydia protested. Unfortunately the effect was ruined when she giggled.

"Anne has not stopped talking about Rosings Park since we left. And that is the sum of your sisters. Fortunately for me, you have two brothers. Without them I would have to hide in my library to escape incessant prattle about female fripperies!"

"But you are nearly always in your library, Papa," young Henry replied innocently.

"Ah, but not all the time." Mr. Bennet winked at his youngest son and walked over to his other son.

"William is his mother's pride and joy. Just ask all the other families in the neighborhood. However, he is also his father's protégé and will someday make a better master of Longbourn than his father before him." William Bennet lowered his eyes and blushed. "See, he is already a humble young man. Ah, but not our Hal. Henry is the youngest, the fearless one, and will be the death of his mother, or so she says. He declares he will go to sea to make his fortune; his mother and I favor a safer profession."

"I _shall_ go to sea! In another two years I will be old enough. And when I am twenty I will be a captain and have my own ship to command," Henry informed all those present.

"Time will tell, son."

Anne had enjoyed her father's introductions. She looked to her husband and sister and could see that they could not quite make the man out. The rest of the family did not seem too surprised. They may have tried to feign outrage, but it was obvious that they were used to such demonstrations and did not mind. Anne also sensed something else. Here was a family whose members cared for each other. She did not sense any petty dislike. They were able to laugh at each other and themselves. This was so different than the other families she had known, and to some extent their own. The Bennets were comfortable with their situation in the world and a little teasing on the patriarch's part did nothing to shake their contentment with their life.

After Mr. Bennet's speech, the tension in the room eased and the conversation flowed in a more natural pattern. Nothing of much consequence was discussed, as befitting the establishment of any new acquaintance. This continued until Mrs. Bennet asked Anne if she wished to see the rest of the house. Anne did.

"Before you set off exploring," Mr. Bennet interjected. "I would suggest a tour of the grounds. The weather is fine, and," his voice caught, "I believe Eliz…Anne and I have had a twenty year interruption in our last walk to bring to a close."

Anne Darcy startled at this. She looked at the man who had come to stand before her, hand outstretched, and saw the mingled emotions once again run across his face. She smiled and grasped his hand as she rose.

"I am ready to continue where we left off… Father."

* * *

**I know, some of you are wondering why continue the cousin thing. Patience. It's complicated and they need time to decide what to do. And Anne needs time to come to her own conclusions. **


	26. Chapter 26

**October 13, 2014 – I short chapter, I'm afraid. Let's see how that walk ended. **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The next few days were unlike anything Anne Darcy had ever experienced. Her mornings were mostly spent at Longbourn getting to know her family and she often could be found walking with one or two of her sisters about the grounds.

Anne seemed drawn to a particular spot her father had shown her during their emotional tour of the gardens. They had been strolling in a wilderness area when Anne felt Mr. Bennet tense and stop. She noted that the foliage hid them from the view of the house.

"We are here," her father said softly.

"Here?"

"The place where our lives were changed. This is where I was standing when you were taken from me."

"Oh." A pang of an unknown dread made her stiffen.

They stood there for a few minutes; Anne did not know what to say to break the spell.

At last Mr. Bennet spoke. His voice quivered. "After you … left, for a long time I could not find the inner fortitude to come here. Finally, on the one year anniversary of your disappearance, I made myself come to this place to beg God to return you to us." Mr. Bennet wiped at his eye with his free hand; the other remained clutching Anne. "The next time I returned was one year later, and then the year after that and so on – never broken until today. Always it was the same, praying for your safety and for you to be reunited with us. This is the first time in twenty years that I have been here other than my annual pilgrimage."

"Will you come more often now that your prayers have been answered?" Anne asked, as moved as her father.

"Yes, though I suppose this will be a bittersweet place for me." Mr. Bennet led them to a bench not far away. "Your father has many faults, Anne. I often wonder how much better, or worse, things would have been if you had not been gone. I tend toward indolence, my dear, and there were many, many occasions when I wanted to have done with all the economy and struggles to save money. Your mother has very expensive tastes in clothing and – I should warn you – an insatiable affinity for lace. As well, her idea of a good table often exceeds her allowed funds. Normally I am able to withstand her entreaties for a few pounds more, but there are times when I am worn down by all my cares and nearly give in to her requests, for they are not completely unreasonable. However, in those times I look towards here and remember how I once failed my family. I have vowed never to do so again."

"You are too hard on yourself," Anne protested. "How could you have known that danger lurked within the grounds of Longbourn? What could you have done to prevent it?"

Mr. Bennet smiled one of his sad, knowing smiles.

"Eliz… Anne, you are a mother. I think you can understand my reactions better than you realize. What if you returned to Netherfield to discover your Elizabeth had, through no one's fault, been hurt. How would you feel?"

Anne bit her lip and then looked at her father.

"I would feel responsible because I was not there to see to her safety." Anne paused. "I begin to see your point." Wishing to change the subject, she suggested. "Shall we continue?"

Mr. Bennet forestalled her attempts to continue their walk. "Wait a few more moments. I have something else I wish to speak to you about."

"Very well?"

"Anne, I know this cannot be easy for you. It must still be somewhat of a shock. I ask for your patience and forbearance with us. No Bennet is perfect, and I am certain there will be times you will wonder about us. We are simply who we are – imperfect people. We will disappoint you, and I daresay even embarrass you. We mean no offense, but none of us are used to such refined circles in which you now move. In comparison, we are uncouth and simple folk. But we are your family."

Touched, Anne smiled. "I know you are my family. I do not doubt that anymore. As for the other, I believe we will _all_ try."

~~~/~~~

Anne was content with how the reunion was proceeding – until Mrs. Philips called. It was impossible that they would remain secluded from callers any longer and this was a visitor who too was family.

"Cousins? My dear Mrs. Darcy, I had no idea!" Mrs. Philips turned her attention from Anne back to her mother, though she never really stopped speaking to Anne. "Our great grandmother's aunt? How exciting! Mrs. Darcy certainly bears a strong resemblance to you, Sister. What a fine thing for your children! I would be ecstatic if I had children of my own left to marry. Will you go to Town for the Season then? Think of all the rich men the girls will meet. London! Oh, how I wish Mr. Philips would take us to London."

While Anne Darcy was fairly used to the effusions of overbearing women – she had been raised by Lady Catherine de Bourgh, after all – the lack of decorum just demonstrated by the woman who was her aunt nearly made her lose her composure. Nearly.

"Nothing has been decided upon, Mrs. Philips, including when Mr. Darcy and I will be in Town."

"Yes, but you have a house there, and the country is nothing to life in London."

"I grant you, madam, that London is full of opportunities one can only find there, but that does not mean that the country does not have its own attraction. I enjoy living at our estates as much as I enjoy the entertainments the London Season affords. This past year we have spent the majority of our time in Derbyshire and I have not missed living in Town at all."

Mrs. Bennet needed to have her share in the conversation. "Our cousin had her first confinement this year, Sister. Of course they would have remained on their estate for the birth of their daughter."

"Oh, I see now!" Mrs. Philips cried in understanding. "The air in the city is not safe for a woman in such a delicate condition. Of course you wanted to give birth at the child's ancestral home. It is perfectly clear to me now. But a daughter? Let us hope you are not like your cousin Harriet and give birth to five daughters before producing a son and heir." She turned to Mrs. Bennet and dropped her voice to a loud whisper. "Mr. Bennet was very tolerant about that, Sister. Thankfully I gave Mr. Philips the two sons he wanted right away and could end all that that entailed."

Mrs. Bennet gave Mrs. Philips a knowing look. Anne used the lull to change subjects and asked Mrs. Philips about her sons. As her aunt was willing to talk about her children, Anne was not required to do more than politely listen. Anne knew what the woman had referred to before while speaking of heirs, and Anne pitied her. There was more to coming together as man and wife than the procreation of children, but Anne knew that not many couples experienced the joy of a love match. What should be a pleasure was a duty.

Once again Anne thanked God for her husband. He was the perfect match for her.

~~~/~~~

Darcy had overheard much of the conversation with the women before Mr. Bennet offered an escape to the library. He could tell by his wife's posture how uncomfortable she was. He also knew that she did not need his assistance; she was the one more able to tolerate society both at its best and at its worst.

Mr. Bennet offered his unexpected son-in-law a drink.

"I suppose it should have occurred to us that you would have other family in the neighborhood," Darcy confessed.

Mr. Bennet dismissed his offered defense with a wave of the hand. "It is my fault. I should have discussed my other relations before now. Though having met one of them, I think you might understand why I was avoiding introducing this particular connection. What makes it all the more humiliating is that I spoke to Mr. Philips yesterday."

Darcy raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Mr. Philips is not only my brother-in-law, but my attorney as well. I went to see him about formalizing Anne in my will. She will have her equal share of her mother's dowry along with her brother and sisters."

"Sir, that is unnecessary. Anne is more than well provided for and I am confident that she would rather see the money go to her siblings. It cannot be a great sum and…"

"I appreciate what you are trying to say, Darcy, but consider this – she had her life here at Longbourn stolen from her. Would you now deny Eliz…Anne her birthright as well?"

"No sir, I would not. However, I know my wife well enough to tell you that she would be much more satisfied in sharing it with her siblings who do not have anything near the dowry she was given by her adoptive parents. This does not even take into account her inheritance from her father, from Sir Lewis. He made her his sole heir."

"I am well aware of his efforts to buy his pardon. All the better that Anne is treated with the honor and respect due Elizabeth Bennet, _my_ daughter."

Darcy could see he was getting nowhere with the gentleman and that continuing the discussion would do nothing but anger the man displaced as his wife's father.

"Then on behalf of my wife, I thank you."

Mr. Bennet relaxed his tightened jaw and let out the breath he was holding. The hard look on his face faded to the more accustomed sardonic smile.

"I have always said young lovers will rant and storm to have their way, but I think the righteous indignation of a father is a fair match."

The corners of Darcy's mouth twitched. He took a sip of his drink. "Indeed."

~~~/~~~

Alone that night in their room at Netherfield, Fitzwilliam told Anne of her father's actions.

"I wish he had not done it. The Bennets cannot have much money to offer their children. Her father was an attorney. Mrs. Philips told me herself that her husband was once his clerk. The estate itself is not half the size of Rosings or anything near Pemberley. I would not be surprised if my de Bourgh dowry is twice as much as the Bennets' combined."

"I agree, but Mr. Bennet would not be moved. He insists it is yours and was becoming quite belligerent. Anne, I think he still harbors much guilt about your abduction and that naming you in his will is a means for him to exorcise some of the self-reproach he bears. There is also the small fact that you are his daughter and entitled to your share."

"I do not need it."

"Nevertheless, it is yours. While I agree that the money would be of far greater benefit to your siblings, we can always address it with them when the subject becomes germane. Let your father derive comfort from his gesture."

"Very well. It seems I have no choice."

"In this matter, no." Fitzwilliam pulled Anne into his arms.

"What were your impressions of my Aunt Philips?"

He could not help himself – he shuddered. "We do not have to invite her to Pemberley or Rosings."

Anne sighed. "I am of the same mind. However, what troubles me most is my mother – Mrs. Bennet, I mean. I could tell that she was very much in favor of what her sister was saying. She has intimated more than once her hopes that we will assist in bringing my sisters into better society."

"Has she been as direct as Mrs. Philips?"

"No, but she would get a gleam in her eye much like Mama – Lady Catherine – when she was trying to get me to marry you. I suppose it is only natural for a mother to want good matches for her children. She certainly is not discouraging Bingley or Sir John from calling."

"The gentlemen appear fascinated by your two sisters. Bingley does not surprise me; you know how often he falls in and out of love with a pretty face."

"Jane is beautiful!"

"I do not disagree, though I think her sister is even more lovely."

"Mary would blush if she heard you."

"You take great delight in appearing to misunderstand me."

"Only because I delight in the pretty compliments you pay to prove your devotion."

"Hmmm, you are trying to distract me."

"And succeeding quite well?"

"Not yet. We need to discuss this."

"I know we do." Anne pulled herself out of her husband's arms and sat up, piling pillows behind her to lean against the headboard. Fitzwilliam watched and when she was comfortably settled, sat up next to her.

"Part of me is thrilled to see my sisters catch the attention of two good men. Yet I am concerned. Charles Bingley is not known for his constancy and Sir John – he admitted the night we returned to Hertfordshire that Mary reminded him of me. I worry that he is acting on his past … infatuation … with me and not because he truly likes Mary for herself."

"Your concerns are similar to mine. I also wonder at the gentlemen's attraction being reciprocated. Jane is polite, but I have yet to espy any feelings of a deeper nature in her for my friend."

"It is early, and she is very reserved. Had you not noticed? She reminds me much of you in that way."

Fitzwilliam frowned in concentration. "Now that you mention it, I can see you may have a point. Do you think she likes Bingley?"

"She received his attentions with pleasure; whether she wishes for anything other than his friendship, I can only speculate."

"What of Mary and Sir John?"

"I wish I could be certain he has not somehow confused her for an imitation of me. If he has not, then I wish him well. He's certainly taken his time in deciding to look for a wife again."

"And Mary?"

Anne laughed. "She is the easiest of them all to understand. She is confused by being so singled out."

"Confused?"

"Oh yes! Pleasantly confused, but confused. You can see it in the way she holds herself. Her face betrays her, too. She likes it when Sir John comes to sit with her, but she cannot look him in the eye. She blushes and whenever the conversation gets to be too much for her, she falls back behind the safety of the moralistic texts she has studied. I rather doubt any man has ever paid her much attention – and with such a beautiful older sister I can see how she would be passed over."

"Should the interest continue to develop, would you support the potential unions? Neither woman will bring much wealth or connections, other than to you, to the matches.

"If, and you know Bingley nearly as well as I. If Bingley can manage to stay in love and Sir John likes Mary for who she is, and not for whom she is related to, then yes, I can support them. I worry though, that one of them will get hurt." Anne brought her husband's hand to her mouth for a kiss. "I think you should talk to Bingley and Sir John."

"About your sisters? Why should I?"

"Because they are your sisters as well. Besides, we both know that if a man paid this kind of attention to Georgiana, you would have already warned them off."

"I would not 'warn them off'."

"Fine, lectured. You would have interviewed them and told them in no uncertain terms to take care to behave as a gentleman ought – or else you would call them out!"

"You are wrong. I would not interfere."

"We both know you would, so stop trying to deny it."

"Perhaps a friendly conversation over a glass of port."

Anne rolled her eyes and then rolled over to put her arms back around her husband. She snuggled against his chest. "You will speak to them?"

She could feel his chest rumble as he laughed softly.

"You will not relent, will you?"

"Of course not. Just say yes and then feed my vanity by telling me how beautiful I am."

Fitzwilliam tilted her head up and their gaze locked as he leaned down, claiming her lips. "As you wish, darling." They kissed once. "If I could compare thee…" It was not long until Anne demanded he show her by actions, rather than words, how much he adored her.

* * *

**Darcy is in Big Brother Mode. This will be fun!**


	27. Chapter 27

**October 15, 2014 – Another short chapter, I'm afraid. Fortunately, you will all live despite it.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Darcy sent Anne to Longbourn the next morning without him. They had talked late into the night and both agreed that a removal to Rosings, with the Bennets as their guests, was in the best interest of the entire Bennet clan. As appealing as this was to Anne and Darcy, he knew that there were others who would be disappointed with the revelation that they were leaving the country before Bingley's blasted ball.

The gentleman of the party had planned to go shooting and Darcy accepted his host's invitation to accompany them. That he had not joined them in the sport once since he had arrived in Hertfordshire added incentive for his agreement to the scheme. Thus Bingley, Hurst, Sir John and Darcy set out with the servant and hound in search of an elusive covey. They went on foot; horses would only spook the birds before the men were ready to fire. Darcy decided to use the time spent in transit to inform Bingley of their departure a week hence.

"But you have only just arrived!" exclaimed Bingley. "If I did not know you any better, I would swear you were trying to escape my company."

"Bingley, you forget I told you we were going back to Surrey for the christening of Anne's and my godson."

"At the end of the month. Why leave so soon?"

"You do remember that we first left because of unexpected business in Kent."

"Yes, yes. Mrs. Bennet turned out to be a long lost cousin or something."

"Yes, well, we left before we had a chance to…"

"To what?"

"To spend enough time to get to know them better."

Darcy saw Bingley glance over, looking speculatively at him and then frowned.

"Does this mean you will be asking the Bennets to join you, _again_?"

"If the purpose of the trip is to further our acquaintance with that family, of course. Do you object to it, or just the removal of one member of the family?"

"I am planning to have a ball on the 26th of November."

It was Darcy's turn to look at his friend – but this time he rolled his eyes.

"We will be back in time for your ball Bingley, Bennets included. And then we will stay until it is time to return to Pemberley. Will this satisfy you?"

"There is no reason to be so damned patronizing, Darcy." Bingley said with a petulance that reminded Darcy of a little boy. He wanted to laugh at his friend, but thought that it would be a good time to bring up Jane Bennet. Bingley was on the defensive and Darcy would get some answers for Anne.

"Maybe you should solicit Miss Bennet for the first two dances before we leave?"

Bingley brightened.

"The cards are not yet ready, but I suppose I could issue a special invitation in person. That would give me the opportunity."

"You do that and you will have all but declared your preference for Miss Bennet. Are you prepared to raise such expectations? You barely know the woman."

"Come now, she is an angel."

"That might be, but the question then is, what kind – heavenly or fallen." Darcy watched Bingley's face grew an angry shade of red. Darcy knew his friend well enough to see his rather pithy inferences had reaped the desired effect. Bingley's reply confirmed, in Darcy's mind, his preference for the eldest Miss Bennet.

"She is your wife's cousin, how could you say such a thing!"

Darcy held back a smile of triumph, and quickly set to change the tenor of the conversation. They were on the way to shoot, after all.

"Jane Bennet appears to be well-bred young lady. Yes, we are related through marriage, but we know little of her true character. Frankly, I am more concerned for her than I am for you. You do not have the greatest record for constancy in your infatuations. If Miss Bennet is the angel you believe, then I would not want to see her hurt."

Bingley stopped walking.

"Are you warning me away from her? You are not her father, or her brother. You have no right. If this was Georgiana we were speaking of, I could understand your protectiveness, but this is not."

_If you only knew._

"Bingley, calm down and listen to me. Miss Bennet is my family and I will not have her trifled with…" Bingley made to speak, but Darcy raised his hand, "intentionally or not. Take care, my friend, with your feelings and hers. Do not raise any expectations you are not prepared to fulfill. And ask Miss Bennet to save you the sets in private or wait until they return. No one will have a chance to secure any if she is in Kent with us."

"Unless you did."

Darcy threw his head back and laughed. He clapped his hand on Bingley's shoulder.

"Do you honestly think my wife would ever forgive me for asking someone other than her? No sir, I will not risk Anne's wrath."

~~~/~~~

On the way back to Netherfield, Darcy set about to complete the second half of his mission. He and Sir John followed Bingley and Hurst back to the house after a successful morning of sport.

Darcy would have to take a different approach to his companion that he had with Bingley. Sir John was older, wiser, _and_ a former suitor of his wife. Darcy reflected that he really would do anything for Anne if he were undertaking this particular commission.

Darcy was searching for ways to bring the conversation to the point. So far they had only discussed the day's shooting.

"I hope Mrs. and Miss Darcy enjoyed their visit to Longbourn," Sir John remarked.

"My wife takes great delight in getting to know the Bennets better."

"Mrs. Darcy is such an engaging woman that I doubt that there are few places she goes, or people she meets that she does not take pleasure in forming new acquaintances."

"You know my wife well. But what of you, this is the first morning you have not accompanied us to see our cousins."

Sir John laughed heartily. "If our host could tear himself away from the lovely Miss Bennet for one day, how could I decline his invitation for a day of sport? No today we were intended to be outdoors."

"You do not regret seeing your Miss Bennet?" Darcy finally asked.

Sir John glanced up at his companion and continued to walk, not speaking for several minutes. Finally he spoke.

"Darcy, I am not Bingley."

"I never said you were, and what does Bingley have to do with you and me."

"I do not look to you for advice on matters of the heart. I am my own man, and act accordingly. If you are asking me if I am interested in Mary Bennet, then yes, I am."

"But after so short an acquaintance? What do you know of her, other than she is Anne's cousin?"

"If you are so concerned about her suitability, they why do you continue to call on the family. Your wife and sister are visiting even as we speak."

"I grant you the point, but our circumstances are different; one cannot choose their family, but one may choose their friends. She has next to no dowry, or connections besides Anne's family. The Bennet's closer connections are a decided step down in the eyes of society; an attorney in Meryton and a tradesmen in Town."

"You forget Mr. Bennet is a gentleman. Many a member of the aristocracy are poorer than he."

"There are other women more suitable as a spouse."

Sir John sighed. "Darcy, I do appreciate your intent. You do not wish to see your cousin hurt."

"Or you honor bound to a woman you may come to regret." Darcy found himself walking alone; his companion had stopped. "Are you coming?" he said over his shoulder.

Sir John took several steps to rejoin Darcy – albeit Darcy would have taken fewer strides to cover the same distance.

"Darcy, have you ever seen pearls harvested? The oyster itself is a very unappealing creature when you see the closed shell. All it takes in a well-place knife to pry open the shell. And then once open, you must move away more of the tissue until the prize is finally revealed.

I am not insinuating that Mary Bennet is some precious jewel, but I do think there is great beauty to be found within if a man is willing to probe the depths of her character. She hides behind a façade of piety, but I believe she is just as loyal and loving as your wife, sir. She may not be the woman for me, but I intend to find out if she is – and a meager dowry is not enough to drive me away.

I am nearly the same age as you; I want a wife; I need a wife; and I would be obliged if you would leave this alone. You may tower over me, but I am every bit your equal, Darcy. You would do well to remember that."

~~~/~~~

Lord Perryton's visit to Suffolk had netted him nothing other than a pleasant evening with the Hedges family. Old Mr. Hedges did not join them for supper; a rather normal circumstance the earl learned. The gentleman in question most often had a tray delivered to his room where his faithful manservant saw to his needs.

Now that his lordship had returned to London, it was time to seek out the next person on the list of possible conspirators he had compiled. The midwife, a Mrs. Auten, had worked mainly in Town until she had passed away six years ago. The time of her death matched closely enough with Mrs. Stuart's recollection to not cast more doubt on the veracity of her information. The man the earl had commissioned to find the people Mrs. Stuart declared were involved in Anne's arrival at Rosings had given Lord Perryton directions to her Mrs. Auten's establishment.

It was a shock to the sensibilities of the genteel man that was Lord Perryton to enter into one of the plethora of undistinguishable poor London neighborhoods. His driver located the house number. The drab building was little different for all the others around it. The earl shuddered to think of what would happen if fire ever broke out here. The wooden structures built so close to each other that it was hard to tell where one ended and the next begun.

The earl left the safety of his carriage – the one without his crest – and made his way inside. He was told to ask for a Mrs. Dunn and the woman met him in the shabby little parlor he had been escorted to.

A woman he guessed to be at least forty soon entered and curtseyed rather awkwardly.

"Your lordship asked to see me?"

"Yes, do sit down."

"Would ye like some tea?"

Uncertain how clean the teacups would not be, Lord Perryton replied, "No thank you, but you are very kind to offer. I would like to get down to the purpose for my visit, if you do not mind."

"Not at all, how may I help you? It's not one of me tenants?"

"Not a current one. I have learned that a woman, a midwife by the name of Auten used to live here."

"Why yes! But Suzy's been dead and buried these oh… six years now."

"So I had heard. How long did she stay with you?"

Mrs. Dunn leaned back and tapped her cheek in thought.

"Well, I think she came shortly after me and Marcus was married. Marcus were me late husband, God rest his soul. This house belonged to me family and Marcus was a tenant. We decided to get married not to long after he moved in. I think Mrs. Auten came not too long after that. She were just a new widow, still in her weeds."

"When was this?"

"Oh, 1786 I suppose, or maybe the year after. A midwife was a good thing to have handy, but she got visitors at all hours. Used to annoy Marcus to no end, until it was me time with our children, then he was glad to have a midwife so nearby."

"You were close with Mrs. Auten?"

"Yes, we lived in the same house for many years."

"Did she ever mention any … unusual circumstances in the women she delivered?"

"Suzy Auten didn't talk too much about her work other than the humorous times. I asked once if she had held any deep dark secrets and she told me to mind me own business. She must have had them, but she wasn't talking about em, if you know what I mean, milord."

"I do. And I…"

"Not sure this has anything to do with you, but there were times when she must have helped the quality. She'd come and pay her rent a year in advance, once she even paid for us to see one of those fancy plays at a theatre. A real nice one too."

"When was this?"

"Oh, about twenty years ago. We left the babies with their grandparents and had a grand night out. Never forget it. When I asked the occasion, Suzy just smiled and said she had helped deliver a baby to a mother who was very appreciative of her help."

Lord Perryton had no doubt this was Anne, but instead asked. "Did she have any family?"

"No. She had no children and if there was anyone else a brother or a sister, I don't know about it. Suzy lived a pretty quiet and lonely life."

They chatted for a few more minutes but the earl was satisfied that he had learned all he could that day. He only thanked his hostess for her time. On the way out he passed a banknote to the woman.

"Why not follow your old friend's example and do something special? Oh, and if asked, I was never here. Do we have an understanding?" The shocked woman looked down at the paper stuck in her hand, and then back to the man standing next to her. Looking to and fro to determine no one had seen them, she nodded quickly.

"I will see myself out. Good day, madam."

Back in his carriage and on the way to the mews behind Afton House, Lord Perryton sighed; another dead end. He was no closer to discovering anything that was in conflict with the stories of Maggie Stuart or his sister Catherine. He would have to try to find another of the servants involved.

* * *

**The earl isn't having much success, but don't you just love Sir John?!**


	28. Chapter 28

**October 17, 2014 – I'm glad you all enjoyed Darcy talking to Bingley and Sir John. He's really trying to make his wife happy. Thanks for all of you still hanging in there with me. **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The anticipation was high as the three carriages carrying the Bennet and Darcy families rattled down the rural Kent road towards Rosings Park. When Anne had spoken to her family about the possibility of them accompanying the Darcys back to her childhood home, Mrs. Bennet was quick to accept without bothering to consult Mr. Bennet. Her siblings were no less enthusiastic about the chance to witness for themselves the splendors of their sister's abode.

Darcy had summoned a second coach from the London mews to assist the Bennets. They had a large conveyance, but not large enough to transport all nine of them to Kent! Since Anne and Fitzwilliam, as well as Elizabeth and her nurse would be returning to Hertfordshire via Surrey for the de Bourgh's son's christening, they needed their carriage for themselves.

Word had been sent on Tuesday to prepare Rosings for the influx of family. What was not expected was the return notification that Lady Catherine had decided to repair to London for the duration of their stay.

_Anne,_

_I understand your desire to become more intimately acquainted with your other family in a more private setting. I have decided that this would be best accomplished if I were not in residence. I shall travel to our house in Town but am at your disposal to return should you wish it. Mrs. Stuart will have the rooms you have directed ready for your arrival._

_I remain,  
Your Mama_

~~~/~~~

Maggie Stuart was informed, per orders, when the three carriages – two bearing the telltale Darcy crest – were spotted making their way up the drive. She had been awaiting her mistress for several hours. All was as Anne Darcy had required in her letter. The past two and a half days had been a frenzy of activity on the estate, first for the impending arrival of the Darcys' party and then for the removal of Lady Catherine to London. Maggie had advised her ladyship to reconsider, worried about how it might appear, but Lady Catherine was adamant in her desire to leave before the Bennets arrived.

There was no hint that the story she and Lady Catherine had told had not been believed, or had been disproved, but Maggie was still apprehensive. She knew she must be on her guard and that she must not deviate from the course she had set so many years ago. Anne must not learn of her mother's instigation of the adoption.

Maggie watched as the party disembarked from their coaches. She tried to school her features, but her eyes involuntarily widened as the lot of them stood together; there was no doubt in Maggie's mind that Anne Darcy was a sibling of the Bennet offspring. Taken individually, other than young Anne Bennet and Anne Darcy, none of the brothers or sisters looked too much like one another. However, when taken collectively, there was a definite family resemblance that no one who took the time to look could fail to notice.

Mrs. Stuart bowed low to her master and mistress and informed them of the refreshments she had ordered for the party. Mrs. Darcy, always pleased to be back in Kent, was happy to show her family inside, and the other servants set to work to bring in the luggage to the proper apartments. Maggie dearly wanted to retire to her office and have something stronger than a cup of tea, but there was work to be done. The master and mistress were in residence and that outweighed any desire to escape for even a few moments. Maggie had made her bargain for her position; now she would truly pay the price for becoming the most powerful female servant at Rosings Park. The question was, what would be the ultimate cost?

~~~/~~~

William and Henry were very happy to be invited to go riding with their father and their new brother. The previous day had been full of excitement and they saw for the first time the wealth of their sister, Mrs. Darcy. Jane and Mary had some idea of the extent of their long-lost sister's fortune, but Lydia was the one who would not stop talking about how grand Rosings was. Thus the boys were ready for their ride long before the adults called for them to go to the stables.

Darcy had ordered horses prepared for the boys, but was a little unsure about the choices. The stables they kept in Kent were not as large as those in Derbyshire. Thus William's and Henry's mounts were quite a bit larger and more spirited than Darcy would have preferred for the project – but he had promised the lads a tour of the grounds on horseback, and a tour on horseback they would have.

It had been many years since he had been in the company of boys his new brothers' ages. In fact, the last time was when he and his cousins were that young. While Georgiana was a few years older than William, a teen-aged girl was completely unlike a similarly aged boy. Henry was trying valiantly to act older, but Darcy could see how the boy was itching to test the speed of his horse.

"There is a straight stretch around the next bend. Why not let the horses run?"

"Can we?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yes," Darcy laughed, "but not at a full gallop. You have never ridden Chaucer before. The same goes for you, William. Milton loves to run ahead of the other horses. Keep a firm hold on the reins and you will be fine. Just remember, your mother will have my head if anything were to happen to you. So be clever and keep your mounts under control."

"We will!" both boys shouted, and urged their steeds to quicken the pace towards the bend, leaving the adults behind. Mr. Bennet chuckled.

"They have been begging me for an improvement in the quality of our stables at Longbourn for several years now. Mrs. Bennet would have none of it, of course. She worries that something would happen to them if they had the kind of magnificent animals you gave them to ride today. I have indulged her, without admitting that I am afraid they will break their necks if I did buy quality horseflesh."

"I hope I have not offended you by letting the boys ride?"

"Oh no! Now is as good a time as any for them to try out your horses. I confess I have a similar urge to join them."

Darcy nodded and then without warning, set off after the boys. "What are you waiting for?" he called back. Mr. Bennet paused only an instant before he took off after the other three, laughing all the way until he came to where they had stopped. Darcy, William and Henry all had matching smiles and wind-blown hair as Mr. Bennet brought his mount to a stop.

"The next time you decide to race, let me know ahead of time so I can have a fair start."

"Father, are not Darcy's horses superior?" William asked in awe.

"Yes, but I suspect your brother is used to having the very best that money can buy."

"There are certain advantages to a large income, Mr. Bennet. Boys, you may ride my superior horses whenever you are at Rosings, or Pemberley, for that matter."

"Is Pemberley like Rosings?" William asked.

"Yes and no. Rosings is a fine estate in its own right, but Pemberley is my ancestral home and located in Derbyshire. The house itself is much older and the grounds are very different. The country is more rugged, for Pemberley is near the Peak District. The land is wild and the woods thick. I think there is no estate in England its equal, but I am too biased. You will have to judge for yourself – and see the other great houses, Blenheim and Chatsworth, just to name two — to compare."

"I am afraid, Darcy, that I prefer to remain at Longbourn than tour the country. Perhaps someday the boys will be able to do so, but they have their education to complete before we can contemplate sending them on a tour," Mr. Bennet explained.

"Of course, but we do hope that you will come to Pemberley someday, you and all the family," Darcy replied.

"We will be honored to accept when the time comes."

"I will discuss the timing with Anne. I doubt that you wish to brave a Derbyshire winter. Perhaps next summer?"

"Oh yes!" the boys cried.

"If you still will have anything to do with us after being with these two scamps," Mr. Bennet laughed.

"You underestimate Anne. I believe scamp was a very appropriate term for her in her youth. After suffering through the younger version my wife, I am not fearful of these two."

~~~/~~~

Anne Darcy made a point to spent time with each of her sisters. The previous journey to Kent had somewhat familiarized her with Catherine and young Anne, so she found it much easier to entice those two sisters into conversation than the two oldest girls. Lydia, however, was not so reticent. That Bennet sibling was eager, maybe a little too eager, to get know her new sister. Remembering her own vivacity at the same age, Anne excused it as youthful exuberance.

Mary and Jane were a different matter entirely. Mary was less than two years younger than Anne, but somewhere along the way she had developed a taste for the didactic, particularly in regards to issues of morality and right behavior. This only confirmed Anne's first impression of her sister. Mary Bennet needed to experience more in life than the sheltered world depicted in the tomes of Fordyce and other moralistic writers. Not that Anne was irreligious. Indeed, she found great meaning in her faith, but she had also found something just as important – balance. Anne's interactions with Mary then were spent with a view of the gradual expansion of her mind. A bit of discussion on poetry here, and a review of a history there. Anne also began to wonder if Mary would be better off with a suitor after all.

Then there was Jane. All of their siblings spoke of Jane's serenity and reserve. Anne certainly found her elder sister reserved towards her. No matter how much Anne Darcy laughed and teased, Jane Bennet would calmly smile in response, giving no clue to her true feelings.

"Mr. Bingley appears to admire you a great deal, Jane," Anne said one day as they were walking.

"He is an amiable gentleman with pleasing manners." Jane's voice was even but the rosy hue of her skin gave her away.

"You are blushing, my reticent sister. You like him." Jane blushed even more deeply.

"I admit I find him… different from the other men of my acquaintance, but do not read too much into my … embarrassment. I am uneasy when it comes to members of the other sex." This admission surprised Anne.

"Whatever for? You are a beautiful woman-even my husband has commented on how handsome he finds you. Of course, you are my sister, so I do not see how that would surprise me. We do share a family resemblance and I know the power I hold over my dear Fitzwilliam. You hold the same power over your admirers."

"Anne, you overestimate the situation. What have I to offer a man like Mr. Bingley, or any man for that matter? A few thousand pounds for a dowry is a meager inducement."

"There is more to a courtship than money. Character, compatibility, affection; all these things and more. Let us not forget connections! Bingley's money comes from trade. The Bennets are established members of the gentry. Your father is a gentleman. In that sense, it is a good match for Mr. Bingley. In such cases, the monetary deficiency of one party becomes much less of an obstacle." Jane's upraised eyebrow made Anne realize her last statement could be taken the wrong way. "I do not demean your fortune, Jane. Mine should have been the same."

"But it was not."

"And through no fault of either of us. I cannot help that I was raised by the de Bourghs to enjoy the benefits of their great wealth while the rest of my siblings remained with our parents. Each situation had its own advantages."

Anne exhaled, wondering how the conversation had gone astray. She would set it back to rights.

"Jane, Mr. Bingley has shown his preference for you and there is nothing I can see that would discourage him from pursuing you, except for a belief in your indifference to him. Frankly, had I not seen you blush earlier, I would have had my husband warn him off. I would not wish any of my sisters to be saddled with an unwanted suitor."

"He is not unwanted, but it is too soon. I hardly know the man. Do you wish me to express an attachment to a near stranger?"

"Not at all. I was only seeking some reassurance for myself. I would not see either of you hurt."

"I am not unfamiliar with the process of courtship, Anne. Please, do not interfere. If Mr. Bingley is meant to be my partner in life, then so shall it be. If not, then I will live as I have before, in anticipation of the day when the right man will come to take me away from Longbourn to form a family of my own."

Anne could see that her sister did not wish to speak any more on this topic and so began a discussion on the latest fashions from Town. She wondered why Jane was so hesitant to speak her true mind to her. Was it still too soon, or was it something else entirely?

~~~/~~~

Normally, Lady Perryton would be the member of the household visiting Mrs. Langley's shop on Bond Street. Today, the earl was the one darkening the door of the modiste's establishment.

Mrs. Langley had Lord Perryton escorted to the office after he stated he wished to speak with her privately.

"Would you like some tea, your lordship?" the lady asked once they were alone. A tea service was on a table next to where she sat.

"Please."

She asked how he took his tea and prepared them both a cup.

"I hope Lady Perryton is pleased with her latest gowns?"

"As pleased as ever. I do not believe my family would have continued our patronage for so long had your seamstresses not done their work well."

"I pride myself in the quality of our finished work."

"Hmmm, yes. I have lately learned that my sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, was one of your first clients."

"My very first, milord. I owe much to her and your family. All I needed was a chance to show my skills and Lady Catherine gave it to me. I have prided myself on clothing the de Bourgh ladies for many years."

"From before my niece, Mrs. Darcy, was even born."

The earl looked pointedly at the woman. Mrs. Langley calmly placed her cup on the table and then folded her hands in her lap. Her features schooled to betray no emotion, she answered the unspoken challenge.

"Lady Catherine came to me in need of gowns and other items some women want when they are expecting a child. Her requirements were different, but it was not necessarily the only time I have been asked to provide for such situations. In return for my expertise, she helped me establish my first shop. Within a few years I was able to move to this current location. All the while I have faithfully served Lady Catherine, her daughter, your wife, and many, many other great ladies."

"My sister was your first such case, but not your last," he said as a matter of fact.

"As I said, her requirements have not been unique, milord. Ladies have discovered that this shop is staffed with people of the utmost discretion. I will not allow any of my employees to share any speculations on the persons who shop here. The consequences of such actions are dire indeed. I pay my workers very well; they have no desire to look elsewhere for employment, whether by choice or not."

"I am here under the charge of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy." That earned him a raised eyebrow.

"She knows?"

He nodded.

"Lady Catherine came to me for my help. She wished to conceal her true state. I made her gowns and … under things. She was the first, and I must say I have greatly improved my methods since then. I was paid handsomely and Lady Catherine continued to patronize my establishment after the child came, as I have already said."

"Who contacted you?"

"Her maid, Maggie. We had known each other before Maggie was hired by her ladyship. Without Maggie's recommendation, Lady Catherine would never have sought me out."

"Did my sister mention her husband and his involvement?"

"Not that I recall. Neither Lady Catherine nor Maggie said much about the circumstances. All they were interested in was the gowns and under things. I was paid very, very well. I did not ask questions."

"What were your impressions of the matter?"

"Milord, as I said, I did not ask questions. I have since learned that more than one family has adopted the illegitimate offspring another family member. It certainly is to the great advantage of the child."

"Yes, well, I would ask that you keep the content of this conversation between us. Oh, and my wife said she would be in to see you next week."

"Very good, your lordship. I am always happy to welcome your lovely wife into my establishment."

"I will tell her to spare no expense on her next purchase."

"You are too kind, milord."

"Oh no I am not. She would do so whether I offered or not. Thank you for your time and I look forward to seeing the countess wearing your next creation.

~~~/~~~

Later that night, Harold Fitzwilliam sat at his desk in his study at Alton House. Before him was a list he had compiled in Kent. It contained the names of every known accomplice in the adoption of Anne de Bourgh. He inked his pen and drew a line through the name Mrs. Langley. The solicitor, midwife and the seamstress provided no new information. Mrs. Langley might have known more than she said, but the earl knew she would never reveal it. She was too indebted to the house of de Bourgh. Though he was frustrated, he did not blame her for her caution. Good servants knew how to keep their master's secrets. And while neither Mr. Hedges nor Mrs. Langley were servants, per say, their livelihoods had always depended on emulating that same silence. It was the way of their society.

There remained the chambermaid and her husband, and the wet nurse. As loathe as he was to admit it, the mystery seemed no closer to being solved than before. Of course, Lady Catherine and the housekeeper could actually be telling the complete truth and his investigation was a mere academic exercise. Nevertheless, he would need to decide soon if he would send an agent to America to track down Sarah Simmons and Bobby Weeks. With the political situation in Europe and the strained relation with the upstarts in America, this was not a good time to send a man on an errand across the Atlantic. Perhaps he should consult Fitzwilliam before such drastic actions were taken. A trip back to Kent would be necessary.

* * *

**Curses! Foiled again! Will the Earl ever catch a break?**


	29. Chapter 29

**October 20, 2014 – Time to set up the final conflict of the story. Don't forget the blurb – there is a "hunsford" coming, though not at Hunsford itself. **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Before he traveled to Rosings. Lord Perryton decided to call on his sister. Lady Catherine had come to London the week before. He understood why she had quit Kent, but he wondered if it would have been better for her to remain at Rosings.

"How long will you remain in Town, Catherine?"

"I am not certain. At least until Anne's family returns to Hertfordshire. It is ironic. I wish Anne and Fitzwilliam had never gone there, and now I cannot wait for them to return so I might go back to my own home."

As they sat digesting her statement, the earl could not help himself; he had to ask the one question that weighed heavily on his mind. "Would you never have told Anne the truth?"

Lady Catherine did not pause before she offered her response. "No, I would have gone to my grave with the secret." Her brother started to speak, but she held up her hand to stop him. "I told you my motives before, and nothing has changed. There will be repercussions for her and her children if it ever becomes known that she was adopted. Society's perception of her will be irrevocably altered if her true family is revealed. Elizabeth, and any other siblings to come, will be tainted by the association."

"I think you grossly over-estimate the situation, sister. Anne is now as much defined by her marriage as she is by Rosings Park. In addition, she is a Fitzwilliam by marriage as well as adoption. There is much to be said for that."

"I suppose you are correct in her Fitzwilliam connections."

The earl smiled. At least she agreed with him on one point; it was a good time to press another. "Catherine, you must be very careful in how you speak about the Bennets to your daughter."

"I am fully aware of that, Harold."

"I do not think you are. I know you better than anyone. Let us be realistic. The Bennets' place in society, while not plebeian, is nowhere near ours. You have never had much patience for your social inferiors."

Lady Catherine raised her chin a bit higher. "We _are_ of the highest circles."

"Nearly. But that is no reason to denigrate Anne's family to her face. Even you can admit that she has undergone a great shock. Now she struggles to understand her place in the world. It is only natural."

"She is my daughter, no matter her birth."

"I know, but she is also a Bennet with five sisters, two brothers and two parents she has only just met. They are her blood, of that there is no doubt." He sighed, unsure of how to make his sister understand his point. "Because of that tie, Anne _will_ feel loyalty to them. If you question their worthiness to be a part of her life, she may very well question your place in it. After all, had not Lewis interfered, you would have none."

Lord Perryton watched his sister as he spoke. He could see the effect of his words; she appeared afraid. He leaned forward and gently took her hand and held it in his.

"She loves you, Catherine. Treat her new family with respect and she will not reject you. You have not raised her to be resentful.

"I also think that the next time the Bennets come to Rosings, or any place else you might be, that you should not run off again. It gives the appearance that you have something to hide. It also would not hurt you to get to know her new family a little better." Lord Perryton playfully squeezed his sister's hand. "You might find you like them."

~~~/~~~

Light rains in the earlier hours of the morning had settled the dust that had been prevalent the last time Lord Perryton traveled to Rosings. Once again he was going to meet with his nephew. This time he knew what awaited him.

He did not waste time requesting a conference with Darcy. The earl arrived at the study first. He poured himself a drink and sat down in one of the large leather chairs by the fireplace. As he looked around, Harold Fitzwilliam recalled many of the previous occasions he had been in that same room over the past two and twenty years. He thought of the late master of Rosings, Lewis de Bourgh. Lord Perryton still had a hard time accepting that his brother-in-law had orchestrated the kidnapping of a gentleman's daughter to pass off as his own offspring. There had to be more to the matter, yet despite his efforts, nothing had been learned to disprove Lady Catherine's explanations.

"Lewis, would that you were alive and able to answer for yourself."

The door opened and Darcy looked around the room before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Darcy said as he lowered himself into a chair.

"Just voicing my thoughts. I hope you do not mind that I helped myself to a drink."

"Not at all. I think I will join you."

The earl waited for Darcy to find his seat again.

"This quest I am charged with has led me all over London and into the country," he began.

"Any new information?" Darcy queried.

The earl shook his head. "Not a blasted thing. And now there are only two more leads from Mrs. Stuart left to follow. I have little confidence in either, and one of them may prove especially difficult and time consuming to chase down. That is part of the reason I came to Rosings now, to ask you what you want to do. As you recall, the chambermaid and manservant left for America not long after Anne was brought here. I gather this maid was brought into the conspiracy late and the man even later. I am very doubtful either one will be able to shed any new light on what happened. They may be nearly impossible to trace, if they are even still alive. This is not the best time to travel to our former colony."

"I know, and I share your opinion on the matter. Yet we have vowed to search for the truth." Lord Perryton had his answer.

"I plan on speaking to their family here in Kent tomorrow. If I come away from those meetings with legitimate information on their whereabouts in America, then I will send one of my men across the Atlantic as soon as possible."

"I think that is a reasonable plan. I wish we had more options, though." Both men scowled, wishing the same thing.

"Can you think of anything we have missed?"

Darcy's face showed his concentration, and then became thoughtful. "Did my uncle have anyone else in whom he may have confided?"

"His steward, probably. Too bad Mr. Wiggins died 17 years ago."

"What about his valet?"

Of course! "Now there is a thought! He was younger than Lewis, that I remember. We would find his name in the old ledgers if Stuart does not remember."

"I doubt she has forgotten."

"I doubt she has either. Very good, Fitzwilliam. We may get to the bottom of this after all."

Maggie Stuart had not forgotten. The earl left with the name of Roger Walls and nothing more. Mrs. Stuart told him that Walls had left after his master had been laid to rest and had not been seen at Rosings since he received a bequest in Sir Lewis' will. Maggie did _not_ tell him that she had seen him since, away from Rosings.

~~~/~~~

It was not difficult to locate the family of Sarah Simmons. They were still one of Rosings' tenants. He also learned from Mrs. Stuart that Bobby Weeks came from the neighboring estate of Lord Metcalfe. His sister and brother still worked there.

Lord Perryton interviewed the rather nervous servants and tenants. No one had received any word from Sarah or Bobby for at least five years, but after speaking with the families, the earl was able to piece together where they had gone after they left Kent. The newly married couple had initially settled in New York, finding work with two wealthy families there. However, within a few years they tired of being apart because of their employment and left New York to go south to Baltimore. This time they found work in the same household. After Sarah gave birth to their third child, Bobby decided he was ready to become his own master. The family used their savings to move west to the frontier. After this, information became very spotty. At least two more children had been born, and one of the children had died. The family was considering moving again. That was the last anyone had heard of them.

When the earl broached the subject of the money for the passage, only Sarah's sister knew much about it.

"Sarah said she'd done a special service for the mistress and Lady Catherine had given her and Bobby passage in gratitude. When I asked Sarah what she had done, she said it was something special and she wouldna betray her master and mistress. I've always wondered what she did. But she and Bobby was happy ta be able to marry and go on their adventure. I wish I coulda gone with 'em, but Papa couldna afford to send any of us with 'em, even though they said we could come."

Lord Perryton was not surprised by what he had learned. It seemed futile, but he would send a man to the United States for Anne's sake; it would be a miracle if the Weeks were found.

~~~/~~~

Charles Bingley found himself with an estate full of business and nothing to do. Oh, he was busy enough meeting with the steward of Netherfield, accompanying Hurst and Sir John on shooting excursions, and dining with several families in the neighborhood. His sisters certainly enjoyed those evenings out, displaying their superior fashion, while all the time bemoaning their hosts' country manners, but he did not share their pleasure – or censure. He missed the one face that could make any gathering a more joyful event. He was pining for one Miss Jane Bennet.

The other bachelor of Netherfield, Sir John Whitby of Slaton Manor, Surrey, was awaiting the return of _his_ Miss Bennet, Miss Mary. He did not fancy himself in love, as Charles Bingley surely did, but he knew he could grow very fond of the girl if given enough time. Thus he counted the days until the Darcys and Bennets returned to Hertfordshire.

Both men made plans for their lovemaking. They would begin at the ball that Bingley would host Thursday next. As soon as Longbourn was inhabited, the men would descend upon the place and secure sets for the dancing. They would show their preference by opening the ball with their ladies and further demonstrate it by requesting the supper dance. Standing up a third time with their ladies was too forward, but that did not stop them from wishing they could indulge.

"Do you think I am acting rationally, Whitby?" Bingley asked late one evening when the men were alone.

Sir John laughed. "Since when is courting a woman of little dowry a rational undertaking?"

"She is not a woman, she is an angel."

"Oh please! How much have you had to drink, Bingley?"

Bingley smiled mischievously. "Not that much, my friend. But this is serious. You know my propensity to fall in and out of love. How can I know this… this feeling is genuine?"

"Darcy must have been very direct," Sir John replied.

The younger man nodded. "Direct enough. Yet I cannot be too angry with him, for he had a valid point. Are my actions raising expectations that I am unsuited to fulfill? Marriage is a … frightening enough prospect without doubts that I am marrying someone completely unsuited to be my wife."

Sir John's face became solemn. "If you believe Miss Bennet to be unsuitable, you must withdraw immediately."

Bingley's response surprised him – he shook his head and the corners of his mouth turned up lightly.

"It is not Miss Bennet whom I doubt, but my own self. Has enough time passed to prove a constancy of affection that will last a lifetime together? Can I be a good husband to her - to any woman?"

Sir John set his drink down and measured his words. "Bingley, Charles. If these are your real feelings, then I suggest you take your time to get to know Miss Bennet more fully. There is no need to rush to the altar. Your lease runs through next Michaelmas. Surely by the start of the Season you will know your mind on the matter." And then in a lighter tone he continued, "Besides, I need you to remain in Hertfordshire so I may do the same with my Miss Bennet."

"Ah, Miss Mary Bennet. Caroline will be crushed, you know."

"Hardly." Sir John rolled his eyes. "I think she has hopes of a taller husband. She must have been severely disappointed when Darcy married Anne."

"It was not too awful; she had not spent much time with him before he was off the market. He was already engaged when she came out."

"She will want to return to Town soon, I think."

"I need her here, though, and that will mean a promise to her to return to Town for the Season, even if I do win Jane Bennet's favor. Caroline is not used to such a limited circle of acquaintance, nor do I think she will want to relinquish her role as mistress. She will wish to make a match if I make one myself."

Sir John knew his friend was undoubtedly correct in his estimation of Miss Bingley.

"Then I propose a pact. We will declare ourselves before the end of winter, or we flee the field in glorious defeat."

"Agreed." Bingley then refreshed their drinks and raised his in salute. "To the ladies of Longbourn!"

"Here, here!"

~~~/~~~

Anne Darcy had spent the last ten days at Rosings with her birth family. In some ways she felt she knew them well, and yet hardly knew them at all.

Of her two parents, she was drawn to her father. Anne had come to appreciate his quick wit and sarcastic humor, though she detected that it could easily turn biting. It was also obvious from whom Anne received her intelligence; her mother's mind was nothing to her father's. Mrs. Bennet was also prone to exaggeration and was easily excited. While Anne Darcy appreciated her enthusiasm, it did become wearing after a while. She finally understood her sisters' and father's comments on her mother's character. Yet this silly woman had given birth to her and never gave up hope that they would be reunited.

The younger siblings were refreshing in their youthful exuberance. Anne Bennet reminded Anne Darcy of herself at that age, not only in physical resemblance – which was great – but in temperament as well. The young girl would keep her parents on their toes. William and Henry appeared to be good boys; Fitzwilliam certainly liked them. Lydia proved to be a hopeless flirt and the most like their mother. Anne appreciated her fearlessness, yet recognized that she would be the hardest trial to her parents. Teaching her restraint and curbing her boisterousness without breaking her spirit would be a challenge. Catherine, as Kitty preferred Anne to call her, was unremarkable, but not in an ungenerous way. Anne rather believed that sister would be happiest with a husband who wanted a quiet wife. Catherine would be content to follow such a man to a peaceful marriage.

Anne's interactions with Mary did nothing to dispel her first impressions. Mary was intelligent, but tended to fall back on the moralistic teaching of the writers she read. What amazed Anne was how often Mary was completely correct, but not because she had reached the proper conclusion in a conventional manner. Mary would have argued they were inside a room, not because they were inside, but because they were not outside. This ability to take a divergent path to the same conclusion amused Anne. She continued to believe that what Mary needed most was exposure to the larger world. On one point Anne was particularly impressed; Mary was completely devoted to her brothers and sisters and would defend them at the slightest provocation.

Jane Bennet proved to be the one sibling Anne could not understand. Jane was serene to a fault. She watched over the family with a protectiveness that could be explained by Anne's disappearance twenty years before. Yet Jane did not appear to extend that protectiveness to Anne herself. It was as if Jane were waiting for something, and Anne knew not what it was. Jane's reticence bothered her. What would it take for her eldest sister to accept her as her younger siblings had already done? Must she earn Jane's regard? From everything her family told her about Jane's nature, it should not be necessary. Evidently, Anne would need to spend more time with Jane before she could call her at least a friend.

At last it was time for the Darcys to travel to Thigston for the christening of Arthur's son. They offered the Bennets the use of the house for another few days, but Mr. Bennet did not wish to remain if the Darcys were gone. The same three carriages that had come to Rosings the previous week left for London together. The Darcys would break their travel in Town to check on Georgiana, who was staying at Alton house with Lord and Lady Perryton, while the Bennets would push on to Hertfordshire. They would all meet again next week in time for the Netherfield ball.

* * *

**So the bachelors have a plan to court their ladies and Anne is wondering why Jane is proving to be such a challenge to come to know. Instinctively she knows why Jane is so protective. The kidnapping has affected her more than the other Bennet children left behind.**


	30. Chapter 30

**October 22, 2014 – For those of you paying attention to canon timeline, you know who should be showing up in Hertfordshire now. Muhahaha!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_Thigston Manor, Surrey, England_

"It really would have been easier if you had just traveled here directly from Kent," Arthur de Bourgh said as he greeted Anne with a kiss on the cheek.

"My wife insisted we stop in Town to go shopping before inflicting our company on your lovely wife and her parents," Darcy answered instead.

"What about me?"

"No one feels guilty about imposing themselves on a notorious rake." Anne patronizingly patted her cousin's cheek. "Now where is Helena?"

"The rest of the party is in the drawing room. Something about newborns and drafts and such," Arthur said nonchalantly.

Anne laughed gaily as her husband claimed her arm to lead them inside, leaving their host trailing behind with a bemused smile on his face. Before Anne married Darcy, Arthur would never have believed such a reserved man could be so damn smug – or become a better friend.

The family party gathered for the christening was actually quite small, no doubt due to the fact that the parents had no living siblings. Anne Darcy was Arthur's nearest relative on his father's side of the family. Helena had a few aunts and uncles and cousins and several of them were at Thigston.

Anne felt rather guilty that they could not stay longer than a few days, but they had made a promise to Bingley to spend time at his new estate. The disruption that the revelation of her Bennet origins had made on their stay at Netherfield had been impossible to anticipate, but it could not excuse them from returning as soon as possible. Fortunately, Arthur and Helena were very understanding and assured the Darcys there would be plenty of time in the future for them to get to know their godson.

On a humorous note, baby Elizabeth Darcy rivaled her cousin Malcolm for attention from the matrons present. At nearly four months old, the little girl loved the attention lavished on her. Darcy had a feeling it was something she would never outgrow. With a mother like Anne, it was inevitable.

The service was held the next day in the local parish church. The infant was christened Malcolm Andrew George de Bourgh. His grandparents, Mr. & Mrs. Simpson, stood proudly behind the parents and godparents as the parson sprinkled the water over the child and the adults made their pledges before God to bring up the child in the teachings of the Church. When it was over, everyone made their way back to the manor for the real celebrations while the members of the newest generation went to the nursery to sleep.

~~~/~~~

Later, the four new parents were alone in the parlor, the rest of the house in bed.

"What will you do now?" Helena asked, inquiring about their immediate plans.

"First, we must go back to Hertfordshire for a few weeks," Anne answered. "We've been the most wretched of guests for poor Bingley."

"No one could have known what we would encounter," Darcy said.

"I know that, dearest, but I still feel sorry for subjecting Charles to all our comings and goings."

"You have traveled much with such a small child," Helena said sympathetically. "I do not know if I could do the same."

Anne lifted her cup and took a sip of tea. "Aye, it is a good thing that Elizabeth does not seem to mind. Her nurse, on the other hand, must wonder what she did to deserve this constant wandering."

Arthur laughed. "Knowing you two, you have probably compensated her well for the upset in routine."

"A faithful servant is a valuable asset," Darcy said in defense.

"Yes, a lesson we have all learned. I dare say Lady Catherine would agree. Has anything new been learned about your disappearance?"

"No, nothing. My uncle is still investigating, but I begin to think we will never really know what happened."

"Perhaps it is best if the matter is left in the past. What could be gained?"

"Peace of mind, Arthur," Anne said softly. "Without it I will always wonder what my father knew and intended. I mean Sir Lewis, not Mr. Bennet."

"I knew of whom you spoke," Arthur replied calmly, and then said with more gusto, "Enough of this, cousin. You still have not revealed your plans past a few weeks at Netherfield."

Darcy answered, "We will return to Derbyshire for the winter. Elizabeth has traveled well so far, but I know Anne wishes to be done with it for a while, as do I."

"Will you come to London for the Season?"

"If we do, we will not remain long. We will, of course, journey to Rosings as we do every spring. After that, our plans are not firm. Some time in Town and then back to Pemberley. Perhaps you could come visit us in the summer and show that son of yours what a superior country Derbyshire is to Surrey."

"Speak for yourself, Darcy!" Helena cried.

"Hahaha! I think you should take care to convince my wife before you start on my son, man. Besides, it will be a few years before he is able to make such a judgment."

The adults discussed the Darcys' invitation a while longer before Anne presented Helena with a few gifts for baby Malcolm. They spent time admiring the items before yawns from each of the new mothers caused their husbands to declare the evening at an end.

The next morning saw the Darcys on the road back to London. Once again it was a very short stay in Surrey, but the promise of many weeks in Derbyshire the following summer assuaged any feelings of neglect. In Town, Anne was able to visit Mrs. Langley's shop for the final fittings for the gown that she had made for Bingley's ball. It would be delivered first thing the next morning and then the Darcys, including Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley, would be on their way back to Hertfordshire.

~~~/~~~

The ride to Netherfield was not as easy as before. The weather turned wet and the damp cold made everyone worry for the health of little Elizabeth. Alas, there was nothing to do but bundle up the baby in warm blankets until they reached the warmth of Bingley's estate.

When they at last arrived, several footmen came to meet them with umbrellas at the ready. The family quickly made their way into the house and to their rooms to recover from the journey. Miss Bingley had ordered hot water to be ready as soon as her guests arrived. Anne was especially appreciative of this provision and thanked her hostess as soon as she saw her.

There was no opportunity to call at Longbourn before the ball. The rain continued, not abating until the day of the event. They had, however, sent a note to inform Anne's family of their safe return to the country. They all seemed destined to meet again at a ball. Darcy hoped this time their meeting would not be so eventful.

One of the unexpected pleasures that Fitzwilliam Darcy had enjoyed upon his marriage was the styles of dresses Anne was allowed to wear as his wife that were frowned upon while she was unmarried. Not only were her dresses more provocative, but the colors were more vibrant and strong. He also discovered what many generations of Darcy men knew before him – several of the pieces of jewelry from the family's collection were designed to be worn by a woman sporting a very low neckline. This, coupled with the glorious softening of Anne's body from child-bearing, often led him to whisper scandalous words in her ear while they were in company. Words that, had they been spoken by anyone else, would have been answered immediately with a palm to the gentleman's face. To her husband though, Anne replied that she would punish him later when they were alone. Thus when Anne appeared for the ball in a dazzling gown of deep blue silk with the Darcy sapphire and diamond necklace, Fitzwilliam Darcy was immediately struck anew by how truly fortunate he was to be married to that woman.

Georgiana had petitioned several times to be allowed downstairs for the evening, but her brother was firm. She was too young to attend. He also knew that Lydia Bennet, who was the same age, had been denied permission as well. It seemed unwise to allow one of Anne's sisters to attend while denying the other. It was a decision he would not regret.

The first carriages had appeared and the Bingleys and Hursts stood in line greeting their guests. The Darcys finally made their way into the public rooms, still waiting for her family to arrive. Soon enough, they did and Anne wasted no time in greeting them. Darcy had already requested dances from his sisters and he took the opportunity to confirm for which sets he was engaged. That accomplished, the elder Bennets wandered away to greet their neighbors as the three Misses Bennet were approached by gentlemen wishing for a place on the young ladies' dance cards.

Anne noticed that Mary quickly slipped away from her sisters. She went to her side.

"Why did you leave Jane and Catherine?" Anne enquired.

Mary motioned towards the two subjects of the query with a nod of her head. "It is less awkward if I am not by their side when the young men come to claim dances."

"I do not understand."

"I am never a popular partner at a ball, Anne. Jane, Kitty, men enjoy their company – especially Jane's."

"Oh Mary, I am so sorry. I would have imagined that you danced all the time. The one time I saw you at a ball, at the Meryton Assembly, you were dancing with Sir John."

"I will dance with that particular gentleman tonight, but generally I find I enjoy watching the proceedings more than dancing. Sometimes I even bring a book."

Anne laughed lightly. "Did you bring one tonight?"

"No. I decided that if I became bored I could slip into Mr. Bingley's library and find something suitable there."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I am afraid you will find Netherfield's bookroom sorely lacking, in stark contrast to Longbourn, I assure you."

The ladies continued to talk, waiting for the dancing to begin. During that time, it was as Mary had admitted at the beginning of their conversation; only a few men came up to her to ask for a set. When they left, Mary would tell Anne a little about each young man, and how she had known them for many years growing up in the neighborhood.

All too soon, Fitzwilliam came to claim Anne for the opening dance of the evening. Anne was unsurprised to see Jane paired with Mr. Bingley and Mary with Sir John. She was pleased to see Catherine with a young man she believed to be a Lucas. There were many officers as well. They had learned that the War Office had sent a regiment of the Militia to spend the winter quartered in Meryton. Around the dancers was the accustomed din of the crowd, no doubt speculating on the participants of the dance. It always surprised Anne how loud a ball was, even taking into account the musicians.

Soon after they began, her attention was solely on her partner. Anne loved to dance with her husband. It always felt like a prelude to things to come. He was an accomplished dancer, but he rarely indulged with anyone other than his wife. His pleasure in the activity was greatly multiplied with her opposite him. He would do his duty with his hostess and sisters, but the enjoyment would not be the same.

After the third set, Anne was ready to rest. She was glad she had no more dances promised until later. For now she planned on spending more time in conversation. Mary had introduced her to a few of her friends. It was while she was speaking to a Miss Charlotte Lucas that she happened to glance at a group of officers talking with her sister Catherine. Suddenly she spotted a sickeningly familiar visage. Her face grew flushed as her indignation rose.

"Mrs. Darcy, are you unwell?" Miss Lucas asked.

"Please excuse me, I thought I recognized someone. Can you tell me the name of that officer?" Anne pointed out the person in question.

"I am sorry. I do not know who he is. He must be new."

Anne frowned. A hand touched her elbow and she saw Mary and Sir John looking at her with concern.

"Anne?"

"Thank goodness. Sir John. Mary, would you please find my husband and ask him to come here?"

"Certainly," Mary answered immediately. Sir John moved to take her elbow but Anne stopped him before he could leave.

"Sir, I would ask that you escort me to that party over there." Anne looked to the men in their red coats.

He looked at her strangely, but offered his arm. Mary hurried off to find Fitzwilliam. As they determinedly made their way around the room Anne placed her hand atop the one wrapped around his arm.

"Do you remember the time before I was married when you happened upon Helena Simpson and me in Hyde Park? There was a man with us, one to whom I did not wish to speak."

"Yes, I do."

"That man is here tonight. He is a scourge to my family and I will not rest until he runs from this house with his tail between his legs."

Sir John stopped their progress. "I think we should wait for your husband."

Anne started to walk and pull him forward. "I want my chance at him first. Sir John, I have you by my side. No harm can befall me with one of my most loyal friends and protectors with me. I need to do this. Please!"

"Darcy is going to kill me…" he muttered as he ceased trying to restrain his charge.

When they reached the group of officers, Anne's prey started in surprise, smirked nervously and bowed to her.

"Mrs. Darcy…"

Whatever he was planning to say next died on his lips, instead replaced by the unmistakable sound of palm against flesh. Anne's hand stung, but by G*d she was not going to show any pain.

"That, Wickham," she hissed, "is less than what I promised myself I would do if I ever saw your bloody face again. I do not think Mr. Bingley would take kindly to me entertaining his guests if I hit you where I truly wish. It would be most unladylike. Since I am a lady, I suggest you remove your miserable self from this place before I tell everyone here why you have not the honor to wear the uniform of our King. Now go before my husband reaches me. I cannot guarantee that he will show you any mercy.

"And Wickham, you can be sure that Mr. Darcy and I will be in your commander's office first thing tomorrow. We own many of your debts now."

George Wickham looked up to see the shocked faces of his fellow officers and the furious countenance of the lady who had just dressed him down. The crowd had grown quiet as people became aware that a confrontation was occurring. Sir John stood with his arms crossed over his chest, clearly not making an effort to restrain his tormenter. Finally, Wickham saw over the crowd the looming figure of his old playmate. When he made eye contact with him, Darcy's features hardened with what could only be called hate. Wickham must have seen enough because he executed a small bow to Mrs. Darcy and hurriedly walked in the opposite direction of her husband. The crowd parted to let the disgraced man pass and then the murmuring began anew, growing even louder.

Darcy reached his wife as she was speaking to the soldiers around her. "I am ever so sorry to have disturbed you, gentlemen. Please accept my apologies. I hope you have a wonderful evening and enjoy many more pleasant nights while you are in Hertfordshire."

Darcy nodded to Sir John, who nodded back and gave Anne over to his care. Darcy was struggling to form a coherent sentence, so great was his shock and anger.

"Fitzwilliam, I could use a glass of punch."

Her words broke the spell. He exhaled and placed his hand over hers. "Let us go and get a glass. And then perhaps you can tell me what just happened. That was _he_, was it not?"

People made way for them as they walked towards the punchbowl. "Yes," Anne finally said when they were halfway to their destination.

"I should go and check on Georgiana."

"After a glass of punch." Darcy hesitated but Anne just looked at him. "Come on."

It seemed like an hour before they had made their way to refreshments. Darcy served his wife and then gulped down his drink, choking a bit and spilling some on his shirt. Anne laughed at him and sent him off to look in on his sister and their daughter, and to have his valet change his soiled clothes.

Darcy did not wish to alarm Georgiana, so he spoke calmly with her and Mrs. Annesley, telling them he was just on his way to repair his clothing and not mentioning the appearance of Wickham. He then saw that Elizabeth was asleep in her bassinette, her nurse in the connecting room. Darcy asked her to leave the door between the rooms open for that night and left to go and speak to the footmen. Finally satisfied that all precautions short of posting an armed guard in the hallway had been put in place, he made his way to his room where a clean shirt and new cravat awaited.

When Anne saw her husband again, she smiled and went to collect him. In silent agreement, they walked to the library and closed the door.

"What could _he_ be doing in Hertfordshire, of all places?!"

"I suppose this was as good a place as any for the cur."

"Anne, how can you laugh at this? _He_ is here!"

"Fitzwilliam, he _was_ here, but now he is _gone_ from the ball. I doubt we will find him still in the area come morning."

"What exactly did you say to him?"

Anne repeated what she had said Wickham. Darcy didn't know whether to be amused, proud or annoyed. She should have let him confront the reprobate. He also agreed with her assessment that Wickham would be long gone when they called on the commanding officer of the regiment the next morning.

"I wish we could just go up to our rooms and forget everything else," he lamented.

"You poor man, but you know we cannot. I have promised a dance to my father and after all our coming and going, we owe it to Charles and Caroline to return."

"Must you always be right?"

"Of course, dear. How else would you learn to admit you are wrong?" Anne did submit to several moments of impassioned kissing before they faced the throng once more.

The rest of the evening passed calmly enough. Many were amazed when George Bennet led Mrs. Darcy out to dance. It was then that some began to notice and comment on her resemblance to the Bennet daughters. Those whispers were followed by the astonishing news that Mrs. Darcy was a cousin of Mrs. Bennet! With this revelation of a connection to the wealthy family from Derbyshire, the Bennets were proclaimed the luckiest family in the country.

~~~/~~~

When the Darcys finally were shown into Colonel Forster's office the next day, the object of their visit had already resigned his commission and left Meryton for greener pastures. It might be wondered how such a disreputable man had so easily ingratiated himself with his fellow officers. The Darcys were sympathetic; Colonel Forster was no less put upon than other men who believed they saw goodness where none resided. They had seen it too often to accuse the apologetic officer. Darcy's only regret was that they had not learned of Wickham's presence before he had learned of theirs. Cousin Andrew Fitzwilliam would have loved to pay the man a visit before he disappeared yet again. Someday the Colonel would meet Wickham, and only then would the accounts be settled.

* * *

**Anne certainly enjoyed that. I hope you did as well. Normally I really hate writing balls, but I enjoyed that one. It really wasn't much of a ball the way I tackled it. Yay me!**


	31. Chapter 31

**October 24, 2014 – Did you say you wanted more Mary/Sir John? Coming up!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Lord Perryton had waited in London for the weather to clear before he was off to Essex in pursuit of Sally Robinson. She was dead, of course – just like so many other people involved. Twenty years was a very long time. Her husband was still alive.

The Earl of Perryton had learned that Sally had married the father of her first child. The little girl had stayed with Sally's mother, who had given birth herself a few months before. Sally was but fifteen when she realized she was with child and the father only a few years older. They could not afford to marry and since the child's grandmother could nurse her, it was decided Sally would look to become a wet nurse. By a stroke of good luck, Sally learned of a wealthy woman who needed her almost immediately. Sally nursed her little girl until it was time to go to London and her position. She had no idea she would spend the next year and a half in Kent.

When Lady Catherine no longer needed her, Sally returned to her family. The dowry the de Bourghs provided was enough for her and her beau, a Mr. Uriah James, to marry. They had a son and then another. Unfortunately, Sally James died as a result of the birthing of that second son. Mr. James had remarried a year or so later and still worked in the stables of an estate in Essex.

Harold Fitzwilliam had arranged for a room at an inn near where Mr. James worked and lived. His man had already been to see Mr. James' employer, seeking permission for the earl to meet the man. Without divulging the nature of the situation, Lord Perryton's representative gained the desired interview.

It was apparent to the earl that Uriah James had come to meet him in his Sunday best. The man tugged nervously at his coat and fidgeted with the cuffs on his shirtsleeves.

"Mr. James, thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Mr. Walters said you wanted to see me, milord. So here I am."

"Yes, well. Did he say why?"

"No, sir."

"I see. As you must know, I am the Earl of Perryton and the brother of Lady Catherine de Bourgh." James' eyes widened. "You recognize the name, of course. Before you married, your wife served the de Bourgh family as nurse to Miss Anne de Bourgh."

"Aye, that she did. And it was a godsend, sir. They were very generous to her and the money they gave her let us marry once Miss Anne was weaned."

"So I have learned. Fear not, they were very happy to reward your late wife for her service and were sad to hear of her passing."

"Thank you."

"The reason I have sought you out is to see if your wife ever spoke of anything unusual regarding Miss de Bourgh's birth."

Mr. James stared at his questioner, obviously pondering what he should say.

"My Sally did nothing wrong, milord. When she was given Miss de Bourgh, she took care of her like she was supposed to."

"I am not accusing Mrs. James of any wrong doing, I am just asking if she ever told you anything unusual about her life at Rosings. Mr. James, let me be frank. Miss de Bourgh herself now knows her life did not begin quite as she believed. I am here at her request, and with Lady Catherine's blessing. I am not asking you to betray any family secrets. What we desire is the truth."

Mr. James looked doubtful.

"You have my word that nothing will happen to you. Please, what did Mrs. James tell you?"

"Before she left the country that first time, Sally told me she was waiting for word that the baby she was to nurse had been born. She was still with her family then. I swear, I wanted to marry her since she was thirteen, and well, I should'a known better. Sally and me and her family needed the money, so she was happy when someone came and offered her the chance to go to a fine estate to take care of some baby of the Quality. Anyways, she sent me word that she was off to London and that she would make sure I knew where she was. Then she went to Rosings and I didn't see her for almost two years. When she came back, she had news of her dowry and we got married as soon as I could find us a place to live."

"Did she say anything then that you found odd?"

"No, your lordship. It was not until after she had our son that she told me what had happened when she went to London. She stayed at a boarding house for a few days. Someone had paid for her lodgings and told her to remain there until they came for her. She was surprised that she wasn't taken to some grand house. After two days she was starting to get worried, but then after supper a man came to her with a baby, Miss de Bourgh it was."

"A man? Did she say a name?"

"No. She had never seen him before. The man gave her the child to feed and then after the babe had eaten and quieted down, he put her on a coach to Kent. From there she was left at a cottage and then taken to Rosings."

James looked intently at the earl, not wishing to say what they both knew to be true. Lord Perryton spoke.

"Go on. Miss de Bourgh knows she was adopted by the family."

"Sally and the baby were taken to the house and there they both stayed. She never told a soul but me what I just told you. She'd defend that family with her last breath. They were so good to her and to us. I do not know when we would'a been able to marry had they not provided for her future."

"I understand. Can you tell me anymore? Who contacted Sally? Anything?"

"No, sir. That's all Sally ever told me. I never asked. I guess I was afraid to know any more. Your family is not angry with us?"

"Heavens no! Sally made sure my niece survived. We are grateful for her service and only wish you and she had more time together before she died."

"I did not want to marry again after Sally, but my boys needed a mother…"

"I am certain the present Mrs. James was very much appreciated by them, and their father. We do what we must for our families."

"Yes, that we do. Um, if you have no further need of me, I had best go home to my wife and assure her that all is well."

The men stood and Lord Perryton offered his hand. An awed Mr. James grasped it. "Thank you, sir, for your time. I appreciate your honesty."

"You are welcome. And I won't say anything about Miss de Bourgh, sir. I won't dishonor my Sally's memory."

"I am sure you will not. Good day."

Uriah James bowed and then scurried out of the room as fast as he could. The earl remained and ordered a drink. So there was a man involved. Quite likely the person who had snatched Anne from her family was the one who brought her to London. Unfortunately, with the wet nurse and midwife both long dead, there was no one who could provide any information.

"Damnation!" Lord Perryton cursed as he pounded his fist on the table. There was nothing, not one thing that brought them anywhere closer to the truth. He leaned back in his chair and massaged his temple, trying to soothe the headache that was beginning.

'_If we do not find the valet, then we might as well put this to rest. There is nothing new to be learned in America. Maybe the truth really did die with Lewis,' _he thought to himself.

The earl summoned his servant. He needed some powders for his head and perhaps just as important, another drink. The last had spilled when he struck the table.

~~~/~~~

Fitzwilliam and Anne knew nothing about the frustrations of their uncle. Instead, the days following the ball saw the Darcys continue to call at Longbourn, if not with the same frequency as before. Anne was introduced to some of the families she would have known had she never been taken away. Georgiana enjoyed getting to know Catherine and Lydia. She did not have many friends her age, apart from the girls she knew at school and a few from Derbyshire.

More often, the Bennet estate received Mr. Charles Bingley and Sir John Whitby. The reason for their near constant attendance was widely known after the ball; the gentlemen were calling on Jane and Mary.

Anne could see that her sisters were pleased with the attention of their admirers, though Jane tried very hard to display an evenness of temper. Anne was learning to notice the signs her sister showed when she was extremely flattered. Like Anne's husband, Jane Bennet was very reserved and that reserve manifested itself as demureness.

The Darcys suspected that their sisters' courtships would continue for months. Fitzwilliam was relieved to observe the care the gentlemen took in wooing. The Bennet girls were not like the women they had met in town. In many ways, they were refreshingly naïve, and Bingley and Sir John were taking great pains to determine if their prospective marriage partners would be overwhelmed by an entry into superior society, or if they had the character to adjust. Only time would tell the men if they should call off the chase.

In addition to calling at Longbourn, the Darcys did their best to attend to their hosts. If the Netherfield party were invited to dine out, the Darcys would go with them. They tried to be at the manor house when the Bingleys held their morning at home for the neighborhood to call on them.

Anne kept up her correspondence with her mother. She had returned to Kent a few days after the Darcys and Bennets had left. Lady Catherine assured Anne of her intention to consider Anne her daughter in every way. At the same time, she encouraged her to learn all she could about her family. Lady Catherine still believed it was in Anne and Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth's best interest to keep the true relationship to the Bennets unknown. With this Anne heartily agreed. She believed that they could satisfy the curiosity of the world if the Bennets were considered her cousins. In her heart, they were her family and that was enough for Anne.

It was with mixed emotions that Anne bade the residents of Hertfordshire farewell. The past two weeks had been a whirlwind of social engagements and she looked forward to returning to the peacefulness of Pemberley. They had been invited to stay through Christmas, but Fitzwilliam was worried about the snow and ice and the ever-deteriorating conditions of the roads. They must head north before it became too dangerous.

There were promises to correspond, both from Longbourn and Netherfield, and Anne expected Sir John to keep her husband informed of the happenings in the second household much better than Charles Bingley. She felt that the next time she saw her Bennet relations would be at the marriage of one of her sisters. Until the news came, they would write of other things and wait to discover which one would be engaged first.

~~~/~~~

With the Darcys gone to Derbyshire, life in Hertfordshire settled back into predictability for residents of Longbourn. The only difference from before the return of Elizabeth Bennet was the frequent calls by the bachelors from Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet, true to her nature, made sure the gentlemen had plenty of opportunities for time alone with her daughters. Though she was a bit surprised that Mary had caught the attention of one of the men and not Kitty. However, she would not let her surprise stand in the way of a possible match! Her life at Longbourn was secure, as were the lives of her children. The entail would be satisfied by the fruit of her womb. Still, the estate was not large enough to provide for too many adults and there was only so much money saved for her children's dowries. To have two, nay three, daughters married to men of substantial means by the end of the summer was her heart's desire. Her long lost daughter was the one was safely married, the other two still needed to secure husbands.

Bingley and Sir John were not unaware of Mrs. Bennet's hopes. They had every intention of finding out if they were the answer to her prayers. Unfortunately, it occurred to them that they had chosen a poor time of year to explore the possibilities. For while they could call at Longbourn, and encounter their ladies at the different functions in the neighborhood, it was rather too cold to escape outdoors for long walks with the Misses Bennet. When the weather was fine, and the ground not too icy, they took every opportunity to coax the women outside for turns about Longbourn's gardens. On one of these expeditions, Sir John managed to steer Miss Mary Bennet away from the others. He had her arm firmly in his, not wishing her to fall on the slippery paths. They were talking of inconsequential things before he changed the direction of the conversation to more substantial matters.

"Miss Mary, may I broach a serious subject?"

Mary started and blushed. "Of what do you wish to speak, sir?" Her voice was wavering.

Sir John smiled, amused at her sudden discomfort. He patted her hand that lay upon his arm. "Nothing so great as you fear it to be. I was rather wondering if my lack of stature bothered you?"

"You are a respectable man with a title and estate. I see nothing lacking in your stature, sir," Mary replied, confused.

Sir John laughed quietly. "No, you misunderstand me. I meant, does the fact that you are taller than I trouble you?"

"Oh," Mary blushed anew. "Why should it? I mean, you have not been gifted with height like my cousin Anne's husband."

"Darcy towers over everyone," he agreed.

She continued, "I do not measure a man by his outward appearances. Just because the good Lord did not make you tall, does not signify a deficiency in your character or anything else that truly matters."

"It did not bother you when we danced, that your partner did not look down upon your smiling face?" he asked, pleased with her response.

"I should hope you do not think me so shallow that it did!" she cried.

"No, I do not think you so shallow. Mary, you must know why I ask?" His use of her Christian name thrilled her. She quickly turned her head so their eyes met and just as rapidly dropped her gaze back to the path before them.

"I do," she spoke the words so softly that he could barely hear her. "And I tell you your character is what I care to see."

"I do not want there to be regrets." Sir John paused. He needed her to understand him. "You see, with other women in my past, it has made a difference in how they viewed me."

"Then those women were fools." He was delighted by her fierce defense of him.

"Even your cousin?" he asked playfully.

"Anne? Anne was … put off by your height? I cannot believe it."

"Oh yes, but I think she was already in love with Darcy when we met and it was a convenient excuse to pay me no consideration. There was another issue between us, which later she very kindly helped me overcome. So do not be too hard on her. I am grateful for all she taught me. Anne had the decency to give me a chance to become her friend. There were plenty of other women who have simply laughed at me, though usually behind their fans."

"How awful that must have been for you. Did none but Anne see your goodness?"

"You think me good?"

"I… Yes, I do. I find you honorable and kindhearted. After all, you chose to spend time with me. While women may have laughed at you, men have simply dismissed me. It is not easy to walk in the shadow of a sister like Jane. If she were not such a lovely person, I would be resentful, I think."

"Yet, here I am."

"Yes, you are."

Satisfied with the content of the conversation, Sir John steered them back towards the entry to Longbourn. "Come, we have been outside in this cold long enough. Let us return to the warmth of the house."

~~~/~~~

Not long after the Darcys had returned to Pemberley, Fitzwilliam realized that he needed to institute a change in the route of his personal courier. For the past few years, that gentleman had routinely traveled back and forth between Rosings Park, Pemberley and London. Meryton, Hertfordshire was now added to the itinerary. The amount of correspondence between Hertfordshire and Pemberley was substantial and Darcy felt more comfortable knowing his man was the one responsible for the safe arrival of the letters.

Anne had quickly ascertained that corresponding with five sisters, two brothers, and two parents was an impossible chore – if she planned on doing anything but write. Thus she developed the pattern that she would continue for many years of beginning her letters with an open section for the entire clan. The second page would begin with more personal dialogue to the missive's recipient. Sometimes there would be two separate sealed pages for two different people. Fitzwilliam teased her about the lack of personal attention in failing to write separately to all nine Bennets, but he agreed with her methods. Besides, he was just selfish enough to want her to pay attention to him, rather than make nine copies of the same information.

Sir John Whitby took a similar approach in his letters to Pemberley.

_Whilst it might not be entirely proper, I have decided to address this portion of my letter to the both of you. I know your wife well enough, Darcy, to know she will demand you hand this over to her as soon as you finish. I might as well accept the inevitable and craft my words for you both._

Anne laughed at the words of Sir John. He really was a dear man. Darcy complained that Bingley offered no such courtesy and he alone was burdened with trying to decipher the blots that Bingley fancied could be substituted for the English language.

… _The courtship of the eldest Misses Bennet continues. Bingley has shown a constancy that surpasses anything in the past. It falls on Hurst and I to daily ply him with alcohol to sober him up from his time spent with Miss Bennet. I doubt it will be much longer before he decides to propose. Even his younger sister has accepted the fact that he will soon enter the married state. Thankfully, she has decided there is too great a difference in our stature – and I do not mean social – to pursue me anymore. Alas, I seek solace from this abandonment in the presence of Miss Mary._

_Anne, I must tell you that I grow more fond of your cousin the more I spend time with her. And to answer your question, no, I have not yet decided if she is the one I wish to wed. I give you my word that I do not toy with her. Your husband kindly made __your__ position on my attentions to her clear. She knows I like her, and why I am here, but she has not yet shown that she is ready for an offer of marriage. I believe, from intelligence garnered during a recent tête-à-tête, that she is terrified of receiving one!_

_At least I now know she is not put off by being the taller of the two of us. Yes, we did have __that__ conversation. It seemed like a good idea to get past that subject before we continued._

_There, have I convinced you that all is well?_

_Give little Elizabeth a kiss from her Uncle John._

Anne was delighted. "I suppose we know where things stand. It appears Jane will have some news for her family soon."

"Has she said anything in her letters about her feelings on the matter?"

"No, not really," Anne admitted. "Then again, she did not wish to speak of Bingley either in Kent or Hertfordshire."

Fitzwilliam frowned. "Is Bingley in danger of not having his affections reciprocated? If so, I should warn him off immediately." Anne had to assure him that was unnecessary.

"Jane would not talk about him, but she would blush when I mentioned his name. She likes him very much, I believe."

"Ah, good," he said, relieved. That was not a letter he wished to write, especially after he had encouraged Bingley in his courtship of Jane. "Then I suggest there is nothing to do but wait for the parties involved to come to an understanding."

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Elizabeth rolled over from her stomach to her back and then back again today…" Anne and Fitzwilliam decided it was time to see their daughter in the nursery. She spent more time with her daughter than most ladies of her station and certainly more than her mother had spent with her. Lady Catherine, that is. The fact remained that there was a reason the Darcys employed a nursemaid for Elizabeth. Anne Darcy had many responsibilities as mistress of two large estates. Her days were filled with matters large and small, everything from menus, to tenant visits, to receiving calls from the neighbors. Keeping her darling Fitzwilliam under good regulation was her greatest challenge, but he need not know that.

Elizabeth squealed when she heard the voice of her mother, just before the nurse handed her to Anne.

"Hello there, little one. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" The baby babbled a bit in response to Anne's question. "I brought Papa with me. I think he wants to see his princess." Anne laughed and passed Elizabeth into her father's protective hold.

"My, you are my big girl. And as beautiful as your mother. I shall have to hide you away at Pemberley when you are older before some young man comes here and falls as passionately in love with you as I did with your Mama." Anne gave him a look full of devotion.

"Would you like me to wrap her up so you can take her for her walk?" the nursemaid asked.

Anne looked to her husband, and he nodded. "Yes, thank you."

It only took a few minutes for Elizabeth to be bundled up to protect against the chill that was impossible to banish from the house in the middle of the winter, no matter the number of fires that were lit. Fitzwilliam and Anne both wore clothing made from wool to keep warm themselves. However, they were not going to allow a few cold drafts to deny them the pleasure of showing Miss Darcy her ancestral home. They coveted the time spent as a family in the different parts of the great house. The rooms they were headed to had fires lit in them far enough in advance to warm them in preparation for the visit of the master and mistress.

The idea for these outings was Darcy's. He wanted Pemberley to be just as much Anne's home as it was his, and these intimate family gatherings were meant to infuse their memories with images of their family here in Derbyshire. While he knew Anne loved Rosings the way he loved Pemberley, to be truly happy together, Pemberley must someday take precedence in her heart. Instead of possessing Rosings, they were really only caretakers for the child who would someday take ownership, either Elizabeth or a brother to come. He knew that; Anne, as yet, did not.


	32. Chapter 32

**October 27, 2014 – I spent 2 1/2 hours in a dental chair this morning. My jaw is sore. Ugh **

**One more chapter and then everyone will be back in Hertforshire. Some clues on the mystery that is Jane Bennet and Mary Bennet gets more than she bargained for in Sir John. That's a good thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Winter was milder in Kent than in Derbyshire.

That was one of the things about which Anne frequently grumbled in her letters to her mother after her marriage. Lady Catherine laughed ruefully. One of the advantages of moving south from Lincolnshire after her own wedding was the warmer climate in wintertime. Not that there was a tremendous difference, but it was enough to be noticed and appreciated.

Mrs. Stuart came into Lady Catherine's study for their daily meeting. Maggie had served her mistress for over two and twenty years, most of them as her housekeeper. Day after day, year after year, the two women met, Lady Catherine always letting Maggie know who was the mistress and who was the servant. Yet despite this, they had become friends in their own right.

"I received a letter from Anne yesterday. My granddaughter has started crawling."

"Miss Darcy is a fine lass, and appears to take after her mother."

"Aye, and if so, she will be a trial to her parents."

Maggie laughed. "I did not think you noticed."

"Why on earth do you think I allowed the nursemaids to look after Anne when she was little? And you along with those poor servants, for that matter."

"Indeed!" Both women took a drink of their tea. "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy still plan to arrive at Rosings at the usual time?"

"Anne has not said they will not. I expect them to come as they always have." Lady Catherine hesitated before continuing. "I also received a missive from my brother."

"Has the earl any more news?"

"No, as I believe you are aware. He still awaits word from his man in America."

"It matters not. They have nothing to tell him if they are found."

"You _were_ very thorough."

"You have paid me to be very thorough."

"And Lewis' man, you are certain he will not be found? I cannot believe I did not think to buy his silence."

"Actually, your husband did, albeit unwittingly."

"Pardon?"

"Sir Lewis left Mr. Walls a large enough sum of money that Walls did not need to seek out employment as a valet again. He left Kent for a chance to be his own man, a new start in life, so to speak. He will not be found unless someone knows where and how to look."

"Do you know where he is?"

"You have trusted me this far. Trust me to keep your secrets the rest of the way."

"You will not tell me?"

"Tell you what, your ladyship?" Maggie smirked.

"Apparently nothing I need to know." Lady Catherine smirked back.

~~~/~~~

Sir John's prophecy that Bingley would soon be engaged was proven true. Near the end of February, Darcy's courier arrived at Pemberley with even more correspondence from Hertfordshire than normal.

Anne and Fitzwilliam read their letters together, commenting as warranted.

"What does Jane have to say?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Bingley finally worked up the courage to propose. What does he say?"

"Well," Darcy studied the words on the page, "he says, 'my…' I think it's 'angel', 'loves me and has … agreed? ...' yes, agreed 'to be my wife.' Please dear, have mercy on me and share Jane's words. Bingley was obviously very excited when he penned this." Darcy rolled his eyes and waved the paper in his hand. "When he is agitated, the quality of his penmanship decreases at an alarming rate."

"Let's see."

…_Mr. Bingley asked me to marry him this morning. I accepted, of course. He is a dear man and as you have teased me repeatedly about his attentions, you must know I was receptive to them from the beginning. He had hinted enough about this eventuality that I was not too surprised when he declared himself. I must admit that I was extremely pleased to finally discover the depth of his feelings for __me__. I shall be cherished and loved, and that is all I have ever truly desired._

_I suppose you would like some details on how this momentous event occurred. The weather was fine and Mary and Sir John took advantage of the sunshine to escape outdoors with us. Charles, I can call him that now, must have spoken to Sir John and asked for his assistance this morning because before I knew what was happening, Mary and Sir John were nowhere in sight. Charles led me to a bench sheltered from view of the house and asked me to sit down. Instead of sitting next to me, as he had done before, he knelt down and opened his heart. His words were so beautiful, that even now I blush in memory of them. I hope you will not be disappointed when I say that I do not wish to share them with anyone else. All that needs to be told is that he asked me to be his wife and I happily agreed._

_We will wed in two months, at the end of April. I hope you and Mr. Darcy will be able to come for the wedding. I remember you saying you would be in Kent before you went to Town for the Season. Since Longbourn is but a half-day's journey, I believe it should not be too difficult for Charles to convince you to come for a few days at least. He intends to write to your husband with the offer._

_I would like all my brothers and sisters to see me wed. I may not be the first of us to marry, but I shall be the first to marry from this house._

_Your sister,  
Jane_

"Oh, that is what Bingley was trying to convey," Darcy replied, surprised at how much easier it was to read Bingley's missive once he knew its contents. "Shall I write to accept his offer?"

"Certainly. I will write to Mother with the news and inform her that we may cut our trip to Rosings short, depending on the date of the wedding. Poor Mama, I feel I have been neglecting her."

"I think Lady Catherine understands your divided attention these past months. And we will see her soon enough…

"I was wondering if we should plan to stop in Hertfordshire on our way to Rosings? It is a convenient place to break our journey. We could leave a few days earlier than planned."

"Perhaps we are trespassing on Mr. Bingley's hospitality?" Anne challenged playfully.

"Do you honestly think Bingley would mind? I know him, and if he is as in love as he appears to be, he might not even notice we are there."

"Miss Bingley would."

"She will be happy to house us, especially since she will be off to London right after the wedding looking for a husband. Caroline Bingley is no fool. A connection to us is highly desirable in her quest and she will do everything in her power to ensure it remains intact."

"You are very frank today," Anne noted.

"And right," he said rather smugly.

"Yes, you are. It is the way of things." She paused. "I tend to forget that not everyone is as fortunate in their marriages as we are."

He took her hand and bestowed a searing kiss. "Indeed, we are the lucky ones." The next kiss he gave her was not on the hand.

~~~/~~~

A few days later Mr. Bennet called Jane into his study.

"I have received a letter from your sister. The Darcys will stop here for a few days on their way to Kent. I am sure we owe the honor of their visit to you and your Mr. Bingley." Jane nodded her head, but her father detected a lack of delight in her sister's visit. "Jane dear, I thought you might be a bit more pleased to hear that Anne is coming back. I thought you would be happy to see her again so soon?"

She sat still, with her eyes closed. "I have been thinking about her a great deal." Jane opened her eyes and met her father's intent gaze. Her voice was soft, but her unease was very clear. "I have not told Mr. Bingley who she is. I do not believe I have her permission to reveal that to him."

Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "I can see how this would weigh upon you. You are not one who is comfortable keeping secrets from those you love."

"No, I am not."

"Would you like me to write to her?"

Jane pondered that for a few moments. "I think it would be best to wait until they arrive so we can talk about this face to face. As awkward as such a meeting might be, I believe that is the wisest course of action for us to take."

"Do you think she may refuse?"

"I really do not know, Papa. She has given no indication that she is ready to publicly claim us as her true family."

'At last we come to it, what is truly bothering Jane,' thought Mr. Bennet. In all honesty he had to admit he had the same concerns regarding Eliz…Anne Darcy's failure to acknowledge their real relationship. Fortunately, he did not believe anyone else in the family had such reservations about the behavior of their long-lost Elizabeth, and he hoped it remained that way for a while longer. The disappointment of his wife and children was not something he wanted to confront anytime soon.

"I shall defer to your wishes as long as you will follow through on the proposed conversation," he declared at last.

"I shall. Indeed, I would like this resolved before the wedding. Charles should know he is gaining another brother and sister."

~~~/~~~

The weather had taken a turn for the better. Spring was a few weeks away and the courting couple happily played chaperone for the engaged couple on a walk through the Hertfordshire countryside. Bingley and Jane walked ahead of Sir John and Mary. Mary noticed the way her future brother kept turning his head to gauge the distance between the parties. Jane laughed lightly at whatever her betrothed said. Quite suddenly, Bingley stole a quick kiss from Jane.

"MR. BINGLEY!"

The guilty party just laughed and walked on with Jane still at his side.

"I cannot believe his … insolence to kiss my sister without a care in the world for her reputation!"

"Mary, it was just an innocent little kiss. And they are to be married."

"Happy as the event will be for Jane, we must always recall that loss of virtue in a female is irretrievable - that one false step involves her in endless ruin - that her reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful - and that she cannot be too much guarded in her behavior towards the undeserving of the other sex."

Sir John stopped walking and looked at the woman whose arm he held. "Good G*d Mary, listen to yourself. This is your eldest sister you so quickly judge, who, I might point out, is engaged to a very honorable man. Bingley is not some cad who is going to get what he wants and then abandon her." He started walking again, thinking aloud as they went down the lane.

"That is it; you have read too much Fordyce and not enough of the supposed source for his treatises." Without warning, Sir John turned them towards the direction of Longbourn. "Come, there is something I must show you."

"What of Jane and Bingley?" Mary was trying to make him turn around.

"They will be fine without us. Trust your sister; she will not allow him anything that would disgrace her. Both are too principled for that kind of behavior."

Mary was worried, but could do nothing to dissuade her partner. Sir John might have been shorter, but he was definitely stronger than she.

In no time they were back at the house and Sir John did not stop moving until they were at the door of Mr. Bennet's bookroom. He knocked impatiently.

"Enter."

The pair walked in and the resident of the room raised his eyebrows at his two guests. Sir John looked determined and Mary looked agitated. "May I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your family Bible. I would like to discuss a passage with your daughter and I believe it would be best to have the source at hand."

Mr. Bennet was intrigued, but did not question the man in front of him. He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Certainly. Take it and go someplace where you will not disturb me."

"Thank you, sir. I will return it when we are done." Sir John grabbed the book and led Mary out of the room before she had a chance to protest. Once in the hall, he asked, "Where can we go to talk?"

"The parlor?" she offered meekly.

"No, I do not think your mother will be very entertained by our reading scripture aloud in her presence."

"The breakfast room?"

He nodded his approval. "Lead the way."

With the door closed, something that Mary was clearly uncomfortable with, but which Sir John knew was necessary, given what he was about to read, the two sat at the table.

"Have you read this book much, Miss Bennet?"

"Of course I have read it," Mary said tersely.

"Have you read all of it?"

Mary blushed slightly. "I said I have."

"Hmm. Then let me remind you that it has much to say about things in life – things which you would do well to remember and consider as superior to the words of the other writers _you_ have demonstrated _you_ prefer."

The gentleman leafed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Mary blushed even more as she read the name of the book he had selected.

"From the Song of Solomon, Chapter 1, Verse 1 and following:

"The Song of Songs, which [is] Solomon's. Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love [is] better than wine. Because of the savour of thy good ointments thy name [is as] ointment poured forth, therefore do the virgins love thee. Draw me, we will run after thee: the king hath brought me into his chambers: we will be glad and rejoice in thee, we will remember thy love more than wine: the upright love thee."

He stopped after Verse Four and looked at Mary. Her face had turned a darker shade of pink. Looking back at the volume, he paged forward. He started to read again in Chapter Four.

"Behold, thou [art] fair, my love; behold, thou [art] fair; thou [hast] doves' eyes within thy locks: thy hair [is] as a flock of goats, that appear from mount Gilead. Thy teeth [are] like a flock [of sheep that are even] shorn, which came up from the washing; whereof every one bear twins, and none [is] barren among them. Thy lips [are] like a thread of scarlet, and thy speech [is] comely: thy temples [are] like a piece of a pomegranate within thy locks. Thy neck [is] like the tower of David builded for an armoury, whereon there hang a thousand bucklers, all shields of mighty men. Thy two breasts [are] like two young roes that are twins, which feed among the lilies. Until the day break, and the shadows flee away, I will get me to the mountain of myrrh, and to the hill of frankincense. Thou [art] all fair, my love; [there is] no spot in thee."

"Stop, please," Mary cried. She was mortified beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

"Very well. I shall stop." He closed the great book and took his time before he spoke again. "There is nothing immoral or sinful in a man and his wife expressing their affections and desires to each other. Why else do you think the Bible includes such a, dare I say it, erotic book? Not all forms of desire and yes, even lust, are wrong.

"I understand your wish to protect your sister's reputation, but sometimes you take your moralistic beliefs too far."

"Do you believe me too moral? I am a Christian woman!"

"I know you are," he replied calmly, "and it is to your credit." He paused to ensure her full attention. "Mary Bennet, you need to think for yourself and not rely on the words of other men. If you must rely on something, then rely on this." He placed her hand on the worn Bennet family Bible. Her name was written inside, as were those of all her siblings, her parents, and her father's family before him.

"How can I judge my opinions to be right, when they may not coincide with what I have studied?" she asked, still reluctant to trust completely in her own judgment. Sir John was pleased with her attempts towards self-examination – a mature, productive introspection.

"Your own conscience and experience will guide you, as will what you read in this book." He pressed his hand against hers, still on top of the old book. "Your father would be happy to give you his opinions, as would I, if you so honored me with your trust. Please say you will attempt it, for me?"

"I… I will try."

"Thank you."

Sir John lifted her hand from the Bible and bestowed a kiss upon it. He stood and gathered up the family treasure. "I will return this to your father. Do you mind if I leave you alone for now?"

"No, no, go ahead. Papa will be glad to talk to you." He smiled and left her to her thoughts.

Sir John knocked again on the door to Mr. Bennet's inner sanctum, though not as insistently as he had before.

"Enter," was the same reply.

"I am returning your Bible, sir." Sir John knew Mr. Bennet would be curious, but that he would never ask him directly what had been discussed, and he had no desire to reveal it.

"That was a rather short discussion," Mr. Bennet stated dryly.

"I have found that scripture often speaks for itself." That earned Sir John a raised eyebrow.

"Mary is quite fond of that sort of thing."

"Yes, she is. Though sometimes I wonder if it is always to her benefit. Not the Bible, I meant the other books."

"I have often encouraged her to broaden her reading." Mr. Bennet answered the implied challenge.

"I am sure you have. I hope she will now take your suggestions to heart."

"Mary is very young, and has lived too sheltered of a life, I am afraid. All my children have. Perhaps that was a mistake. More trips to Town might have been beneficial."

"Certainly, but do not disparage the advantages of a quiet life in the country. My own father preferred it to London."

"And you, sir?"

"Each has its own benefits. I hope for a balance between the two. I want to be in London enough to enjoy the society and culture, but still spend the majority of my time at my estate."

"Or at your friends' estates?" he said casually.

Sir John laughed. "I _have_ been in Hertfordshire a long time. My steward reminded me of that fact a few days ago. I have told Bingley I need to go to Surrey for a fortnight next week, but after that I will remain at his disposal until the wedding."

"I see. Does my daughter know of your plans?"

"I have told Miss Mary of my impending travel, yes."

"And?" Mr. Bennet would not take the bait.

"I think it would be a good thing for me to be away from here for a while. Sir, I will return. I am not the kind of man who would slink away in the middle of the night."

"And after the wedding?"

"I give you my word, Mr. Bennet, that by the time Miss Bennet marries my friend Bingley, things will be settled one way or another."

Satisfied, Mr. Bennet decided to give into his curiosity. "Was this the subject of your ecclesiastical debate?"

Sir John was surprised Mr. Bennet asked, but would not answer him. "In a round about way, yes. As you said yourself not five minutes ago, she is young. I will know more when I return. We both have much to think on until then."

Mr. Bennet understood that he would not receive a direct answer, and that he was not included in Sir John's "we". He liked the little man before him. Sir John had risen much in his opinion since Mr. Bennet had met him. Mary certainly had blossomed under his attentions. He only hoped that his daughter would not be too disappointed if nothing came of this courtship. Whitby had a good head on his shoulders; he would make Mary a fine husband if it ever came to that. Well, they would discover if absence made the heart grow fonder while the gentleman in question was away.

* * *

**I will warn you now that the next chapter will be rather emotional. Remember the story blurb**?


	33. Chapter 33

**October 29, 2014 – Hold on, because here we go. It's that "hunsford moment" for Anne ... and for Jane. **

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The Darcy party arrived at Netherfield in the early afternoon. As predicted, Miss Bingley was all smiles and charm, eagerly welcoming her returning guests. Her brother was his normal amiable self. Understandably, he was happy to see his friends and full of joy over his impending marriage. Yet there was a difference in the man. He seemed more… settled than Darcy had ever seen his friend before. Anne commented on the change as well.

After a good night's rest, all four Darcys made their way to Longbourn. Anne knew her mother Bennet would want to see her granddaughter and Georgiana preferred to spend the morning with young women closer to her age than Miss Bingley. If anyone was surprised that Bingley declined to visit, no one said so. Sir John had left for Surrey several days before.

~~~/~~~

At the end of the first half hour of the visit, Mr. Bennet asked Anne and Darcy to join him in his study. Jane was summoned a few minutes later.

"Thank you for coming," Mr. Bennet said to his eldest child. "We were discussing the wedding plans. I just told your sister that you and your mother are going to Town next week to shop for your trousseau." Jane sat in the chair immediately to the right of her father.

"I remember when Mama and I went to London after Fitzwilliam and I became engaged," Anne reminisced. "I thought preparing for my Season and presentation at court was a chore. Mama spared no expense."

"My purchases will be nothing in comparison to yours," Jane said with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"I was not comparing our situations, Jane. I am sorry if it sounded that way to you." Anne tried to smooth over her now-obvious faux pas and then added, "Where will you stay?"

"My brother Gardiner has agreed to host Jane and Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet answered. "His house is in Gracechurch Street and very convenient to the warehouses in Cheapside. His contacts with the other tradesmen will be very beneficial to the enterprise." He smiled and patted Jane's hand. "As much as I wish I could lavish Jane with finery as Lady Catherine evidently did with El… Anne, I cannot afford the high prices of Bond Street if I intend to give my daughter to Mr. Bingley with sufficient wedding clothes to placate my wife."

"A very prudent course of action, Mr. Bennet," Darcy agreed, amused. "No use spending Jane's dowry on her clothes when Bingley will provide for everything after they are wed. Knowing how quickly women's fashions change, in the future Mrs. Bingley will never stop shopping for her wardrobe."

Mr. Bennet laughed at Darcy's retort as Anne slapped his arm in mock outrage. Jane took advantage of the lull in conversation to bring up the subject she wanted resolved.

"Speaking of Mr. Bingley," Jane turned to face her sister, "I have a request to make of you, Anne."

"Yes?"

"I would like your permission to tell Charles you are my sister. I do not like keeping this secret from my betrothed."

"Hmmm, yes. Eventually he should be told," Anne mused. "He will be my brother, after all. But can this not wait?"

"Why? What reason is there to wait?"

"I am not ready for him to know," Anne stated simply.

Jane – quiet, kind Jane – was incensed. She stared at Anne for a few moments, willing her anger to calm. "Father, Mr. Darcy, I would like a few moments alone with my sister."

Mr. Bennet immediately stood to go. Darcy simply asked, "Anne?"

"We will be fine," she answered her husband. He nodded and then followed his father-in-law out of the room.

Several moments passed in silence after the door clicked shut. Anne waited for Jane to speak.

"It is just you and I – no parents or spouses to appease. Anne Darcy, I want a truthful answer from you. I need a truthful answer. Why do you want me to wait to tell my fiancé you are my true sister?"

Anne sighed. "Charles Bingley has always had a difficult time keeping anything from his sister. While he may promise to keep my secret, I honestly fear that without your constant presence to strengthen him, he will unthinkingly let it slip to Miss Bingley."

Jane thought for a minute about Anne's response. She knew Charles was not perfect. "While I admit you are correct in your estimation of Charles and Caroline's relationship, that does not explain why you fear Caroline knowing the truth about your Bennet heritage."

Anne tried to explain. "Caroline Bingley is going to London after your marriage to find a husband, you do know that?"

Jane nodded. "I do."

"She will, naturally, want every advantage in finding a good match. Every connection she can claim, either through friendship or family, which will elevate her standing as a worthy bride, will be exploited. Fitzwilliam and I are prepared, for Charles' sake, to allow her to use our name, as her brother's close friend and new cousin, in this mating game. If she knew she could claim to be a sister to me and my husband through her brother's marriage, instead of just a cousin, she would do so in a heartbeat. I know I would, if our situations were reversed. That is how things are done in our circle."

"I understand that," Jane said patiently. "What I do not understand is why you would be opposed to the truth being known." Jane closed her eyes, put her hands over her face and exhaled. Her shoulders slumped as if she had come to a decision as she dropped her hands back into her lap.

"I know you and I do not know each other well; I have been very guarded in revealing myself and that is my fault. I probably confuse you. I know my behavior to you has confused me. I am a person who looks for the good in people. I always have. My natural tendency is to give someone the benefit of the doubt, and I have tried to do that with you, but something deep inside me stops me from believing it is all a misunderstanding."

Jane stood up and paced back and forth for a little while. Eventually she stood looking out the window.

"I do not remember when you were born. I was too young. However, my earliest memories are of my mother weeping and my father holding her and telling her she must not give up the hope 'that one day we will find her and be whole again.' It took me several years to fit all the pieces in place. Of course he was talking about you. They tried to hide what happened from all of us but we each found out sooner or later. Too many people in the neighborhood knew to keep it from coming back to us."

Jane put her hand on the window. It was cool to her touch. "At first I thought you had just gone away, but as I grew older I came to understand that you had been kidnapped. That was when I learned there were evil people in the world as well as the good. You might say I lost my faith in the inherent goodness of every person.

"There were times I tried to justify your being taken as some couple needing a child of their own and you were to be that to them; it is my nature to do so. But then when I learned of such things as orphans and foundlings, I knew I could no longer live in the fantasy I had tried to create. If this mysterious childless couple wanted a child of their own, they did not have to take another's without permission.

"I still struggle with attempting to make the actions of others good, even when I know full well that no good was intended. As I said, it is my nature to believe the best." Jane turned back to look at her sister. Anne sat there in rapt attention, her finely made clothes in contrast to Jane's more provincial gown.

"Anne, I value my privacy just as much as you do and so I understand why you would be so hesitant to lay your concerns out for the world to see. But I cannot understand why you do not claim your birthright. That memory of Mama crying keeps coming back and I fear I know the real reason you do not want anyone else to know.

"If you are afraid there may be complications with your inheritance and your family if it is discovered you were born Elizabeth Bennet, I will be happy to keep your secret for as long as needed. However," and here Jane's countenance became hard as if it were carved from stone, "if you are ashamed of who you are, of your true family, I do not want you to come to my wedding. I cannot live with the hypocrisy of calling you cousin on the most important day of my life."

When she finished speaking the room was silent except for the ticking of their father's clock. Neither woman moved. Jane just stood with the window at her back, watching Anne's face. She had nothing left to say and Anne had no words in response. Anne was too shocked at what she had heard to form any thought worth voicing. She dropped her head; she could not even look at Jane.

Anne sat in deep contemplation, staring blindly at the floor. She had no sense of time; she did not even hear Jane leave or her husband come into the room to find her. It was his voice that brought her back.

"Anne?"

"What?"

"Are you unwell?"

Anne blinked several times as she regained her wits. "Forgive me, I am well." Concerned, Darcy kneeled in front of her and placed his hand on her knee.

"Dearest," he said tenderly, "what happened? Has Jane said something to offend you?"

"What? NO!... No. She just gave me something on which to meditate."

"Obviously, it worked. You were lost in your thoughts when I entered the room."

Anne leaned her head back and sighed. "I find I am suddenly fatigued. Will you have the carriage brought around and return me to Netherfield to rest?"

"I will do so at once." Before Darcy opened the door, he asked once more, "Are you certain Jane did not say something to upset you?"

"No, she was very kind – in her own unique way, I believe." Darcy frowned at her cryptic remark, but he had loved Anne long enough to know she would talk to him about what had happened only when she was ready. Until then, he would see to her comfort.

~~~/~~~

Charles Bingley was late coming to Longbourn. He had waited to see the Darcys off to London that morning. Anne surprised him by pressing a note into his hands and asking that he deliver it to Jane as soon as he could. He was happy to oblige. He hoped that its contents would lift Jane's spirits; she had not been her normal cheerful self the last few days. He contrived a way to have some privacy with her.

"Mrs. Darcy charged me to deliver this to you the moment we were alone. She said you should read it right away," he told Jane. Her hands trembled as she broke the seal. The letter consisted of three words.

_Tell him everything._

AD

Something burst deep inside Jane Bennet. She fell against Charles Bingley sobbing.

~~~/~~~

Anne still had not confided with her husband when they arrived at Darcy House. Darcy knew she would not speak about it with Georgiana present in the carriage, but in the privacy of their rooms, he would ask. He was running out of patience; he wanted his lively wife back. He waited until they had gone to bed for the night. He pulled her body against his, thinking it might be easier to talk if she did not have to look at him.

"Will you now tell me what is bothering you?"

Anne sighed and gave his arms a small squeeze. "I have not been myself the last few days. My poor dear, no one has teased you." She tried to make light of it but she was not successful.

"I have been worried about you."

"I know, and I appreciate your forbearance." Anne hesitated a moment. "When Jane and I were alone, she asked me about my motivations for keeping my heritage hidden. She asked me if I was ashamed. Do you think I am? Answer me honestly."

Darcy weighed his response carefully. "I think you have had a very difficult time coming to terms with the knowledge of your past. You had no reason to doubt your position in society and now you do. I also think you are struggling with the fact that the people you considered to be your parents lied to you, and may have even done something illegal to make you their daughter."

"You have not answered the question," Anne said quietly.

"No, I have not," he replied fervently. "There is more to what you are experiencing than just being ashamed of your real family and I am trying to show you that. However, I do think Jane has touched on the heart of the matter. Ultimately, you cannot continue to explain the Bennets away as cousins. You do not dissemble well enough and you are asking too many people to do something they will come to see as outright lying, simply to protect your pride."

"Then you do think I am ashamed to be a Bennet?"

He would not spare her feelings, not after she asked him for honesty. "If you were not, it would only remain a matter of timing to announce it to the world."

Anne sighed, and not in anger as he feared she might. As she relaxed against him, Fitzwilliam realized how tense Anne had been throughout their discussion. "That is essentially what I had determined," she confessed. "I do not like this attitude in me, Fitzwilliam, but I cannot pretend to change it overnight."

"Acceptance is the first step to overcoming anything." He held her tightly to him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Remind me that they are my family when I forget. And we need to be in Town after Bingley weds Jane."

"Why do I have the feeling that this will involve public displays?"

"How else am I to introduce my sister to the ton?"

"A notice in the papers will not do?" he said without hope of a positive reply.

"No."

"What plans have you for us?" He was resigned to do her bidding if it would help her through this maze in which they found themselves.

"I am happy that you asked. We have much to arrange before we go to see Mama…"

~~~/~~~

Mrs. Gardiner informed her niece, Jane Bennet, that the carriage was ready for them. Jane and her mother had come to London to shop for her wedding clothes the week previous. They had purchased most of the items Mrs. Bennet deemed necessary for her eldest daughter's trousseau and Jane was ready to return to Longbourn to finish the preparations for her wedding – it was less than three weeks away now.

When Jane asked her mother if she was ready to go, Mrs. Bennet surprised her by saying that she had other errands to attend to that day and that Mrs. Gardiner would be more than enough of a chaperone for their outing. Jane, ever compliant, did not question the arrangement.

However, when the conveyance took them in a different direction than Jane had become accustomed to traveling during her time in Town, she asked where they were headed.

"Bond Street," the older lady replied with the hint of mischievousness.

"But Mama told me there was no need to go to Bond Street on this visit, that once I was safely married I could shop there, but not before. There is simply not enough money to do so. She was adamant on the point of knowing where the best warehouses were situated to supply the family's needs."

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "My husband tells me that there was a time when she was not so watchful of how she spent her pin money. How times have changed all of us.

"To answer your question, I must tell you first that I had a visitor before you arrived."

"Yes?"

"Your sister came to see me, Jane."

"My sisters are at Longbourn… oh! You mean Anne Darcy."

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy. She is quite a formidable woman, Jane, and not one to be gainsaid."

"She came to see you… why? What could she want with you?"

"She is my niece, too."

"Of course."

Aunt Gardiner wondered what had occurred between Jane and Anne, but knew Jane would not offer an explanation. Mrs. Darcy had hinted only at an 'illuminating discussion' but that was all. It was clear, however, that the two sisters were not getting on as well as Mrs. Gardiner would have thought. Jane was never at odds with anyone.

"She came to ask my advice and to seek my assistance on an important matter." Mrs. Gardiner let Jane think on that statement for a moment before she continued. "She wished to know if you would accept a gift from her. She had correctly deduced that, while your parents have the best intentions, they could not afford to buy you everything you will need immediately after your marriage. Before she left Hertfordshire, she spoke to your father and asked if she could supplement your trousseau. He agreed, of course. Your father is not completely out of his wits. So today we will visit Mrs. Darcy's personal modiste."

"Oh…"

"And here we are!" Mrs. Gardiner announced several minutes later. The sign proclaimed they had arrived at the shop of Mrs. Langley, Modiste.

Once inside the establishment, Mrs. Gardiner gave her name and the two were immediately shown into a finely appointed private room. Moments later a woman slightly older than Jane's aunt came into the room and dismissed the attending servants.

"Good morning ladies, I am Mrs. Langley. Mrs. Gardiner, I presume?" The lady in question smiled and nodded. "And you must be Miss Bennet. Your sister told me you were a beautiful woman, but I am afraid her effusions did you an injustice, as you are even more lovely than I could have imagined."

At this Jane turned a becoming shade of pink, and then realized what the woman had said.

"Mrs. Darcy told you I was her sister?"

"Yes, of course. You might say that it is because she is your sister that I am here today. Lady Catherine was very… helpful in establishing me in my business. I have clothed the de Bourgh ladies since just before Mrs. Darcy was born."

Jane might not have grasped what the woman had revealed but Mrs. Gardiner did. A surprised look was answered by a subtle nod and both the older women understood the situation.

A knock at the door revealed a woman Jane did not recognize. She handed the proprietress a small box and then left the three women alone once again.

Mrs. Langley handed Jane a note. "Mrs. Darcy asked me to give you this when you arrived."

_Jane,_

_Our father has agreed that you are in need of three special gowns and has granted my wish that you purchase them from Mrs. Langley. The bill will be sent to me._

_When you and Mr. Bingley come to London for the Season, Fitzwilliam and I would like to hold a dinner party in your honor. One of your dresses will be for this occasion. We also anticipate an evening at the theatre and you must choose another for that outing. Your Mr. Bingley already knows about these two events. He would have told you but my husband asked him to allow me to reveal the surprise. The final gown is for a ball that will be held at Darcy House. Fitzwilliam has already told me he wants to secure the supper dance from you, but I informed him he shall have to apply for that himself. Our aunt has agreed to help you make the selections with assistance from Mrs. Langley. She has served our family well for one and twenty years. Finally, my housekeeper, Mrs. Thomas, will be delivering several pieces of jewelry to help aid you in the selection of your gowns. I ask only that you wear the pearls to the ball. The remaining necklaces are from the Darcy and de Bourgh collections and you may wear whichever ones you choose for the other evenings. Simply inform Mrs. Thomas of your selections so that I do not unknowingly pick those for myself._

_I have given much thought to your words at Longbourn and I hope you take this gift in the respectful spirit in which it was intended._

_AD_

Jane was pleased, yet confused. Mrs. Langley brought out the pieces Anne had sent.

"Ah yes, very appropriate for your coloring. Your sister has a wonderful eye for these things." She then cleared her throat. "Before I call my assistants in, I must tell you that in this shop, only I know Mrs. Darcy is your sister. The others have been told you are her cousin. Mrs. Darcy specifically asked me to tell them such."

Jane frowned. "Miss Bennet, your sister was very adamant on this point. Trust her judgment. When news of your connection becomes known, the curiosity about you will be extreme. Delay that until after your wedding."

"Listen to her, dear," Mrs. Gardiner urged. "London is not Meryton." Jane slowly nodded her acquiescence. Her aunt smiled and urged Jane to examine the jewels Anne had sent. They were exquisite. Jane tried not to think about the enormous wealth they represented.

Mrs. Langley called in her helpers. There was work to be done and the owner would personally oversee the entire process. Only the best was acceptable for the family of her best clients.

* * *

**Let the healing begin. **

**Thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

**October 31, 2014 – I have enjoyed seeing the various reactions to the last chapter. As I said in the beginning, I've never written a story that has engendered such differing reactions from my readers. I purposefully set up a situation where there is no one right solution. Nothing Anne can do will please everyone. She and Darcy have to find a way that seems best, and hope they are doing the correct thing. **

**As far as Jane and Anne in the confrontation, I did say that ****both**** had their hunsford moment. Both had some fault in it and both will acknowledge it to the other eventually. They needed it just like Elizabeth and Darcy did in canon. **

**Shall we see what Lady Catherine has to say to Anne's plans?**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

One of the reasons Anne was so amenable to continuing Fitzwilliam's tradition of visiting Kent around Easter was that the spring season was, by far, her favorite time of year at her childhood home. She very much enjoyed watching the park come to life after its wintertime slumber and had many fond memories from the days spent as young Miss de Bourgh exploring her estate. Someday Anne hoped to share a few of her favorite spots with her children, leaving the rest of Rosings for them to discover on their own.

Little Elizabeth Darcy was a few years away from such adventures, but her mother was planning to take her infant daughter out to the grounds on this visit. Anne thought Elizabeth might as well get used to the sights, smells and sounds of the family's land from the beginning.

However, Anne was honest enough to admit these mother/daughter outings would also provide convenient escapes from too much time spent wondering about her own mother. More precisely, the woman she had called mother all her life – and, if asked, still considered to be her parent. Yes, Anne knew she had neglected Lady Catherine recently, but there was only so much time they could spend in each other's presence before Anne felt the need to bid a hasty retreat. While they got along well enough, the transition from Miss de Bourgh to Mrs. Darcy had not been an easy one for either of them. Upon her marriage, Anne Darcy became the Mistress of Rosings, but she had allowed her mother to continue on in running the manor house; Pemberley was now Anne's priority.

The specter of the difficult conversations she must have with her mother made Anne fidget all the way from London to Rosings' entrance. Fitzwilliam was kind enough not to tease his wife about her behavior. He, more than anyone, understood the complicated relationship between his mother-in-law and her daughter. What Anne and he had planned would not be well received by Lady Catherine.

The two had decided to wait a day or so before informing Lady Catherine that her presence would be required in London for part of the Season. Since before Anne's marriage her ladyship had, for the most part, eschewed Town in favor of life in the country. However, for what Anne intended, she needed her mother to be at her side. A successful outcome would surely depend on it.

Mrs. Stuart came out to greet the Darcys, informing them that Lady Catherine would see them in the drawing room after they had settled themselves from the journey. The distance to travel was not overly long, but it still took several hours to accomplish. As they entered the house, Stuart quickly summarized the readiness of Rosings and the health of its caretaker mistress.

"Her ladyship has not been herself of late."

"She is unwell?"

"Just a trifling cold that lingered longer than normal. She was in bed for nearly a week, but this past week has seen her return to her duties. However, she has not regained the weight she lost. I only wished to warn you so you would not be surprised. It has been a difficult winter."

"For all of us, Stuart. Thank you for the warning."

"Anything to make your stay in Kent enjoyable, ma'am."

Anne mentally thanked Maggie when she finally saw her mother. Lady Catherine looked … somehow smaller, and not just because she had lost a few pounds. The hair visible under her cap was grayer than Anne remembered. Lady Catherine seemed much older than when they had last met. Indeed, it _had_ been a difficult past five months.

"Let me see my granddaughter," Lady Catherine demanded. Anne rolled her eyes. Some things would never change. When the nursemaid placed the infant in the great woman's arms, Lady Catherine took time studying her tiny features. "Elizabeth takes after the Fitzwilliam line, I believe, though her eyes are yours, Anne."

"It appears to be a fairly strong family trait," Darcy answered. "As you remember, Anne Bennet has those eyes, as well as Mary, Lydia and Henry Bennet, whom you have not yet met."

"Yes, well, I suppose I will sooner or later."

Not wishing to continue in the line of conversation, Anne asked about the comings and goings of the parish. When they came to the subject of her parson, Lady Catherine revealed, "I have advised Mr. Collins that it is time to seek a wife."

Darcy looked at his wife but neither spoke, waiting for her ladyship to continue.

"Before the events of last autumn, I would have sent him to his Hertfordshire family to seek a bride. He may be third in line to inherit Longbourn, but it would be a good match for one of his Bennet cousins. Now, however, I would rather he not make such a connection. To be related to such a man through you would be intolerable."

"The Reverend Collins was your choice for the living. I thought you approved of him," Darcy replied.

"Come now, son. There is a difference between what I prefer for my parsons and for my nearest relations. Surely you would not wish to call such a… a… common man your brother?"

"There is nothing wrong with the church as a profession, madam."

"For a younger son, yes, it is an acceptable choice. The point is, Collins is not the kind of man I want related to Anne in any way. He is too… tedious a man to have to claim as a connection. Heavens!"

"Unfortunately for you, he is already my cousin," Anne quipped, though privately she agreed that Longbourn was not the best place to send him in search of a wife. The man was rather stupid, in her opinion, but she was interested in hearing her mother's advice for her dutiful clergyman. She had no doubt Collins would follow it without question.

"Well then, if you have decided it is time for him to marry – but not a Bennet daughter –where have you suggested he look?"

Lady Catherine continued as if the inquiry were the most natural thing in the world. "At first I meant to send him to Bath, but thought better of it. He does not have the means to attract a woman of fashion and I would rather him not bring some impudent chit back to Hunsford. No, I simply informed him that he would do well to call on some of the other livings in the area. I have heard the rector for the Metcalfes has several marriageable daughters. They may not be gently born, but their father is the son of a gentleman and will have seen to it that they know how to behave in the presence of their superiors. After all, social distinctions must be maintained."

"Not to mention that they have no better prospects if they have been raised in a country parish in Kent."

"Yes, that was part of my reasoning, too."

"And has Mr. Collins had any success?" Darcy asked. It was turning out to be a supremely fascinating conversation.

"He has met several families since I told him it was high time to think about marriage. He knows my opinion and soon enough will bring his bride to Hunsford. I have promised to visit them there."

"It would set an example for the community," Anne said with a straight face.

"As every man of the cloth ought!" Lady Catherine was excessively attentive to such things.

"Mr. Collins is old enough to marry now. I suppose there is no need to wait. A wife for my cousin would aid in the pastoral care of Hunsford's parishioners," Anne opined.

"As the master of this estate, the well-being, both physical and spiritual, of its tenants is my concern too," Darcy interjected. "If by marriage Mr. Collins is better equipped to minister to their needs, I wish him well in his search. However, Lady Catherine, I think you should allow him to woo and wed a wife on his own. He is the one pledging himself for life; you can limit your interactions with her to Sunday service if you so choose."

The great lady nodded her head condescendingly. She knew the power she held over her parson. He would do nothing without obtaining her consent for fear of disappointing his noble patroness.

~~~/~~~

After Jane had left Hertfordshire for her uncle's home in Gracechurch Street, Bingley lingered but a few days at Netherfield with his sister Caroline, who was constantly begging to go to London to shop as well, before succumbing to the call to follow his love to Town.

Bingley was only too happy to agree that Caroline's requirement to shop at that particular point in time was not unreasonable; after all, she had her own Season for which to prepare. It would be her third and final one, for she was determined she would not long abdicate her role as mistress of her brother's home before settling into a home of her own. Caroline _would_ have a household to run once again, even if she had to relent and marry new money.

Thus when Sir John Whitby returned to Netherfield, he had the house all to himself. And since the fairer sex could not call upon him, he would call upon them.

To Longbourn he must go.

The day he arrived in the neighborhood he dispatched a note to the Bennets, informing them of his return and asking if he could call the next day. Because Mrs. Bennet was in London with Jane, the task of responding fell to Mr. Bennet. That gentleman briefly teased Mary, feigning extreme indolence and claiming he could not be bothered with such trifles, before he took pity on his daughter and answered Mary's suitor. Of course he was welcome, Mr. Bennet informed his correspondent, for Mary had not yet told her father she was ready to be done with him.

Lydia thought it was all a good joke, but William came over to sit by his sister and reassure her.

"Papa means no harm," he said sympathetically. Mary appreciated her brother's gentle spirit, now more than ever. She tried to smile.

"Oh, I know he is teasing me."

"Then why are you so upset?" the young man asked, noting the smile did not reach Mary's eyes.

"I am not distressed with Papa. Not at all. It is just that I have done a lot of thinking whilst Sir John was away."

"Yes, I noticed."

"You did?"

"Of course I did. I do live here. And while you may think a young man my age does not pay attention to his sisters, this one does."

That made Mary truly smile.

"Someday you will make a fine master of our family's estate, and a fine husband and father as well. I already feel rather jealous of the lucky woman you will marry."

William blushed and smiled shyly. "It will be many years before I even begin to contemplate such things, and while I thank you for your compliments, you are trying to change the subject. Please, tell me, what is it that causes such distress on your face?"

Mary turned her head away from her brother, staring out the window instead. "You are too young to understand."

"That will not do," William protested. "I am not a child."

"And you are not yet a man."

"And you are an old woman now? Yes, I am but fourteen, but I am not ignorant of _everything_."

Mary thought for a while. Besides William's gentleness, he also had a bit of a stubborn streak. She would not easily escape his interrogation. And he was her brother. She turned back to look at her hands in her lap and sighed.

"Very well. Before Sir John left, we had a difficult conversation."

"Did he wish to break off your courtship?"

"Who said we were in a courtship?" Mary said rather brusquely.

William rolled his eyes. "As I said, I am not a child. I have eyes and ears. It is rather obvious he fancies you."

"Fine," Mary huffed, "though I would not call Sir John's and my friendship a formal courtship, but there was enough said to imply it. We both know where this friendship is headed."

"Did he want to stop courting you?"

"No, no. I think he knew he needed to go away so we both could take a step back. He also had some estate business that needed his attention." The look on William's face told Mary he was confused. "Before Sir John left, he and I had a discussion and he challenged me." Mary stopped to gather her thoughts.

"About what?"

"Our father has always striven to provide all of us, including his daughters, with the best education he could afford. He has overseen our learning from the very beginning and taught us girls more than the average woman."

"I suppose I never stopped to think about it. None of the other girls in the neighborhood have studied as you have?" Mary shook her head and finally looked directly at her brother.

"Not anywhere close. As we grew older, Father allowed us more leeway in choosing the subjects of our lessons. Sir John worried that my affinity for morality literature led me to narrow my reading too much." She stopped. It was time to summarize. "William, he wants me to think for myself more."

"Is that all?" he replied, believing there must be more to it than that.

"That is a great deal," Mary cried, frustrated that he did not understand.

"Not really. Is that not the purpose of an education? To teach you enough of the world so that you might know the difference between right and wrong? To understand what is worthwhile and beautiful and what will lead to destruction and ruin?" He spoke as if surprised that the answer was not obvious to his sister.

Mary looked at her brother, a little in awe. He was right in so many ways, especially the part about him no longer being a child. He was becoming a man before her very eyes and she had almost missed it. She smiled.

"Yes, you are perfectly correct. I can see that now, and you have helped put into words what I have been contemplating all these weeks Sir John has been gone."

William was not finished. "But do not dismiss all you have studied. There is wisdom to be found everywhere, if you are willing and patient enough to seek it."

"Even in pesky fourteen-year-old younger brothers?"

"It is a good thing you said younger, for I am taller than you now. Very soon I will shoot up past Lydia and then I will look down upon you all."

Mary squeezed William's hand. "Thank you." He smiled and then left her to continue with _his_ studies. He had much to learn before he was ready to go off to university, and as his father had reminded him just the other day, the three years before he went away would be gone before he knew it.

~~~/~~~

When Sir John made his first visit to Longbourn since his return, he was surprised to see William Bennet in the drawing room. The young lad was hardly ever present for social calls before.

"Jane and Mama are in London," Mary explained as they all were seated.

"So I have heard. Are your family in good health, Miss Bennet?" Sir John replied, adhering to the social necessities.

"Yes, they are in perfect health, sir. Kitty and Lydia were in high enough spirits to walk to Meryton this morning."

"Anne and Hal are with our father," William added. "He is personally overseeing their lessons today."

"Are you not normally with them, Master William?"

"Yes, but as my older sisters are away from home, it fell to me to sit with Mary."

Sir John was amused; the young man looked uncomfortable in his role as chaperone.

"I am certain you have been a most amiable companion." William nodded but said nothing. He was at a loss as to how to keep the conversation going. Sir John took pity on him and introduced a new topic.

"I suppose you may wonder at what I did while I was away."

"You did say your steward was desiring your presence to resolve several matters on your estate," Mary answered.

"Ah yes, Pickering. A very capable fellow, but he prefers to solicit my directions when problems appear." Sir John paused before he continued and Mary could have sworn she saw a hint of merriment in his eyes. "For example, shortly after I arrived at Slaton Manor I was informed that two of my tenants just happened to be visiting on a matter of great importance."

"You need not provide the particulars of your personal business," Mary said quietly.

"Oh yes I do!" laughed Sir John, clearly anticipating telling the story. "You see, the two men were in a quandary over a woman. It came out that the lass was accepting the attentions of them both, and somehow they had found out the situation. Both wished to press their suits and both claimed to have been there first. They wanted me to sort out who had the right to marry her. Frankly, I was surprised they had not come to blows over the matter."

"Did you intercede?" Mary asked, reversing herself and now wishing to know every sordid detail.

"Of course, for the men involved are both fine workers and I appreciated the fact that they had seen enough fairness in my dealings with them to trust me with their love lives."

"Who did you pick?"

"Neither!"

"Neither?" Mary and William exclaimed at the same time.

"Neither. Before I made any recommendation, I decided to talk to the young woman in question. As it turns out, she was interested in yet a third man and he was the one she truly fancied. That man was completely besotted with her and more than desirous to make a match. The only reason he had not pressed his suit was that he had come into the picture last and deferred to the other two men. Knowing that the girl would be most happy with the third man, I saw nothing to do but forward that match and tell the other fellows that they would have to look elsewhere for a bride. Marriage is the one real choice a woman has in our society. I knew she would become bitter if I took that away from her."

"How did they take the news?"

"Neither were happy to lose her, but to not lose her to the other softened the blow. The last I have heard of the matter was that the final reading of the lucky couple's banns is to take place this week. After all the turmoil surrounding the courtship, they were anxious to be safely wed. The other two will recover soon enough. Their attachment to the girl was nowhere near as strong as they believed. They may have even been trying to best each other. I would not put it past them."

Mary was delighted with the tale.

"You displayed the wisdom of Solomon."

"They would not have taken kindly to the suggestion that the woman in question be cut in half. Rather defeats the purpose."

Even William laughed. In the years since Sir John had unsuccessfully courted Miss Anne de Bourgh, he had turned into a rather charming gentleman when he chose to please.

"Was all your time taken up by such delicate matters of the heart?" Mary dared tease.

"Thank goodness, no. The remainder was filled with several minor disputes amongst the tenants and the normal issues that arise on any estate. I did find, however, that I had missed the old manor. When I return, I hope to remain for quite some time."

The rest of the visit was spent in pleasant conversation. Young William was content to allow his sister to carry the conversation, which was entirely fitting since Sir John was there to see her, not him.

The calls to Longbourn continued nearly every day. The young lovers grew more comfortable with each other and time was proving that Mary had taken his reproofs to heart. She was more willing to express her own opinions and as the days turned into weeks, she quoted her favorite authors less and less. Both were hopeful that their courtship would soon be replaced by an engagement. Sir John only needed for time to confirm that Mary's reformation was sincere before he dared offer. Somehow he knew that the long-term banishment of her moralizing tendencies would be due more to his guidance as Mary's husband than to her own resolve. Old habits sometimes never completely die.

~~~/~~~

Anne had delayed her task as long as she dared. Her mother must be told of her decision. Lady Catherine would not be happy, but it could not be helped. There was no solution that would please everyone. That possibility ended the day she was forcibly removed from her true father's arms.

Lady Catherine was in her study and Anne knew it was time. She entered and then closed the door completely shut behind her. The servants should not hear what was about to be said. There would be time enough in the future to tell them the news.

"Hello, Anne. What brings you here?"

The young woman sat down in a chair facing her mother's desk. Normally Stuart or some other servant would sit in that spot to speak to their mistress.

"I thought you should know our plans after we leave Kent."

"I have been led to believe that you would be returning to Hertfordshire for your friend Bingley's wedding and then you would go to Town for the Season as usual. Will you return to Pemberley earlier than normal?"

"We will not remain in Town long, but that is not what I came to tell you this morning. Actually, I am asking that you join us in London after the wedding."

"You know I prefer the country." Lady Catherine gave her a pointed look.

"Yes, but you still enjoy seeing your old friends."

"They can find me here. The city is too noisy and dirty for my tastes these days, even at the height of the Season. You do remember that I really only spent much time in Town the year you came out."

"Mother, I understand your reluctance, but I need you in London this year. It would be in your best interest as well," Anne added. Lady Catherine's gaze narrowed.

"Why is this? What is so important that you summon me thither?"

"I have decided that it is time for me to claim my Bennet heritage." That gained Lady Catherine's complete attention. The reply was nearly instantaneous.

"Are you out of your senses? You will be despised and disdained by the vast majority of the _ton_ if you persist with this foolishness."

Anne's voice held a barely controlled annoyance. "Are you suggesting that I should cast off my true family?"

"No! I am telling you that if you make this known, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Your father and I worked hard to prevent your adoption as our heir from becoming known." The words flew angrily from her ladyship's lips. "Right now, you are the granddaughter of an earl, the daughter of a baronet and one of the future leaders of your class. Your fortune and your husband's make you one of the most powerful non-titled ladies in England. If you tell the _ton_ that your parents are people of no consequence in society, your status, as it is now, will be gone forever. You cease to be Anne de Bourgh Darcy and become Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire, who married far above her station in life – even if your father is a gentleman."

Anne knew this was coming, but it still stung. Yet she was determined to stay the course.

"I understand full well the ramifications of my decision. Fitzwilliam and I have discussed this repeatedly."

"Does he support this madness?" Lady Catherine asked incredulously. Anne would be truthful, for that was why she was doing this in the first place.

"He does not like it, but he understands why it must be so.

"I plan to host a family dinner to introduce my sister to my de Bourgh and Fitzwilliam relations. We will also host the Bingleys at the theatre one night in our box…"

"A little discretion on your part and these events will do no harm," Lady Catherine interrupted with a little new hope. Anne would kill it before it took root.

"You did not let me finish. Fitzwilliam and I will also host a ball to introduce the new Mrs. Bingley to society. I will publicly acknowledge her as my sister that night."

"My God! At a ball?"

"Yes, at a ball. And I expect you to be there at my side to support me."

"You cannot be serious! Everyone will talk and ask how you came to be my daughter."

"They will ask the same questions if you are not there. However, your absence will be seen as an admission of guilt in some underhanded scheme to… acquire me to be your daughter. Alternatively your presence and support will help dispel rumors of wrong-doing on your and Father's part. For as much as you doubt the wisdom of my actions, you fail to recognize that I realize not everything should be revealed. I will be a foundling you adopted – and you will be seen as a benevolent woman willing to bring a young child into your family while you awaited the conception of one of your own. I have absolutely no intention of admitting I might have been taken on the orders of my father."

"How will you explain your removal from your family?"

"Simply as an act of some crazed individual wholly unconnected with the House of de Bourgh. There is no evidence to say this story is not the truth. Uncle Harold has not uncovered anything to dispute this, in the event that someone else went looking into the events of the past. Since we will never know for sure ourselves what really happened, we can select what will be public knowledge."

"Do you honestly believe this story will be accepted?"

"Not by everyone, but the alternative is even more fantastic. People will believe what they want to believe. I have no doubt that rumors will persist, but with nothing to substantiate them, they will die soon enough and then this veil of secrecy we have lived with for so long will be gone. I would rather endure the whispers now, than outright confrontation later. My sisters and I are too alike, especially young Anne, and their presence in town with the Bingleys will put them in the position to be noticed. Then there would be talk and rumors and damage to our family names. A little pain now is better than agony later. This is why you must submit to my request for your presence. As Cousin Andrew says, you divide and then you can conquer. Our families will not be divided, not if I can prevent it!"

Lady Catherine was stunned at her daughter's vehemence. The silence that followed allowed them both to calm down.

Mother and daughter spoke at length before Lady Catherine at last agreed to Anne's well-reasoned request. The de Bourgh townhouse would be opened for her ladyship's occupation after Easter. She would arrive in Town while the Darcys attended the Bingley/Bennet wedding in Hertfordshire. How long Lady Catherine would remain would be decided later.

~~~/~~~

Lord Perryton was coming to rue ever embarking on his quest for answers to Anne's past. Every place he looked, every person to whom he spoke, was one more dead end. It was very likely that the truth had been buried with Sir Lewis nearly twenty years ago.

The letter he held in his hands was a perfect example of the futility of the search. His man detailed how no traces of Sir Lewis's valet could be found after the man received the money left to him in his master's will. Roger Walls had simply disappeared.

The Earl dipped his pen in the inkpot to write to his nephew yet again. He recommended that the search be called off. Only the man in America would continue, and since no one expected anything to come of that, they should resign themselves to accepting Catherine and her maid's story as all they would ever know.

* * *

**The poor earl. At least he's finished his quest – none the wiser for the truth, though. Thoughts now? Just two chapters and the Epilogue remain.**


	35. Chapter 35

**November 3, 2014 – I hope everyone had a nice weekend. We certainly did. Tomorrow is Election Day in the USA; I'm ready for the campaign ads to be over. If you are eligible to do so, vote. **

**Jane and Anne meet again. I think this may be my favorite chapter in the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Easter came and went and the Darcys departed Rosings, bound for Netherfield. A few days in London were once again required. Anne needed to visit Mrs. Langley's and also settle some details with her housekeeper, Mrs. Thomas, in preparation for their return to Town to begin the Season.

Both Anne and Fitzwilliam were anxious to return to Hertfordshire. The letters they had received from family and friends detailed the furious pace of preparations for the wedding. Anne also wished to see for herself the progress of the courtship between her sister Mary and her friend Sir John Whitby. She felt strangely protective of the little man who had won her esteem and Mary was so young and unsophisticated. She could not bear to see either disappointed.

Georgiana had decided to join her brother and sister in Hertfordshire rather than remaining in Town under the watchful eye of Mrs. Annesley. Anne had told the young woman of her plans and Georgiana wanted to be with her beloved sister as much as Anne would allow. After all, Anne had done the same for her after the Ramsgate affair.

Mr. and Miss Bingley graciously welcomed the Darcys yet again to Netherfield and informed them that they would be staying in their usual rooms. Sir John was in residence, as were Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. More of Bingley's relations from Scarborough were due to arrive the following day.

When they reconvened in the drawing room, Anne sat next to her friend Sir John on one of the sofas. She stared down at him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Well?" she drew out.

"Well, what?"

She swatted his arm. "You impudent man!" All eyes in the room turned toward the two. Sir John tried to look innocent while Anne glared at him. She said nothing more and the others gradually returned to their conversations.

"You know exactly what I want to know."

"I do, but that does not mean I have any announcements to make."

"You are taking longer than Fitzwilliam," she muttered.

"As I recall, your cousin allowed you an entire Season and then some before you came to an arrangement."

"Yes, but you've had all winter to get to know Mary. How long does it take?"

Sir John motioned with his head towards Bingley. "You have forgotten our friend. He is getting married in a few days. Pity to steal his glory."

"I do not think he would mind one bit if you had an announcement to make. Look at him – would anything bother him short of disturbing his wedding?" Bingley did look annoyingly happy. No one should be in such a good mood while in conversation with Caroline Bingley.

Sir John smirked. "No, but the right time to discuss this with the young lady involved has yet to occur. Take heart, you will be among the first to know, one way or the other."

"You do not doubt your reception?" Anne asked incredulously.

"The last time I was foolish enough to believe I would be received with pleasure, I left with my tail between my legs. So while I hope, I dare not presume."

Anne colored a bit; he was referring to her handling of him. She knew she had not been as kind as she should, even if he never got to the point of a proposal. She had sent him away long before then. "You will ask, though?"

"I would not be humoring you if I did not intend to do so."

Anne laughed, her guilty conscience somewhat alleviated by his teasing. She also recognized she would have to tell Sir John the truth about her heritage before it became common knowledge, especially since it appeared he would soon be her brother.

That evening Charles Bingley found the opportunity to talk to Anne privately as well. He told her he would keep her secret as long as she wished, that he was honored to call her sister, and delighted to call her husband brother, even if his sister Caroline had once hoped the connection would come about through _her_ and not Anne. He gave Anne an affectionate kiss on the cheek and left her in the care of her husband.

~~~/~~~

The Netherfield party was at home the next morning when the Bennets came to call. Anne had wondered how her first meeting with her eldest sister would happen. On this occasion, being away from Longbourn, they were on somewhat neutral ground, though Jane would soon be mistress of the house.

It was obvious that Jane was nervous about the meeting as well. It was hard to tell who was more relieved to see the other smile, but they both relaxed when they realized neither was angry with the other. Elizabeth was brought in by her nurse to be shown to the group. The little girl was growing so quickly that many comments were heard on how much bigger she was than on the last visit. When the child began to fuss, Anne allowed the nursemaid to take her little girl back to the nursery.

Jane took advantage of the disruption caused by the baby's departure to ask Anne if she would like to take a walk with her in the gardens. Mr. Bingley, of course, knew his intended needed to speak with her sister, and Georgiana and her brother knew Anne wanted to talk to Jane as well. Thus the two young women were allowed to make their escape outdoors without any other company.

It was a lovely day. High clouds littered the sky, bringing shadow and bright sunshine to the countryside. The early spring flowers were in full color and the air was redolent with the scent of their blooms. It was a welcome distraction. They could talk about the foliage while they gained the courage to revisit their last tête-à-tête.

"The grounds are lovely; you will enjoy walking here in the future," Anne said as they ambled along.

"I am sure I will, though Charles tells me that this place is nothing in comparison to Pemberley."

"I am too biased to give an accurate account, but Pemberley's gardens and park are magnificent. But I hope you will make your own judgment soon enough. Fitzwilliam and I would love to see you there this summer. My de Bourgh cousins have been invited as well. It is time we return Bingley's generous hospitality. We have not been the easiest of guests."

"Thank you for your invitation. I will speak to Charles and then we will give you an answer. But Anne, I am surprised you are not angry with me. I had no right to speak to you the way that I did. I cannot think of it without abhorrence. I do not know what led me to make such outrageous demands. You are not to blame for what happened to you, for who you became. My outburst was most unlike me, I assure you. My selfish resentment appalls me."

Anne knew Jane needed to apologize, for Jane had been wrong, but so had she.

"Perhaps your admonitions were not altruistic in nature, but that does not mean that your conclusions were wrong. You gave me much to ponder in your… our father's bookroom. It was … difficult to be honest with myself and acknowledge the real reason for not declaring my parentage. In short, you were right. I _was_ ashamed to be a Bennet. To my mortification, I must admit that I was raised to think entirely too well of myself. The shock of learning that I was not who I believed myself to be was extreme. I could accept my family as individuals, but I could not accept their inferior position, for that brought me down to a level of society that I have always regarded as unworthy of my time.

"I am a proud, arrogant and vain woman, Jane. I now understand to what extent and I do not like it. Your reproofs were well aimed."

"I think you are a wonderful woman," Jane cried in Anne's defense. She really did have a difficult time thinking ill of a person. "Your gift of the dresses I did not deserve, not after my infamous treatment of you."

"My purpose was to show you that I had taken your words to heart. By providing you access to an exclusive modiste – your new sister Caroline has been trying for years to get into Mrs. Langley's shop – I hope to help establish you in London society. People will discover whom you patronize and make judgments of you based solely on that, I am afraid. And I really do love the gowns Mrs. Langley creates. You will find no better."

"They are beautiful and I thank you. I look forward to wearing them when I go to Town with my husband.

"Have you forgiven me for being so selfish and demanding things I ought not?" Jane asked with trepidation

"Of course, if you can forgive me for being the same," Anne replied with great sincerity.

"If it helps you, I now think your reactions were justified. And I was wrong to force you to make such choices. If you wish to remain my cousin, so be it. You are my sister now in my heart."

Anne was very relieved, but steady in her purpose. "Thank you, Jane, but the truth needs to come out. It will be better for us all, including Caroline Bingley, if my parentage is known. Young Anne looks too much like me to hide it forever."

"But what of your reputation?"

"I think honesty and integrity the most important."

That was an answer Jane was willing to accept. Anne then told Jane of all her plans for after the wedding. Jane was a bit awed by the extent of the engagements, and even more surprised with the news that Lady Catherine was to be in attendance as well. Anne explained the reason she had asked her mother to join them in London and Jane again saw the merit in her reasoning. By the time they returned to the house, they were walking arm in arm, laughing and looking forward to the days and weeks ahead. From then on, they endeavored to make their disagreement, and its resolution, the foundation for their deepening friendship.

~~~/~~~

There was one more event of great import that occurred before Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley could tie the proverbial knot. The next oldest Bennet daughter became engaged, though the official announcement – the one made to the bride's mother – would not be made until after Mary became Miss Bennet.

Anne discovered it the night before the wedding.

Sir John had an air of confidence about him that Anne had never seen before. It did not take her long to deduce what had brought about such a change in her friend.

"You finally asked," she said under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. They were seated next to each other.

"I told you I would." He sounded very proud of himself even at a whisper.

"By your downcast countenance, I would hazard that she refused," she teased, and he was willing to indulge her.

"Utterly and completely," he prevaricated.

"Smart girl!" Anne was quite happy. "When will this great misfortune that is to befall Miss Mary be announced?"

"In a few days. Mr. Bennet wishes to recover from one wedding before the next is thrust upon him."

"What is that you are whispering about?" Fitzwilliam asked his wife after he sat down opposite Sir John.

"Why the wedding, my dear," Anne answered elusively.

"Yes, you have certainly proven yourself to be quite energetic on the topic of late. Forgive my wife, Whitby."

"Mrs. Darcy is always forgiven, even before you realize she has already bested you."

"Aye, something about which I have a great deal of firsthand knowledge," Fitzwilliam affirmed. When Anne smiled and nodded, he said to Sir John, "I need to speak with you privately."

Sir John was caught off guard by the request. "Now?"

"If you do not mind."

The two men excused themselves and Anne gave her husband a grateful look before they left. They chose the billiards room for some privacy.

Sir John grabbed a cue and leaned over the table to execute a shot. "I suppose you have been assigned to interrogate me for your wife?"

Darcy smiled, rather sadly at that. "Not at all, but I do assume you are to be married to Miss Mary?"

"Yes, she accepted me today, though the announcement will come after tomorrow." He struck the ball and watched it careen into the others at the end of the table. "We shall be cousins, Darcy."

"Not cousins, Whitby. Brothers."

Sir John was preparing for a second shot but stood up, forgetting the cue in his hand when he noted the lack of mirth on his companion's face. This was no joke. "You are serious. Who is your…" he stopped. Darcy had said brothers, not cousins. That could only mean…"Anne?"

Darcy nodded. "My Anne was actually born Elizabeth Bennet." He then told Sir John all that he knew about Anne's abduction and the discovery of her real family. He then explained Anne's decision to acknowledge her family.

"Darcy, I am speechless. I will be honored to call you brother and sister, but are you sure it is wise to make the connection public?"

The game lay forgotten in front of them.

"The decision is Anne's and I have pledged my support. Obviously, I have reservations and so does Anne, but this is not a choice made without great deliberation. Anne has very good reasons for following this course, and as such, and because of my devotion and belief in her, we will do as she has determined. I do believe she is correct in that it is only of matter of when, not if, this will become known. The family resemblance is too great, and the Bennets' new connections to the _ton_ make it impossible for the secret to remain hidden. Perhaps if Anne Bennet did not look so much like my Anne at that age, it might be possible, but I tell you Whitby, had they been closer in age, people would have mistaken them for twins."

"I am still shocked. Who would have known?"

"No one, had Bingley not taken up residence at Netherfield," Darcy mused. "However, it has caught both you and Bingley wives, so I will not wonder what would have happened had we never come to Hertfordshire. For better or worse, my family circle has been greatly expanded.

"Will you come to London then, after the wedding tomorrow?" Darcy asked the diminutive man.

"I had planned to do so, if only to see my attorney about the wedding settlements."

Darcy nodded. The business of marriage was not simple for a rich man. "Have you set a date yet?"

"I convinced Mary and Mr. Bennet to agree to a six-week engagement. Mary was already set to travel to Town to stay with the Bingleys. Now she can do her shopping for her wedding clothes and return to Hertfordshire a little earlier than planned. Kitty will take Mary's place when the newlyweds travel to Scarborough and the North for Bingley to introduce his bride to the rest of his family."

"Excellent! I know Anne will extend the Bingleys' invitations for her London fêtes to include Miss Mary. You must come too. I am anxious to reacquaint my "little" brother-to-be with my family."

Sir John glared, good-naturedly of course, at his tall friend. "I will have you know being shorter has its advantages."

"Such as?"

"A woman's décolletage is closer to eye level."

"At my height, I can look down at the part hidden by the fabric."

At that comment, both men burst out laughing. Darcy shook Sir John's hand. "Welcome to the family."

"Are you going to ask me about the proposal?"

"No, I leave those kinds of discussions to the women. You asked, she accepted. That's all I need to know. Anne, however, will corner Mary tomorrow and not leave her alone until she has learned every last detail. You would be surprised by how much you did not know had occurred. Then she will spend a great deal of time and effort telling me everything she thinks Mary left out. I will pretend I am interested and we will go to sleep content."

"Ah, excellent strategy. Any other bits of wisdom from an old married man?"

Darcy did not even hesitate. "Apologize even when you do not know what you are supposed to have done wrong."

"I will remember that." Sir John lined up his next shot… and missed.

~~~/~~~

Everyone agreed that the wedding of Miss Jane Bennet to Mr. Charles Bingley was as fine a wedding as the neighborhood had seen in many a year. The ceremony, of course, was attended by family and a few close friends. The wedding breakfast was held at Longbourn and was somehow attended by more people than had been in the church – many more. Mrs. Bennet was in all her glory. Her eldest daughter was well settled and she had hopes that another would soon join Jane in the married state.

Mr. and Mrs. Bingley left the festivities in the afternoon, bound for an undisclosed location for a few days alone to begin their married life. They would then travel to London to stay for the Season, after which they would go to the north of England. Caroline Bingley remained at Netherfield, along with Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, until the last of their guests had departed. Then they too would journey to Town so Caroline could throw herself into her hunt for a husband. The Darcys left the day after the wedding. Anne had much to do and not much time to do it. By the time the next few weeks had come and gone, Anne knew her life would never be the same.

* * *

**Well, one more chapter and the Epilogue. Lots of things to happen still and I'm sure you are all wondering if the truth will come out. **


	36. Chapter 36

**November 5, 2014 – Can you believe we've made it to the final chapter? It's a long one. So much left to be resolved but I don't want to give any spoilers so I'll leave another note at the end. **

* * *

**Chapter 36.**

Almost all the participants in the play that was Anne Darcy's life had reassembled in London. Lady Catherine was in residence at the de Bourgh townhouse. Jane and Charles Bingley had settled into their domestic situation and Mary had finally joined them. Sir John had opened his townhouse. Caroline Bingley had chosen to stay with her sister and Mr. Hurst. Georgiana was at Darcy House with her brother and sister, and the Fitzwilliam clan had gathered at Alton House. The rest of the Bennets had remained in Hertfordshire for the time being. Mrs. Bennet had learned she had another wedding to plan and not long to do it. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner would see to Mary's wedding clothes.

The first of the three events Anne had planned was a night at the theatre. She had limited the party to nine persons. Charles and Jane, Mary and Sir John, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Caroline Bingley. Jane knew that her husband's siblings had not yet been informed of the Bennet family secret and she had given Anne leave to choose when they would be told. So for that night, at Anne's request, Anne Darcy would remain a distant cousin to the new Mrs. Bingley. She did, however, insist that Jane wear the jewelry selected when her gown was ordered. It was a piece favored by the last Mrs. Darcy, Lady Catherine's sister.

Two carriages were required to deliver the party to Drury Lane. Jane, understandably, was very apprehensive; it was her first public appearance as Charles' wife. Anne was a bit chagrined knowing that tonight she would not be the center of attention in their group. She was used to being the woman with whom people wished to be seen, but she did not begrudge her sister the attention. Besides, Jane Bingley was stunning in the new gown Anne had gifted her. The added ornamentation of the necklace Anne had lent Jane for the evening completed the effect magnificently. Still, she knew herself well enough to know her vanity would be bruised.

Bingley grinned like a fool as he proudly led his wife through the throng and into the Darcy box. They would have many visitors during the intermissions.

Jane had been anxious on the way to the theatre, and by the time the performance was about to begin, she was somewhat unnerved.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" she whispered to Anne, who was seated beside her.

"To see you, of course. They want to get a look at the woman Bingley married. It also helps that you are as beautiful as a goddess. Men and women alike admire beauty when it is placed before them." Anne lightly patted Jane's arm. "Relax, soon enough you will become accustomed to such notice. I know I did."

"Is it always like this for you?"

"Not anymore, but when I came out, and when I married Fitzwilliam, I received much attention - too much, really."

"I had no idea," Jane said weakly.

"How could you? And after your ball, I will have the unwanted pleasure of the renewal of such pointed interest in me. Not that I am complaining; it is my choice. I doubt you will notice that much of a difference for yourself, but all in all it will die away from us soon enough. Frankly, I would rather be done with it all and left in peace."

Jane turned white as the color drained from her face.

"What have I done? Anne, I had no idea what my outburst has wrought." Anne could see how distressed her sister was becoming and knew she had to soothe the poor woman before others saw it too. She squeezed her sister's hand and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Jane, you must calm down. Stop berating yourself and instead," she motioned with her head towards the curtains, "enjoy the play. It has received glowing reviews."

Anne smiled encouragingly and then made a show of sitting up straighter and focusing on what was happening on the stage. Soon enough, her elder sister's attention was there as well.

The next evening was the family dinner at Darcy House. In addition to their guests from the previous evening, the Darcys were joined by Arthur and Helena de Bourgh, the Earl and Countess of Perryton, Colonel Andrew Fitzwilliam, Georgiana and Lady Catherine. The Viscount Newman, Martin Fitzwilliam, and his wife Matilda were also present for the first gathering of the Fitzwilliam family since Anne and Darcy's wedding.

Once again, Jane wore a gown ordered at Mrs. Langley's establishment. For this night, she wore a necklace that Lady Catherine immediately recognized as coming from the de Bourgh family vault. Mary was not left out either. She wore a locket Anne had suggested would be perfect with her gown. It was a necklace that had been given to Anne by her aunt and uncle Fitzwilliam and she had often worn it before she married.

The meaning would not be lost on the older adults. Anne was showing her acceptance in a very subtle yet tangible way. This was the night when her Bennet connections were acknowledged.

Earlier, before the rest of the guests had arrived, Jane had a private word with Anne.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once Caroline knows, the secret will no longer be a secret," Jane worried.

"I appreciate your concern, but I will not turn back now - unless you can convince me that it is in the Bennets' best interest that the past is forgotten?"

Jane blushed. "We both know the connection will enhance our siblings' ability to marry well. Yet now, after last night, I finally comprehend the difficulties this will cause you, and the damage it will have on your reputation. It was very wrong of me to ask this of you."

"I told you, the choice was mine to make and I made it. Let this finally be the end of it."

Jane could see that it was futile to argue and relented; the evening would proceed according to Anne's plans.

When the words explaining Anne's true situation were at last spoken to the company, the different reactions were predictable. Lady Newman, four years ago the recipient of Anne's disdain and biting wit because her family made its fortune from trade, had a gleam in her eye. Matilda Fitzwilliam knew better than to attack Anne with the family present, but Anne was certain that lady would take great delight in seeing her brought down a notch or two in society. Martin and Andrew were stunned at the revelation. They had no idea that Anne was anything other than the younger cousin they had known all her life. Arthur and Helena had been told what was coming when they called after their arrival in Town, so they were not surprised, nor was the earl. Lady Perryton knew of the connection, of course, but was shocked that Anne was so foolish as tell anyone else – family included. Bingley's sisters were astounded. Mr. Hurst shrugged his shoulders and let his wife talk – she would say enough for both of them. Caroline recovered before Louisa Hurst.

"That means we are … sisters?!"

"Yes, through your brother's marriage to our dear Jane, we are sisters."

"Oh my! Sister to Mrs. Darcy! I had hoped for the possibility before Charles found Jane, but never in my wildest dreams… "

Anne smiled. She could see the various scenarios flitter through Caroline Bingley's mind. She and Fitzwilliam would help her make a good match, for Jane's sake as well as Caroline's. And for their own.

The presence of Mary and Jane precluded those who disagreed with Anne's decision from voicing their dissent. It mattered not, for the presence of Lady Newman, Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst ensured that the news would spread like wildfire through London. The ball held in honor of the Bingleys' wedding became the most sought after invitation in London. It would be a crush.

~~~/~~~

Anne visited the Bingley townhouse the day before the ball to deliver a very special package. It was the magnificent strand of pearls Jane had first seen at the modiste's.

"I wore these for my first ball after I came out," she explained to an awed Jane. "They have been in my father's family for a long time."

"I… this is too much! First the gowns, and then the loan of the necklaces – I never understood why you insisted I wear them until now. But you have nothing to atone for. I cannot wear them," Jane cried. Anne began to wonder if her normally reserved sister would always react so strongly when her emotions finally broke through her defenses. Then again, she had married Bingley and he certainly was a very modest fellow. They were well matched in that respect. She hoped the servants would not cheat them too much for it.

"Yes, you can. I insist. The gown was made to be worn with these pearls."

"I will find something else."

"NO! No, Jane." Anne searched for the words to convince Jane what it would mean to her to wear the pearls. She seemed to be doing that frequently with her elder sister.

"Let me tell you a little bit of the history of this necklace. The pearls were first worn by my father's – Sir Lewis's grandmother. They were purchased when she came out and all her sisters wore them as well, and then they were put into safekeeping until my father's mother came of age. She wore them, as did her sisters, and then once again they were saved for the next generation. Unfortunately, my father had no siblings and so they were put away until it was time for my debut in society. I wore them that night thinking my daughter would be the next to don them. I never imagined I had five sisters who would need them as well. You and Mary and Catherine came out before I found you, but you deserve to wear them somehow. This seems to be the best I can make of the situation. I will find an appropriate time for Mary and Catherine to have their turn, and see that Lydia and Anne wear them when they come out. But it must start with you."

"But I am not a de Bourgh daughter. You are."

"Yes, but I am also a Bennet, and you are my sister. There is nothing more symbolic than this to acknowledge to my adoptive family, to society and to my heart what we really are." Anne paused. "Jane, you asked me not to come to your wedding if I were ashamed to be a Bennet. Selfishly, I now ask the same of you. If you are not ashamed of me, wear the pearls to the ball. Accept me in front of society as I will you."

Jane could not speak, but she could nod and embrace Anne. They both wept a little, though Jane far more than Anne. However, Anne did not have time to indulge in a prolonged emotional display. Laughingly, she wiped away her tears, made her excuses and left for home. Time was running short and the ball was the next evening, ready or not.

~~~/~~~

Everything was as ready as it would be. Darcy House sparkled under the light of hundreds of lamps and candles. The silver, crystal and china were spotless, the floors swept and buffed. Even the doors between the main rooms had been removed to open the house to the many guests who would soon arrive. The food and drink were in place, loading the sideboards and many tabletops and counters in the kitchen, ready to be served when the time came. The musicians had arrived early and were ready for the dancing.

Even Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had come to London for the event. They had brought Catherine, the only one besides Mary old enough to attend. Anne had briefly mentioned a presentation at court for her sister Catherine, but that was a subject for another day.

In the time spent waiting for the first guests to arrive, Lady Catherine came to stand beside her daughter.

"I still think your revelation is insanity itself, but I will remain by your side as long as you wish."

Anne felt compassion for her mother and guilt for what was to come. "I know this is difficult, 'tis difficult for all of us, but mostly for you. I wish it were not necessary but it is. I appreciate your support when I know you believe I am making a mistake – and what people will think of you when the news gets out. The whirlwind of gossip that I am unleashing is very unfair to you, I know that, and I am sorry. If there were a better way, I would take it, but I cannot find one. Believe me, I have tried."

"I know you have."

"Mama, I will always be your daughter and I will always love you. Nothing anyone can say against us will destroy my devotion, or lessen my gratitude that you chose me."

Lady Catherine placed her hand on her daughter's cheek and then kissed the other. She smiled with what could only be called parental fondness for many moments. "My dearest girl," she said with trembling voice. Just then a commotion was heard in the hall. The first guest had arrived. "It is time," the older woman said as she dropped her hand. Together they turned to find their places. Darcy stood off to the side of the room. He had witnessed the exchange between his wife and her mother. So much had been said in words and actions. This would be a difficult night for both women and he was prodigiously proud of them.

Over the years, there would be many who claimed to be in attendance the night Anne Darcy revealed her adoption and presented her unknown family to the _ton_. Details of how she was taken from the Bennets and adopted as a foundling were not abundantly clear, but that was overshadowed by the news of the adoption itself. It even eclipsed the couple for whom the ball had been held. However, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley did not seem to mind at all.

In the days and weeks to follow, the adoption of Anne de Bourgh Darcy was the talk of the drawing rooms of London and beyond. Many suppositions, nearly all of them incorrect, were discussed.

In the face of such scrutiny, the family remained united in their support of Anne – and Lady Catherine. Eventually Anne was proven correct in that after the initial excitement died down, someone else took their place as the main topic of gossip. There would be those who never liked Anne and used her new circumstances as an excuse to look upon her with disfavor, but they would have treated her with the same disdain had the scandal never erupted. If the Darcys did receive fewer invitations to the most fashionable soirées, they were not bothered. They had friends enough without the intrigues of the insincere in the first circles.

The Darcys left Town halfway through the Season, and much earlier than expected. Anne invited her mother to Pemberley, but Lady Catherine declined. She was ready to return to her domain at Rosings. So instead, the Bennets were invited, along with Charles and Jane Bingley, Arthur and Helena de Bourgh and the newly married Sir John and Lady Whitby. They were a merry party and enjoyed a splendid summer in the cool Derbyshire hills. The idea that Anne had retreated to Derbyshire in shame was dispelled when she gave birth to a son on the 29th day of December 1812. The boy was christened Joseph Lewis George Darcy; Pemberley had its heir.

Those close to the family understood the significance of the first name. For like the character from the Bible, Joseph symbolized the peace Anne finally made with the past. What could be seen purely as a great wrong against her and her Bennet family had, in the end, turned out for the better of them all. Anne was given great wealth, had married a man she would never have met, who loved her with a great love. Her birth father had admitted that the loss of her had changed him and encouraged him to be a provider for the rest of his family that he would not have otherwise become, for he understood his disposition towards indolence. Who knew, Mr. Bennet might have given up on ever having a son after the birth of a fifth daughter. Longbourn might have been entailed to his cousin, Mr. Collins – what then would have become of the Bennets?

For all the bad that had happened, good had come of it.

~~~/~~~

Misfortune did, however, strike three months later. Lady Catherine had returned to Rosings two months after the birth of Joseph. Several weeks later a rider arrived at Pemberley with a note from Rosings dated three days prior; Lady Catherine was seriously ill. At first the malady was thought to be the ague, but then she began suffering from increasing abdominal pain. Mrs. Stuart was extremely concerned and begged Mr. and Mrs. Darcy to come attend Lady Catherine. Anne was distraught with the news.

With the first light of day streaking through the sky, the Darcy coach was on its way south. The roads were in horrible condition, even for that time of year, and the progress was agonizingly slow. Four hard days spent on the road brought them at last into Kent.

Anne ran inside her childhood home as soon as the carriage door opened. A sense of deep foreboding permeated Rosings and Anne felt it immediately. Breathlessly, she entered her mother's chambers. The odor of sickness made the contents of her stomach roll and she barely made it to a pot next to her mother's bed. When she finally stopped retching, she looked up to see her dying mother. Anne would never be able to erase that image from her memory. Lady Catherine lay gaunt, insensible to anyone and anything. A cup with remains of the last dose of laudanum sat on the bedside table. Anne could do naught but cry.

Eventually, Fitzwilliam found Anne clinging to her mother's hand.

"Come, refresh yourself," he spoke softly in her ear.

Ann shook her head. "I will not leave her."

Fitzwilliam gently persisted, "It will only be a few minutes. I will stay with her. Your maid has some water for you to clean your face and a new gown ready to wear. Go, and then come back."

Anne knew she should listen to her husband. He would stay at his post until she returned. Reluctantly she stood, afraid that if she let go of her mother's hand, Lady Catherine would cease living. Finally, Anne leaned over and kissed her, promising to return.

As expected, Anne was back in Lady Catherine's chambers less than 15 minutes later. She sat across the bed from her husband and clasped her mother's free hand.

"Thank you." Anne gave him a small smile.

"Do you feel better?" He was concerned for both women.

"Yes, but no." Anne looked her husband in the eye. "I will not leave her again until this is finished one way or …"

"I know."

"She stood by my side all last Season and I will return the favor," Anne vowed.

"She did it because she loves you," he reminded her, though she needed no reminder.

"I know, as I love her."

"She knows that too." Comprehending that he could do more elsewhere for Anne, he announced, "I will leave you to see to everything."

They never broke their gaze until he stood and left.

When he returned an hour later, Lady Catherine appeared no better.

They sat in silence as time slipped by.

"I am afraid to lose her," Anne said simply. Fitzwilliam walked around the bed and pulled up a chair next to his wife. He put his arms around her. She would not release her mother's hand. He understood.

In the early hours of the morning, Lady Catherine de Bourgh passed on from this world. Anne was there the entire time, holding her hand. Tears streaming down her face, she watched as her mother's breaths grew further apart until there were no more. Fitzwilliam stayed with his wife, lovingly helping her through the ordeal. When the new day dawned, the official mourning began.

~~~/~~~

The next few days passed in a haze for Anne. The body was prepared for viewing and the funeral planned. She did not do much herself, allowing the tasks to fall on her husband and her housekeeper. The Fitzwilliam clan, as well as the de Bourghs, came to pay their last respects. Her mother's friends and the residents of the neighborhood came by as well. Someone noted those who had called; Anne would find out later who had come. She and Fitzwilliam stayed for a week after the burial, but only a week. They would return again in the summer. It would be the first Easter in Kent Anne had ever missed.

On the way back to Pemberley and their children, the Darcys stopped for several days in Hertfordshire to visit the Bennets. Anne felt the oddity of being newly orphaned and visiting her two living parents. However, her Hertfordshire family provided a much-needed balm for her grieving soul. They were aware of what she had risked to acknowledge their relationship and loved her more for it. Mrs. Bennet especially was sensitive to her daughter's plight and did not try to take the place of Lady Catherine. Just Mrs. Bennet's presence, and the similarity of her appearance to Anne's own, was enough to bring some relief to the sense of loss. The family resemblance was comforting. Jane too was a caring attendant. The two sisters had become close since Jane's marriage and Anne found herself wishing the Bingleys lived nearer than a three-day's journey.

Finally, Anne and Fitzwilliam returned to Pemberley. Once there, it dawned on her that Derbyshire was now her home. Rosings was her childhood, but Pemberley was where she belonged. Little Elizabeth toddled out to greet her parents and Georgiana brought baby Joseph to his mother. Anne felt better just holding her son.

The days and weeks that followed were filled with grief for the loss of Lady Catherine, but as always happened, the pain became less pressing and slowly those left behind looked forward again.

Word was finally received from America; no trace had been found of the two servants. For Lord Perryton, his duty was over. The investigation was finished. He wrote to his nephew and niece with the news. It was another chapter of Anne's life that had come to a close.

Caroline Bingley finally married, though because of their deep mourning, the Darcys did not attend. During the previous season, with her close connection to Pemberley revealed, Miss Bingley managed to turn the head of a Yorkshire landowner. Peter Bagshaw found the daughter of a tradesman the perfect remedy for an acute shortage of cash. She was happy enough to trade her dowry for position of mistress of his ancient family's estate. Her entry into the gentry gained her the respectability she had long craved.

When Anne deemed Joseph old enough to travel, the carriages were ordered ready, the servants instructed to pack, and letters sent to Town and to Rosings to prepare for the arrival of the family.

Anne had no idea what to expect when they went into Kent. She smoothed the black fabric of her mourning dress as they made the familiar turn up the drive. Soon Rosings itself came into view and Anne felt… nothing as grave as she had dreaded. Rosings Park was just the same as it always had been. The gardeners had made no discernable alterations to the landscaping. The hedges still grew the way her mother preferred. Mrs. Stuart still came out to greet them. The only immediate difference was an absence of the command to attend her ladyship in the parlor, and her ladyship herself.

After she had washed and changed, Anne gathered up enough courage to visit her mother's chambers. They looked as they always had. If she had not known better, she would have sworn Lady Catherine was visiting friends and would return at any moment. The only thing missing from the room was that awful smell that Anne had encountered on the last visit. This alteration was welcome.

With no crisis to weather, Anne finally had time to see to the details she had overlooked before they last left. She saw the list of people who had come to offer their condolences. One of the names, she noted, was Mrs. Collins. Her cousin _had_ taken a wife! She smiled. _Mama must have been pleased._

Mrs. Stuart was an invaluable help; then again, Anne mused, when had Maggie ever not been invaluable?

When Stuart asked for a meeting with the master and mistress, Anne wondered what her old servant wanted. If it were at all in her power, she would grant it.

~~~/~~~

"Thank you for seeing me," Maggie began when the three were sequestered in the master's study.

"Not at all. What did you wish to discuss, Stuart?" Darcy answered. He was the master.

"Well, sir, as you can plainly see, I am not getting any younger and I was wondering if you had given any consideration to who would take my place as the next housekeeper?"

"You have been here so long, I cannot imagine anyone taking your place," Anne commented, clearly not happy with the idea of Maggie being gone.

"My wife and I have never considered it. Are you leaving us?" Darcy countered after his wife's comment.

"No, no. I have no intention of leaving right now. It is just that… with the passing of my old mistress, I have thought about all the changes that life brings, and it led me to think about my position here and what would happen when I pass away."

Darcy looked seriously at the woman in front of him. She looked healthy, and yet the same could have been said about his mother-in-law when she left Pemberley. "I suppose we would consider our housekeepers in Town, Mrs. Thomas from Darcy House and Mrs. Barker. Is there someone here you think might be more worthy?"

"No, not at this time. A few show promise, but they are a bit young for the position."

"You were very young, I believe, when you took over," Darcy observed. Stuart quickly recovered.

"That was different, as you know. May I make a suggestion?"

"Go right ahead." He was very interested in what she had to say.

"Might it be prudent to have Mrs. Thomas and Mrs. Barker come to Rosings so that they are familiar with the house, should anything happen to me?"

"You begin to frighten me, Stuart," Darcy said with a hesitant smile.

"I have no plans to die in my sleep, Mr. Darcy, but I do think it would be wise to prepare for the eventual change."

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy and I will discuss it and let you know if and when you will have a visitor."

"Thank you, sir." Her voice was hesitant.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes… I would like your permission, sometime after you leave, to take a few weeks to visit with my family in London. I have not seen my brothers and sister since my mother died."

Darcy looked to Anne and she gave him a look of consent. "After the house is closed, I see no reason why you cannot go. You will leave us directions for where you are staying, in case you are needed back at Rosings?"

"Of course." Maggie evidently was finished. Not waiting to be dismissed, she stood, curtseyed and said, "Thank you." Then she left.

The door closed and for many minutes neither Anne nor Darcy said a word.

"Why do I get the impression that Stuart was saying goodbye?" Anne finally asked.

"Because she was, I believe."

"She has spent a lifetime managing me and Mother, why should now be any different?" Anne reflected.

They discussed Maggie's suggestions for a successor; Mrs. Barker was the logical choice. The de Bourgh London residence was shut down and would remain so for the time being. It was very possible that they would solicit offers to purchase the extra house in Town. There was no other family to inhabit the place, unless Arthur and Helena wished to live there. Georgiana was too young to live alone, even with the excellent Mrs. Annesley as her companion.

A letter was dispatched the next morning and the following evening the Darcys had their response. Mrs. Barker would be pleased to journey to Rosings for a week spent with Mrs. Stuart.

Anne's supposition proved true when late that summer a letter arrived at Pemberley announcing the betrothal of Maggie Stuart and tendering her resignation as the housekeeper of Rosings Park.

When Anne finished reading the missive, she immediately went in search of her husband. She was crying when she fell into his arms.

"Maggie is leaving. She is to be married," she managed to stutter through her tears. Fitzwilliam tried the positive approach.

"Ah, so she found someone after all these years. Good for her."

When Anne calmed, she laid her head against her husband's broad chest. He stroked her back.

"I hope she will be happy," she said at last. "I shall miss her."

"As will I."

There was silence as Fitzwilliam comforted his wife.

"I remember a conversation we had once," Anne finally said. "I asked her why she never married. She said she had other things to occupy her time. Now that Mama is gone, and I have you, I suppose that she believes her work for the House of de Bourgh is finished."

"Then she has earned her retirement," he replied sagely, trying to help his wife accept Stuart's decision.

"Rosings will never be the same," she reflected.

"That was inevitable," Fitzwilliam pointed out.

"I know, but that does not mean I have to like it."

"No, but you must accept it. Be happy for her. She is for you, else she would not go."

* * *

**For those of you who wondered, Lady Catherine died of a bowel blockage. It is a very painful way to go. And yes, she died without her secret being exposed. Had she lived longer, I think she would have eventually confessed. Now only Stuart remains…**

**Jane learned a lot about her sister when she went to London with her husband. I think had she been exposed to Anne's world before their confrontation that she would never have said what she said. However, Anne would have regretted it had the confrontation not taken place. They were able to manage how word got out and that made a huge difference in the scale of the scandal. A PR firm couldn't have handled it any better than Anne did. And Anne, like Darcy in canon, needed a trigger to take a good, long look at herself and discover those things in her character that needed amendment. Jane, like Elizabeth in canon, needed her world widened to understand how her small world (and wounded vanity/pride) prejudiced her toward her sister. I thought it was rather clever of me. **

**The remaining Epilogue is rather long, about the same length as one of the longer chapters in this story. There is some unfinished business yet to address. **

******See you Friday. **


	37. Epilogue

**November 7, 2014 - Thank you for sticking it out when it seemed like this wasn't a Darcy and Elizabeth story. I hope you were well rewarded for your perseverance. This ain't your average Anne deBourgh story!**

**I could have made this last part chapter 37, but since it took place years later, I decided to make it an Epilogue. It is time for the truth, or as much of it as is known, to come out at last.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_July 20, 1831_

The sound of music and the voices of nearly one hundred guests echoed through the halls of Pemberley. They were all there to celebrate the nuptials of Elizabeth Darcy to her cousin and lifelong friend, Malcolm de Bourgh. They had just been married by the Reverend Henry Bennet, rector of Kympton and Elizabeth's uncle.

The announcement of the match a few months earlier had caused some stir. The bride and the groom were not yet twenty, having arrived into the world a few months apart in 1811. She was even older than he! However, both sets of parents were more than happy to sanction the marriage they had encouraged since the couple's infancy. Anne Darcy often teased her cousin Arthur de Bourgh that she was only following the advice of her late mother in securing such an advantageous match from the earliest possible moment.

What Anne did not know was that her husband and her cousin Arthur had the marriage settlements written when their children were but sixteen. Neither man had told his wife what he had done, and thus his reasons for doing so. As far as everyone else was concerned, the two young people had fallen in love and decided that they would not wait until they were older to wed. Their families knew they had been wanting to marry for several years as it was.

The second generation de Bough/Darcy marriage was again a match most advantageous. The wealth Elizabeth and Malcolm brought into the union was substantial, but it paled in comparison to the knitting together of two willing and worthy souls. Anne and Fitzwilliam Darcy, as well as Helena and Arthur de Bourgh, were thrilled to see their children have the chance to share a love as strong as the one they each had with their spouses. Arthur and Fitzwilliam were relieved that their agreement ended up with the best possible outcome, for Elizabeth's dowry was not the money originally outlined in her parent's wedding settlements – it was Rosings Park itself. Fitzwilliam Darcy would have it no other way.

_April 25, 1828_

The Darcys had just arrived in London from their annual Easter pilgrimage to Kent. After the death of Lady Catherine, the family still spent a month at Rosings every spring, with the only exception being when Anne was too heavy with child to leave Pemberley.

A message arrived at the Darcy townhouse from the Peters household. Maggie Peters, nee Stuart, their former Rosings Park housekeeper, was very ill and had not long to live. Fitzwilliam knew that Anne would want to see her old housekeeper as soon as she could. Unfortunately, she was on a day-trip to the outskirts of Town to visit her aunt and uncle and would not be back for many hours. He left a note for her, along with the summons from Mr. Peters, and hurried off to Gracechurch Street to visit the dying woman.

Darcy had always found it somewhat ironic that Maggie Stuart had become mistress of the home formerly owned by Anne's Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. Maggie's husband had purchased the home from the Gardiners when that couple decided to move to a larger home in a more fashionable part of town. Mr. Gardiner had grown very wealthy from his business. With the final vanquishing of Napoleon at Waterloo, Europe entered into a time of peace and prosperity. Mr. Gardiner's ventures into textiles and other new industries had been perfectly judged. In fact, he had been able to purchase a second home, just outside London, for his family. That was where Anne and the older children were for the day.

Mr. Peters was one of Mr. Gardiner's partners in the textile business, and while not as wealthy, for he was one of the lesser partners, he had been able to live the past fifteen years in the quiet company of his wife, Maggie. They had no children, and thus had decided to enjoy the plethora of opportunities for diversion available only in Town. Maggie had lived in the country long enough. Both had worked hard their entire lives to achieve the financial independence they now possessed and they were determined to make do with a few servants to maintain their house and not worry about anything else.

The familiar doorknocker greeted Darcy at the house near Cheapside. How often had he come here with Anne when the children were young, getting to know more of Anne's family? The owners might be different, but the house was little changed.

He was greeted by Mr. Peters and then taken to see his old servant. Maggie looked extremely frail in her bed, her face weathered from the eight and fifty years she had spent on the earth. Her husband sat away from them on the other side of the room to give them a little privacy.

Moved by the reality that the woman he had known for so long apparently had so short a time left, Darcy sat by her side, took her bony hand in his and tried not to allow the tears in his eyes to escape. The warmth of his touch must have awakened Maggie, for her eyes fluttered open.

"Mr. Darcy," she rasped. Her eyes searched the room for someone she did not find. "Where is… Anne?"

He squeezed the old woman's hand. "She took the children to visit Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. She will be back before dinner. I know she will want to come and see you as soon as she discovers you are ill."

Maggie nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something, so Darcy waited patiently for her to speak. Instead she lifted her other hand and pointed to a glass of water on her bedside table. Darcy immediately stood and fetched the glass. He lifted her head to help her drink. She smiled gratefully and settled back into the bedding. Mr. Peters continued to sit and watch.

"I am glad you came alone, Darcy. I need to tell you something and I don't know if Anne should hear this." She swallowed hard and Darcy helped her take another sip of water. He did not correct her use of the familiar; Maggie had been another mother to Anne.

"Take your time."

"I do not have much of that left, Darcy." Maggie looked at her husband, who gave her a reassuring smile and then waited for his wife to do what she had planned. "You must know. Lady Catherine was behind it all."

Darcy looked confused. "Behind…?" But then he knew of what she spoke. "Anne."

"Yes, Anne's becoming Anne."

The two men watched her become Maggie Stuart again, transported back in time.

"I was Lady Catherine's lady's maid when she asked me to help her. She was desperate for a child and Sir Lewis was leaving. She wanted, one way or another, for him to return home a father. After he departed, when it was obvious she was not in the family way, I helped her make it look as though she were. I told you long ago who else helped us. Lady Catherine wanted a girl, in case she ever had a child by Sir Lewis and it was a boy. I was charged with finding a midwife who could deliver such a baby. But I swear to you I never specifically asked her to kidnap one! I told the midwife how her ladyship wanted a daughter gently bred, but I assumed she would find some girl carrying a gentleman's natural child. I should have known that the midwife would think it was an absolute requirement, as if Lady Catherine could have known if the baby were well bred or the abandoned child of a penniless couple. Lady Catherine never knew, until you brought the portrait to Rosings, how Anne came to be her daughter. And frankly, I myself did not ask the midwife. I decided it was best that I did not."

"Did you ever wonder?" he asked as he helped her take a third sip. Her voice was raspier and losing strength.

"Thank you. All the time, and I felt the guilt of it too. Miss Anne became like a daughter to me, and after what I had done, I vowed to protect her as best I could. I kept the secret until today. No one but my Roger has ever heard what I have just told you."

Needless to say, Darcy was taken aback. He had always wondered if his mother-in-law had told him the complete truth, and now he knew she had not. Sir Lewis was innocent! He helped Maggie take another drink of water. He could see she was flagging, so he needed to get to the salient point.

"And Sir Lewis, did he know Anne was not his real daughter?"

"No, not that I know. Lady Catherine was very thorough in covering her deeds."

"My God," Darcy whispered, shocked and distraught.

Maggie touched his hand lying next to hers. "But he loved her fiercely, Mr. Darcy. Sir Lewis adored Anne. I think he was more sad to leave Anne than his wife when he was dying."

"Why, why tell me now?" he pleaded as he let go of her hand, breaking the connection between them.

"When you face the end of your days, you want to make peace with yourself. You will right my wrong, but not tell Anne?"

Darcy was devastated. In his agitation, he ran his hand that had just held hers through his hair. "You ask too much of me. You should have taken this to your grave. How can I bring up this hurt again?"

"If anyone can, it is you. That is why Anne fell in love with you, despite her trying not to do so.

"I know I ask the impossible."

Darcy had to leave. Then he took one look at his old housekeeper and his heart softened. She had done them a great wrong, yet he owed his marriage to Anne to her deception. Perhaps there was a way. However, he was certain of one thing. Anne could never know what her mother had done. It would destroy her.

"I will bring Anne to see you later today," he said in a flat tone.

Before he could turn to go, Maggie once again grabbed his hand. "I am sorry for what I have done, but I will always love Anne."

"I know. I will return with her soon."

Later that evening he did bring his rather distraught wife to the house on Gracechurch Street. Maggie opened her eyes briefly and recognized Anne, but she did not speak – other than the tears that poignantly ran down her cheeks. Two days later, on a beautiful spring Sunday, Maggie Stuart Peters slipped into eternity. The last conspirator in the kidnapping of Elizabeth Bennet was dead.

~~~/~~~

The following Monday, a somber Fitzwilliam Darcy received a very unexpected guest; Maggie Peters' widower had called. He was dressed in his mourning clothes and Darcy could see the man was tired. Why had he come?

"Thank you for receiving me, Mr. Darcy. I dare say you were not expecting me." They shook hands and sat down.

"My condolences on the loss of your wife. We did not have a chance to speak after the funeral service."

"I appreciate your attendance, sir. My Maggie was only a servant to you, and after what she told you…"

"Yes, well, I had to go. Anne would have wondered why I did not. But I did want to pay my last respects to someone who was very important to me and my wife for many years."

Peters nodded. Neither man spoke for several moments. "I suppose I should tell you the reason for my visit and then leave you to your family. As you may have guessed, what I have to say concerns Maggie's confession to you."

Darcy sat behind his desk in a familiar pose, his fingers steepled in front of him. He had no idea what else this man could tell him, but he was most eager to find out. Perhaps it might help him resolve the dilemma that the confession had thrust upon him – namely determining who was the rightful owner of Rosings Park.

"Everything Maggie told you is true. What she did not tell you is how I know she spoke the truth. She would have done so, but she knew it was my secret to tell. You see, I have not always gone by the name of Peters. That was my mother's family name. Before I moved to London and eventually went into business with Edward Gardiner, I was known as Roger Walls."

Darcy recognized the name, but it took a few more moments to place it. "You were Sir Lewis' valet? My uncle searched for you for months!"

"He would have had a very hard time finding me. I made certain not to visit places I had frequented as Sir Lewis' man when I came to live here. A new name, and a providential bequest from my old master, allowed me to have a new life. Only my Maggie knew who I had become. I wanted to marry her back then, you know, but she would not leave Lady Catherine or Miss de Bourgh. My wife, with all her faults, was fiercely loyal. We would have been married sooner had not the circumstances of the kidnapping come out. She was all set to quit her position when Mrs. Darcy discovered her family in Hertfordshire. When that happened, Maggie knew she had to wait a little while longer to protect me, and the life we had planned. After that, providentially, Mrs. Darcy's newfound connection to my partner Gardiner helped create a credible excuse for our acquaintance and eventual courtship. Maggie and I had used the years before we married to earn enough money between us that we would never have to work again. Or in my case, not as fervently as I had before."

Darcy leaned back and shook his head. "Incredible. All this time you were right under our noses."

"Yes, and as Maggie said all the time, no one ever notices the servants if they do their jobs properly. I may not have been a servant after Sir Lewis died, but I had learned my lessons well."

Darcy nodded. She was right, of course. Yet he needed to know more.

"Can you… Do you know… Did Sir Lewis know about Anne? Please, you must tell me. I have to know."

"I know you do," Peters answered calmly. "That is why I am here, but I am afraid you will not like my answer."

Darcy put his hands in his hair, his habit when he was disconcerted. "He did not know Anne was not his."

"No, that is not what I was going to tell you."

"He knew?"

"No…"

"Dammit man, which is it? Did he know or not?"

"He never told me he suspected anything, but I watched him. I heard things no one else could have heard. He… he did think she was his own. However – and this is why I am here today – there was one time when he was holding Anne and he thought no one else was nearby." Peters chuckled softly. "I did not count as a someone. A servant, you know. But I digress. He was alone with Anne and what he said struck me so forcibly that I can hear him as clearly as if he had just spoken. He said, 'I would love you forever, my darling girl, even if someone had the audacity to imply to my face that you were not mine.'"

"Then he knew," Darcy concluded.

Mr. Peters sighed. "No, that is not what I said. I have thought on this for many years, Mr. Darcy. My master did not know his daughter was anything but his own flesh and blood."

"Then I have my answer."

"I disagree. Listen to the words again. 'I would love you forever, my darling girl, even if someone had the audacity to imply to my face that you were not mine.' He loved her, sir. I think if he had known, he would have kept the secret too, so great was his devotion to his daughter."

"But we will never know, will we?"

"No, but you have reason to hope."

Darcy was not so sure. "Is there anything else?" he asked tiredly.

Mr. Peters slowly shook his head and then stood up. Darcy rose with his guest and offered his hand. "Thank you for coming. While I am conflicted by what you have said, at least I now know what became of Sir Lewis' valet."

The other man smiled wryly. "Good luck, Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you. I think I am rather going to need it."

~~~/~~~

Three weeks later, Darcy had arranged to meet his wife's cousin. Arthur de Bourgh was curious as to what Darcy wanted, for the man had insisted on a private meeting with neither of their wives the wiser for it having occurred.

Darcy told a very shocked Arthur all that had transpired, complete with showing him the correspondence Darcy had saved from the late Earl of Perryton's investigation all those years ago. At the end of it, Darcy confessed, "I do not know what to do, Arthur. I cannot tell Anne. She has long since reconciled herself to the events of the past. She believes the best of her mother and father. That they did think she was a foundling. Now…"

"I know. If you tell her, it will shatter the peace she made with it all. We both know she paid a high price to admit publicly she was adopted."

"Yet to say nothing robs you of your rightful inheritance. Rosings Park and other properties should be yours, destined for your sons, not mine."

"Now you have put me in as difficult a position as yourself. If it were just me… How much can one man want? But Malcolm, and Charles and Robert and the girls…"

Darcy tried not to be overwhelmed by his dilemma; he hoped the man in front of him would help him solve it. "Take some time to consider it. We can discuss this in a few days and try to come up with a solution. I will do whatever you finally wish."

"Careful, I might just ask for your first born." It was said in jest, but both men immediately found merit in the offhanded comment. Darcy was the first to broach the subject.

"Have you noticed the way Malcolm looks at Elizabeth these days?"

"They have not bickered like brother and sister in quite a while."

"No, they have not." They sat in silence for a few moments, nursing the drinks that had previously sat forgotten. "Yet how can we consign them to a marriage of convenience? I want Elizabeth to have a choice in whom she marries."

"I want the same for Malcolm," de Bourgh concurred.

Darcy knew instinctively that they had stumbled onto the solution. "We will watch. Should it last, Anne's inheritance will be Elizabeth's dowry."

"Not all of it. That is overly generous and besides, it would raise too many questions. Rosings? Yes, it should stay in the de Bourgh family after what you have learned. I want to review the terms of Sir Lewis' will again – and the previous one. Let us determine what Anne would have received as Lady Catherine's heir had I been Sir Lewis' heir to begin with. Then I think we can come to a fair agreement, contingent on our offspring's fancies, of course."

And so it was decided. Four months later, after observing the two young people's attachment deepen and show no signs of ever abating, the marriage contract was drawn up. Rosings would devolve to Malcolm de Bourgh, as well as a portion of the other de Bourgh assets. There would still be plenty left in the Darcys' possession for the Darcy heirs' future, enough that the loss would not be terribly noticeable. However, Rosings Park would return to its rightful owner.

There were many conversations left for the future, many explanations yet to be made, but the two patriarchs had decided that the wrong had been corrected enough and no one else would ever know of Lady Catherine's deception.

_Pemberley, early in the morning, July 21, 1831_

Everyone had gone to bed. The newlyweds were safely away to another location to start their life together in privacy. They would soon make Rosings their home.

Anne and Fitzwilliam lay next to each other in their chambers, exhausted.

"I am glad Elizabeth and Malcolm are finally married. Keeping those two in line this last year has been difficult," Anne complained.

"It has been longer than a year."

Anne laughed gaily. "Their union also relieves my conscience about Rosings. I was very surprised you made it Elizabeth's dowry."

"You _did_ approve when I suggested it."

"Well, it is worth considerably more than the money we had settled on her, but I think it has all turned out for the best. I find great satisfaction in knowing that the owners will once again be de Bourghs. I never reconciled myself to it being ours once I discovered my true heritage."

"That is one of the reasons I suggested it to your cousin. Do not forget, until Elizabeth was born, Arthur was the heir. In the end, it seemed most fitting."

Anne snuggled up to her husband, though snuggling was not her final intent.

"I cannot condone what was done to make me Anne de Bourgh, but it brought us together, and for all the regrets I have over things lost, I could never regret you."

~~~/~~~

Four days later, despite all the obstacles Lady Catherine's perfidy had placed in his way, the rightful heir to Rosings Park, Malcolm de Bourgh, took possession of the estate. The unwitting former usurper was the happiest to see her daughter Elizabeth take her place as its mistress.

Anne would miss Elizabeth at Pemberley, but whenever she grew melancholy over the loss of her daughter, she recalled the words she had overheard her new son-in-law say to his wife right before they left for their wedding night. Her stubborn firstborn was worried about something or other and in response, Malcolm had told her, "The only person I plan to please, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, is you." The look of pure joy this brought to her Elizabeth's face was unforgettable. The words, so similar to the beginning of one chapter in Anne's life, were the end of another. She would not have wanted it any other way.

**Finis**

* * *

**This will be a long author's note. If you don't like reading them, then have a nice day and I'll see you for the next story. Feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

**Now for those those of you still reading … **

**And there you have it! Darcy and deBourgh eventually saw to it that most of the wealth that should have come to Arthur did. They had to be careful to make sure no one, especially Anne, knew what they were doing and why they were doing it. After all, we do a lot of things we could never have imagined to protect those we love. In many ways, that's what this story is about. What we do for love. It might not start out that way, but it does in the end. **

**Arthur was willing to go along with the ruse because he came to understand that he never would have had the life he did with Helena had Anne not been around. He was perfectly content with what he had and he knew Anne was innocent in all the plotting. He loved her and Darcy enough to protect her. And in the end, his willingness to protect Anne made it possible for his son to marry the woman he loved. Had the truth come out to everyone, it could have made a too great an obstacle to overcome to make the match. **

**And no, Sir Lewis never knew Anne wasn't his biological daughter. But Roger was right, he would have accepted her as his heir and kept her secret had he lived and learned the truth.**

**This story began as an idea I had one day. As I said previously, I had never seen another JAFF where Elizabeth was a Bennet but raised as a member of Darcy's extended family. It was too good a concept to let go and not write and so I began. It quickly exploded and went from a short story to what you've read. Along the way I realized that Anne would have to face the same pride issues that Darcy faced in canon. Jane too, would face some of the same issues Elizabeth faced. Her life was much different and there was always a bit of 'what if' stuck in the back of her mind. When Anne wasn't overjoyed to find her family, it rocked Jane and you saw the result. However, in the end, as in canon, it was Jane's influence that allowed Anne to really take a good look at herself and she didn't like what she saw. Both grew from their 'hunsford' and would look back on it as a pivotal moment in their relationship and in their lives. It needed to happen.**

**As for Darcy – his wife had already done wonders for him like Elizabeth did in canon. He had learned to laugh at himself. In the joy and security of being loved, was the best man Anne knew. So when the reveal happened, their relationship was strong enough for him to love and support his wife the way she needed. He loved and respected her enough to let her make the hard choices that affected him as well. Rather progressive of him, actually. Again, what we do for those we love. **

**I think that about covers it.**

**Final thoughts? (This is where you tell me how wonderful I am – or complain about the story being over. That stuff.) Yes, I am asking for reviews. For those of you who have reviewed along the way, thank you. For those who have been waiting until the end, this is you chance. ;-p**


End file.
